Struggle!
by supersushicupcake
Summary: Change means movement, movement means friction. Only in the frictionless vacuum of a non-existant abstract world can movement or change occur without the abrasive friction of CONFLICT. So Alex, can you really change for the better? Well I don't know, but you can be sure I'll put up one HELL of a STRUGGLE! *Part 2 of the book Conflicted!*
1. Coming Home

**So we're back! I hope all of you have been waiting in anticpation! And were going crazy about what the hell was going to happen...if you weren't then i falied as an author...cut cut cut...**

**Anyways! Disclaimer time!: I DO NOT OWN HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE! Quinrose does! Though i do own Alex and any other OC's that happen to pop up...**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice, please eat something."

"No."

"Then at least drink some tea."

"No."

"Alice pleas—"

"I said No!"

I slapped the small cup out of my surprised sister's hands. Why couldn't they understand? I _**COULDN'T **_sleep, I _**COULDN'T**_ eat, I _**COULDN'T**_ drink and all because—I clutched my chest, my heart heaved with such a terrible pain I felt my knees buckle below me until they finally collapsed under my weight. "Alice!" Edith, my dear little sister ran forward to catch me, barely getting a grip on my arm and helped me into a nearby armchair. "I-I-I'm fine." I lied as I rubbed my temples, hoping that this horrible never-ending nightmare would come to a stop.

"Alice, please, if you don't get anything into your system, you'll die! And if you die whose going to be waiting for Alex when he returns?" Edith's eyebrows furrowed together as her emerald eyes glistened with new tears.

"My Alex….Oh Edith, please tell Alex to come inside. It's snowing outside and he'll catch a cold. You know how he likes the snow, heh, he's probably in the garden making snow angels. Such an unusual boy, he's almost a man and yet he still acts like a child. Which reminds me he—"

"Alice, stop….please you know Alex is gone. He's been gone for months. Don't go crazy like Lorina, I don't think I'll be able to bear it if they had to take you away!" Edith wrapped her arms around me, making me realize how real my nightmare was. Alex went missing one day, and he never came back, my baby whom I raised all by myself, whom I taught how to walk had just one day walked out of my life.

"Right he's gone….Edith! Call the best female detectives! I want them on this case now! I have to bring my baby home!"

"Alice, we have….and all of them have came back empty-handed. Nobody knows what could have happened to him."

I felt my blood run cold throughout my body, that's right, all those useless women failed me. Humans I was finding out, both men and women were disgusting creatures, only interested in their own personal desires. "No, he was kidnapped, I know he was! He's still out there! Damn it! Edith! Bring them in!It's winter and he doesn't have a jacket! H-h-he's going to get sick, and when he's sick he gets a terrible cough and his body fails him! He needs his mother!" I sobbed as I cried into my sister's shoulder, feeling a lump of pure sadness develop inside my throat. Why? Why did it have to be him?

"Maybe, we need to try something different?" Edith whispered softly as she rubbed my back.

"D-d-different?"

"I know how you feel about men but what if that's what we need to find Ale—"

"NO."

"Alice, please don't be so stubborn! Think of our Alex! He's probably out there alone and afraid or maybe he's even d—"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I screamed as I pushed my sister away.

"…..I'm sorry. And I hate the idea too, I know men are the reason why you had to make THAT decision with Alex. But I really feel if we get a different perspective we may be able to find out what happened to Alexander." I felt my heart soften by Edith's words, what she said was true, but the pounding in my chest signified the terrible fear building up inside me. Could I really let a man try to find my Alex? I waited for what seemed like centuries until finally I spoke, "Okay."

**Edith's P.O.V**

I tugged at the blue frilly dress I was wearing, this was definitely not my style— it was Alice's. But of course this was all part of the plan, I would discuss everything with the detective while Alice waited safely in another room watching the whole thing. I sighed, I really wished she would get over her man phobia, it was the whole reason why she forced my dear little niece into ugly, definitely not cute, men's clothing. I still remember that day as if it was a freshly made wound.

"_Lady_ _Edith, Alex is waiting for you in the east drawing room." A maid smiled at me as I pushed past her eagerly; ever since Alex was born I was drawn to the child like a moth to a flame. There was just something different about her that pulled me in, she was like a sweet dream, a beautiful fantasy that made me forget all about the past and future pain I ever felt. _

"_Alex!~~ You auntie Edith has arrived!" _

"_Auntie!~" I couldn't help but grin as a small bundle of white and blue ran towards me and bury their tiny face into the skirt of my dress. But that soon faded away when I realized what had been done to the child. _

"_Alexandria…your hair….and your clothes….what—"_

"_Hahaha! Silly auntie! I'm not Alexandria, I'm Alexander! And as a gentleman, I'll help auntie into her chair.~" Alex smiled as she pulled my hand towards a small table lavished with a porcelain tea set, but the smile was empty, it never reached her eyes. It seemed as though she had been broken, her child-like innocence and dreams crushed. I felt anger burn inside me, why Alice? Why did you have to take something so beautiful and destroy it? _

"Excuse me, Ms. Liddell?" I quickly snapped out of it and turned my head towards the doorway, only to see a handsome young man with short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes smile nervously towards me.

"Um, yes that's me."

"Oh good! I thought I got lost again, hahahaha." The man laughed as he took quick strides towards a chair that stood in front of the wooden desk I sat behind.

"Please have a seat Mr. Knight." I waved my hand towards the chair, as I felt a bead of sweat roll off my forehead, was this really the world renowned detective I heard about?

"No problem." The brunette sat down as he glanced around the place, his red orbs filled with child-like amazement and wonder. "This truly is a beautiful house, I always heard that the Liddell estate was only filled with torture devices used to castrate men." The detective smiled as he took out a small note pad.

"Well what can I say, men fear women who are in power. We are after all, the largest trading company in England." I said as I felt a small vein pop up on my forehead something about this man irked me the wrong way.

"Not me, I've always liked a woman on top." The man smiled suggestively as he slid his notepad over to me. "But first your phone number please."

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth as I clenched my fist, the nerve of this guy!

"Hahaha, not like that, Ms. Liddell, it's standard procedure. I need your contact information, just in case I need to call you for some reason. Though I am flattered that you would think such steamy things about me." Okay this guy was a pervert, I had to bite down on my tongue just so I wouldn't cuss him out. I had to tolerate him for Alex's sake. With much filled regret and anger I quickly scribbled my number down.

"Fine, though I suggest Mr. Knight for you to keep this STRICTLY professional an—"

"Alec."

"Huh?"

"My name is Alec Knight, Mr. Knight was my later father. So Alec will be just fine, Ms. Liddell."

"Okay _Alec,_ now down to business my so—"

"When will Alice be joining us?" I nearly jumped out of my seat, how did he know I wasn't Alice?

"I don't know what you're talking abou—"

"Mam, I may not look like it but I take my job VERY seriously. I have a reputation to uphold, now the young man that is missing is Alexander Louis Liddell. He's the next heir to the Liddell Trading Company, has light brown hair almost a blonde color but isn't, his eye color is that of the sky and he stands about 5ft'4 and is of a small stature. I also know that he has been kidnapped various times before in his childhood. And for the coupe de resistance, though you two do have SOME similar physical traits there is possibly no way for a beautiful young lady as yourself to have a seventeen year old child." Alec stopped obviously pleased with himself, though I had to admit it was pretty impressive. I sighed, I knew Alice was probably having a heart attack by now.

"Well we are paying you a large amount of money so I wouldn't expect less from you. You are right, I am not Alice Liddell—I am Edith Liddell, Alex's aunt." I said coolly as I folded my hands on the desk.

"So then it's true about Alice hating men?" Alec's eyes glinted with curiosity as he leaned forward waiting for my answer in anticipation.

"Well….Alec….that's her personal business." I whispered in his ear as I slowly pulled back with a smile on face. Tch, men are so nosy.

"Aww~ Well they do say curiosity killed the cat. Hahaha" the detective grinned as he took back his notepad and shoved it into his jacket. "Also speaking about killing, you do know since the report had been filed months ago, your nephew may be dea—"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Alice screamed as she flung the door wide open. Leaving us both in complete shock.

"He's...not dead."

**Alec's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I walked along the snowy path with the terrified brunette woman and a glaring raven-hair lady. Both were sisters but yet they looked and acted totally different—it amused me.

"The garden is right over there." Edith, I believe was her name, said harshly as she pointed towards a snow-encrusted willow. She was quite upset with me since I started to hit on her older sister, it wasn't my fault though, when I sensed weakness I just had to pounce. I really am a sick guy.

"Ah, the famous willow, I've read all about. I heard that your family had it specially imported from a magical place in Ireland, rumored to be the doorway to another world." I grinned widely as I raced forward only to come to a screeching stop right in front of a huge— hole? "Woah…What the hell is this?"

"Excuse me?" Edith ran towards me with a nervous Alice behind her. Before I could stop the lady she ran right on top of the hole only to….WHAT THE HELL! SHE'S FLOATING RIGHT ABOVE IT!? WHY ISN'T SHE FALLING!?

"Uh is something wrong detective?" the floating woman asked, staring at me as if I was the crazy one.

"Wrong? What's wrong is that your floating above this demon hole!" I ran a hand through my hair, I totally was caught off guard with this whole situation, what is this? Black magic? I mean I've dealt with occult cases before but usually it was all just a bunch of psychos talking to themselves.

"Hole? Sir there is nothing here but snow." Edith stated casually as she continued to walk all over the hole. It was starting to freak me out and that's because I've seen A LOT of weird stuff before.

"Woman! Your standing right above it! It's a huge a** hole with—wait a minute is that gun powder?" I bended down and picked up some of the black stuff staining the outer ring of the black abyss. From the texture it really was gun powder but it would have had to have been one big a** bullet to make a hole this size. None of this was making any sense, and it was confusing the hell out of me.

"Wonderland."

"Huh?" Both I and Edith turned around to face a muttering Alice. Her long hair and dress fluttered in the wind, causing her to look a little bit mad as snow began to lightly fall.

"Wonderland, took him." Alice mumbled again. Wonderland? What was that? A codename for some gang? Maybe the boy was involved with drugs or something, which is pretty common among spoiled rich kids, so I wouldn't doubt it.

"Wonderland took him…." Alice muttered again though this time she joined Edith on top of the hole but not before tripping over her long knitted scarf. "Give him back….Jericho….give him back….HE DOESN'T BELONG THERE! GIVE HIM BACK!" Alice voice was quiet before steadily growing stronger towards the end as she laid there on the soft snow screaming for this Jericho to give her son back. Edith kneeled down next to her sister trying to get her back on her feet but Alice refused and began to pound on the hole, her fist making contact with some unseen barrier that refused to let the mother join her son who may have been on the otherside.

"JERICHO! YOU BA*****! GIVE ME BACK MY SON! HE DOESN'T BELONG THERE! NIGHTMARE! PLEASE! JULIUS! ACE! VIVALDI! GRAY! BORIS! HELL EVEN PETER! PLEASE! ANYBODY! Please….give me back my child…." Alice stopped banging her now bleeding fist against the invisible force as cold tears began to run down her face. A mother's pain, I heard was the most tragic horrible experience anyone could feel, though I never knew how terrible it was until I saw this woman lose her mind over her missing child. It struck an odd cord within me I had to do something. I slowly put one foot down over the hole and was surprised that my foot didn't fall through, once I was completely sure gravity wouldn't drag me down I walked over to the distress woman and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Mam, I swear to you as the number one detective of the Scotland Yard. I WILL find your child and bring him back to you. Even if I have to go to Wonderland myself."

"No….you can't go….Wonderland doesn't work that way…You can't go if it doesn't want you, yet you can go when you don't want to….it's a confusing world…. It would be so nice if something made sense for a change." Alice hummed as she lovingly stroked the ground as if the frozen earth itself was her child, leaving us wondering about the madness called Wonderland.

~.X.~

* * *

**Well theres chapter one...hope you guys liked it...you know what to do in order to get the next chapter~~ review, review REVIEW! Tee-hee...Also for the cover picture...have you ever just had that feeling "it just feels so right" yeah...pretty much why i picked it plus i thought it was fricking hilarious. Sigh~ sometimes i wished i could make this book a manga but i really don't know how to do that stuff and i absoutlely ABHOR drawing hands..seriously fricking hardest thing ever..unless you can draw hands then cake party for you! Hahaha I bet drawing some parts of the last book would be fricking awesome and awkward but fun...Anyways i'm just babbling away now...so please excuse me as i fly away...**

**Alec Knight- review please *winks* **


	2. I Found You

**Ace's P.O.V.**

"Hahahaha! What's this stuff?" I held out a gloved hand to catch a small glittering snowflake that fell from the now gray sky. "Joker has changed the season? Fufufufufu~ Probably wants everyone staying inside after finding out his little secret. Especially a certain foreigner." I grinned as I crushed the delicate flake in my hand, Alex was more troublesome than his mother, he was changing people even more drastically. "Hmm, though you have made things more interesting, I suppose.~" I started to hum a little tune as I continued down the frosted path, only to spot something glinting in the bushes.

"What's this?"

I quickly jumped over the bush and discovered the shiny object was a clock. Strange I didn't recall killing anyone a second ago, "How strange though, I do feel like playing." I picked up the clock and shoved it into my coat pocket, and began to follow the small trail of blood that led away from the foliage. "My, my, what do we have here?" I smiled as I saw a small pile of clocks strewn across the floor with bright red blood splattered everywhere. What a glorious sight! "Hahaha it seems someone played without me. Aww~~ such a shame." **Rustle, Rustle.** "Huh?" I swiftly turned around with sword in hand and saw what appeared to be man on top of something—well someone.

"Hey! Can I join?" I smiled cheerfully, a great way to deceive an opponent into thinking your harmless, the dumber you looked the more easily a person would let down their guard. People are such idiots.

"Get lost knight." The man growled as suddenly a pair of white wolf ears sprung out of his snowy white hair as he slowly turned around to face me. Hahahaha what a disgusting sight! The man had pale ivory skin that was stained with the crimson liquid and bright blue colored eyes that were filled with hatred , the big bad wolf probably was angry he was interrupted with his meal. "Now why would I—Alex?" I froze in place though still smiling, the person below the hungry wolf man I now realized was Alex. His shirt was torn wide open, revealing his now slightly blue stomach covered in blood, by the looks of it he was unconscious or most likely dead.

"Alex? Oh so that's he's name…he's quite delic—" The wolf stayed still, now grinning devilishly as my sword struck the wooden bark next to him. "Oh…I missed..hahahaha! I won't let it happen again." I quickly pulled out my sword and prepared myself to strike again.

"Wow~ So strong! Too bad I don't have my gun…" the mutt sighed as he played with a silver revolver in his hand—eh? It's in his hands? Hahahaha! He's more lost than me!

"Hahaha! You're an idiot! It's in your hands!"

"….OH! It is! Thank you! I've been missing it for weeks!" the wolf man jumped up happily as his eyes sparkled with pure happiness, if he had a tail it probably was wagging furiously—oh wait he did have a tail…it was white just like his ears, I hadn't seen it because it blended into the snow perfectly and it didn't help he was wearing a pure white suit.

"Shall we play now?" I grinned, I couldn't wait to own this guy's clock.

"Ready set….ACTION!" The man yelled happily as he began to shoot wildly at me, which thanks to my amazing skills I swiftly dodged the bullets effortlessly.

"Hahaha! Are we filming something?" I asked as I swung my blade again only to have the man duck down and barrel roll behind me.

"Who knows but smile big for your last picture!" I felt the nose of a revolver dig into my scalp, oh he's quite fast but unfortunately I'm faster—I dug my heel into the snow and brought the hilt of my sword into his unprotected stomach causing him to stumble back. "Don't you know, I always put on my brightest smile? Hahaha" I laughed blankly as I walked towards the crouching animal. "So photogenic are we? Too bad I lost my camera too." The wolf flashed me a toothy grin as a camera suddenly appeared wrapped around his neck. "Hahahaha! Too bad now, let's end this shall we?" But before I could strike the finally blow the man's ears perked up, almost as if he heard something that I couldn't.

"Oh! Sorry but my master is calling! Let's play next time~ And bring your delicious friend too!" The mutt said as he licked his blood stained lips before bonding off into the thicket of the snowy forest.

"Aww….stupid mutt got away." I pouted as I turned my attention to Alex's stiff body, his stomach was still the same blue though his lips were now a purple color. "Hahaha~ Alex it seems you need a knight!" I chuckled as I picked up the fragile boy's body, it was freezing as if I was picking up a block of ice instead of a guy. "You know what this means….camping!~~ I'm sure you wouldn't mind." I smiled as I waited for an answer, which I got none. "I'm glad you agree with me for once.~" I hummed as I happily skipped down the path towards Heart Castle, though I wonder why it said now heading toward the Amusement park. Oh well, short cut!

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Cold. Really, really cold. Why was it so freezing? Was this how death was? So cold and lonely, I felt my heart ache, was this how it felt Judah? To die….all alone and so very cold. But wait where's that tunnel of light people always say they see? I don't see anything just— darkness.

"—_ex….—lex….Alex….Wake up Alex…I want to play." _

Play? Who wants to play with me? Gahh! What's going on!? All these questions were driving me crazy! Sigh, I just want to stay in this warmth…so nice—wait a minute….wasn't it just cold right now? Meh, who cares heat is good. Ahh~ so warm and great, I can lay here forever next to this warmth, so smooth and soft almost like a baby's bottom. "Hehehehe~ Stop Alex, that tickles!" wait a minute—that voice, no it couldn't be….I slowly cracked open my eyes to see a bare Ace lying next to me. A bare Ace…no bare wasn't the right word….nope not at all…next to me was an NAKED ACE! A BUTT-NAKED ACE!

"GAHHHH! I'M IN HELL! OH SWEET JESUS WHY!? I THOUGHT I REPENTED AND WAS A GOOD KID! WAS IT BECAUSE I ATE THAT CAKE ELLIOT WAS SAVING!? BECAUSE IF IT WAS I'M SO SORRY!"

"Hahahaha~ Alex, you say the most funniest things when you wake up." Ace grinned happily, unaffected that all his "goods" were all hanging out there for the whole world to see.

"KYAAAA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU NUDIST!" I screamed as I covered my eyes and scrambled to get away only to run right into some thick fabric. "ACK!" I stumbled back only to be caught by Ace.

"Be careful Alex, or you'll pull down the tent." Ace said coolly as I felt my face burn a deep scarlet, my head was resting against his bare chest as his arms wrapped loosely around me. Oh Great Dealer WHY!? "Why am I such an unlucky kid!?" I cried out as I felt anime tears cascade down my face. _**  
**_

"Hahahaha! There you go again saying weird things. Though you should stay close to me so you can get warmer.~"

"Ace….if you like what you see…put a ring on it you damn ba******!" I shouted as I landed a whopping punch on the pervert's face sending him flying through the tent and into the snow outside.

"Gahhh! So cold!~~~"

~.X.~

After Ace finally put some clothes on (and the huge hole I had created in the tent was patched up) the perverted knight was allowed back inside. "I told you Alex, body heat was the only way to raise back your normal body temperature." Ace pouted as he tried to inch his way back next to me. "Well you should have just let me freeze to death then! Also stay away! Bad Ace!" I took out my spray bottle that I conveniently had found and began to squirt the cold liquid at Ace who just whimpered and went back to his corner of the tent.

"Your so mean…you should be thanking me for saving you." Ace sighed as he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Saved me? From what? I'm completely fine." I said unsure what he meant, I mean I did feel a little sore around my stomach and shoulder but other than that I was fine except of course I still had a broken arm.

"You don't remember that you were about to be eaten by a werewolf?" Ace tilted his head as he stared at me curiously.

"Huh? No, all I remember is that I was getting some things for Julius and then it started snowing, after that it's kind of a blur."

"You were getting something for Julius?"

"Yeah I was getting him some scre—OMG! WHERE THE HELL IS THE BAG!? GAH! JULIUS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I felt depression hit me like a tow truck, yup, I failed Julius once again. He was going to be pissed at me, I felt my head already began to wince in pain, there was sure to be a wrench with my name written on it waiting for me back at Clover Tower. Great just another problem to add on to my troubles. "Maybe I should have just been eaten…" I sighed as I drew my knees into my chest and hugged myself, trying to ease the storm going on in my mind.

"What's wrong Alex?" Ace asked as he inched his way towards me.

"What's wrong? Well where to do I begin…I lost Julius's screws for his clocks so he's going to hate me forever and—"

"No, I mean what's really wrong?" Ace's red orbs peered into my own eyes searching for an answer. Could I really tell him what was wrong? Well, even though I didn't have my vial, it would still fill up if I opened up to people, right? So what did I have to lose?

"It's just….have you ever felt like you were fake?" I paused as I looked at Ace's reaction, which of course got me nowhere since he had that blasted smile plastered on his face. "Fake?"

"Well like you've been given this role that you didn't want. More like it was force upon you."

"….."

"And you try to break free but certain things hold you back, so you're in this constant fight, a deadlock, that seems like it'll never end or you'll never win. I guess what I'm saying is that…I feel trapped." I looked at Ace whom looked like a solid statue frozen in place, unmoving or changing. Did I freak him out or something?

"Then fight." Ace finally spoke up, startling me just a bit.

"Huh?"

"Fight with all you got, if you really want it to end…then fight, claw, shove and push your way out until you can completely destroy the thing that's holding you back."

"But I don't think I'm strong enough—"

"Then get stronger." Ace said as he gripped my wrist and brought them towards my chest. "Get so strong that nothing can touch you…not even me." With that said the knight released my now slightly bruised wrists and smiled warmly at me.

"Do you think I really can do it?" I mumbled unconvinced by the faith Ace had in me. "Of course, I wouldn't expect less from the person I love." Ace grinned as he pushed me down to the floor and straddled my legs.

"Love? Ace you don't l-l-love me." I stuttered as I felt a tinged of red dust my cheeks.

"But I do…I really do love you… Alex." Ace leaned forward his face only centimeters away from my face as his husky voice filled my ears.

"Ace…stop playing around…you don—"

"Can I show you then?" Ace purred as he gently stroked my jawline before stopping at the tip of my chin and then proceeding downward to the first button of my shirt.

"A-A-ACE!"

"Please…Alex…Let me show you that I really do love you." Ace pleaded as his fingers danced across the skin of my collarbone.

"Okay…Ace… show me how much you love me."

~.X.~

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! I bet all of you are freaking out, just exactly how is Ace going to prove his feelings for Alex? Well your just going to have to wait and see~~ Also i'm super surprised with how many views i got like within the hour i put this story up...Gahh! Alex feels so loved and so do I :D Cake for everyone! Plus just because i'm weird and stuff...I'll like to mention the first 3 countries that i got automatic views from within the first five-ten minutes it was put up :**

**USA :D **

**Portugual ^-^ **

**United Kingdom :3 **

**it's pretty awesome to know that there are people around the world reading this...but anyways enough with my random talk! I'm happy everyone is reading and reviewing! And i hope you continue to read where ever you are because theres alot more in store! :D Adios! **

**Ace-I'm bringing sexy back~ **

**Alex- when did it ever go missing? **

**Ace-Hahahaha...i have no idea...**

**Alex- (-.-) **

**Ace- Review! :D next ten reviews will be the update of the next chapter hahahaha~**

**P.S. I would like to thank Giraffadon for this little inspiration :D **


	3. Something Sweet

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you let Alex go off by himself." I frowned at the mortician who wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. "He wanted to go, besides he's a big boy. I thought he could take care of himself." Julius snapped back as he trudged along the deep snow. We had been searching for what seemed like hours all through out the town and forest trying to find any sign of the missing forginer. "Now, gentleman let's not fight. We have a task at hand, I'm sure Alex is fine, though there are dangerous beast watching in the shadows." Nightmare smirked as he floated above us with about twenty different coats on him. Sigh, I really wished Lord Nightmare would have stayed back at the tower, I knew he was somehow going to get sick which meant I would end up doing more paperwork.

"Dangerous beast? You don't mean—"

"You're going too fast!"

That voice…All three of us turned around to see a dark green tent pitched up in the middle of the road. "The hell….how did we miss that!?" Julius scowled as we walked towards the samll shelter. The voice we just heard had to be Alex's and I had a pretty good idea who the tent belong too. Great, now I had to deal with that ba**** Ace. Maybe I can just sneak off when nobody's looking but then again I really wanted to give this strawberry shortcake I bought along the way to Alex. I clutched the small box inside my coat pocket, the boy had such a sweet tooth I was surprised he never complained of toothaches. I silently smiled to myself, such an innocent ki—

"Gahh! Ace! Too fast! Too fast!"

"But I thought you liked it fast."

"Eh!? I never said that! I said you had to go slow and steady or else you'll hurt yourself when going in."

Alex? Going in….fast….W-w-what were they doing in there!? I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Nightmare fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Uh…I say we go back home." Julius rushed his words as his face turned a bright red. "Ye—"

"Oh! Okay! Hahaha~ Alex your so experienced!"

"Of course I am, I've done this lots of times now relax and go towards the huge p—"

I felt blood gush out of my nose as I quickly raised my hands to my face trying to stop the crimson flow. Master Nightmare was rapidly bleeding to death and the mortician looked like a cherry popsicle constantly stuttering some nonsense. "G-G-Gray make them s-s-stop!" Nightmare pleaded as I reluctantly pulled the tent's door wide open preparing myself for the worse yaoi sce—eh?

"Huh? Gray-nii? What are you doing here?" Alex asked curiously as he held a big box of pocky in front of him.

"Oh! Gray! Are you here for some training? I'm kind of busy right now though." Ace smiled has he had his hands held behind his back and leaned forward trying to grab a pocky stick with his mouth.

"Hey! No cheating!" Alex shouted as he moved the box above his head.

"Hahaha~ You caught me."

I felt my clock ease slowly to a stop, what the heck were these idiots doing? Better yet, thank the Great Dealer that we were all not scarred for life! "What are you two doing?" Julius eyed them suspiciously as he quickly got over his little meltdown and ducked inside the tent. "Hm? Oh! The Pocky Love game!" Alex smiled innocently as Ace got bored and sat back coolly against one of the walls of the tent.

"Pocky Love Game?" I asked as I entered the tent and sat down next to Alex, I was worried that the knight may have done something to him without him noticing. Plus I didn't want the pervert knight anywhere near him.

"Yup! Ace said he loved me so I decided to test it out using the power of SWEETS!" Alex cried triumphantly as he waved the box in the air.

"Oh how curious! How do you play?" Nightmare asked eagerly as he squirmed into the tent and sat in front of Alex like a curious little child.

"It's quite simple, you see in the pocky box there's always this one BIG pocky. That pocky symbolizes your heart, so if you can get it out of the box without using your hands and share it with the other person. It means your love is sincere and you wish to share it with the one you love."

"Are you serious? That has to be the dum—"

"How cute! Alex-kun has such an innocent view on love.~" Nightmare sang happily, interrupting a glaring Julius's sentence. Though I did have to agree, Alex testing someone's love like that was pretty cute. He was an innocent kid after all; I patted his head causing him to look up in surprise at me, which reminds me, "Here, you must be hungry after keeping this idiot company." I pulled out the small box filled with the small cake and handed it to Alex.

"I-i-is this all for me?" Alex asked, with his small mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yes."

"Gahh! Thank you Gray-nii! I LOVE YOU BEST!" I felt my cheeks warm up with a slight blush, causing me to turn away from a smiling and over-enjoyed Alex. He was just too cute.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I ate the small cake Gray gave me in a flash, only because I didn't want to share with anyone. I mean it was a tiny little cake and if I had to share I would have had just an itty bitty little piece left.

"Alex your so cruel, saying you love another man after I confessed to you." Ace pouted as he shoved Gray out of the way and planted himself next to me.

"Hm? Well Gray-nii bought me a snack, unlike you who was in his birthday suit when I woke up. "

"Birthday suit?"

"You don't want to know." I sighed as I blocked out the scarring images in my head, Ace was certainly one weird character. "Hey, where are my screws?" Julius cut in, sending me into a panicked frenzy. "Uh, eh, SPACE ALIENS!" I shouted as I hid behind Nightmare and Gray, hoping their bodies would block the incoming attack. "Space aliens?" Everyone deadpanned, well except for Ace he started to laugh like always.

"You lost the screws didn't you."

"…."

"…."

"Define lost—ACK!"

I fell back in pain holding my now bruised forehead—HOW THE HELL WAS HE ABLE TO BREAK THROUGH THE BARRIER!? H-h-he probably really was a God of Clocks! "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault some thugs came and shot me down!" Oh hey, I remembered what happened now, I was fighting some bad guys, got shot and then what—hm, maybe Ace was right, maybe I did almost get eaten by a werewolf. It would explain the memory lost.

"You were shot? Where!?" Gray grabbed my non-broken arm and pulled me onto his laps as his topaz eyes searched my body. "I'm fine! Really!" I said franticly as Gray began to pick up my shirt and continue his examination. "Aish! Gray-nii your fingers are cold!" I shouted as I slapped his hands away and pulled down my shirt covering up my bare stomach.

"There was nothing there…" Gray said puzzlingly as Nightmare smirked nodding his head as if he expected this to happen.

"Huh? Well…Ace did say I almost got eaten by a werewolf…maybe I got werewolf powers!" I answered happily, the idea of being a werewolf sound pretty cool and it did help that werewolves were probably the manliest thing ever! Much manlier than those glittering vampires.

"A werewolf? Ace is this true?" Nightmare questioned the knight while taking out a hookah and began to smoke th—HEY WHERE DID HE GET THAT!? AND WE'RE IN A TENT FOR GOODNESS SAKES! WE'LL SUFFOCATE! I quickly grabbed the pipe and chugged it out of the tent. "Hey! My pipe!" Nightmare cried out in surprise. "This is a non-smoking tent, if you want to smoke that terrible stuff, do it outside." I frowned as the incubus sighed in defeat. "Anyways, what's this about a werewolf?" Julius asked again, focusing everyone's attention on the perverted knight who was playing with his sword.

"Hm? Oh, me? "

"Yes you Ace, now answer the question." Julius demanded as a small vein popped up on his forehead.

"Well there was this guy with white dog ears and tail, he was quite an idiot. Hahahahaha~ he had lost his gun, and he was on top of Alex about to eat him so being the knight I was I saved him." Ace responded happily though what he said made no sense at all.

"That explains everything. Thank you Ace." Nightmare said coolly as he stood up. "Eh? What do you mean it explains everything? What he said didn't give us any information at all!" I argued as the incubus just smiled at me and patted my head like I was some clueless little kid. "You should be happy Alex, not many people come face to face with the Bandersnatch." Nightmare said as he walked out of the tent leaving me quite confused and the other role holders in shock.

"What the hell is a Bandersnatch?"

~.X.~

"Julius!~~~ I'm bored!" I pouted as I plopped myself on the chair in the God of Clock's office. Ever since my little journey to get the screws for the clocks, it had been snowing nonstop forcing us to be locked up inside with nothing to do. "Well go read a book or something." Julius grumbled, never looking up at me. "I have! Twice! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go crazy!" I frowned as I picked up a finished clock and twirled it around on top of the navyette's desk. "Really? And this whole time I thought you were, hm, I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"You're a big jerk, Julius."

"Like I've heard you tell me so many times before, but yet you still insist on coming inside my office and bothering me."

"Pft! Don't act like you DON'T like it…I know you do, grumpy old ma—OW!"

I held my head in pain as I watched Julius stare at me with a flushed face and a wrench in hand. "Please, go bother someone else, I have a lot of work to do." Julius muttered as he calmed down and went back to work. "Fine! I will!" I frowned as I quickly turned my heel around and walked out of the room. But the truth was I already had gone around asking people to help me with my boredom. Gray had been too busy with paperwork, Nightmare had gotten deathly ill from a cold (though I really don't know how since this whole time he's been bundled up in many layers of clothing) and of course there was no way I was going to play with Ace who kept popping up from time to time. And I couldn't leave the Clock Tower because of the blizzard that was raging outside, sometimes winter really did suck!

"I wish I could find something to pass the time…" I sighed when suddenly a huge book fell from the ceiling and thunked me on the head. "OW! What the heck? What's this?" I picked up the musty old book and took a good look at it. Yup, it was just your regular old novel with a leather cover and a bunch of weird gibberish sprawled all over it, though I did make out some words which were—"Read Me". "How come this all seems so familiar?" I thought out loud as I opened up the yellowed pages and ended up somewhere in the middle of the book. "Hm, oh well books are books.~" I shrugged as I began to read out loud the first sentence of the aged pages, "Once upon a time—" that's all I got to read before passing out.

~.X.~

* * *

**So two updates in one day..you guys really are eager to read lol anywas ,Sigh, Alex never learns does she?** **Never WISH for anything in WONDERLAND! Also I know i answer questions when people review (which i will still do) so right now i'll take the time to answer a couple of questions that everyone seems to have and then go on to other questions: **

**1. _Who is the werewolf guy? _**

**I'm super duper excited people are interested in him, so I'll give you a hint (& it'll help if you have read the last book) HE HAS COME OUT BEFORE! **

**2. _"Who is his master?"_**

**Well i could tell you but that'll ruin everything wouldn't it? So i'll let you suffer for awhile..though just remember not everything is what it seems~~**

* * *

**Oreoz **

_**"This MUST be continued this is getting good and does Alec look like the same as Ace like a twin?"**_

**Awww shucks! thank you! And the answer to your question is yes.**

**ace- though i'm better looking *winks* **

_**"Also will Alex get to meet "his" dad? Will Alice get to see Alex again?"**_

**All in due time, dear reader..all in due time...**

* * *

**pinkyndx**

**_"So good. Can't wait for more. Dose Ace now know that Alex is a girl?"_**

**Nope...has no clue...like always... **

**Ace-hey! **

* * *

**SamShamrocks**

**_" Awesome chapter! That wolf guy is cool.. o: Is he gunna be appearing more in the story?"_**

**wolfguy- hmm~ maybe if that tasty guy is around...his blood was so yummy! *sighs* but where is my fork when i need it..*using fork to tap head***

* * *

**Julius- please review...to see what this idiot has gotten himself into...again**

**alex- HEY! **

**P.S. It was brought to my attention that i misspelled Portugal...I'M SORRY PORTUGAL! PLEASE FORGIVE MY MISSPELLING! I FEEL SO BAD! (T-T)**


	4. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"_Once upon a time, long ago in Wonderland, _

_There was a beautiful maiden, though, _

_Even though beautiful she had quite a problem, _

_She was kind of a tom boy, so that pretty much killed everything,_

_And everyone considered her a boy (even her parents) until, _

_Of course today…."_

"Huh? Who's there?" I thought out loud as I tore off the sheets from my head—wait a minute…sheets? What the hell I don't remember going to bed. "Alex! Wake up our darling boy!" Vivaldi barged in wearing a very plain kimono with lots of beauty products in han—HOLD UP…WHAT IS VIVALDI DOING HERE!?

"Viva—"

"Aww! Alex our son~ Don't call us by our first name, call us mommy.~"

"M-m-m-mommy!?"

"Yes, that's right! Now come along! We must get you ready!" Vivaldi commanded as she dragged me off the bed and out the door only to throw me (clothes and all) into a tub filled with bone-chilling water.

"Gahh! It's freezing!"

"It would have been warmer if you had woken up earlier.~" Vivaldi hummed as she began to scrub my icy body. I could have sworn there were icicles floating around in the bubbly water—which by the way totally sucks.

"Viva—"

"It's mother.~"

"Okay, then mom…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? ACK!" I shouted as Vivaldi shoved my head under the water and brought it back up only to pour some awful perfume smelling stuff on the top of my scalp. "Don't you remember today is the day you meet the matchmaker. To bring honor to us all.~ Right you pathetic thing of a man?" Vivaldi forced a smile on her face as she turned to a grimacing Nightmare who was standing in the doorway. "Hey! I don't like the idea of being married to you either, so don't take it out on me!" Nightmare whined as he limped forward towards us with a small cane in hand.

"W-w-what's going on?" I said through chattering teeth, as faceless maids soon hovered around me and yanked me out of the arctic water and began to tear off my clothes and dress me into super girly robes and accessories . "Well I'm guessing you read a book that said "Read Me." Nightmare sighed as he leaned against a wall.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything my dear."

"So then—"

"The only advice I can give you is to just go with the flow and just let whatever happens, happen."

"That's not very good advi—"

"You're finished!"

Vivaldi beamed as she pushed me in front of a mirror to show the finished product of the faceless maid's work. "I look like a clown!" I cried as I raised my hands to my now whitened face, with bright blue eye shadow and darken red lips. "A very sexy clown!~ " Vivaldi smiled as she started to shove me out the door but not before she threw a frighten Pierce at me, "Don't forget your lucky rodent!" Vivaldi continued to smile though there was a dark disgusted aura surrounding her.

"Save me chu!~" Pierce whimpered as he clung to my waist.

"Lucky rodent? What am I supposed to do with him?" I asked curiously as I gently stroked the top of Pierce's head to quiet him down.

"We don't know, he's just lucky…Now get a move on darling~ or you'll be late!" Vivaldi commanded as she continued to shove me out the door.

"Stop pushing me woman! Where the heck are we going!? "

"We're not going anywhere, you are."

"Eh? Where am I—"

"Just follow the singing girls!~" Nightmare and Vivaldi sang in unison as they started to wave at me good-bye.

"The singing wh—"

Before I could even finish my sentence a huge group of beautifully decorated ladies holding colorful umbrellas began to pass by in front of me—singing. Well I guess this was it.

"_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker!"_

What!? Did I hear them correctly, scarier than the undertaker!? I sweat dropped as I picked up the ends of my dress (with a still frightened Pierce hanging to my waist) and followed behind the ladies, whatever was going on I hoped it ended soon!

" _Destiny, guard our girls_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll._

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all"_

Immediately after the last verse everyone twirled their umbrellas and kneeled down on one knee leaving me wondering two things. First off, this all seemed VERY familiar and second why was everyone perfectly in sync!? I fumbled with my stupid umbrella, struggling to get it open and just in time too because then Peter burst out of the house that was supposedly where the matchmaker wa—wait a minute…

"Alex Liddell!"

"Peter?!"

"Ten points off for not knowing your name." The albino frowned as he glared at me before scribbling something down on the note pad he had in his hands.

"Huh? Ten points off? I didn't know th—"

"Another twenty points off for speaking out of turn."

"But!"

"forty points off."

"EH!?"

"A hundred points off….sorry Alex but there will be no match for you. You've brought shame to your family, now get lost."

Peter then walked back inside his house, slamming the door behind him and leaving me utterly confused. Seriously, ten points off for speaking out of turn!? What kind of rule was that!? Sigh, I guess now I knew why the matchmaker was scarier than the undertaker.

"It's okay Alex-kun, I think you're a really pretty man-lady." Pierce squeaked as he looked up at me hopefully.

"Uh, thanks Pierce. That helped me….somewhat." I smiled as I patted Pierce's head and took him by his hand and began to walk down some random path. All I could do now was just go back home to Vivaldi and Nightmare and hope I'll wake up from this crazy dream…that's if it was a dream at all.

~.X.~

"So how did it go?" Vivaldi smiled as she pulled me into her embrace, nearly suffocating me to death with her boobs. "Well, it seems I'm not getting married anytime soon, so I hope you guys don't mind if I stay here for a while." I sighed as I wiped off the heavy makeup from my face and sat down on a stool next to Nightmare. "What!? Who refuses to marry our Alex!? But then again…if our precious Alex can't get married then we'll happily marry him!~~" Vivaldi's eyes sparkled as I felt chills go down my spine, forcing me to scoot my chair a little bit farer away from the queen of hearts. "Wouldn't that be incest?" Nightmare sweat dropped as the queen shot him a glare. "Yeah, t-t-that's totally incest, Chu~" Pierce piped up as he scurried behind me. "No of co—"

"Make way for the royal messenger!"

A loud voice shouted out, interrupting Vivaldi's sentence as I heard a sound of thundering hoofs make their way outside. "Who's that? " I asked as I jerked up from my seat and ran to the doorway. "Didn't you hear them Alex? It's the royal messenger." Nightmare answered as he weakly got up from his chair and joined me at the door way. "I know that but—Elliot!?" I felt my jaw drop as I saw Elliot appear on horseback wearing a beautiful blue hand woven kimono with a funky looking box shaped hat on his head that strapped down his large brown bunny ears.

"The stupid Emperor requires every male of each house hold for his army!" Elliot yelled out as he maneuvered his giant horse to a stop.

"Stupid Emperor? Uh, isn't he the Emperor's messenger?" I deadpanned as I continued to stare at a slightly looking pissed off bunny man.

"Yeah, but I heard him and the Emperor don't get along due to a long forgotten issue. Don't worry about it though." Nightmare grinned as he patted my head.

"From the Liddell Family, Nightmare Gottschalk! Come up here and—"

"Cough! COUGH! Oh~~~ I would love to serve my Emperor but HACK! COUGH! COUGH! I'm dreadfully sick…so here have my son instead.~" Nightmare smiled nervously as he shoved me forward in front of Elliot. "Hey! I'm too young to go to war!" I glared at the weak incubus who just flashed me a smile and ran off back inside. "Actually you're the ideal age, but you should be happy to take your sickly father's place." Elliot stated as he handed me a small scroll, though I couldn't help but feel that I've seen this all before.

"B-b-but I don't want to go to war!"

"If you don't show up, you'll be considered a deserter which means you will be executed."

"It's off to war then!"

~.X.~

"I'm pretty much screwed." I sighed as I looked down below to the small white tents that were set up deep inside a valley. Stupid Nightmare, that traitor, forced me to take his spot in the Emperor's army. I had thought about just telling Elliot that I was a woman, but then Nightmare so kindly reminded me that woman joining the fight against the Huns (which I'm guessing was our enemies, though I REALLY can't help but feel like I've heard of them before) was an executable offense. Plus to make things worse I had to bring Pierce along, and when the poor guy heard that we were going to war he fainted and I was stuck carrying him around, though right now I decided to lay him on the ground so I could get some rest.

"An unlucky kid, that's what I am…, a very, very, VERY unlucky kid."

"Don't worry, I've come to change that."

A voice whispered in my ear as a heavy hand placed itself on my shoulder. "GAHHH! RAPIST!" I hollered as I quickly threw the molester over my shoulder blade, landing him a face filled with dirt.

"Ow…Alex…Did I scare you? My apologies. " Gray mumbled as he swiftly sat up and began to rub the filth off his clothes.

"Gray? What are you doing here and what are you wearing!?" I asked shocked at the man's attire, instead of his classic black suit that I had grown accustom too, he was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with loose white pants and bright blue kung fu shoes.

"Hm? Oh yes, it seems that in this story I got the part of the Chinese dragon." Gray sighed as he looked away disappointed. "Well that makes sense since you do have a lizard tattoo and all." I said trying to comfort the gloomy man. "But it's not the same! Lizards do that tongue thing and dragons don't!" Gray protested, his face resembling that of a sad five year old child. So cute—er I mean…..REPTILES ARE REPTILES!

"Uh, anyways what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to help you with your journey."

"So like a fairy godmother?"

"NO."

"Genie?"

"Sorry but no."

"A magical leperchau—"

"Let's just get you down to the camp before you hurt yourself."

Gray sighed as he grabbed me by the shirt of my collar and led me down to the campsite all the while using his free arm to pick up an unconscious Pierce and carrying him along too .

~.X.~

"Is it me or all the guys here are—"

"Disgusting?" Gray's eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched a burly man pick his toes with chopsticks.

"S-s-scary?" Pierce stuttered as he quickly attached himself to my waist.

"No….MANLY!" I gleamed as I pranced around Gray, with little hearts and flowers pouring down on me. "Uh, Alex…did you bump your head along the way here?" the dark-haired man asked worriedly as he grabbed my head with one hand, halting my little dance, and raised me up to his face eye level—DAMN BEING SHORT! "Nope~ I'm perfectly fine." I grinned as Gray casted one last worried glance towards my head before placing me back on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as—OMPFH!"

"NII-SAN!"

I laid twitching on the ground as Dee and Dum sat on top of me, which would have been fine if—THEY WEREN'T IN THEIR ADULT FORMS! Also it seemed that poor Pierce had been flung out of the way and had landed in a big bowl of porridge causing him to get in a fight with multiple pissed off men. "C-c-can't breathe…life…fading…see …light!" I gasped for breath as the twins looked at me blankly before something pink whizzed by and pulled them off. "Guys! You're making an Alex pancake! Which is bad because it's not even breakfast time." Boris grinned as he pulled me up to my feet. "AIR!" I wheezed as I held my stomach and suck in the precious gift of oxygen.

"Sorry nii-san, it's just that we haven't seen you in a long time." The twins pouted innocently as they each took my arms and began to carry me away.

"Uh, it's okay…but exactly where are we going?" I said feeling a big drop of sweat slide down my forehead.

"It's almost time for training~" Dee smiled happily before Dum finished his sentence, "Which means we all have to stand in line for Boss's big solo.~"

"Solo?"

"Oh~ you'll see.~"

The bloody twins smirked devilishly as Boris chuckled and Gray let out a small sigh and went to assist a poor screaming Pierce. I wonder what they were so happy about? But then again….it was probably best if I didn't know.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"Okay you ba**** son of mine! I'm going to go sneak attack the Huns while you stay here as a lowly captain and train the troops!" Gowland snarled as he reached for the battle helmet in front of him and placed it on his reddish brown locks. "Fine with me, since you're going to die anyways." Blood sighed obviously bored by the "General's" cynical insults.

"Die? Me? HAHAHAHAHA! You sure are stupid Hatter!"

"Actually it's general now since you're going to die during your little raid, General MARY."

Blood smirked coolly as Mar—er I mean Gowland turned a furious bright red and marched out of the tent determined to prove the bloody hatter wrong. "Is he really going to die, Blood?" Elliot asked curiously as he stared at his ex-mafia boss who was now playing one of the lead characters in this crazy Wonderland. "Hm? Of course, haven't you seen the movie?" Blood replied as he pulled at the heavy breast plate of amour he was forced to wear for his part.

"Movie? "

"Nevermind, let's just get this over with."

Blood said lazily as he pulled open his tent's door only to see a mountain of men piled on top of each other and gallons of porridge spilled all over the place. "THE HELL!?" Blood shouted as the men dispersed and pointed accusingly at the small huddled figure on the ground—which of course was a certain foreigner.

"HE DID IT!"

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Okay so much for team loyalty! Somehow I ended up insulting some random guy which caused him to punch an unsuspecting Boris which caused the Cheshire cat to retaliate and then the guys whom Pierce had destroyed their lunch by his little tumble decided to join the fight which in the end resulted on everyone dog piling on me. Which I thought would be the end of the whole thing but Blood showed up and everyone decided to blame me even my so called friends! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?

"HE DID IT!" The crowd of men shouted pointing their grubby little fingers at me.

"Is that so? Then I guess the trouble maker doesn't mind picking up every single grain of rice that has been spilled." Blood's sea-green eyes shone with pleasure as his classic smirk played on his lips.

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Hm, I guess you're right, then let's get down to business…to defeat the Huns." The hatter commanded when suddenly drums and other instruments began to play in the background—WHAT THE HELL!? Where was that music coming from!?

"I'm I the only one hearing th—"

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Blood interrupted me as he poked my chest, sending me stumbling back, though luckily Gray caught me. "You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet, before we're through—"

"I'm NOT A GIRL!" I glared at the ravenette who just smiled coyly before grabbing me by the front of my shirt and whispering into my ear with his warm breath tingling my earlobe, "Alex, I'll make a man out of you." I felt a blush spread throughout my face as I squirmed out of his grasp and hid behind Gray. Yup I pretty much shut up after that.

"Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win." Blood continued as he took out his gun and effortless shot bullets dead center on a bull's eye—400ft away. Tch, show off. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot—"

"Hey! I'm not that pale! Stupid Blood… and I do have a spine!" Opps…there goes my stupid mouth again.

"And you haven't got a clue."

"Well uh—" He got me there, damn hatter always coming back with better comebacks than me. One day I'll come back with an awesome insult and he'll be the one speechless!

" Somehow I'll make a man, out of you." Blood sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and ordered Elliot to lead us to the training field.

***One grueling hour later***

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Dee shouted as he raced ahead trying to doge bullets and flame throwers. " Say good-bye to those who knew me!" Dum called out behind him as he ducked down barely dodging a bullet that flashed by his head. "Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!" Boris added on as he tiredly tried climbing up a greasy pole with cinderblocks tied to his back. "This guy's got 'em scared to death." Gray mumbled as he sat beneath the shade of a nearby tree, watching the hardcore training Blood the tyrant made us do. "Hope he doesn't see, right through me!" Pierce nervously peeped as he disguised himself as a small tree so Boris wouldn't eat him later on." Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" I shouted angrily as I was balancing on one foot on a tiny little pole in the middle of a rushing river, Blood really knew how to tick people off. But the worse thing was that that mysterious music was still playing though this time it was companied by some weird chanting that I had no idea was about in fact here it comes again.

"_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon"_

"Where the hell are those voices coming from!?" Boris heaved as he lost his grip on the pole and slid down quickly with the cinderblocks landing on his stomach—OUCH. "I have no ide—WAH!" I felt my legs wobble beneath me before completely giving out and hurdling me into the strong current of the river. "GAHH! SAVE ME!" I gurgled before being fished out by Blood who conveniently had a fishing pole nearby. "Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive." The mafiaso-general scolded me as he pumped water out of my lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, Blood you don't need to remind me." I pouted as I spit out the last of the remaining water in my chest.

"Heed my every order and you might survive." Blood frowned as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Geez, someone's bossy."

You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through—"

"Really!?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

I scowled at Blood whom seemed amused by my reaction as the twins, Boris, Gray, Pierce, and Elliot came over to where I was at and just stood around as if they were waiting for something. "So what do we do now?" Elliot asked the question that was ringing in my head. "Hm, well I guess training is over, let's go fight the Huns then." Blood shrugged as he started to walk off. "Seriously!? Fight the Huns!? There's no way we'll win!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and followed after the hatter. "My little warrior, don't worry you're on MY team we're sure to win." Blood said cockily as he continued to walk off.

"After what I've been through we better."

~.X.~

"Told you Mary was going to die." Blood grinned as he held a helmet in his hand. "Damn, this means no carrot dishes for a week." Elliot whimpered as a small rain cloud moved over his head. "Serves you right, you dumb bunny!~~" The bloody twins sneered as they stopped playing with their axes and laughed at the depressed Elliot. "So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head and kicked a pile of snow that covered the edge of my boot. "Well, according to the script the Huns should be here any minute now." Boris informed me as he slowly roasted Pierce over an open fire—Hey, wait a minute!

"BORIS! LEAVE PIERCE ALONE!" I shouted at the cat who just stuck out his tongue and continued with his little BBQ.

"Save me chu~~" Pierce sobbed as tears streamed down his face.

"Alex kick of fury!" I yelled as I dropped kick Boris to the floor and rescued Pierce from certain edible doom.

"Hey you idiot's, stop messing around the Huns have arrived." Blood said coolly as he pointed his cane towards the snowy horizon. "The Huns—OMG!" I paled as I realized who the "Huns" were. Up on the snow covered hill there was decent sized army, though that didn't shock me at all, what made me turn deathly pale were the two REDHEADS who were up in the front riding two strong-looking black stallions.

"Tch, it's f***ing cold up here!" I heard Black curse as he rubbed his bare arms for warmth, which made me wonder why didn't the idiot put on a jacket?

"I told you we were taking the mountain path, it's your fault that you refused to listen to me." White rolled his eyes as he pulled his horse's reins to a stop, he wore a fur coat unlike his counterpart though for some strange reason there was a crow perched on his shoulder.

"Well it's NOT my fault someone had to watch that idiot!" Black snapped back as he pointed to—wait was that Ace? Yup, that was Ace alright facing the opposite direction of the jokers. "Damn it ACE! The f***ing army is going this way!" Black growled as he jumped off his horse and turned Ace around.

"Oh! Hahahahaha! That explains a lot!" Ace grinned while the whole group deadpanned.

"Well Alex, have fun defeating the Huns." Blood said as he handed me a huge dragon shaped firework cannon and began to retreat back along with the Bloody twins, Boris and Elliot.

"EH!? ME!? ARE YOU CRAZY I'M JUST ONE PERSON!"

"Well you're the main character so don't worry about it." Blood smiled as he vanished right before my eyes along with everyone else. "Great, just great." I sighed as I looked at Gray and a very frighten Pierce, "So what do we do now guys?" I sighed as I squinted my eyes towards the advancing Hun army. "W-w-w-we could run for it." Pierce trembled as he began to bite on his finger nails. "No, it wouldn't work, they way they're advancing they would catch up to us in no time." Gray calculated as he got into a fighting stance. "Well we could always do a surprise att—"

"Hahahahaha! Look there's some soldiers over there!~~" Ace laughed as he pointed in our general direction, well there goes my plan for a sneak attack."Hm? Oh there are soldiers over there." White agreed as he placed a gloved hand over his eyes and peered towards us with his one ruby red eye. "Tch! Does the Emperor make fun of us by sending a rodent, dragon and a girl to challenge us? "Black snarled as he jumped back on his horse. "I'm a BOY! " I shouted towards the redhead, feeling a vein pop up on my forehead. Pft! Even as a Hun general, Black still gets on my nerves.

"Eh? Seriously?" Black squinted his good eye and shrugged, "Oh well, Huns, ATTACK!" Black shouted as the invading army charged forward screaming battle cries.

"Oh Crap! What do we do—Pierce!?" I looked over to the small boy who was now passed out in the snow, poor guy probably had a heart attack. "Alex, you and Pierce try to run out of here and I'll hold them off as long as I can." Gray said as he took out multiple knives out from the sleeves of his shirt. "No way! We were abandoned out here together so we leave together!" I argued back with the dragon man who looked at me surprised before nodding his head and smiling. "Besides I have one hell of a crazy idea." I muttered as I aimed the cannon towards a mountain cliff over the incoming infantry.

"Gray light this baby up!"

"Um…I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't!? You're a dragon aren't you!?"

"Lizard actually but I can't because it's too cold and I need heat to start a fire."

"Oh that's easy to fix!" I quickly wrapped my arms around Gray who just stood there in shock, "Are you warm yet?" I asked as I nervously glanced over to the blood thirsty Huns, who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"N-n-no, not y-y-yet."

"Damn it! We're going to die! Unless…..Gray please forgive me."

"Huh? Alex what are you—"

I quickly cut off a confused Gray as I planted my lips on his mouth causing him to turn a scarlet red, and then swiftly ducked down and raised the fuse of the cannon up to Gray's mouth. And it's a good thing I ducked too because as soon as I had broken lip contact, a large stream of fire burst out of Gray's mouth. Way to go dragon-lizard man! **Sizzle, BANG! **The cannon took off whizzing through the sky until it made contact with the mountain cliff. "Come on baby, work!" I prayed, when suddenly the snow on the mountain began to shift until finally breaking away from the side of the mountain causing an avalanche to storm down and engulf the entire Hun army.

"WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED THE HUN ARMY!"

~.X.~

"I can't believe you're getting all the credit, Blood." I pouted as I walked alongside the ravenette who just smiled and waved towards the crowds of people who were waiting to see the "heroes" get rewarded by the Emperor. "Well, Alex, just so you know there was actually MORE Huns lying in wait, so in order to draw them out we needed bait. Thank you for your contribute to the effort." Blood winked at me before climbing up the stairs towards the Emperor's house. "WHAT! YOU USED ME AS BAIT!? YOU JERK! YOU'RE A** IS MINE!" I screamed as Boris and the twins held me back from strangling Blood in front of all the people here.

"Calm down, Alex. If it helps all the soldiers who helped will get cake later on." Boris grinned as he released the grip on my arm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard there was going to be lots of sweets and stuff."

"Boris, have I ever told you how much I loved you?" I sniffled as I hugged the pink haired boy, maybe my luck was changing after all. "Yeah, Yeah, I know but let go, ya know this kind of stuff is frowned upon during this time." Boris paled as he watched many faceless began to whisper around us. "Oh, right! Sorry!" I quickly apologized as I released my grip on the Cheshire cat. "But you know this all seems very familiar, though I can't put my finger on—OMG! I REMEMBER IT NOW! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" I jumped up and down in excitement as the role holders stared at me confused by my actions.

"Movie?"

"Though if I remember correctly this should be the part where the Emperor is stol—"

"THE EMPEROR HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"There we go."

I grinned as the role holders continued to stare at me in shock, "Well guys, are we going to save the Emperor or what? I don't want Blood to have all the honor." I said as I watched the hatter rush in after the kidnapers. "Heck yeah! " The bloody twins shouted in unison as they ran up the steps. _"This is going to be so awesome."_ I thought to myself as I followed up behind them.

~.X.~

"Okay guys, you remember the plan right?" I stared at Boris, Deem, and Dum who were all dressed up as painted ladies—ugly painted ladies. "Yup!" Dee and Dum nodded as they played with the oranges in their chest. "Guys! Stop playing with your fake boobs!" I scolded them as the twins just pouted. "But nii-san there so jiggly~" the twins sang as they went back to fondling themselves. "Perverts…anyways Boris you remember the plan right?"

"Yup! We distract the stupid knight with our luscious female forms, while Elliot, Blood and you sneak in and fight White. Then during the battle you lead Black away to the rooftop where Gray and Pierce light up some fireworks and blast the Hun invaders to pieces. All while saving the Emperor." Boris flashed me a toothy smile as he adjusted the watermelons in his dress.

"Okay team! Let's move out!" I cheered as I ran off to join a hiding Elliot and Blood as Dee, Dum and Boris lifted up their fans and walked into the room where an unsuspecting Ace was waiting. Man, I hope this plan works.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So exactly what do you gain by kidnapping me?" A slightly un-amused Emperor Julius sighed as he looked at the two redheads who held him captive. "Well first of all we gain control of Wonderland, old man." White smiled as he placed a gloved hand over his chest. "Plus, by kidnapping you I'll get to see that little girly bi*** again! He'll pay for sure this time! I nearly got f***ing frostbite!" Black scowled as he leaned against the pillar of the balcony. "So you want Wonderland and this feminine man?" Julius pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on which was a sign that something absolutely stupid was going to happen. "Well yeah, though the girly man is a plus, you see it seems both I and my counterpart cannot get the young man out of our minds." White stated as he looked out below at the frantic crowd of people that were running around weeping for their Emperor. "Can't we just—"

"Fufufufufu~ Ladies come back here! I want to play~" Ace laughed as he chased around a small group of very manly looking women.

"GET AWAY YOU PSYCHO KNIGHT! WE TOLD YOU WE WERE MEN!" Two painted ladies who looked like twins wept as they lifted up their dresses and began to run faster.

"Hahahaha~ Just because your ugly doesn't mean you're men.~" The idiot knight responded as he cornered the three against a wall.

"Seriously dude! We fricking showed you the fruit in our dresses!" Boris sweat dropped as he anxiously looked for a way to escape.

"It doesn't matter to me.~ Hahahahaha."

"YOUR SICK!" The trio of cross-dressers shouted, earning a deadpan from the kidnapped Emperor and evil Huns.

"Uh so anyways like I was saying—"

"GIVE US BACK OUR EMPEROR, YOU HUN SCUMS!" Alex boldly shouted as she raised a small fist in the air. "Oh, so this was the girly man you were talking about…he really does look like a girl." Julius stated as he pushed up his spectacles and continued to silently curse the day he was chosen Emperor. "I'm not a girl!" Alex yelled back, poor girl—er man could never catch a break. "Tsk, White I called dibs on that little bi***! You can have the other two." Black sneered as he took out his whip and rushed forward toward our heroine. "That's if you can catch me you stupid ginger!" Alex snapped back as she quickly turned her heel around and ran up the stairs leading to the rooftop. As soon as the two were out of sight, White shocked everyone by saying, "So shall we negotiate peaceful terms now? "

WHAT THE HELL?

~.X.~

Up on the tiled rooftop, the night air nipped at the skins of both of the opponents who glared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. "This will be the last time, you'll ever threaten Wonderland again." Alex said coolly as she pushed aside a lock of her hair. "Ha! And this is coming out of a punk like you? Tch, Black joker never surrenders!" Black growled as he cracked his whip forward, only to have Alex jump out the way.

"Gray! Pierce! NOW!"

Suddenly a burst of colorful sparks surge forwards towards the vicious Hun who simply moved out of the way only receiving a slight burn on his bare shoulder blade. "Who is the man that dares burn Black joker!?" the ex-warden seethed as he held his burnt flesh in pain. And of course Alex being Alex just had to say something about that, still to this day she doesn't know why she said it, maybe it was the chilly night air or maybe she was pretty much annoyed with everyone or perhaps maybe she wanted to punch Black where it hurt the most—his manly pride.

"Not a man…. But a woman!" Alex smirked as she let down her long flowing chestnut hair and tugged at the bandages underneath her shirt so the fleshy mounds could finally burst free from their captivity.

"And I'm... completely OKAY with that." Black blushed as a small flow of blood seeped out of his nose as he gazed upon the "new" Alex.

"Eh? What do you mean you're OKAY WITH IT!?"

"As in I'm fine with a girl beating my a**, by the way can I have your number?"

"EHHH!? NO WAY!"

"What!? But why!?" Black pleaded as he started to walk towards the girly Alex.

"You're not my type….now get lost!" Alex barked back as she began to slowly walk away, she figured her job had been done and the Emperor was safe. Plus she really wanted to get away from this creepy new Black joker.

"But I can be your type!"

"I said no now stop following me!~"

Alex cried as she ran away from the lovesick joker, who just saw this as the annoyed girl playing hard to get. Which by the way a certain part of him was getting really hard. "I said get lost!" Alex shouted as she jumped down the roof and ran behind a safe Emperor. "Tch! I don't have to listen to you! I can f***ing go where ever I want!" Black growled as he continued to stare at Alex's female body. "Yah! Eyes up here pervert!" Alex furiously said as she motioned with her fingers to her face.

"So the peace treaty stands? " White said as he smiled mischievously towards the Emperor who was too busy looking at this new girly man's body.

"Huh? Oh yeah…for the welfare of Wonderland I guess I'll give you your part of the bargain." Julius sighed as he grabbed an unknowing Alex and pushed her towards the jokers.

"Eh? What the hell Julius!? What's going on?" Alex said, still not putting two and two together because after all she was still kind of a clueless girl.

"Alex, Wonderland is forever in your debt for your great sacrifice."

"Great sacrifice?"

"Oh White! You didn't!? Damn it bro! I f***ing LOVE YOU!" Black grinned as he hugged his counterpart who only smirked with satisfaction.

"Huh? J-J-Julius what did you do?" Alex stuttered as she finally got somewhat of an understanding of what MAY have happened while she was gone.

"Well, after some intense peace-making, we all decided to grant the Hun's request which was to have any single female of Wonderland be their wife so that Wonderland and the Huns will be forever united in peace."

"WHAT THE HELLTHAT WASN'T IN THE MOVIE!"

Alex screamed but was pretty much ignored by everyone in the palace who all just wished her the best with her new husband or should I say husbands? Um anyways, the jokers rode off into the darkness with their blushing new bride in tow, who was wrapped up in the finest, strongest steel chains in Wonderland so she wouldn't escape and kill them all.

THE END.

~~~***IN REAL TIME*****~~~~~

**Julius's P.O.V.**

"NNN…No…No!..This is all wrong….GAH!...NOOOO! BLACK! NOOO!" Alex squirmed around on the couch causing an old book to fall off his sleeping chest. What the hell was he dreaming about? I slowly approached the boy and tapped him lightly on his forehead. Whatever it was it sounded like a nightmare and since it also appears that this small boy talks in his sleep, it was best that he was woken up. Least, I stay up all night listening to his moans and groans.

"Alex….Alex wake up…your too noisy…" I whispered as I continued to poke the foreigner's forehead.

"Huh? What..eh? JULIUS!" Alex screamed as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me, his dainty face in tears.

"HEY! What did I say about hugging!? " I quickly brought out my wrench to whack the boy but his muffled sobs caused me to hesitate.

"J-J-J-julius…you…w-w-wouldn't give me away right?" Alex cried as he shoved his tear stained face deeper into my shirt—give him away? Why would I give him away? "Please! Don't give me away! I'll be good!" Alex continued to bawl as he held on tighter to my waist. He really had abandoning issues didn't he…I sighed, it really upset me that Alex would think I would give him away. "I'm not going to give you away, you troublesome man. So stop crying." I said gently as I wrapped my arms around the frighten boy and rubbed his back for an extra good measure.

"J-J-J-Julius?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can…you just stay here with me…for a little while? Until I fall back to sleep? "

"Hm? Yeah, I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks Julius."

"No problem Alex."

"_My, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."_

_~.X.~_

* * *

**OOOOOKKKAAAYY this was long...also i think you all know where this was inspired from...if you don't it was Mulan and I DO NOT OWN THAT MOVIE or STORY DISNEY DOES!hehehe~ I was so torn on this chapter because i wanted to do the little mermaid! (my all time favorite disney movie!) and most of you are probably wondering why since Mulan fits Alex so well...well its because king triton hates humans, and keeps his little daughters all locked up..kinda like alice did with alex (though she hates men and well you know humans are called MANKIND) and plus ariel and alex are both curious and adventurous little girls and a bounus is that they both start with "A". I also really wanted to do the part where ariel brushes her hair with a fork...hahahaha! XD Oh well, i guess it'll never happen...sigh...maybe one day...but probably not...depression... ANWAYS! people are probably like this chapter has no point to it and blah blah..well it does and here are the two points :**

**1. It's going to start getting very dramatic and serious with slight humor in the upcoming arc so this filled as a comic relief **

**2. There are hints in this chapter of the future stuff that is going to happen though the parts YOU may think are going to happen may be the WRONG clues. **

**Also i know i answer questions but since it's such a long chapter and i'm lazy.. i'll answer them in the next one... SORRY GUYS! MAY I PLEASE YOUR ANGER WITH SWEETS! **

**Boris- please review!**


	5. Don't Hide From Me

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day surprised that the clockmaker was still snoring away next to me. What happened yeste—oh that's right I had a horrible nightmare and asked Julius to stay with me. I felt a blush lightly dust my cheeks, man, I can't believe I asked Julius to stay with me—so childish and definitely not manly. I looked closer at the sleeping man's face, he was really good-looking almost like one of those angels you saw pictures of in art museums. I guess it was because of his long hair, such a pretty dark color; I slowly reached forward and wrapped a finger around the silky locks. I couldn't help it…I was a sucker for people with good hair.

"Alice…."

Julius mumbled in his sleep as he shuffled away from me, sending an imaginary punch into my stomach. Why was he calling out my mother's name? Ah, that's right she played the game before me which meant everyone fell in love with her first—which also meant…she was Julius's first love. I felt a knot in my stomach tighten sending a horrible ache to engulf my entire body. It hurt, a lot, almost like if I had forgotten how to breathe. What was this feeling? It couldn't be…no…it couldn't…there was no way I could have…been... HAVING A HEART ATTACK!? GAHH! AND AT SUCH AN YOUNG AGE TOO!

"Hm? Alex what the hell are you doing?"

"Gahh! J-J-Julius! I was uh I was just—Ack!"

I fell back in pain as Julius grunted and put his wrench back inside his pocket. "Sexual harassment while people are asleep, I didn't think you were that type of person Alex." Julius glared at me as he pushed back his azure colored bangs. "NO! I-i-it's not what it looks like!" I pleaded as I held my now bleeding head, damn Julius really had an arm! "Oh really? So I'm guessing that standing over a person while they're sleeping and touching them is perfectly normal in your world." Julius rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. "No of course not but—"

"Pervert."

"PERVERT!?"

I gripped my chest as I fell back for the second time; Julius really knew where to hurt a person the most. He was so cruel! Definitely not like my—not like my who? What was I going to say again? Damn, maybe Julius's hits really were doing serious brain damage. Just great, not only do I have a messed up arm but now my brain is on the fritz too! Which reminds me, "Julius! You really are going to hell! This is the second time you've hit a handi-capped person! Atone for your sins!" I frowned as Julius let out a sigh and walked away. "HEY!Come back here and atone!~~ Ye sinner!~~"

~.X.~

"Sigh….sigh…SIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH.~" I moaned trying to get the navyette's attention, who just continued to work on his clocks not giving me the light of day. Was I invisible or somethi—hehehehe.~ I grinned as I tipped toe behind the busy God of Clocks, pleased with the new idea I had to entertain myself. "Oooo~~ Julius~~ I'm a ghost~~ And I've come to drag your soul to hades since you've hurt an innocent handsome young handi-capped person.~~ Ooooo~~" I groaned as I wiggled my hands back and forth in front of the mortician's face. There was a brief moment of silence before Julius put down his tools and turned around in his chair and gave me the death glare of all death's glares. "Okay, Alex…What DO YOU WANT." Julius said through gritted teeth.

"What do I want?"

"YES."

"Oh that's easy, all I want…." I paused for a few moments, tapping my chin.

"Yes…spit it out."

"All I want is to…"

"Is to?"

"Say, Hi!"

**WHACK!**

Julius threw his wrench hard towards me making contact with my cast and causing it to crack into teeny tiny pieces. "MY ARM! OH NO! MY BONES ARE JELLY!" I screamed as I held my arm that felt perfectly—fine? Eh? Isn't it supposed to be broken? Julius realizing what he had done ran over to me and grabbed my arm gently trying to hold it in place. "Alex! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I….wait your arm looks fine?" As if to test what he just said, Julius then began to shake my arm and waited for my reaction.

"Julius can you please stop shaking my arm."

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"No it's just that…I'M NOT A MARACA!"

I pulled my arm away from the surprised clockmaker who continued to stare at my arm, causing me to do the same thing. It did look okay except it looked a little paler than before but I guess that's what happens when you wore a cast for a couple of time changes. "Impossible…it was Comminuted fracture…it should have taken weeks even months to heal fully." Julius mumbled as he continued to poke and prod my arm with his slender fingers. "A what fracture?" I asked as I watched Julius's fingers dance across my skin, they felt cool and smooth and I suddenly had the urge to slip my hand underneath th—WHAT THE HELL I'M I THINKING!? I quickly turned my red face away from the observing clockmaker hoping he didn't see the scarlet tinged that stained it.

"A Comminute fracture…it's the breaking of the bones into many pieces basically you shattered your whole arm. Don't you remember going into the hospital and getting surgery so they could put pins and screws into your arm." Julius stated as he raised the mentioned arm to his face.

"Uh…hate to burst your bubble Julius but wouldn't I be..um I don't know.. .ASLEEP while they were doing the surgery? Besides I was on so many drugs afterwards I couldn't understand a word the doctor was saying much less tell you the directions of the color purple."

"Eh?"

"Exactly…besides don't worry about it. I've always been a rapid healer, so this just goes to show you how awesome I am."

"Honey! I'm home! But what's this your with another man!?~~"

Ace barged into the room wearing a mask and a bloody cloak with a large bag slung over his shoulder. "Ace, what are you tal—" Before Julius finish his sentence I tackled Ace to the floor, giving him my best remorseful face.

"Noo! My darling husband it's not what it looks like!~~"

"Oh really then why were you in the arms of another man?" Ace pouted as he held my hands in his and looked away ashamed of my "dirty" actions.

"No! I wasn't in his arms! The only arms I want to be in is yours!~~" I cooed as I tore my hands away from his grasp and wrap my arms around him.

"Oh~ Alex."

"Oh~ Ace."

"Oh~ Ale—"

"Okay what the hell are you two doing?"

Julius deadpan as he looked upon the glittering scene of betrayed husband Ace and remorseful wife Alex hugging each other. "Jealous Julius? That you tried to take my pretty wife away but it didn't work?" Ace grinned as he held on to me protectively. "Uh…no I'm just wondering how could Wonderland handle such idiotic people like you two." Julius said with a huge bulging vein on his forehead as he sat back down on his chair. "He's so totally jealous.~" Ace smiled as he playfully stuck out his tongue, while I sneakily snuck over to Julius to tell him my REAL intentions. "Psst! Don't worry Julius! I'm only doing this as reverse psychology, I figured if I just go along with Ace's delusional fantasies he'll get bored and leave me alone." I whispered to a confused Julius, who just stared at me as if I was a bit crazy. Which I had to admit I had to be in order to make this operation work. "Uh, Alex you know it will never work because first off, you defined reverse psychology wrong and secondly Ace is an idiot and you'll only end up encou—"

"Hey! Stop hitting on my beautiful wife.~" Ace said as he pulled me back into his chest, away from Julius. "I know she's so lovely despite her being so flat-chested."

"YAH! I'm only flat-chested because someone always ends up on top of me!"

"Oh~ so next time you want to be on top? Hm, I guess I'll like that but of course you're going to have to fight your way up.~" Ace teased as he slipped off his cloak and tossed aside his mask.

"Of course I'll fight my way up, but the question is will you be able to handle it, Ace?~" I smirked as I tipped toe to reach the knight's eye level.

"You doubt my stamina? Heh, honey you know I can go all night lon—"

"STOP IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION DO IT OUTSIDE!" A beet red faced Julius shouted as he pointed to the door, though I couldn't help but see him quickly wipe away small drops of blood dripping from his nose.

"Fufufu~ I'm sorry Julius, it's so rude for not considering your feelings. Do you want to make this a threesome?" Ace smirked as Julius turned another shade of fuchsia before he started to mutter some undeterminable gibberish. "No? Then I guess, we'll just go then…You don't mind if we borrow one of your rooms?" Ace grinned as he lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "R-r-room!?" Julius stuttered as blood now gushed out of his nose. "Yup! So I and the misses can get it on, if you know what I mean." Ace winked at Julius who now collapsed in a small puddle of his own blood. Wait a minute did he say—

"NO ACE! NO! PUT ME DOWN! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" I pleaded as I franticly began to pound and kick on the knight who started to walk out of the office.

"Hahaha~ Alex don't you know once you start things you have to finish them." Ace smiled again though I felt that all too familiar feeling in my gut that urged me get the HELL away from him before it was too late.

"ACE! PUT ME DOWN! HELP! RAAAAAPPPEE! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed as I continued to slam my fist against the knight's back, but when it proved that my blows didn't do anything to the knight I gave up and silently accepted my doomed fate. "Why does the world hate me…" I mumbled when suddenly a flash of black appeared and dropped kick Ace to the floor, sending me flying into the air. "What are you doing with Alex you ba****…" Gray glared at the fallen knight as he caught me in his arms—bridal style.

"I was only going to have some fun, lizard." Ace said as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Tch, fun my a**, get lost. You're interrupting my work and bothering Alex." Gray coolly said though never ceasing to end his deadly glare at the knave of hearts. Which pretty much freaked me out because I had never heard Gray cuss before or acted so….cool.

"W-w-woah…Gray…y-y-your like a NINJA!" I smiled as I looked up in awe at the glowering man. "Hahaha! Close Alex but you see he isn't an ninja but a—" Gray suddenly threw knives at Ace pinning him to the stone wall behind him and shutting him up. "Come on Alex, let's get away from this pest." Gray stated as he carried me off down the hallway and into a small office. "Um..okay..Gray-nii."

~.X.~

I stared at Gray while he did massive amounts of paperwork. Now that I realized it, I really didn't know that much about Gray except for the fact that he served Nightmare and gave me sweets all the time. But yet I had the nerve to call him Nii-san, such a bad little brother I was.

"Hey Gray….tell me about yourself."

Gray's body halted to a stop as he dropped the pen he held in his hands and slowly looked up at me with his topaz eyes. "You….want to know about me?" Gray eyed me suspiciously as he swiftly picked up his pen and began to organize a few stacks of papers. "Yeah, I mean we're friends right? So we should know about each other." I said nervously, for some reason the temperature in the room began to drop and I couldn't help but feel a deadly protective aura coming from Gray. "You don't need to know about my past, in fact I would very much like it if you never brought it back up again." Gray said harshly as he rose from his desk and shoved some papers down what seemed like a tube.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked worriedly, I knew I was pushing it but now I was really curious about Gray's life.

"Stop…if you know what's good for you, you'll stop asking such stupid questions." Gray growled as he suddenly gripped the arms of my chair and glared at me with those cold amber eyes of his. What happened to the kind, protective nii-san I had once known?

"I-I-I don't think they're stupid questions, if they're about Gray-nii." I whispered as I dared to look back at the harden, emotionless face of this new Gray.

"If I told you…you wouldn't like me." Gray muttered as he looked away sadly, as I closed my eyes and thought about my next choice of words carefully.

"Gray-nii, is kind, smart, strong and gives me lots sweets. But right now he's acting very scary, but…. even though he's acting like this I can't help but remember all those things and the times he has rescued me. So I think—no I know I can NEVER hate Gray-nii no matter what he did." I smiled gently, opening my eyes once again as I patted his head. Gray quickly turned his face around and stared at me for what seemed like the longest time before he began to tell me the horrors of his past. He was an assassin who killed anyone and anything for the highest price not really much caring about the many families or lives he destroyed along the way. But then he met Nightmare a target he was supposed to kill but in the end didn't because of how weak the incubus was and his life was changed forever. Though even now his past still haunts him, the families and loved ones whom the people he killed still haven't forgotten about him and from time to time they come and attack Gray.

"I know what I did was wrong and I've apologized so many times…but it seems like it'll never end. The stain of those people's blood is still there, dirtying my hands. I…don't think I'll ever get clean." Gray sighed as he let go of the arms of the chair and walked to the window. I felt my heart heave at the familiar pain, I knew what Gray was talking about….I knew it all too well….I killed that man…I made sure his existance was wiped off the face of the earth…but only one questioned still lingered on the back of my mind— Why did I do it?

"Gray….Give me your hands." I said as I pulled out a spare handkerchief in my pocket and walked up to the surprised man.

"Huh? My hands? What fo—"

"Just give them to me." I said nonchalantly as I took Gray's large hands into my own and began to wipe them with the handkerchief. Gray just continued to stare at me as I carefully began to make sure I wiped every inch of his hands. "There…spotless! My Gray-nii you have the cleanest and most beautiful hands I have ever seen! I bet you'll do great work with these hands and that everything you touch will be blessed." I smiled widely as I gave Gray's hands a gentle squeeze and continued to be amazed by his sparkling hands.

"Alex…..thank you." Gray smiled down knowningly at me before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You're welcome, Gray-nii... but please don't ever feel bad about yourself again." I said as held on to him tighter, I really hated seeing people close to me sad. I hated it even more than vegetables.

"Alex, I—"

"Hey! Guys! We're going to the circus!"

Nightmare burst in causing a blushing Gray to push me towards the open window (by accident) and letting gravity handle the rest.

"**ALEX!"**

**~.x.~**

* * *

**Well...just a few things here... i added another Gray fluff.. i hope you guys enjoyed it.. and i know there was humor but i can't help it...humor somehow just ends up in my writting...i was trying so hard to be serious but eh..it's just not my style~ ANYWAYS! The next chapter will signal the begining of the very first Arc! GAAAAHH! I'm so excited! Seriously! So many plans! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Though idk what to call it.. but along the way as i put up chapters if anyone has any ideas what it should be called i'll be glad to hear them...anyways here's a quick preview of the upcoming arc! : **

**"Can't you see what's happening?" **

**_"Something is not right with Alex_." **

**"AAAAHHHH! RUN! IT'S COMING!" **

**"No...why...why did you do this..." **

**_"_You DON'T belong here_.."_ **

**"They took EVERYTHING away from me! EVERYTHING! I can NOT FORGIVE THEM!" **

**_"Don't you know...hate only leads to more hate."_ **

**Well t****hat's all... i hoped you used scary dramatic different voices while reading that.. anyways all this and more will be coming up in the next chapters of Struggle! until then PEACE OUT HOMIES! :D**

* * *

**Anon-Person **

"**_lol, Ace, Alex, the heck are you doin'?! XD_**  
**_And also, Ace, you're making it VERY easy for me wanting to pair you up with Alex. Argh! OTL Probably because the two are so similar and can relate to each other more than anyone else... Now what? Is Alex going to be with Joker or Ace? 'Cause I'm so torn between the two. QAQ"_**

**Ace- join the dark side~ hahahahaha~~~ **

**Black-stay away from my b****! Damn knight!**

**Alex- uh... neither i hope...**

* * *

**Asdfghjkl **

_**"Alex, WHY YOU NO USE BRAIN?! Why you make me speak no grammar?! WHY ALEX?! Just why."**_

**Alex- uhhh... i really don't know.. but please accept this dictionary as an apology! *takes out encyclopedia* **

* * *

**pinkyndx **

**_"Two in one day. AWSOME! If that guy is the bandersnach, does that mean that the jubjub bird and the jaberwocky are also half human? That will be cool. I don't know if I read another story with a wolf person, but I think his master is either Blood, or the Dodo. I hope it is the Dodo."_**

**Wolfguy- hmm... haven't met a tub-tub bird **

**me- uh they said jubjub..**

**wolfguy-whatever~~ but the jabberwocky is a nasty character with big sharp claws an-**

**me- okay you can stop now! **

* * *

**animeandmangafangirl**

**_"wow alex...u cant remember what happened to that little adventure? the girls, the singing, mother natures gift XD oh god! hmmm i noticed that boris isnt part of the story that much..."_**

**Alex- it's because of Julius and his wrenches! i swear!**

**me- you should probably see a doctor about that.. and i'm sorry about boris! i'll try to give him some face time since he is after all Alex's best feline friend**

* * *

**Gray- please review**

**p.s. Thank you everyone who gives me compliments on my story! i feel so loved! and it inspires me to do better! SO THANK YOU! :D **


	6. Torment

**Black's P.O.V.**

"So tell me... when did this all first began…" White asked as he pushed up his reading glasses and thoughtfully glanced down at the notepad he held in his laps. I took in a small breath and stared up at the ceiling of the small dimly lit room. Damn this therapy session, my f***ing head was fine….it was my clock that needed fixing. "Black, if you don't speak up soon I'm going to have to request that you take the next few days off." White stated as he impatiently tapped his fingertips along the edge of his notepad. That scared me, I hadn't had a day off since I first got my role! Nobody could f***ing run the prison as well as I can and I didn't trust anyone else to run it either.

"Well, Black?"

"I don't f***ing know!"

"No need to be so touchy Black, I'm only trying to help because of the incident that happened."

I flinched, still remembering the incident that occurred so long ago, yet it felt as if it just happened only yesterday—kissing Alex and getting mocked by the other role holders only to get protected by the same foreigner I had violated. I scowled, why did he do that? Joker DID NOT and I repeat DID NOT need anybody's help, especially from a weak little boy. But ever since then, that damn little ba***** has been haunting me, first in my dreams and now in real life. I sighed as I turned my head to the left only to see that tiny bi*** smile back at me, his short brown hair framing his face perfectly and his baby blue eyes sparkling as if they were a fine crystal, he gave me a little understanding nod before leaning his head against my shoulder. DAMN IT WHY COULDN'T HE F***ING LEAVE ME ALONE!?

"Black? Hello? Are you there?" The jester waved his hand in front my face, turning my attention back to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm f***ing here you stupid clown."

"Okay, then answer the question, when did you start having these "urges"."

"Urges? What do you mean by urges?"

"I think he means when did you start feeling gay, Black." Alex said coyly as he now appeared behind White looking at whatever the jester was writing down.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" I growled at the boy who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, exactly how is this, my fault? I told you I'm only trying to help." White sweat dropped as he quickly scribbled down something on his paper.

"No, not you, him! Can't you see! He's on the desk, laughing at me!" I cried as I jumped up from the leather couch I was laying on and pointed to the wooden desk behind White. There the foreigner was laying down seductively with his head held up by his hands as his elbows rested on the dark wood, all the while he was winking and blowing kisses at me. Oh, when was this all going to f***ing end! I couldn't take this torture any longer! "Uh, Black there's nobody there." White glanced behind him at the desk worriedly before turning his attention back to me. "No! He's f***ing there! Gahhh! Now he's in a playboy bunny outfit!? F***ing sh**!" I cussed as I had to turn away from the steamy scene that was happening on the table—he was a VERY flexible mo**** f***er that was for sure.

"Black….do you understand what gay means?"

"Uh, hell yeah! I ain't f***ing stupid!" I snarled as I sat back down on the couch.

"So then you know that as a homosexual, you like ALL guys."

"All guys?"

I looked at White who looked amused at my confusion, he was sadistic ba**** who not only enjoyed physical pain but emotional too. F***ing psycho. But then again, what he said did interest me, being gay meant you liked all guys, but to me the only guy who I had these "feelings" for was Alex. So did this mean I was only half—gay? "How about we test it." White cut in, the damn clown had read my thoughts; I really needed to block him out while I was having these intimate moments. "You can try to block me out Black, but remember I am the STRONGER half." White grinned as he planted himself next to me on the leather loveseat. "Shut up you stupid dip-sh**! And what do you mean by test?" I asked curiously as I glared at my counterpart who only chuckled.

"Kiss me."

"Eh!? HELL NO! YOU SICK BA*****! THAT'S F***ING INCEST!"

"You idiot, were the same person, how could it be incest?"

"Well, screw you, I'm still not making out with myself anyways! I'm NOT that lonely!"

"I see, so the foreigner really is changing you….making you think that you're your own person."

White's ruby red eye flashed as he stared at me in disgust, I knew what he was thinking, and I HATED it. _He'll never accept you fully if he doesn't accept me either. _Shut up. _Joker is one in two bodies, always connected. _Shut up, White. _Forever the same and forever one. _**I SAID SHUT UP!** White smirked as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, closing his one good eye.

"I'm not like you, White."

"Of course not, I could never be as vulgar as you."

"Damn you f***er! You did that to get on my f***ing nerves!"

"Oh, hohoho~ it seems as if I've been caught."

White smiled, flashing me his pearly whites as he opened up his wine-colored eye. "So now, would you like to test your gayness out?" White said causally as he sat up and crossed his legs.

"Fine, what's the worst that could happen. But if this f***ing gets out anywhere I'll kill you!"

"Please I'll kill myself if this ever gets out to the public."

"Okay, let's do this…"

I mumbled as I closed my eyes and began to make-out with White, which wasn't so bad I mean I had to admit I was a pretty good kisser—damn Alex was f***ing lucky to have gotten that kiss from me. After a few minutes of feeling nothing I pulled away from a flustered White, who looked at me with the same unsatisfied apperance. "So how did you feel?" White questioned as he wiped away some of the saliva that had ended up on the corner of his lip.

"Tch, you already know….I felt nothi—"

"Hahahaha~ So this is what the Joker's do in their spare time! Hahahaha~ wait until Alex hears this!"

The damn knight grinned as he stood in the door way—HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN HERE!? BETTER YET WHY THE F*** IS HE HERE!? Reading my mind as always White opened his big fat mouth, "Don't you remember, Black? Today is the day that it's our turn to host the event, which means all the role holders and—" Before White could even finish his sentence I was out the door already hunting down the person who had been tormenting me all this time.

"YOUR'E A** IS MINE, ALEX!"

~.X.~

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed as I pulled on my blue coat tighter, causing a concerned Gray to look at me. "Are you getting sick?" The ex-assassin asked as he raised his gloved hand to my forehead, placing them right over the bandages that wrapped around my skull. I was lucky I didn't break anything when I fell out the window for the SECOND time, though I did end up with a big bump on my head. Sigh, I had to make sure to remember to put down stay away from open windows on my list of how to avoid death in Wonderland. I was planning to write a book about it one day, I bet it would be a number one seller.

"If I'm sick does that mean I can go home?"

"Well I gues—"

"Then COUGH, COUGH! I'm deathly ill!"

"Hey! Don't try to lie your way out, if I have to go, then whether you're sick or not, hell even dying! You're going."

Julius grimaced as he trudged through the thick snow, all the while dragging me along with that damn baby backpack leash he forced me to wear. "But I don't wanna go! Don't you know if I go that's the last time you'll ever see me alive!" I pleaded as I tried to escape the clutch of the small adorable chains of the backpack…curse child-proof locks…CURSE YOU! "He's got a point Julius, Black is probably furious at Alex right now." Nightmare said in my defense, he was so kind! "Well, Alex just has to face the consequences of making someone gay." Julius snapped back as we reached the entrance of the dark gloomy forest that the Circus had set up its residence in.

"HEY! It's not my fault I'm so beautiful. Aish! Why I'm I so gorgeous! Why!?"

**THUNK!**

"OW!"

"Conceited little punk, if your head gets any bigger it'll be the size of Jupiter!"

Julius put away his wrench as I laid in the snow watching the many stars that floated around my head. Hehehehe~ so pretty. "HEY! You stupid clockmaker, Alex already has a head injury! So if you're going to hit him, please hit him somewhere else." Gray glared at Julius as he helped me up to my feet. "Tch, whatever." Julius said as the temperature suddenly got a hell of a lot warmer. In fact, I could have sworn it was the middle of summer, despite that the trees snarled branches were blocking out the sun. "It seems that the Jokers decided to be selfish and spared themselves the winter season." Nightmare stated as he began to remove all of the twenty heavy winter coats he had on. "Seems so…" Gray said as both him and Julius started stripping—wait a minute…..STRIPPING!?

"MY eyes! My virgin eyes!"

I cried out as both Gray and Julius turned a bright shade of red. "HEY! Pervert, we're just taking off our jackets. Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter." Julius frowned as he snapped his fingers and the jackets that were taken off disappeared into thin air. Wow…he really must have been magic. Um anyways, Alexander Louis Liddell does NOT get called a pervert! Especially when he has such a good excuse.

"Well, it's not my fault that ever since I've got here , I've gotten lip-raped, molested, harassed, exposed and violated. If anyone's a pervert it's all the role holders here! Aish! When will all this torment end!~~"

I sobbed counting off the offenses with my fingers, truly being a foreigner in Wonderland was the worse punishment God can throw down on a person. The tower residents all stared at me for a moment before talking amongst themselves, though I could still hear every word they said.

"I think something is wrong with Alex." Gray whispered as his topaz eyes flashed towards me.

"Maybe the sudden change from winter to summer, has fried whatever little sanity he has left." Julius added on as he also glanced my way.

"Hm, maybe.. I think the best thing to do is strip him of his clothes so he can adjust properly." Nightmare said all knowingly as he raised a finger into the air, proving his point.

"Agreed."

Gray and Julius said in unison as they started to creep towards me, with a determined aura surrounding them. "Uh, guys… what are you doing? Guys?" I sweat dropped as both men lunged forward and straddle me to the ground.

"GAHHHH! GUYS! NOOOO! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

~.X.~

* * *

**So now you guys know why this chapter was named Torment... hehehe~ poor black is losing his mind...seeing Alex where ever he goes...Also i bet some people are confused by my intereptation of joker... or whatever... Anyways! Yes the jokers in this story are ONE... but i pretty much decided to let them both do their own things... so sometimes they'll be all creepy and be like we're J_o_K_e_R~~ and other times they'll be like meh, i'm not like you... so pretty much they're just as conflicted as Alex... you know since Alex is a girl but has that boy side and ying and yang are fighting and somewhere over the distance...banana...yeah pretty much forgot where this was heading...Anywho~ Stay tuned! Also i'm so happy that everyone thought the GrayxAlex was so cute~ thats exactly what i was aiming for.. so i know i did something right :D**

**Nightmare-please review...you know what the magic number is~~~ Ten~~~**

* * *

**52 CARDS**

**_"Ahhhhhhh, Gray were you about to tell Alex that you love "him"? I just love it, when Gray has the spotlight, also what team should i go for?!"_**

**gray-...*blushes* **

**me-whatever team your little heart yearns for~~ follow your dreams! *throws glitter in air* **


	7. I Want To Play A Game

**Alex's P.O.V. **

"Alex, don't be mad we really thought you were going crazy." Nightmare apologized as he rubbed his bruised head, along with Gray and Julius. "And that gives you the right to jump me? Like I'll believe that perverts." I frowned as we finally arrived on Circus grounds. "Sorry…Alex…we should have asked before removing your jacket." Gray mumbled as he followed behind me. "It's okay I guess, just don't do it again." I know most people would stay angry that two grown men tackled them to the floor and stripped them but hey, they really thought I was going crazy—which maybe I was.

The circus as always was bright and colorful with many faceless children along with their parents running around from tent to tent and booth to booth. The atmosphere was filled with fun and excitement and it was great to finally feel the sun's warmth on my skin. I think today will actually be trouble fre—

"Onee-chan! Catch!"

Suddenly a small red ball came hurdling towards me at full speed and hit me straight on—my crotch. "OUCH." The male role holders said in unison as I just looked down at the rubber thing that laid at my feet. I wonder why they all said—oh that's right. Hahahaha how could I forget, about that small little detail?

"GAAAHHH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS!"

I dramatically fell to the floor holding my "pained" private parts as the raven haired twins responsible for the whole thing ran over to me. "Onee-chan! Are you okay?!" The bloody twins asked worriedly but before they could kneel down to comfort me a looming shadow covered them and they were lifted off the ground by the scruffs of their necks. "YOU BRATS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ALEX!?" Elliot scolded the twins who tried to break free from his death grip. "Pain…oh the agony…I'll never have kids!" I continued to whine, wondering exactly how long was the pain supposed to last. "I take my eyes off of you two for one minute and this is what happens!? Alex I'm so sorry, bro, is there anything I can do?" Elliot's eyes softened as he looked towards me with scowling twins in tow.

"Nah… it's okay… I-I-I think I'll be o-o-okay." I said while slowly getting up and adjusting my skinny jeans and plain white v-neck shirt.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks Elliot, and um you can let the twins go."

"You sure because I can punish them if you want."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Elliot suddenly released his grip and smiled as the twins fell to the floor with a thud. "OW! Stupid chicky bunny!" Dee cried as he rubbed his sore behind. "I'M NOT A BUNNY!" Elliot yelled with tightened fist. "Looks like a bunny, talks like a bunny and eats like a bunny. Which makes it one thing…a BUNNY!" Dum countered back , only making the bunny—er not bunny man furious, thus beginning the never ending argument of what species Elliot was. "You three stop arguing you're too loud." A smooth voice commanded sending chills up my spine, which meant only one thing—Blood had arrived. "Boss!" The trio said in unison, immediately breaking up the fight and stepping to the side so their leader could step forward. "Why hello there Alex, I'm sorry for the trouble my men have caused you, I hope you can forgive their rudeness." Blood smirked as he put out his hand. "Um, uh… they were no trouble at all! Don't worry about it." I nervously said while shaking his hand quickly and then letting go, damn it! What was it about this guy that freaked me out? Maybe it was because of something that happened in my childhood. I thought for a couple of minutes, but nothing seemed to pop up, stupid brain! WHY YOU NO WORK!?

"My Alex, if you keep staring at me like that, you'll burn holes right through me." Blood smirked as he loosened his tie.

"Eh? Staring at you? Why would I stare at such a scary guy?" I said absent-mindedly, forgetting that it was very rude and insulting to call someone scary. Though the clock tower residents seemed to find it funny since they were all smiling silently to themselves. "You find me scary? Do tell us why?" Blood smiled at me though I couldn't help but feel a dark aura emit off his tall, menacing figure. "Uh….well…." I tried to think of some excuse but my stupid brain was failing me.

"Alex-chan! You're here!"

"Boris!"

Thank GOD! An excuse to get away from the blood thirsty mafia boss! Blood was just as scary as Black! I quickly turned my heel around (thus pulling my baby leash out of Julius's death grip) and took off towards the grinning Cheshire cat, leaving behind the scariest man on earth. "I thought you weren't going to come because of the whole incident." Boris questioned me curiously as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Well I wasn't but some grumpy old man forced me to come." I hissed as I shot a glare towards Julius who only gave a stronger glare back. Geez, so cold!~ "Then it's a good thing because now I get to hang out with Alex-chan!~" Boris flashed me his classic Cheshire grin. I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, really Alex-chan? What the hell! I WASN'T A GIRL! Well…I mean biologically yes but—GAH! Just forget it!

"Who are you calling Alex-chan you stray!"

"Gasp! Alex-chan! I'm so hurt that a lady like you would use such language.~"

"Yeah! Onee-chan! You shouldn't talk to your friends like that!"

The twins joined in as they ran over to us and locked arms with me. "HEY! I'M NOT A GIRL!" I pouted as the twins and Boris shrugged and started to drag me off towards the game booths. Which didn't bother me at all, I mean Nightmare did explain that at Circus events all the role holders would roam around until it was night time since that's when White put on his performance. "It's okay Onee-chan.~ We don't judge." The twins smiled as they continued to pull me along towards the booths. "Yeah! So let's play some games, shall we?" Boris grinned as he patted my shoulder and stopped in front of a game that had some rope ladders spread across the booth that led up to a small bell. "Sure, sounds fun." I sighed as I dug around in my pockets for some cash that Gray had gave me so I could play some of the Circus games, he was so nice! "You don't need to pay Onee-san!" Dee piped up, causing me to stop my search and look at him curiously. "Yeah! Because we'll be the ones winning the games for you." Dum added on as both twins smiled innocently up at me.

"Huh? What do you mean win the games for me?"

"Well it's only proper, since because the guys are the ones who win things for the girls." Boris explained rationally as he tapped my nose, causing me to scowl.

"I'm a guy too! And I can win prizes for myself! In fact I bet I can win prizes for all of you!"

"Oh really want to make a bet then?"

The three troublemakers said in unison, grinning widely. Damn it, somehow I felt that this was their plan all along, DAMN THEM AND THEIR FUNCTIONING BRAINS! But of course this still didn't stop me from saying the next two words, "HELL YEAH!" The trio continued to smile mischievously as they laid down the guidelines for the bet.

-NO CHEATING

-There will be THREE Games

-In each game played, Alex (that's me) has to beat the opponents (bloody twins and Boris) in trying to win a prize.

-Whoever wins the prize first is automatically the winner

-If I do not at least win one prize from the chosen games, I will forever be called Alex-chan/ Onee-chan and forced to wear a dress for five time changes.

-If I win then I will no longer be referred to as the names above and Boris and the twins will be the ones wearing the dresses.

-So all in all… I HAD TO WIN THIS GAME! HURRAH!

~.X.~

I sulked as Boris and the twins smiled triumphantly holding huge stuff animals they had won in the previous two games. I had underestimated them greatly, but it was no fair! I swear these games were rigged! I grimly started to reminisce about my losses to the three little devils. Oh why, cruel world, why!?

_I stared at the first challenge, it was the ladder game we had first arrived at. Rules were simple climb the ladder and ring the bell under five minutes and win a giant stuff animal. I could do this, no I had to DO THIS. I smirked at Boris, he would be my opponent for this game, sure he had his feline agility on his side but I had my fiery determination! With it I could not lose!_

"_Ready set go! "_

"_See you at the top, Alex!"_

"_No way! I'll—ACK!"_

"_Ding, ding, DING!" _

_I looked up at a smiling Boris who was crouching victoriously as he rung the small golden bell, while I hung upside down tangled in the ropes of the flimsy ladder. Who would have known that climbing a ladder would have been so difficult? "We've got ourselves a winner! What would you like young man?" the faceless carney asked as he tugged on the rope ladder I was on, causing me to tumble into the net below. "Hmm, how about that big GIRLY teddy bear wearing the DRESS. I think it suits Alex-chan perfectly!" Boris grinned as he grabbed the said bear and jumped down gracefully, giving the twins high fives as I struggled to crawl out of the net. _

"_Just you wait! I'll definitely win next round!" _

_~.X.~_

"_You think you can handle this onee-chan?" The twins asked in unison as they rolled up their sleeves and both picked up the giant hammer in front of them. "Of course!" I smiled as I gazed at the classic Strength Tester, it was a small tower that had a bell at the top that you were supposed to hit using the hammer. Which of course you didn't use the hammer on the bell itself but on the small lever at the bottom that would launch a small puck towards the bell, thus ringing it. There was no way I could lose this game if I used all my strength! I could do this! Fighting! _

"_Okay! Then take this! Bloody Twins Whack of DEATH!" Both twins shouted as they turned into their adult forms and raised the hammer high above their heads before slamming it down on the lever. _

"_DING!" _

"_Yeah! We did it!" Dee and Dum smiled as they patted each other's backs and tossed the hammer to the floor. "Beat that Onee-chan!" Both twins stuck out their tongues as Boris clapped in amusement. _

"_Heh, just you watch!" I shouted confidently as I spat on my hands for extra grip and picked up the hammer. "For my manhood!" I yelled as I brought down the hammer with ease and sent the tower flying up into the air until it was no more than a small speck in the sky. _

"_Hahahahaha! Take that! I totally won!" _

"_Actually Onee-chan….the puck never rang the bell." Dee said casually as he pointed to the small object that remained planted on the ground—OH COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"_We win!~" The twins smiled as they picked out a giant stuffed puppy with lots of bows on it. "For Onee-chan!~" I could already feel my manhood fading away. _

"Well, which game do you want to play next Alex? Your choice, though it won't matter." Boris beamed as he patted my head. Okay, this was a life or death situation, I had to play this both smart and cool. I looked around trying to spot a game that I would un-doubtfully win at. Darts? No, the twins were good at handling small blades. Catching small fish with little paper scoops? Boris was half cat so that was out of the question. So then wha—I froze as I saw my answer shine brightly before me, I could hardly contain my excitement as I grabbed both Boris and the twins and ran towards the both.

"THIS ONE! Er, I mean I would like to try this game."

"Archery?"

"Yup! I kind of tried it once….I hit the tree next to the bulls-eye so I think I definitely have a chance…"

I said as innocently as I watched the trio grin even wider than before with eyes shining with mischief—hahaha, I've got them now! "Okay! Then let's play!" The group shouted as they slammed their money on the table of the booth. Boris grabbed a bow and quiver filled with arrows that were placed in front of the faceless in charge of the game before heading on to the small field that had targets set up ranging from a hundred to four hundred feet. "This may be old school but no matter I'll definitely win!" Boris declared as he loaded up his arrow and released it into the air. He continued this way going down each target aiming and then releasing—he was pretty good but I could tell he had some trouble with the farer targets, he went into this not considering the direction of the wind so on his last three targets he got a couple of inches off from the bulls-eye.

"Hahaha! Boris! You missed! Now watch us!" The twins teased as they got their bows and quivers and stepped on to the field. I watched in horror as they began firing off their arrows blindly at amazing speeds. One thing is for sure, the twins were crazy fast and accurate—I felt myself pale a bit as I saw each arrow hit directly on each of the bulls-eyes of the targets all except one. The twins pouted as they watch their arrow mark just an inch away from the center, I couldn't help but smirk—I had a fighting chance.

"Well it's your turn, onee-chan!~" the twins cheered as they stepped off the field. Okay, Alex, play this cool. I picked up the bow and studied it, it was a longbow, something someone would use when hunting or for war. Now that I knew what type of bow I was using I could definitely get that last target, everyone had been missing. "Don't worry Alex-chan! We'll make sure to pick out only the prettiest dresses for you!~" Boris pestered me , trying to make me lose focus, but it's too late—once that bow was in my hand I was dead to the world. I raised the bow to my face, aiming for the bright red center of the target and inhaled.

**TWAP!**

_Bulls-eye. _

**THUNK! **

_Dead center. _

**ZING!**

_Another bulls-eye. Now for the last one._

**THUMP!**

"Got it." I smirked as I turned around and faced a very shocked group of boys—well should I say girls? "N-n-no way! You said you sucked!" Dee whined as both him and his brother stomped their foot in disapproval. "Well I did suck….when I first started." I grinned as I placed the bow and arrows back on the table and claimed a big stuff panda bear, I thought Gray might like since when he got turned into a girl he carried one. "You tricked us…" Boris pink ears flopped down as he stared at me with his amber colored eyes. "Not trick just out smarted, now about those dress—" Before I could even finish those jerks were already gone, damn little cheats! "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I ran in the direction I thought those cowards ran off to.

~.X.~

Tired. That's what I was, bone-numbing tired! "Those jerks, they left me all alone and cheated me out of a bet." I sighed as I hung my head in depression. I should have known that they would have done this. "Maybe I should have put the baby leash on them, huh, Ryo?" I looked at the stuffed panda who had the end of my leash wrapped around his tummy so he wouldn't get lost and I could just drag him around since he was kind of heavy. "You're such a fattie, Ryo." I chuckled as I sat down on a bench that had conveniently popped up, yup I knew I was talking to an inanimate object but eh, who else could I talk to?

"You f***ing Bi**! What makes you think you can hang around here?!"

"P-p-please, I was only trying to—AHH!"

I quickly turned around and saw a group of faceless circus girls circling around another faceless circus performer who was crippled on the floor. What the hell, was going on? "Filth like you needs to be taken out!" One of the girls hissed as they pulled out a knife. "P-P-PLEASE! I didn't mean too!" The faceless sobbed as they raised their arms up in defense, giving me a good look at their smooth face. How come they seemed so familia—suddenly it hit me.

"MARSHA!?"

~.X.~

* * *

**DUUN DUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! So I wanted to show off Alex's shooting skills, she's all pro~~LOL and i guess alex has a new inanimate buddy!~~ though may Chuck the inflatable duck rest in peace...well pieces since Peter popped him... anyways stayed tune because it's only going to get hotter from here! ;D if you know what i mean~~~ Anyways toodle loo~~~ **

**boris- review for the next chapter!~ **

**alex-BORIS! GET BACK HERE AND WEAR THE DRESS!**

**Boris- YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! *runs* **

* * *

**Aralechan2000**

_**"Julius seems irritable in this chapter? Is he pms-ing? I love when Alex is in the baby leash! It makes my heart contract with cuteness!"**_

**me- oh theres a reason why... hehehehehehe~ **

**julius-*blushes* say anything and your DEAD...**

**me- oh i won't say anything...*i'll just write it* **

**alex- this baby leash is EVIL! EVIL I SAY! *struggling to get out* **

* * *

**blospoit**

**_"LOLZ! Silly Alex you lost your eye virginity to elliot remember?_**  
**_This story is my only reason to live because its just that awsome... :3_**  
**_Also have a blueberry muffin for you and Alex!"_**

**Alex-*sulks* i try not to remember that day...**

**me- thank you! And blueberry muffins!? yay! **

* * *

**Oreoz **

_**"This story just keeps getting better and better also I have a few questions was that Ace that walked in? Also are we going to see more of the Hatter family and the people from the heart castle cuz I've only really seen joker and the people who live in the clock tower plus Ace? Same as always keep being amazing!"**_

**Ace- yup! i caught them alright.. and now my eyes are bleeding..hahahahaha!~ **

**me- Ace you should see a doctor for that... and thank you for your support! :D**

* * *

**chaos-dark-lord**

**_"Poor Black , you forgot that Ace works there part time as executioner, and now youre gonna go and save Alex from rape XD _**  
**_Which I have some doubts about White because He is either messing with Black on purpose and somehow making those Alex illusions, he is watching them too or he doesnt and is getting worried for real because a part of himself is going crazy. And how will he explain the making out with himself thing to Ace?_**  
**_GO TEAM JOKER!"_**

**white- oh we have our ways~**

**Ace-*chained up in cell, locked in a steel box* **


	8. Good-bye

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Marsha!" I cried as I ran towards the petite blonde faceless who laid crumpled on the ground. What the hell was going on? And why were the other circus performers attacking her? I mean wasn't she part of the circus too? "M-m-mister Alex…" Marsha stuttered as she quickly sat up and wiped away the blood that was dripping from the corner of her bruised mouth. "Alex?" The other faceless girls questioned as they turned their eyeless faces towards me.

"Yeah it's me, Marsha, what's goin—"

"KYYYAAA! It's Lord Joker's Lover!" The small group of faceless squealed as they huddled around me, with little hearts and bubbles floating around them—wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL!? FAN GIRLS!?

"Uhhh I—" Before I could utter another word the girls cut me off and began their own little discussion.

"He's so handsome!"

"No! Not handsome, his face is too delicate for that!"

"A Flower boy then!?"

"No, No, a Lolita!"

"I've got it! A Bishōnen!"

"YES!"

The faceless performers continued to giggle as they patted themselves on the back for guessing what I was—which by the way I was kind of offended by the whole thing. "Lord Joker is so lucky to have such a pretty lover!" One of the faceless idiots smil—HOLD ON! Did she just say L-L-L-LOVER!? I felt an enormous vein swell up on my forehead. Tch, that damn red head not only violated me but now he's going around saying we're an item!? THAT IS THE LAST TIME I SO EASILY FORGIVE A PERVERT!

"I'm NOT Joker's lover!" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to strangle the girls in front of me.

"Really? So then you're single?" A brunette with freckles plastered on her face stepped up and grabbed my arm tenderly.

"Yup! Completely and utterly S-I-N-G-L-E!" I shouted confidently, which I instantly regretted because in a flash the girls were on me like shoes at a discount sale. Being such a pretty person was such a drag! I hated it! Why couldn't I be normal? I sighed as I struggled to break free of the clutching girls. Damn chicks were strong, but of course I was stronger, with a flick of wrist I managed to throw a few off, though making sure I didn't throw them TOO hard. It's not gentlemen like to beat up girls, even if they are annoying. "Look ladies, trust me I'm not right for you. Now scram before you all get your hearts broken." I said harshly as I adjusted my shirt and held Ryo close. "KYYAA! Alex is a heartbreaker~~~" The girls wailed as they jumped up and down in joy. Seriously? Gosh, I'm so glad I'm not a girl—well, I mean I am but—just forget it! Anyways there was only one way to get rid of girls like this. "You know, it's so hot and sticky out here, I feel like I'm melting. It's too bad I can't refresh myself with the sweet nectar of the truffala peach tea." I pouted as innocently as I could as I pretended to fan myself. Within seconds the girls were gone, leaving just a wounded Marsha and I alone in the dusty streets of the circus. "Marsha? Can you stand?" I slowly walked over to her and held out my hand. "I-i-I don't know…please… don't concern yourself in my well-being…I don't deserve your help." Marsha whimpered as she weakly stood up but not before falling forward. "MARSHA!" I called out as I swiftly wrapped my arms around her and held her tiny frame close to my chest. Poor girl, they really did a number on her.

"M-m-mister Alex!" Marsha's eyeless face turned red as she scurried out of my arms and repeatedly began to bow in apology.

"Uh…Marsha… you don't have to bow. I mean it isn't a crime to catch someone when they're falling." I rubbed my head as I looked away from the embarrassed circus worker, who immediately stopped apologizing and nodded her head in agreement.

"So.. want to tell me why those harpies were about to kill yo—"

"NO!"

Marsha shouted bewildered as she then quickly glanced down at her feet and began to mutter something under her breath. I wonder what happened during the time we spent apart. I mean the last time I saw her was when I first visited the circus and she showed me around. Now that I thought about it, she was sick last time—I think. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't push it, she seems kind of defensive about it.

"Um, sorry, if you don't want to tell me it's okay, Marsha." I smiled gently as I patted her shoulder in reassurance, which only caused her to flinch back. Quickly withdrawing my hand, I stared at her trying to search for some type of clue behind the girl's reaction. I couldn't put my finger on it but something seemed off about the faceless. It bothered me greatly and I was nearly dying from curiosity! But of course since I was a gentleman I had to restrain the emotions.

"T-t-thank you….for understanding. I s-s-should bring you some of that tea that you wanted, to s-s-show my appreciation for helping me." Marsha mumbled as she nervously played with her hair and dug her heel into the dirt. I couldn't help but smile at Marsha's timid-ness, it was so fricking cute! "Oh! Don't worry about that! I made it up so those girls could leave us alone." I grinned as I untied Ryo from the end of my baby leash. I don't think Ryo the panda liked being tied up for such a long time.

"Huh? W-w-why would Mister Alex lie like that?"

"Hm? Oh well, I didn't want to see someone I cared about get hurt. Besides I thought it would be funny to see a bunch of girls running around asking for truffala peach tea." I smiled as I held out Ryo and turned to face his furry self, "Right, Ryo?" "Of course Alex! We hate bullies and people with such ugly attitudes. We'd rather hang out with pretty, kind and helpful Marsha." I lowered my voice trying to make it sound like the beary voice that I thought Ryo would have if he could talk. Marsha giggled while turning a light shade of pink at my complete nonsense, but hey I would do anything to make a sad person smile. It was just the way I was, I guess it was because I never had anyone do the same for me.

"Mister Alex is too kind…" Marsha blushed as she finally lifted up her eyeless face towards me.

"Well, it comes along with being awesome, but … here…have this!" I beamed as I practically shoved Ryo into Marsha's unsuspecting arms. I had to make the exchange fast because I had grown quite fond of Ryo and didn't want to give him up. "Whenever you're sad, just hug Ryo here and he'll take away all the sadness." I rationally explained as I gave a final glance at the black and white creature—I'll NEVER FORGET YOU RYO!

"T-t-this is for me but wh—"

"Hey, when people are given gifts, they say thank you not question the reason behind it."

"Oh..Thank you…"

"No proble—"

"**THERE YOU ARE YOU PUNK! DON'T MOVE!"**

Time seemed to stop as that all TOO familiar voice broke throughout the dry air. With much filled regret and horrible hesitation I slowly turned around to face a panting and VERY pissed off….. Black Joker. There was only one thing I could do—

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE!"

I screamed as I ran off with a cloud of dust flying behind me. OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!

~.X.~

**Black's P.O.V.**

Found him….I finally found him! The wretched disease carrier that had made me this way. After chasing after my own f***ing hallucinations for what seemed like hours, I had finally found the REAL Alex. And how did I know he was real? Simple the pipsqueak took off screaming like the wimp he was, if he was an illusion of my sick mind he would have stayed still and begin to seduce me with that delicate, milky, smooth body of hi—DAMN IT! STOOOOPPP IT! I held my head in agony, why was I acting this way!? It made no sense! I'M THE F***ING WARDEN OF WONDERLAND!

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"

Alex screamed snapping me back into my senses, damn guy, always over reacting. "I SAID DON'T MOVE!" I hollered back as I began to pump blood into my legs and took off after the terrified boy. "LIKE HELL I WOUN'T MOVE! YOU BLOOD THIRSTY GINGER!" the foreigner yelled as he jumped over a trash bin only to get what looked like a leash caught in the metal container. Within seconds the foreigner was yanked back and plopped inside the trash bin, his legs and arms wriggling in the air as he began to curse the invention of the disposable container. I couldn't help but smirk as I waltzed my way to the trash can and rested my arm on the outer rim of the metal can.

"Need some help, moron?" I grinned as I picked up the metal lid that laid near the bin.

"T-t-this isn't funny Black! This is all your fault!" Alex frowned as he continued to flop around, looking like a complete idiot. My fault? MY FAULT?! HOW THE F*** WAS IT MY FAULT!? "Really because I think it's f***ing hilarious!" I snickered as I grabbed the Outsider's arms and legs and cramped them down into the trash can getting a yelp of pain from the ba****.

"GAHH! BLACK!"

"Shut up!"

"BUT I'M CLAUSOPHOBI—"

_**CLANG!**_

"What does being scared of Santa Claus have to do with anything, Bi***?" I scowled as I slammed the lid over the trash can. Tch, he thought something like that would distract me? HA! Tough luck! Now I was finally going to end this f***ing headache and get on with my life. NOBOBY MAKES BLACK JOKER GAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! "L-l-lord Joker what are you doing?" A circus faceless nervously asked as he made sure not to make direct eye contact with me. Heh, what a p****, but then again I am the WARDEN. "Oh…Just…taking out the trash." I grinned as I began to drag the container away to an abandon tent so I could finally ease the rapid ticking inside my clock.

~.X.~

Blue. Such a clear f***ing crystal blue. Why were they so blue? No wait, there's a hint of green mixed in, just a small splash that made the whole difference of the color scheme that was so carefully organized on his pupils. I sucked in a small breath, as I gently pushed away a lock of brownish-gold hair that had fluttered in the way of those dove-like eyes. Why? Why him? Why me? But most of all why did I FEEL this way?

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tick-tock_

Stop it.

_Tick-tick-tick-tock-tick-tick_

Stop it….it's unnatural…

_Tock-tick-tick-tick-tock-tick_

I said STO—"Black! Hello? Dude! Can you stop already? This is really awkward!" Alex cut in flustered, his pale face now a slight red as he glanced down at the floor in embarrassment. I felt my face turn a bright red—crap! I didn't realize how close I was to the ba****. "J-j-just shut up!" I pushed him away causing the chair I had tied him up to stumble back. **THUMP!** "OWW! THE HELL BLACK!?" Alex winced in pain as he laid there in the dirt of this stupid cramped tent. Damn White was a hoarder; seriously he had to get rid of some of this crap. I sighed, feeling a pounding in my head I raised my hand and began to rub my temples. None of this made any f***ing sense! Why was I feeling this way! The f***ing Joker isn't even apart of the game! We just make sure things run smoothly and so far it wasn't all because of—him. This was all White's fault, he was the one who wanted to make Alex our toy, I had no part in this! Well…maybe I did but that's not the point! "Black it's hooooootttt! And crowded in here too! If you're going to kill me at least do it outside!" Alex continued to whine, damn kid was a pain in the ass! So why did I-ARGGGHHHH!

"Just shut up! Your so f***ing annoying!"

"Oh and like your just such a pleasure?"

"Damn straight I am!"

"Hahaha…funny you should say straight."

I felt my cheeks burn another shade of red as Alex lazily just rolled his eyes. HOW DARE HE MAKE FUN OF ME! AND HE HAD TO BRING THAT UP! HE'LL PAY! "THAT'S IT! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" I reached for my whip which at a swift hand movement turned into a gun. I was going to end this once and for all, besides it would have to end like this anyways, since he was a child of wonderland or whatever. "Say good-night wh***" I snarled as I dug the pistol into an unaffected Alex. Wait a minute—WHY THE HELL IS HE NOT PLEADINGFOR HIS LIFE!?

"OI! Bi***! ANY LAST WORDS!? I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU!"

"Last words?"

"YEAH!"

"I guess…I forgive you."

_I forgive you. _Those words….where have I heard those words. I felt my hand waver causing the pistol to drop from my hand. No it couldn't be…without a moment hesitation I picked up Alex –chair and all. "You—"

"Though I would like to know before I die….how come you like me, Black?"

"EH?...uh..well….um…uh… I…." Crap. Where the hell did this come from? And what the f*** was I just going to say?

"Well?"

"Uhhh… I guess… because… your face… I like that sh**."

**Alex's P.O.V.**

My face…. He only likes me because of my face. Figures, most people did like that about me, though why did it hurt so much when Black said it? I mean it was no surprise, I knew I was beautiful, un-naturally so, which sucked a lot! It really did, if I had to choose I would have chosen to be ugly just your regular plain Jane. But of course, someone up there had other plans. But before I could make a sarcastic remark Black continued his little rampage. "It's all your fault…you're the reason why I'm like this! It's because of YOU that I'm GAY!" Black wailed as he placed the chair I was strapped to back down and began to tug at his bangs in frustration. Though I couldn't blame him, it was really stuffy in this small circus tent plus there was a buttload of knickknacks and broken toys shoved into here too so it was overall pretty much an very unpleasant situation.

"You're not gay." I muttered as I began to fidget against the straps around my chest. Black had used my own baby leash as a restraint—damn monster. Though I had to admit it was pretty clever.

"I'm not?"

"No Black you're not."

"What the f*** are you saying?"

"You're not gay Black. You've just fallen victim to my good looks. Trust me it happens all the time, and it probably didn't help that you stay inside a dark, damp prison all day. So with that said you've just had a small case of insanity. I suggest that you get more sunshine on that pasty skin color of yours and you'll be back to your foul-mouth self in no time."

"….T-that….made sense….YEAH! That makes complete sense! It was from being cooped up all the time! I'm NOT Gay! I'M NOT GAY! OH GREAT DEALER! I'M NOT GAY!"

Black smiled widely as he jumped up and down excitedly, which kind of scared me since I never knew Black could be so—happy. "Congrats, so can you please untie me?" I asked bleakly, the leash was starting to cut into my skin and it hurt….a lot. "Huh? Sure!" Black grinned as he swiftly grabbed the leash and yanked it causing me to spin and the stupid thing to unravel. "GAH!" I yelped as I fell face first to the ground lapping up a mouthful of dirt. "HA! You're eating dirt!" Black laughed as he picked me up from the back of my shirt and helped me up to my feet. "Shut up Black!" I frowned as I spat out bits of rock and dust from my mouth.

"Aww is the bi*** going to cry?"

"Tch, the only one who's going to be crying is you if you don't shut up ginger!"

"I'M NOT A GINGER!"

"Red hair, no soul, yup that makes you a ginger."

"MY HAIR IS NOT RED! IT'S CRIMSON! CRIMSON!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking carrot top." I teased as I began to walk to the tent's door flap thingy, or whatever lead outside the steamy tent. "You're really asking for it!" Black hissed as he followed close behind me. "As I heard you told me oh so many times before." I chided back, as I finally was able to feel the cool night air pinch my cheeks—wait a minute…NIGHT!? WHAT THE HELL!? Oh right, time changes, damn I really have to remember that. Curse my foul memory! "Oi! Don't take Black Joker's threats so lightly!" Black growled as he grabbed my cheeks and began to stretch the chubby flesh away from my skull.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! BLAWCK! MY CHWEEKS!"

"What? I can't hear you, want to speak up, bi***?"

"BLWACK! MY FWACE! OWOWOWOWO! IT HURWTS!"

"Still can't hear you~~~"

"BLWWWWAAACCCCCKKK!"

Black laughed maliciously before he finally gave my cheeks one final squeeze and let go of the now tender flesh. "Black you jerk! If you keep up this harassment I'm leaving you!" I pouted as I rubbed the redden skin and began to storm off towards a brightly lit up circus tent. I guess that's where White was having his show. "No you ain't! If anyone is leaving anyone it's going to be me!" Black smirked as he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into his broad chest. "Ompfh! Black.. I thought you agreed with me that you're not gay." I looked up at the warden who just glared back down at me though I could have sworn there was a slight blush staining his cheeks. "I'm not! It's just…..don't leave my f***ing side…." Black mumbled as he tightened his grip around my limb.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because you're a f***ing klutz! You'll probably trip and end up getting trampled by a rhino or something I don't know! So stay close bi***!"

Black's blush redden as he adjusted his cap with his free hand and looked off somewhere in the distance. Wow. That was weird, I didn't know Black could be so nice but then again I was finding out A LOT of things about Black that I didn't know before. Though I couldn't ponder long about Black's sudden change in personality, because deep inside my chest something strange was happening…something quite unusual.

**~Ba-dump…Ba-bump…Ba-dump…~**

"So loser are we going or what?"

"Eh?"

"You want to see that stupid's clown show right?"

"Um yeah of course!"

**~Ba-dump..Ba-bump..Ba-dump~**

"Then let's go, sl**!"

"R-r-right!"

~**Ba-dumpba-bumpba-dump~**

Black never let up his grip as he stomped his way towards the brightly colored tent and in some weird and twisted way I didn't want him to let go. Black, the foul mouthed confused ginger warden, was holding my arm and dragging me towards his counterparts show and I was OKAY with it. What was going on with me? But better yet what was going on with all this noise inside my chest? Could it be that….

~.X.~

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Could it be!? So this chapter is named Good Bye because Ryo went bye-bye~~ And of course the important question remains: is this the end of Black Joker's gay-ness? Well… I don't know you'll just have to find out! :D Anyways so I know most of you may have been wondering where the heck have both Alex and I have been? Well we were fighting off bandits at- Just kidding! I've just had the worse luck! My computer broke down erasing everything! So I had to wait to get a new one and stuff… but then when I tried to log in to fanfiction it wouldn't let me in! Saying something about not being able to process authorization and code call 2 whatever that is….and overall I've just had some terrible luck! So PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT! But luckily I've had the amazing chance to become friends and know Reaperdeath who has so kindly helped me by posting my chapters up for me while I try to figure this all out. THANK YOU FRIEND! HUGS~~~~ **

**Alex- my heart…please review…..**

**To Asdfghjkl**

"_**Stupid brain! WHY YOU NO WORK!" So Alex, do you finally understand my pain? ;_; And I thought Lorinna died in volume 6 (suddenly brings up because I'd been reading over Alice in the Country of Hearts) "**_

**Alex- Huh? You said something? *eating cookies that say DO NOT EAT* **

**Me- Oh I know but, I was just like meh…I think a psycho Lorinna works best **

**To Guest **

"_**You hate Alex. You throw her out windows every five fking seconds." **_

**Me- Oh it seems like I've been found out..tee-hee~~ **

**Alex- that's messed up…..**

**To blogspoits lilsis **

"_**Wow this is great keep it up! **_

_**P.s. and yes im natalia's lil sister opps I mean blospoit's *cough* Natalia *cough* **_

**Me-awwww thank you! And also thank you nata-er I mean blogspoit too! **

**To Guest **

"_**Update soon please. I wonder if there will be more spurts of the past of Alex's childhood. Urgh it's hard to choose whom I ship whom. Ace, Joker, or Julius. Please continue."**_

**Me-HAHAHA! SPURTS! HAHAHA that's a funny word…Lol…please excuse me…but to answer your question….. of course~~~ Dear reader! And about Ace, Joker or Julius…don't worry you're not the only one! I'm thinking of starting a support group for that LOL JK but one of these days there might be a poll…so just stick around…maybe~**

**To Blogspoit**

"_**ROAR! Update please! I miss you and Alex! & of course the residents of wonderland! **____**"**_

**Me- & we miss you too Nat-er Blogspoit! But technology is a cruel mistress and I hope this long chapter has appeased your anger! :D **


	9. A Drink With Death

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Who the hell gets a heat stroke at NIGHT!?" Black scolded me as he pushed his jester half off to the side. Yeah, you're probably wondering what the flip happened. Well you see all that thumping inside my chest was the cause of my heart over working from the stress of dehydration, who would have known, right? But anyways before we even got to the tent I collapsed causing Black to have a complete spaz attack and carry me all the way to the infirmary. Just my luck, right?

"I don't know maybe someone who was being chased by a psycho all day?"

"PSYCHO!? WHY YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL—"

"Now, now, Black you don't want Alex to get any sicker do you?" White interrupted, most likely saving me from a cheek pinching from Black. Which I was totally grateful for, Black had hands of steel! "Yeah, Black! Besides this is your entire fault anyways. And to make things worse I missed White's show!" I puffed out my cheeks in disappointment, I really was excited to see White in action. I mean since he was so dedicated to his show I knew I wouldn't be disappointed but yet here I am. "Don't worry about it Alex, I'll just have to put on a special private show, just for you." White smiled as he tapped the edge of my nose, causing a slight tinged of red to spread along my cheeks.

"R-r-really!? You'll do that for me, White?"

"Of course, isn't that what friends are for?" White's lone red eye shimmered as Black stood beside him with his classic scowl on his face.

"Wow! Thanks a lot White! You're the best!" I grinned as I jumped up from the small medical cot and wrapped my arms around the shocked Joker. "I'll definitely make sure next time not to get a he—ACK!" I was suddenly flung back onto the small cot by a now very pissed off looking Black who was just glaring at his smiling twin.

"WHAT THE HECK BLACK!? What was that for!?"

"You're sick….and I don't want your f****ing illness getting on my counterpart."

"Eh? But you can't catch a heat stroke."

"Yes you can."

"No you can't"

"YES YOU CAN."

"NO YOU CAN'T."

"YES YOU F***ING CAN!"

"NO YOU CA—"

"OW!" Both Black and I cried out in unison as White struck the back of our heads. "Now children, please use your inside voices. I know this is a medical tent but there are OTHERS in here too. So please consider their feelings." White smiled but I couldn't help but feel a dark aura emitting off of the grinning Joker. "Tch, like circus performers have souls." Black sneered as he plopped himself on a chair nearby. "Sorry, White." I pouted as I hung my head in defeat like a scolded child. I really had to stop getting in trouble so much. "Good. Now Alex I'll inform the others that you are here resting, so try not to cause TOO much destruction okay?" White flashed me a final grin before he jingled off into the crisp night air. Which by the way is what I liked about this medical tent, it was open at the ends forming a kind of tunnel that doctors and nurses can rush in and out of while also letting some fresh air in. It was kind of neat to be in a tent hospital, I don't know about the sanitary conditions but it was pretty cool over all.

"HEY! ARE YOU F***ING LISTENING!?"

"Eh?" I quickly snapped out of it and turned to face a pissed off warden, though now that I realized it, Black always looked that way. Well for the exception when he found out he was not gay. "Tch, figures." Black growled as he shot me an annoyed glare and put his feet up on my cot.

"HEY! Get your smelly feet off my cot!"

"As soon as you brush your stinky mouth."

"Black you jerk! My breath does not smell!"

"Tch, I can smell it all the way from over here." Black smirked as he waved his hand over his nose, causing me to turn a bright red. "I-i-it does not and I can prove it!" I argued back as I got on all fours and leaned towards Black's face, ready to prove the jerk wrong. "Oh yeah?" Black countered as he didn't back down, and a spark of electricity ran between our foreheads. With neither of us willing to back down we kept leaning in closer and closer until our noses were touching and right before I was about to puff a bit of air into Black's ugly face I was stopped by a sound, well more like a nurse who had been watching the whole thing—awkwardly.

"AHEM! E-e-excuse, Lord Black but I have to take care of the patient."

The blonde nurse bowed before Black, who quickly pulled away from my face and leaned back in his chair coolly. "Yeah sure do whatever." Black huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and still refused to get his damn feet off my cot. The nurse just nodded her head and came around to the other side of the cot and began to take my temperature.

"Please, Lord Alex, open wide." The nurse smiled as she took out a thermometer and disinfect it.

"Like this?" I asked as I opened up my mouth as wide as I could as the nurse just giggled and placed the cold metal inside my mouth.

"Yes, perfect! Lord Alex has definitely done this before hasn't he?" The nurse grinned as she tapped my chin, signaling I should close my mouth—which I did. Though not before giving her a slight nod to answer her question.

"Geez what the hell is this? An adult movie or something?" Black commented as he scooted his chair closer to the cot. The nurse turned a slight red as I pulled out the thermometer and shot Black a death glare. What the hell was his problem anyways? "Why don't you take a hike you perv." I frowned at Black as the embarrassed nurse took the medical instrument out of my hand and examined it. "This is my f***ing realm I can do whatever I want." Black hissed back as he eyed the nurse, looking at her from head to toe. Wow. Black really was a pervert, maybe he should get out more or something. "Whatever. So Miss nurse, I'm I going to live?" I joked with the blonde faceless trying to ignore the fact that the red head behind me was still there. "Hm? Oh yes! Lord Alex you've gotten a lot better. Your fever went down which is good, now we should get some liquids into you. I'll send another nurse right away with a beverage." The nurse smiled at me gently before bowing to both Black and I and then left the tent.

"So you like blondes." Black smirked as he adjusted his cap on his head.

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?" I turned back to face the warden who was kind of getting on my nerves already.

"Don't try to hide it. You were so totally flirting with that blonde bi***."

"WHAT!? I was not!"

"Yes you were, you were all like, "Oh~ I want to get inside of your skirt.~" Black teased as I felt my face burn a bright red. Why was he torturing me like this!? "I DID NOT SAY THAT!" I growled as I felt my hands roll into fist. "You didn't have too, I could totally tell." Black said slyly as he raised his arms up to stretch. "Dude you don't even know me bro, so back off!" Gosh, Black really got on my nerves! I DID NOT! I REPEAT! DID NOT FIND THAT WOMEN ATTRACTIVE! And I never will!

"Excuse me, Mister Alex?"

"YES!?" I roared as I snapped my head around to face a nurse with a mask over her face holding what looked to be some sort of tea. "Uh…I just came to give you your beverage." The faceless responded as a huge drop of nervous sweat rolled down their forehead. "Oh, sorry, thank you." I muttered as I grabbed the glass, feeling quite embarrassed about yelling at the poor faceless. "It's alright Mister Alex. Please enjoy and get well." The faceless responded and turned to leave but was suddenly stopped by Black.

"Hey, wait. What the hell did you give Alex? If I remember correctly you give dehydrated people water NOT some f***ing tea." Black glared at the masked nurse who in reply shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't worry Lord Joker. Everything will be okay, that is just a new herbal tea that the doctor told us would help revitalize the patients. It' supposed to work very well." Black remained quiet for a few second before he turned to me and said, " Alex, don't drink that crap. I'll have to go talk to that doc—WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What?" I asked curiously as I finished the last sip of tea, it was really good and quite sweet. Hm, I guess hospital food doesn't suck after all.

"YOU DRANK IT!?"

"Of course, it was the doctor's orders. Besides it was really good, can I have some…more? Eh? Where did the nurse go?" I scratched the back of my head as I scanned around the tent, the masked nurse was gone—well that's weird. "HOW COULD YOU DRINK IT!?" Black seethed as he slapped the glass out of my hand.

~~ **CRASH!~~**

"HEY! That was my favorite cup!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE A FAVORITE CUP!?"

"Because I can!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

I glared at Black who scoffed at me before sitting back down in his chair. Idiot? I was an idiot? Tch! The only idiot here was the prison cladded red head who had sexual orientation issues. But then again I shouldn't be talking. We sat there in silence, not saying a word to one another, mostly because I was pretty pissed off at the warden and I figured the feeling was mutual with him too. "….Are you….Do you feel alright?" Black muttered as he stared at the floor with his ruby red eye. "No, I feel sick, horrible and utterly sick. I think I may die!" I said dramatically as I put a hand over my heart and fell back down on the cot. Within seconds Black jumped up from his seat and grabbed me by my shoulders with a look of concern on his face. "What!? Really!?" It took all that was in me not to burst out laughing as Black's eye widen in surprise. "Y-y-yes, you were right, Black, I shouldn't have drunk the tea." I whimpered as I took a final breath and slowly closed my eyes—faking the deep slumber called death. "H-h-hey! You better not be faking this sh**! Alex….Alex?...ALEX!?" Black screamed into my ear drum as he shook me hard.

"Cough,Cough. Oh... could this be…an angel? No.. it can't be, it's face is too horribly deformed to be a thing of light. Looks like a troll….oh why must I suffer even in death.~~" I smiled as I glanced at the poker faced Joker in front of me. There was a moment of silence before Black's fingers grabbed the sides of my nose and began to tug on the poor button like thing.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD REALLY ESCOURT YOU TO HELL FOR THAT!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! BLACK! IT WAS A JOOOOOKKKEEE! LET GO! LET GO!~~"

But sadly the warden refused to let go and just tightened his grip on the soft cartilage. Why was I such an unlucky kid!? "First I'm going to start with this nose, then your eyes, and then your arms…" Black growled as he yanked on my poor nose. "OW!" I winced in pain, hoping that he was just kidding.

"And then your legs—"

"And let me guess my ears are next?" I playfully teased.

"No, not your ears. I'll let you keep your ears, so that way when every child, woman and man sees your horribly mutilated body and screams with terror—You'll be able to hear them."

OH CRAP. Black was dead serious, I felt beads of sweat slide down my forehead as I did what any rational person would do. I racked Black and got my ass out of there! I would like to remain uninjured thank you very much! But little did I know a blood thirsty Joker was the LEAST of my problems.

**Faceless's P.O.V**

The night was dark and cool as I journeyed to the caves that outlined the edges of the territory known as the Looking Glass. A place that was forbidden to be crossed or entered all for the exception of the Bandersnatch and Caterpillar, though that didn't stop many faceless from coming and praying to the Dealer hoping that they will receive an answer. Which was just an old wife's tale—until of course my prayers were answered. I felt a grin play on my lips as I pulled off the medical mask that hid my eyeless face and climbed up the steppe, jagged rocks. "Why is the Raven like a writing desk?!" I cried out, laughing manically as I raised my hand up towards the clear surface that appeared before me.

"**B**_**e**_**C**_**a**_**U**_**s**_**E L**_**i**_**K**_**e**_** A W**_**r**_**I**_**t**_**E**_**r**_** I D**_**e**_**C**_**i**_**D**_**e**_** T**_**h**_**E O**_**u**_**T**_**c**_**O**_**m**_**E. So HoW WoUlD YoU LiKe YoUr StOrY To EnD?" **

The voice echoed off the walls as I heard something fluttering deep inside the chasm I had reached, yes…I have heard the voice of the Dealer— the messenger himself, the RAVEN. My how lovely you are my ebony colored bird. Yes, sing to me again with your lovely voice, sing to me as you answer my call.

"With the death…..of the foreigner…. Alex."

"**So It Is WrItTeN."**

**~~~~.X.~~~~**

**Sooooo….. I've decided to name this Arc the Beginning of a Death….. sounds pretty mysterious and awesome right?~~~~ Now who would want to kill innocent Alex? Will the role holders be able to save their foreigner? And who is this Raven? Well you're going to have to wait until next time on **_**STRUGGLE! **_

**Raven- And remember readers….the more outcry for chapters the faster they will be satisfied…. **

**To Sam-i-am:**

"_**It's good to hear from you again! Thanks for the update and this chapter was interesting since alex is barely realizing she might have a crush on joker. I wonder how Julius and Ace feel about this. Hope to hear from you again along with more chapters."**_

**Julius-…I guess… people have their own personal preferences…..**

**Ace- Hahahahaha!~ Silly Alex loves me of course, we're married and we spent the night together…twice~~ **

**Alex-WHAT!? WHEN!? **

**Ace- in the tent of course darling~~**

**Alex- I'm NOT YOUR WIFE!**

**To Jemstone6259:**

"_**Crys: "Why! WHY! Ryo why did you have to go!?**_

_**P.S. Update soon or else! Hehehehe"**_

**Ryo-…..PANDA~~~**

**Me-…..(O_O) ….i'll try! **

**To blospoit: **

**Me- *reads whole comment* Woah…..thank you! :,D And also such sibling love!~~**

**Alex- kidnapping… is dangerous and should not be done at home, the kidnapping here is done by professionals so please do not attempt. **

**To Aralechan2000:**

"**Another amazing chapter! I love Alex so much—he/she/it is so cute and I would be a random fangirl if I was in this universe. You know what? It has never stopped me before so I'm breaking down the fourth wall and starting the first official Alex fan club! Yay!" **

**Me- awwwwww! You too kind! :,D **

**Alex- a fan club….where all shall worship me! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Julius- *throws wrench at alex's head* calm down you conceited little brat….**

**Alex-OW! **

**To Kitty witchling :**

"**LOL that part about being scared of Santa Claus, total spongebob reference XD …"**

**Me- Yes! Somebody noticed! (T-T) my day has been made! **


	10. Fun House

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Ladies First, my dear.~~"

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny Alex."

"I know I am, _Bianca_~~."

"**SHUT-UP!**"

Boris's face burned a scarlet red as he stomped his foot in anger, causing little flakes of snow to fly into the air. I held back a chuckle as I turned to look at the Cheshire cat who was wearing a lavender colored dress with many frills and ruffles. Nobody cheats Alexander Louis Liddell and gets away with it! I continued to grin as Boris looked absolutely miserable, it had been a couple of time changes since the Circus event and after refusing to be bored to death in the clock tower I snuck out to pay a little visit to this girly feline. Of course, as always, I was caught when Julius saw me climbing out the second story window and told me I had to be back before the next three time changes or else I would be punished. I felt a small shudder travel throughout my body as I recalled all the times the God of clocks had smacked me on my noggin with his vile wrench of pain.

"How come I have to the wear the dress now!? I-i-it's freezing!" Boris shivered as he rubbed his arms hoping to get some warmth from the biting cold wind.

"Well that's why you should have worn one in the beginning. Now you have to suffer, besides it's not that cold." I smirked as I wrapped my white knitted scarf around my neck tighter. Snow still covered Wonderland, though the horrible blizzards that had rampaged through out the land had ceased. I didn't mind the cold, in fact I LOVED winter, it was spring that I really hated. Mostly because of April showers. Gosh I hate thunder storms, especially sin—"OW!" I held my head in pain as the thought I had tried to remember became just a mangled blur. These blackouts were getting worse.

"Alex you okay?" Boris asked worriedly as he froze in his tracks.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a brain fart."

"A brain what?"

"Nothing, anyways Miss kitty let's get on some rides!"

I grinned as I grabbed Boris's hand and led him towards some roller coasters. I didn't want him to worry, besides I came here to have some fun not to worry about these stupid mental problems. Maybe if I just pushed it off to the side it would get better, I mean that's what I would usually do. I couldn't let the little things get me down, besides when I get home—wait a minute…home? Aren't I already home? I felt my face scrunch up as I tried to organize my thoughts, nothing in my mind was making sense—DAMN IT! WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH ME!?

"—ex…. –lex… Alex….ALEX!"

"Wah? Huh? What's going on?"

"Dude I've been like telling you for the past five minutes that all the roller coasters are closed down due to the ice. Haven't you been listening?" the Cheshire cat questioned though I couldn't help but notice that he looked even more concerned than before. Great, he probably thinks I'm going crazy, which I'm starting to believe I am. Oh well better play this off coolly before they decide to lock me up in a padded box.

"I have it's just that, I was too distracted by how cute you look in that dress. You should wear them more often.~"

"T-t-that's not cool, bro." Boris sulked as I watched his manly pride get blown away.

"But anyways, what are we supposed to do now? I was really looking forward to get on some rides… now I'm going to die from boredom!"

"Heh, have some faith, Alex, don't you know when you're with the Cheshire cat, there never is a boring moment." Boris flashed me his classic Cheshire grin before tearing off his dress to reveal his normal attire undernea—why that little sneak!

"Besides I know just the place that will spark your curiosity in no time."

"Oh really?"

"Yup! Step right this way, little boy and hold on to your pants as we enter the amusement park's—FUN HOUSE!~~~"

Boris then stepped to the side to reveal a giant creepy looking Victorian house that had a dully lit sign perched on the front that read "UN HOUSE". I guess over the years the "F" had fallen down or something. "Uh, Boris what the hell is that?" I asked unenthused by the sight of the aging structure that looked more like a law suit waiting to happen than an attraction at the park. "It's the park's fun house, the old man built it some years ago but some things happened and well now it's just an empty house we can hang out in." Boris answered as he pulled me towards the death trap and over the wired gates that said "KEEP OUT". I suddenly had that all too familiar feeling in my gut again.

"Uh, B-B-Boris maybe we should just turn back."

"No way! This will be fun trust me!"

"But—"

"Don't tell me you're scared?"

"NO! Of course not…it's just that it looks um, unsafe."

"Tch! Please it's completely safe!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally safe, except for the ghost problem."

"Oh, ok—wait a minute…GHOST!?"

**~BAM!~**

It was too late, before I could even argue to Boris how coming into a haunted house was a bad idea the huge mahogany doors sealed shut behind us. Great just my luck, I was now trap inside this poltergeist infested house with Boris, there was only one thing I could do in this situation—"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I tugged on the brass knobs, only to have them fall off onto the dusty floor. "NOOOOOO! LET ME OUT! OUT I SAY!" Okay so was I over reacting, maybe just a LITTLE bit, I mean it's completely normal since I was pretty well known for causing trouble. "Uh, Alex….are you okay?" Boris sweat dropped as he began to watch me pound on the doors with my fist. "Perfectly fine! Hahahahaha~~ Why do you ask?" I smiled as I kept punching the stupid entrance—DOOR!? WHY YOU NO BREAK!? "It's just that, you seem, I don't know….scared?" Boris asked as he slithered over towards me.

"Hahahaha! Me? Scared!? HA! I laugh in the face of fear!"

"….So then you do know those doors won't open since they're steel enforced."

"Wah…WHAT!? NONONONONONO! OPEN! OPEN! GOSH DARN IT! OPEN SEASME!" I shouted as I not only punched but kicked at the doors and even tossed some furniture at it in hope that it would magically open.

"Alex…could it be that you're…scared of ghosts?"

I instantly stopped beating the door as I cranked my neck towards the pink haired teen whose now amber colored eyes sparkled with mischief. "S-s-scared of ghosts? N-n-no way… it's not a fear…just an a-a-awareness….YUP! Just a simple respect for the un-dead and their human possessing ways." I half smiled at Boris as I felt a huge drop of cold sweat slide down my forehead. Was I scared of ghosts? No, but after watching movies like the Exorcist and Poltergeist, I pretty much decided that I would stay away from the supernatural beings. So in conclusion, I'm scared of thunder and have a mutual respect for ghosts which should not be classified as fear but just an awareness. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. It's very unmanly to be scared much lest have two fears.

"An awareness, you say? So… if I were to tell you that the old man closed this house down because it was haunted by thirteen terrible soul sucking demons of the undead, it would have no effect on you?"

"Y-y-yup, n-n-no problem here."

"That's interesting…..OMG! ALEX! RUN! ONE OF THE GHOSTS IS BEHIND YOU!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY SOUL!"

~.X.~

Stupid. That's what I am, I'm stupid, stupid, STUPID! I put a hand on the wall as I took in a much needed breath. Without a second thought I had taken off screaming like a sissy, when Boris lied to me that there was a ghost behind me, but then came back after I heard him laughing his head off. Some friend he is. Anyways he promised that would be the last of it but of course I should have known better than to trust the Cheshire cat, because soon more "paranormal activities" began to happen and once again I ran off screaming. "Boris, y-y-you idiot. You really are going to give me an h-h-heart attack." I huffed out loud, hoping that the named person would be somewhere nearby and hear my words. This time he somehow made it appear that one of the famed ghosts had chopped off his head, and which by the way if Boris didn't stop this nonsense soon, his head really will be rolling.

"I don't think I can take this any longer." I sighed as I slid down to the floor and looked at the room I had ended up in. It was big, I think, I couldn't tell because of all the mirrors that hung on the peeling walls, and mirrors I had read were the image of deception. I took another glance around the room trying to find an exit and spotted an aged neon yellow sign with fancy red lettering. "The Fun House Mirror Room: Try to Find Your Way Out In This Crazy Maze. Few Have Tried and Even Fewer Have Made It Out." I read out loud as I got up to my feet again and dusted some dirt off my jeans. So, I'm in some sort of maze, well if it's like the Heart Castle maze, I'll be out in no time if I use that place your right hand on the right wall technique. This was going to be a piece of cake.

~.X.~

I was wrong, dead wrong. "Damn it." I cursed as I winded up at another dead end, this mirror maze was a lot tougher than I had expected. "But then again, Gowland is a great engineer." I said out loud to no one, though I silently prayed that Boris was somewhere nearby and would come to my rescue. I clutched on to my oversized dark navy blue jacket as a cold breeze drifted by, chilling me to my bones. When did it get so cold all of a sudden? "Maybe there's an open wall or something. This is an old house." I reassured myself as I turned around and began to walk down the rows of glass. **Tap, Tap, Tap.** I listened to the sound of my heavy brown boots knock against the wooden floors. ** Tap, Thump, Tap, Thud, Tap, Clank! **What the hell? I stopped as I heard what sounded like something metallic fall against the floor—okay I knew that wasn't me and I was pretty much too creeped out to ponder on what it could have been. "This is an old house, Alex. Of course it's going to make weird sounds." I began to nervously fiddle with my fingers a bad habit that I had to break someday but I would probably end up doing it anyways.

**THUMP**

That wasn't me.

**THUMP THUMP**

It's getting closer.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

DAMN IT! LEGS MOVE!

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP….CREAAAAAKKK~~**

I saw a flash of black zoom by a nearby mirror, causing my now rubbery legs to snap and take off in any direction that hinted a sign of freedom. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? BORIS IF THAT WAS YOU, THAT WAS NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I skidded down the wooden path, trying to flee from whatever that darkness was. But of course like always, I ended up screwing up running away, **CRACK!** "OW!" I stumbled back landing on my spine as bits of glass shattered everywhere. Figuring out that had I collided into one of the mirrors, I painfully rolled to one side, which was a terrible mistake because now the debris from the cracked mirror was embedded into my skin leaving tiny bloody red marks.

"Ahhhh…damn it! Stupid glass." I winced as I tumbled back into my original position, too tired to even try to get back up to my feet.

"Oh gosh, Alex, it seems you cut yourself.~"

"Huh? Who's there?" I quickly began to frantically look around at my surroundings, trying to find where the source of the voice was coming from but sadly and quite terrifyingly all I could see was—there in the reflections of the glass a dark hooded figure.

"In case you didn't know, Alex, dead people don't bleed. If you can bleed, then you know you're alive. It's irrefutable, undeniable proof. Sometimes I just need a little reminder.~~" The voice cooed as I watched the figure pull up their sleeve to show pink scarred flesh that zigzagged all across their arm.

"W-w-what? I don't understand…..W-w-who are you? A ghost?" I felt myself pale a bit as I laid there unable to move because of my now stinging flesh and the tidbits of sharp glass imprisoning me in a tight circle.

"Hahahaha! Alex, my lovely Alex, even your fear is intoxicating. I wish we could stay like this…. forever…." The voice said sweetly, almost as if they were addressing a lover— I felt my body jolt at the thought. Suddenly the hooded person reached towards me almost as if to caress my fallen body, but stopped for a moment and then withdrew their fingers back. "But sadly, you need to sleep."

"What? What do you mean sleep?" I cocked my head to the nearest reflection close by trying to sort out all this nonsense that was going on. Was this just a trick of my mind or some stupid joke Boris was playing on me? Whatever it is I hoped it would stop.

"Hush, now, my prince. Sleep and forget this lullaby…."

"Lullaby?"

As if on cue a song began to play throughout the room, a soft gentle tempo that seemed to wrap around my ears before engulfing them in their peaceful sound. "So…..nice…." I mumbled as I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"Yes, Alex…sleep for a while and dream, sweet dreams filled with that beautiful crimson flow…dreams that you have created…."

"Hnnn…." I tried to fight back, I tried to stop that dreadful slumber but, it was too warm, too inviting and soon enough I let it take over. But before I became completely dead to the world I heard that voice's final words.

"And then wake up, my hero prince, to a beautiful…nightmare."

~.X.~

**So.. I told you the story was going to get a bit dark…..but this all leads up to something and that something leads up to another something and then, there at that something your minds will explode :D YAY MIND-EXPLOSIONS! Anyways REVIEW my dearest readers and may you have a wonderful day! *throws confetti* **

**To : **

"_**Aw, that last part was cool! Amazing!"**_

**Me- no, you're amazing! :D **

**Alex- you're a freak….**

**Me-And proud of it!**

**To Sam-i-am:**

"_***fangirls * It's amazing the chapter ! I wonder who the mysterious person who is trying to kill Alex ? REally this chapter made my day 3"**_

**Me- awwww….thank you! It means so much! (T-T) **

**Mysterious person- hehehehehe…..my lovely guardian angel….**

**Me- c-c-creepy….they're a creepy person! **

**To CureAnimeLover :**

"_**Me: Alex is gonna die soon...?**_

_**Domino: Um...(looks panicked) NO! Of course not what are you saying? Ehehehehe... (laughs nervously while moving hands frantically)**_

_**Me: (face is blank and unreadable) But the story said-**_

_**Domino: IT'S AN ILLUSION! (yanks computer and throws it somewhere) Don't be a baka Cal! (laughs nervously again)"**_

**Me- maybe… maybe not **

**Alex- I don't like where this is going…..**

**To pinkyndx:**

"_**Such a funny chapter. I love this story so much. I see someone likes Princess Bride. Hope for another chapter soon."**_

**Me- Somebody noticed! *tears of joy* **

**Alex- you really need to stop putting hidden inserts of other stuff…**

**Me- NEVER! It's actually has begun to be a game for me…plus Princess Bride is a CLASSIC! A CLASSIC I SAY! **

**To kitty witchling :**

"_**Nobody noticed the spongebob reference? o-o Seriously?! Anyway great chapter, I almost died laughing from reading this XDD No Black you can't catch a heat stroke from other people 'cause it's not an illness T-T"**_

**Black- YES YOU ****** CAN!**

**White- though stupidity is one…**

**Black- What did you say CLOWN!? **

**White-oh~ nothing~ **

**LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams **

"_**Lol, Black as a troll! Alex, you're too funny, my sides are akeing! (that's probabaly spelt wrong, but hay, who cares!?) Great chapter, can't WAIT to find out who whants our crazy Alex dead... *For some unknown reason thinks of Julius and his wrenches...***_

_**LGAHD"**_

**Julius- *gripping wrench with glint in eye* **

**Alex- W-w-why Julius! WHY!? I thought we were homies!? **

**Julius- you break my clocks and give me bad coffee…it was soon to come to this eventually…**

**Mysterious person- Hahahahaha~ he's so cute when he's frightened…**

**To ChojisGirl :**

"_**When will they all find out that alex is a girl and is alex's dad going to show up?"**_

**Me- Well so far the people that KNOW for sure that Alex is a girl are: White, Nightmare, Tweedle Twins, and Blood… but do not fear one day everyone will know! And when they do…MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex- (-.-") **

**Me- as for Alex's daddy…..hehehehe…patience is a virtue…. **

**To Aralechan2000: **

"_**The Dealer scares me! He reminds me of Steve and Steve scares the crap outta me. Update soon"**_

**Me-hahahaha….steve…hehehehehehe…..LOL…Steve…**

**Alex- ? WTH? **

**To 52 CARDS:**

"_**Haha, I didn't know you could get heat stoke at night. Oh and Black, your can't take a joke huh? (-_-)"**_

**Black- I CAN TOO TAKE A JOKE!**

**White- oh really? Knock knock…**

**Black-whose there? **

**White-…**

**Black- I said whose there?**

**White-…..**

**Black- I said whose ***** there!?**

**Alex- sorry black but we don't open the doors for ugly people…**

**Black-WTH! DIEEE! **

**To Asdfghjkl :**

"_**Oh my god. (cries) BUT I SHIPPED RYO AND ALEX...AND MARSHA. I love you Alex, will you marry me? (Black can be our child and white can be a dog. Blood can be a di- oh wait he already is.)"**_

**Alex- This is all too sudden..I…I….I….*faints from all the love* **

**To Nikki: **

"_**Poor Black... he's not gay but he just has to be a little more clever about things! Can't wait for the next chapter! :) Black Joker ROCKS!"**_

**Black- Hell YEAH I ROCK!**

**White- just great….now I'll never hear the end of this…**


	11. Questions

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"_Alex…Where are you Alex?" _

Branches nipped away at my body as I stumbled among their wooden grip. Woods? I was in the woods? Wasn't I just in the Fun House with Boris?

"_Alexandria? Why are you running away?" _

Who said that? Boris? Boris, where are you? Better yet where am I?

"_Alex….why are you so scared, sweetie?" _

Scared….Ah, that's right I'm scared. I'm so very scared, that's why my body is shivering right? Argh! I have so many questions but so little answers! It's tearing me apart! "B-B-Boris…where are you?" I whimpered as I leaned against a tree. Well, what I thought was a tree, everything was blurry and distorted and that music—that awful horrible music that never stopped playing, filled my ears with its haunting tempo!

"_Leaves from the vine…."_

Stop.

"_Falling so slow, like tiny fragile shells drifting in the foam…." _

Stop, please.

"_Little solider boy, come marching home…."_

Stop….

"_Brave solider boy…comes marching h—" _

**I SAID STOP!**

I gripped my head as a flood of pain washed over me, it felt like I was melting, in fact I felt something warm and wet began to drip down my hands—OH MY GOSH! I AM MELTING! I'M ACTUALLY MELTING! "H-H-Help!" I screamed as I looked down at my hazy red hands….wait a minute…red? Why are my hands red? I weakly pushed myself off of the tree and began to stagger down the swirling path. Every bone in my body ached almost like I was being pricked by a thousand tiny needles—was I injured? Ugh, my head, it feels so light, so…..airy. I hated it. In fact I hate everything right now, it's too cold and dark and everything looks like a giant smudge! Where's Boris? Why did he leave me? Why was I always—alone.

"_Alexandria, why are you crying?" _

Huh? I was crying too! Great…just great…I'm a loser! A big fat loser!

"Dwaddy!"

A little girl bounced down the path in front of me, her long light auburn curls fluttering behind her as she jumped into the arms of a man. What? Wait, this seems familiar. Where have I seen this before? And that man—

"Alexandria, why are you crying? Don't you know a woman's tears are precious?" The man smiled gently as he lifted the small child up, his familiar crystal colored eyes gleaming with a soft understanding compassion. Ah, I remember now, he's the reason for all this, it all started with him, he's the man that made me go crazy—my "father".

"B-B-But! I'm scwared! A monster is going to eat me!" The small girl cried into the large man's shoulders as he patted her back and continued to stare straight ahead—right at me. Creepy…but this is all a day dream right? It's not real, but then why does it feel like…he knows that I'm right here.

"No monster is going to eat you. At least, not while I'm around my little chickadee."

"Wreally?"

"Yup, I promise."

"Pwinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." The man smiled at me before extending his pinky finger towards me.

I stayed frozen in place as I stared at his non- wavering hand. Could I trust this illusion? Meh, I must have lost my mind already, so who cares. I reached out and wrapped my own bloody pinky finger around his, staining his once perfect hands. Wow, my hands are really dirty; seriously, I had blood caked all over the fleshy digits. _"But it feels nice doesn't it, the way it warms your skin." _ No. It's not nice, I don't like it—I-I'm not like that! My heart started to thump inside my chest as I tried to push the thought aside, it was horrible….I…wasn't like that….wasn't I?

"Hey, you know what helps me when I'm scared Alexandria?" The man grinned as the grip around my little finger tightened drastically.

"No….I don't know."

"I sing a song."

"A song?"

"It goes like this…._Leaves from the vine_…"

His deep voice sang as I felt something wrap around my waist—wait a minute… my WAIST!?

"_Falling so slow…Like tiny fragile shells, drifting in the foam." _

Black tentacles began to crawl up my legs as I tasted a quite stale fabric enter my mouth, drowning out any attempts of screams I could muster.

"_Little solider boy come marching home…." _

I began to feel the ground below me sink; causing my body to be pulled in by whatever beast was dragging me in. What was going on?! Somebody help me! Help me before—

"_Little solider boy…comes marching home." _

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**~HeY, ALeX….EvEr WoNdErEd WhY A RaVeN Is LiKe A WrItInG DeSk? ~ **

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The room was quiet, scratch that it was more than quiet it was the definition of silent. Which wouldn't be unusual, except for the fact that role holders from each territory were all gathered together in this room. And instead of the casual insults and wages of war, each person was soundless, and each one wore an invisible mask that could not be read by the most experience of poker players. Yes, this room was more of a museum of mannequins than an area of holding the most imperative of meetings. But don't worry, because like all good things the silence came to an end.

"So…does anyone know where Alex could be?"

The caterpillar questioned as a few role holders glanced at each other uneasily as others held freshly made wounds from their encounter with the missing foreigner. All in all spectators could agree this was all quite mysterious and confusing but most of all—interesting.

"The last time I saw Alex, was in the Amusement park's fun house…but that was four time changes ago." The Cheshire cat spoke up as his pink ears flattened against his equally magenta colored hair. He felt guilty that he had lost the foreigner and even more remorseful for ever even setting a foot inside that place with Alex. Boris flinched as he glanced down at the cast that covered his arm, he had left Alex alone for just a minute and the next thing he knew he found the foreigner covered in blood leaning against a mirror, and a few seconds after that Alex attacked him with a sharpened piece of glass. Maybe it was true about the Fun House maybe it really was haunted and Alex got possessed, that was the only logical reason the cat could come up with at the moment. And for a moment it helped him ease the pain he felt growing inside of him.

"I saw my wife two time changes ago! Hahahahaha~ She gave me this!"

The knight laughed emptily as he picked up his shirt showing bloody bandages wrapped around his torso. The "accident" happened when the knight bumped into the lost outsider and what was supposed to be a husband giving his beautiful wife a hug turned into the multiple stabbing of the knave's insides.

"Something's not right…" Gray interjected as he nervously fiddled with one of the knives on his shirt. During these past few time changes he only ran into the foreigner once, and when he did he immediately suspected something was wrong and just in time too, because any time later would have cost him his clock.

Though Alex attacking people (other than Blood) was new, something about these attacks was off. And being the ex-assassin he was he was even more suspicious when he noticed that Alex's hair was a tad bit longer and darker than it should be. Which of course any older brother would notice this change about his "little" brother's hair—at least that's what he told himself, so he wouldn't be dubbed as a *cough,cough* pervert *cough*.

"We agree….These attacks on not only the role holders but on faceless too, is quite suspicious! We know our Alex is not capable of something vulgar as this!"

The red Queen commented as her slender fingers wrapped tightly around her golden scepter. She had lost about thirteen faceless guards during the supposed "Alex Attacks" and was shocked to find that not only she had been affected but the Hatter and Amusement park too. Where ever Alex was, he was murdering everyone in his path. And the Queen hadn't had the slightest clue to why, and it bugged the heck out of her.

"What do you think is happening?" The mortician, Julius, stoically said as he rolled his cobalt blue eyes over to Nightmare's figure, who just casually had his head tilted back as he enjoyed a nice smoke.

"It could be many things, but I fear….it could be THAT one thing." The caterpillar puffed as he coolly rolled his head towards the attending members of the meeting. So far the only people here were Vivaldi, Julius, Gray, Boris, Ace and Gowland. He understood why Pierce and Peter were not here, someone had to be home defending the fort as a crazy homicidal killer was on the loose. But the Hatters and Jokers absence remained a mystery to the sickly man.

"Which is?" Gowland questioned as he nervously tugged on his braid. Due to the current incident business had gone down. Which horrifyingly meant that to keep his business running he had to sell some land to that bloody Hatter and that is one thing he never wanted to do again.

"Our Foreigner has gone mad."

Again silence filled the room, as each Wonderlander knew what it meant. The Madness of Wonderland as it was dubbed, was a disease that was little known about even though it had a huge reputation. It was an illness that had affected one of the first foreigners before when they could not handle the bloodshed of Wonderland, which was ironic since they began to shed more blood then the one they had so much hated. Symptoms included blackouts, blurred vision, hallucinations, vomiting, dizziness, a high fever and of course the maddening blood lust.

"That would explain a lot…." Boris frowned as he remembered Alex's strange behavior before this "madness" began. Plus he also knew that Alex didn't do well around intense bloody scenes. He just wished he had seen this all sooner than now.

"So what do we have to—"

**BAM!**

Julius's question was cut short as the doors were practically thrown off their hinges by blood-covered raven-haired twins.

"The boss! He's just been murdered!" the boys screamed as everyone in the room stiffened in their chairs. "His clock! He hit his clock! Nii-san hit his clock!" they continued to cry in unison as everyone's fears were finally realized—their beloved foreigner had gone….mad.

"The only thing that can be done …we must kill…. Alex."

The caterpillar's words resonated in the air as once again a dead silence devoured the room.

**~.X.~**

**Faceless P.O.V. **

I stared at the crumpled form of Alex, shivering in the snow. He had been yelling and screaming for a while now and I had to take drastic measures and gag him—least anybody heard him. I never wanted it to end this way but it couldn't be helped. I continued to gaze at his small form, he looked almost like a porcelain doll though small cuts and scratches were covering his body letting tiny rivers of crimson flow from the minor wounds. I let out a quiet chuckle, it was so funny to watch him stumble and fall as he roamed around Wonderland aimlessly for nine time changes. He had no idea where he was going or what was happening, you could say he was lost but not in a physical way, more mentally lost than the latter. And that was all thanks to the drugs.

"**It'S AlMoSt TiMe….ArE YoU SuRe YoU WaNt To Do ThIs? BeCaUsE WhAt Is WrItTeN CaN't Be UnDoNe." **

"Yes, I am sure. I've always been sure…..I want HIM to suffer like I did…I want HIM to know pain."

I responded as I took off the brunette wig I had on, letting my blonde locks fall down to my shoulders. It had been very difficult pretending to be Alex, extremely so since I had no eyes, but my dearest bird…my lovely Raven took care of that. Since of course, he had many different talents and illusions being his strongest point. But now, I didn't need to hide anymore…now I would give the role holders their "beloved" foreigner back.

"**ThEn MaKe SuRe YoUr StOrY HaS ThE MoSt TrAGiC EnDiNg." **

Raven sang as I felt his silver talons dig into my shoulder, causing blood to seep through the thin fabric of my clothes. I smiled as I gently patted his hand, my angel, my lovely ebony Raven.~ He had no concern for me of course just like my love for him was empty, but we were tied together now and like all prisoners we were aching to break free…. at any price.

"I can assure you, Raven, all the residents of Wonderland will never forget this ending and Joker will regret that he ever broke the rules for one small child….and I'll finally have the justice I have been waiting for."

"…**..JuStIcE CoMes WiTh A PrIcE…MaRsHa…..ArE YoU ReAdY To PaY It?"**

I felt anger began to boil inside me, my bird was uttering nonsense again. Did he think I was weak? Because my old WEAK self died a long time ago….and I was NOT going back again.

"Yes….And I'll make sure there will be HELL to pay."

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay so I know people are probably wondering where I have been and if you haven't then you can just skip this part and um…read a book or something LOL. But yeah, I was going through some things basically I forgot who I was in Christ…and surprise! I'm a Christian! :D I know some people wouldn't have guessed that in a million years but anyways back to the explanation. Oh! Before I go on this isn't some type of "I'm trying to convert you" or "Let's start a debate and tear each other apart with vulgar words and actions." It's none of that I'm just explaining where I have been and like I said in the beginning you can skip this part and go eat some cake or something like that Lol. Anyways I'll make this short as possible. I go to a "Christian" university and well I found out even though I claimed to be Christian…I really didn't belong to the TWO groups there. You see there were two types of people there… the super-Christians and the non-Christians. The super-Christians basically beat everyone they met down with the bible, which I'm TOTALLY against! I don't believe you should force God on anyone, and I did not like it when it happened to me. So I didn't fit in with them. And the non-Christians were nice to me and treated my faith with respect and I respected their lack of faith but I still did not "Fit" in with them. So I started to get depressed and to tell you the truth this whole story was written from that depression, you see like Alex I kind of push things to the side and I wasn't great with dealing with problems head on. I mean, I kind of thought like, "Hey I have Jesus I'm perfect there's nothing wrong with me" when in fact I still had A LOT of things I had to deal with. I found myself slipping back into the person I once was and hated (which is a totally other story, and just so you know I wasn't always a Christian) but luckily God was like "Hey! You're going off the road!" So I decided to take a break from fan fiction and start to seek out God more and find out who I was in Him. And I did, thank Jesus. So I guess the final question is why am I back? Well one day something inside me was nagging at me to check my account and surprise, surprise, I saw messages and comments that really touched me and made me think that maybe there was a reason I was on this site. So yeah…that's my story…and I hope people can maybe relate or understand? Or maybe it helped someone? Idk but anyways if you're worried that this is going to change the story or that Jesus is suddenly going to appear in Wonderland…DO NOT WORRY! It's still going to have the SAME plot and it still going to have the SAME ending. Though there are going to be tiny adjustments and they are listed below: **

***here are the slight adjustments that will be made…though there not that big **

**-There will be limited cussing and since I know one person can't help it…all his remarks will be Bleeped out..kinda like this….**

**Black- I know you're talking about me ****!**

**-the romantic scenes won't be TOO graphic…don't worry the love will be there and there will be "AWWWWW" parts and "WHY AREN'T YOU REAL!?" parts so don't freak out just yet…Lol **

**-I know I can't get rid of the violence because hey this is wonderland, the boys love their guns. But I'll try not to make it too TOO graphic (though f t does come out so...then i'm sorry!) but don't worry there is going to be a lot of action and stunts scenes! :D because I love fighting and action scenes! . personally if I could choose I would have been a ninja…even though I'm not fond of running lol **

**Well that's all folks! & I hope you guys stick around because the action and suspense gets WAAAAYY HOTTER! Also I'll like to thank my friend Reaperdeath like always you are awesome! And the song is from avatar the last airbender! Whoop whoop! **


	12. Just A Dream

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

I stared at the stacks of paper in front of me; usually I would just toss them into another stack or just leave them there. But I actually picked up the first page and started to work on it— I needed this. Ha, I can't believe I actually need to work, me, the almighty caterpillar of Wonderland willfully working. It was simply unheard of. Though…..it helped push THAT thought aside. I shivered as I remembered the judgment I had made on the Foreigner, it was the right choice wasn't it? I felt my clock slowly drop inside my chest, I never thought this mysterious Foreigner would have this effect on me or any other role holder for that matter.

Her arrival was just as surprising as when I found out "he" was actually a she. And though we all promised that we would never feel for another Foreigner again, Alex had burrowed her way into all of our lives affecting us one way or another. But even so, there were a lot of questions that remained unanswered such as that other secret she was hiding so defensively when I first met her. And of course, how she got here in the first place, like I said earlier her arrival in Wonderland was mysterious. Though I felt her being a child of Wonderland had something to do with that. Heh, who would have known an outsider, could cause so much trouble. Now all I could do was pray that she would never be foun—

"Master Nightmare, Alex has been found!"

Gray burst in, with his reptilian eyes wide-eyed and filled with concern as his neatly combed hair was now a tangle mess. If time could stop, it had remained completely still in that moment and all I could say was—"Oh."

**~.X.~**

I carefully walked into the crowded room filled with sullen or poker-faced role holders who all had their attention on a sleeping Alex. She looked—horrible! Her once shiny auburn locks were now dull and tangled in knots and clumps, her soft pale skin now had bloody cuts and bruises outlining her hands, feet and face. Her clothes had rips and tears, most likely from branches or maybe from the people that had try to defend themselves against her madness.

"What do we d—"

"KILL THE ******* NOW!"

Elliot interrupted Peter as he lunged towards Alex only to be stopped by Black Joker. "Touch him, *****, and I'll make sure to personally rip off those bunny ears." Black threatened as Elliot quickly whipped out his gun and aimed it at the red head, who didn't even flinch at the cold metal.

"I watched him kill my boss in front of me….Do you think I care if I lose an ear?" Elliot growled as the air in the room thickened with tension.

"I think you need to step outside, Elliot-kun, chu~" Pierce whimpered as the blonde glared in his direction causing the dormouse to scurry behind Peter for protection. "Yes, I think that will be best for now, also take the bloody twins with you." I commanded, I had skimmed through the young twin boys minds and saw that they had some very gruesome things in store, all concerning the sleeping foreigner.

"No way! I want to see this piece of **** die! I don't care if he's a foreigner! I want him de—"

"And he will be punished! Just get out of here and put you gun away…" Julius shouted causing a few role holders to gape at his sudden outburst. "I mean, this is STILL neutral territory….fighting and waving your gun around is still forbidden." Julius blushed as he adjusted his glasses and turned away to face a window.

"Tch….I always knew you were a Homo…" Elliot scowled as he stormed towards the door. "Come on Dee, Dum, let's go." Elliot ordered as both twins nodded and gave Alex one last glaring look before following behind the March Hare. Julius simply continued to stare out the window, unaffected by the man's words, though I could hear the slightly hurt and confused thoughts run through the mortician's mind.

"How do we know if he really has the madness? What if we made a mistake? Chu~" Pierce spoke up as he peeked behind Peter. Suddenly everyone's eyes went from Alex to me, waiting for my answer, I was supposed to have one right? I am the caterpillar after all the mighty being who was supposed to know everything but now…I hadn't had the slightest idea.

"Yes! We agree with the rodent! What if our Alex doesn't have the illness?"

The Red Queen cut in as she pushed her way pass the Jokers and Amusement Park residents to be by Alex's side practically sending them flying against the walls.

"HEY! WATCH IT *****!" Black cussed as he pulled himself off his fallen counterpart whose face was planted into the ground.

"Ack!" Boris mewed as he tenderly held his injured arm that had been rammed into a nearby wall.

"Look he has no fever! He's ice cold! That doesn't match the symptoms!" Vivaldi argued as she lifted her slender hand from Alex's forehead. Once again the room's attention was directed towards the slumbering Alex whose light breathing was the only thing heard throughout the room. "Well, if that's the case then why has he been acting crazy?" Gowland questioned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, giving me an idea.

"Well, why don't we ask him?" I asked as I eyed each role holder watching their surprised or blank expressions at my response. "If Alex isn't crazy then he's somewhere still in there…." I continued as I poked his forehead and instantly drew my hand back. Vivaldi was right; Alex was freezing cold, though the cold could easily be explained by his lack of proper clothing and the fact that the Joker's still had it in the Winter season.

"Then bring my wife back…hahahaha~" Ace grinned as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't know, I'll do my best. If I can find him in the dream realm then I'll br—"

**SLASH!**

**SWISH!**

Gray suddenly stood in front of me barely countering the blade of Ace's sword that was mere centimeters from my neck….OH GREAT DEALER! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME! I quickly covered my lips as I tasted coppery liquid fill my mouth and my chest began to heave with pain.

"Hahahaha! You're lucky you worm, though you won't be so lucky if you don't come back with Alex." Ace continued to smile though his eyes glinted with murderous intent, causing cold sweat to drop down my forehead. I quickly gulped down the blood in my mouth and gave Ace a small nod.

Alex….please….don't be….gone.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

_Run_. That's all I could do now as I ran away from the terrible beast behind me, it had appeared out of nowhere, trying to capture me in its long black tentacles of death. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CHASE ME!? CAN'T YOU CHASE SOMEONE ELSE!? I'M REALLY NOT THAT TASTY!" I hollered as I bumped into another dead end. "Gah!" I rubbed my now swelling forehead as I landed on my butt. Okay, I was really starting to hate my lack of direction, where the heck was I anyways? First I was with Boris then the woods and finally this place. Ugh, going insane really sucked especially when you had conveniently gain Ace's sense of direction.

"I really have to stop hanging around the guy so much." I pouted as I jumped up to my feet and dusted off my dress—HOLD UP! I was wearing a dress? How in the HELL did I get into a dress? And—

**RAWR!**

Oh crud, that sounded close, forget about the dress I got to get out of here! I began to run towards what looked like the way out and hopefully it was. All this running and hiding really did a number on a person, and I was beginning to feel tired and most of all hungry. Oh what I wouldn't do for a burger or maybe pizza…OH MY GOSH! If there was strawberry shortcake I would be so done! Seriously I would kill for a strawberry shortcake right now.

"Why couldn't a strawberry flavored monster chasing me? I mean I wouldn't mind that…yeah a strawberry flavored monster would be great right about—ow!"

I winced in pain as I held my nose—okay, today most definitely sucked, especially since my face was getting abused! Didn't they know I needed that!? "Why am I such an unlucky ki—what the heck?"

I felt my mouth drop as I stood in front of the thing I had bumped into, well the wall I had bashed my nose into. Though it was the strangest wall I had ever seen, each piece of the barrier was made out some type of see-through glass that emitted a warm blue light from it. But the strangest part was that it looked like something was inside the wall, and now that I had a closer look, it seemed as if there were some sort of moving pictures behind the glass. "Cool…" I muttered as I curiously poked the wall only to get shocked by a spark of electricity.

"OW! Darn it! Why am I so unlucky!?" I whined as I placed the now slightly burned finger in my mouth, trying to ease the small burning sensation. "But…then again what is this place?" I said out loud to particularly no one, which is normal I guess for a crazy person like me.

**RAWR!**

I jumped as I caught a glimpse of the horrible darkness that reflected off one of the surface of the glass. This thing never gave up did it? Maybe this wall leads to the exit, well what else did I have to lose? I quickly took off before that thing got any closer, which was quite hard since I had no idea how to run in heels—wait a minute….ARE YOU FRICKEN SERIOUS!? HEELS!? Ugh, if this is a nightmare…I hope I wake up soon.

**~.X.~**

Well I still couldn't find the exit but on the other hand it seemed like I had lost the beast. This was pretty great on my part, since I could feel blisters start to form on my heels from the torture devices I was wearing. How did Vivaldi and my mother make it look so easy? Speaking of my mother where was she? "Yeah, where are you mom? Did I get lost again? Kidnapped maybe?" I muttered as I continued to follow the now flickering bluish light of the wall. Though I wonder why it's fading, it was bright just a while ago—

"Oh…"

I stared amazed at the scene in front of me. The once solid wall was now cracked and chip and the images inside the glass were now an awful gray color, almost like if something was sucking the life right out of them. But the weirdest part was this huge block of glass that seemed to have been crammed into the wall, kind of like when you get frustrated with a puzzle and just jam a piece that obviously doesn't fit into the picture. It was so….strange, especially the image, there was a man etched on the crystal glass. He was smiling and wearing a bright red scarf but the weirdest part was that he looked like—Julius.

Okay, I know this probably will be really stupid of me but curiosity got the better half of my conscience. I reached out and touched the smooth glass, expecting to get the same jolt of electricity as before but instead I got—something else. It was a shock alright but it was more like a realization almost like somebody dumped a bucket of ice cold water on you while you were sleeping forcing you to wake up.

And sadly I wished I had remained sleeping, because I suddenly remembered who THAT man was and I REMEMBERED exactly what had—

"Alex!"

"Huh?"

"Alex! Grab my hand quick!"

Nightmare suddenly appeared out of nowhere, extending his hand towards me as the floor beneath me began to rumbled. "No! Don't look!" I screamed as I tried to block the image from Nightmare, if he had saw, if he seen how terrible I—" ALEX! Grab my hand now!" Nightmare continued to shout as he grabbed my arm just as the floor underneath me crumbled away.

"Woah! What's going on!?" I screamed as I awkwardly held on to the floating pirate man.

"Okay I've told you a million times I'm not a pirate! And secondly we got to get out of here before—"

**GRAAAAHHHHH! **

Suddenly a ginormous blob of pure darkness jumped out of nowhere, with its horrid mouth stretched wide open showing its pink insides that were waiting to devour us whole. "OH MY—NIGHTMARE! FLY FASTER!" I clutched on to the sickly man as his lone grey eye widen in horror.

"OH GREAT DEALER! ALEX! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO Y—"

"JUST FLY CAPTAIN HOOK!" I yelled as I punched a flying tentacle that was aimed towards us. Though it didn't help much since about ten more were coming our way. "HURRY NIGHTMARE! I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE PLEASE!" I continued to scream as Nightmare quickly darted side to side dodging any of the terrible limbs that tried to wrap around us.

"Look there's the exit! Don't worry Alex we're almost—"

**SLAP!**

I froze in horror as my eyes slowly made their way down to my leg, showing me what I had feared the most had come true—a slimly tentacle was wrapped my leg and it was NOT letting go.

"Alex!"

"N-N-Nightmare…."

"Don't worry Alex! I'm not letting you go! We're almost there!" Nightmare huffed as he held on tightly to my arm and began to struggle against the monster's grip. It was hopeless, I knew it was, there was no way Nightmare, the sickly man I had come to know would ever be able to pull me out of this one. I felt tears sting my eyes as I slowly began to let go of my dear friend's arm.

"No! Alex! Don't give up! Don't let it win!" Nightmare pleaded as he tugged on my arm violently, trying to pull me up towards what I could see was a bright light. Heh, he was right, we were so close to escaping this place.

"Escape then Nightmare….Don't let it get you too….I deserve this….…I can't—"

**SLAP!**

I felt my cheek sting with an immense pain as Nightmare withdrew his hand back. "No….I'm NOT letting you give up…especially when we're almost there….Alex…I promise you…you're going to wake up from this nightmare." Nightmare's silver eyes softened as he pulled me into his chest and together we were devoured by that terrible cold darkness.

**~.X.~**

"Cough, Cough!"

I felt my chest heave as I slowly cracked open my eyes, and let an immense bright white light, practically blind me. "Ugh…someone….turn off the lights….too bright…HISSSS~" I said annoyed as I rolled over in the warm sheets that covered me. WAIT A MINUTE….SHEETS!? I quickly sat up in the bed and finally noticed that all the role holders were in my room, staring at me, well everyone except the Hatter guys, they were oddly missing.

"My wifey is awake!~~" Ace sang happily as he jumped on top of me and squeezed me half to death.

"Argh! Ace! How many times do I have to tell you! WE NEVER GOT MARRIED!" I frowned as I tried to escape him grasp, though for some old reason I felt really drained and tired so mostly I just fidgeted around as Ace slowly suffocated me.

"Well we would hate to intrude on this little reunion but—"

"Alex Liddell….your under arrest for the attacks and murders of the citizens of Wonderland and for breaking the clock of the Mad Hatter." Black interrupted White as he threw Ace off and began to handcuff one of my wrists.

"Wah? What!? I killed Blood!? And what do you mean attacks I didn't attack any—" I stopped myself as I suddenly realized that some of the role holders in the room had bruises and bandages covering the parts of their bodies that their clothes couldn't cover. What the hell happened? Did I do that? No! It's impossible! "Look…I know Blood and I didn't get along but I wouldn't kill him and I wouldn't hurt my friends either! N-N-Nightmare! Tell them!" I pleaded as I looked towards the fragile man who was sitting in a chair obviously drained from whatever we had just experienced.

"I-I-I…Cough! COUGH! HACK! COUGH!" Nightmare's body trembled from the coughing spasms as Gray worriedly covered him with a blanket and rubbed his back trying to ease whatever discomfort he was having.

"Looks like, there's something dark inside of you…Alex….to make the ruler of the dream world shutter like that." Elliot interrupted as he leaned against the doorway. His amethysts colored eyes shone with a deep hatred as his hands rolled into fist. I felt my heart pang with pain as I continued to stare at Elliot's face, he was obviously hurt—even though his lips were formed into a permanent scowl and his once soft features were harden. And it hurt even worse when I knew I was the one who had caused it.

"I…I…don't know…I'm sor—"

"_Leaves from the vine…." _

No…not now…Not at this moment!

"_Falling so slow….like tiny fragile shells—" _

"**STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **

I screamed as I elbowed Black in the face and held my head in pain. Why won't this song stop! Why won't it go away!?

"Alex?"

"_Drifting in the foam…." _

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" **

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, someone screaming my name, a knife in my hand and then the blood. That wonderful red crimson color, staining my hands and face before I was tackled to the ground and bound.

"Elliot! Are you okay!?" the Tweedle twins cried in unison as they ran towards a fallen Elliot who was holding his bleeding face with his hand.

"_Little solider boy….come marching home…"_

"He really is mad!" Gowland shouted as I watch many role holder's faces fall and then watched each one turn away from me. They were leaving me? I began to feel my body convulse as I started to break out in laughter as Black and White grabbed each of my chained arms and led me towards the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you hear it!? How can you not hear that wonderful song!? HAHAHAHA!" I threw my head back in laughter as I then let my body drop, causing the Jokers to stop and try to lift me up again. But when they finally did I rolled my head that felt very light again, towards Nightmare and uttered my last words to Wonderland.

"Have I woken up yet?"

** ~.X.~ **

* * *

**Surprise! Another Update in one day! Yay! So looks like Alex has gone mad and the role holders have turned their backs on our crazy little foreigner. Oh what are you going to do Alex?! I told you things were getting serious! Anyways stay tuned because the next chapter signals the end for "The Beginning of A Death" Arc! **

**Elliot- Review…OW! THAT STINGS! *holds face in pain as a faceless tends to his wound* **


	13. In My Head

**Alex's P.O.V. **

I stared at the hard concrete floor of my prison cell, thinking about how it all went wrong. And how fast it all spiraled downward too. Heh, it almost felt like I was falling into Wonderland again. Wait, fall? Haven't I always been here? No that's not right, come on Alex, remember! You couldn't have lost all your memories that fast; I mean it's scientifically impossible.

"_That's right, because their written on your heart. And no one can erase something that was written there."_ My father said smiling as he sat next to me, which really peeved me off since I was locked up in many chains and cuffs, while he was free to move around the small cell.

"Tch, look old man I DO NOT need to hear your words of wisdom, besides your just part of my crazy imagination. Plus I don't have a father!" I angrily growled as I struggled in my chains, they really hurt especially since they were digging into my flesh. Black and White really know to incapacitate a person.

"_Alex Liddell! Do not talk to your father like that!" _

My mother's lovely form suddenly appeared as she shook her finger in front of me, like she always did when she was scolding me. Oh great, another phantom to join this crazy train. I watched as my father grinned and stood beside my mother and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush madly. "Hey! Don't do anything perverted in front of me okay! I'm already having a bad day…I don't need to be scarred for life too." I frowned as I blew away a strand of hair out of my face.

"_Let's go Alice….She obviously doesn't need us…" _

"_Your right, she doesn't. Let's go home." _

Both my parents smiled lovingly at each other before locking hands together and began to walk away. Which automatically caused something inside me to panic—BIG TIME. Almost like if my inner five year old was breaking lose and was terrified that once they left they will never come back.

"No! Don't leave me! Mom! I'm SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

I screamed as I struggled harder with the chains causing the metal to dig even deeper into my skin and cause blood to drip from the new cuts they had made. But even though I felt the terrible stinging pain engulf my entire body I kept screaming and screaming until my throat was practically raw.

"_Good-bye Alex…." _My mother said softly as she disappeared with my father into the dim lights.

"No! Mom! Please! I'll be good! Don't leave me alone!"

I cried as I frustratingly began to bang my head against the wall, over and over again until I could feel blood run down my forehead. Why? When did it go so wrong? Why was it always like this?

"Alex! Alex stop it! DAMN IT! I SAID STOP!"

Huh? Who said that? Suddenly the room began to spin, maybe from me banging my head against the wall so hard, but soon it halted and I saw a very freaked out Black holding me in his arms. Whoa, did I black out again or something? And why is he hugging me? "_It feels nice though….I don't want him to let—" _ GAHH! What was I thinking!? This is Black we're talking about! I must really be mad.

"…Black….I… really am crazy aren't I?" I muttered as I leaned my now throbbing head on his chest. I know hugging is really un-manly and usually I would just flip this guy over and shout pervert but being crazy is exhausting as I recently learned and my body felt like a limp noodle.

"Hell yeah! Bat-**** crazy! Seriously who bangs their head against the wall?" Black replied as he slowly began to let go of my body, though not too quickly because I guess he wanted to be sure if I tried anything he would still have some control.

"Ha…I guess I have gone mad but…truth is…I don't want to go among mad people."

"….Well, we're all mad here…."

"But…I don't belong here…." Well I think I didn't belong here, I was still uncertain about the whole thing since my memories were pretty jacked up.

"Then why are you here?"

Black looked down at me as his lone red eye glinted in the light of the room, making my whole body feel like I had been hit by a truck. What the hell is going on? Is this part of the madness? Probably is, apparently you get a lot of side effects from going crazy.

"I have no clue….though you really should feed your prisoners! I'm so hungry I think I'll eat right through these chains!~~" I moaned as my stomach growled in agreement, speaking of which, how long had it been since I last eaten?

"You really are a stupid *****….plus a fat *** too." Black sweat dropped as he let go of me and stared at me for a while.

"Ha….yeah I guess I am….though…I'm happy you're the one who locked me up—"

"Don't say ******* things like that! You homo!"

Black's face turned a bright red as he turned away with a scowl on his face. Heh, I'm glad that even though I had completely lost my mind, Black still had his. It made me feel a little bit normal, however much normal I still had left in me. Which by the way was probably not much. But anyways I giggled at Black's flustered-ness , yeah I said it, I GIGGLED like a little school girl and I actually didn't care. I guess I was just too tired to try to be careful about giving my real identity away. I mean who cares if Black found out I was a girl? What's the worst that could happen? He'll just probably just call me the more feminine curses instead of the usual ones.

"Heh, Black you really need to get over your ho—"

"_Leaves from the vi—" _

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as I once again began to tug at my chains madly, trying to break free so I could cover my ears.

"Alex! What the hell is going on!? Calm your *** down!" Black reached towards me as the song in my head began to play even louder getting me even more pissed off.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!" **

I screeched as I broke free from one of the chains and lashed out at Black, causing him to stumble back and hold his face. Oh no, I-I hit Black….I actually hit him…I mean I had hit him before of course but this time it was different….this time I—

"Y-y-you really are a crazy mother ******!" Black said quite shaken—wait a minute…shaken? Was he scared of me? No, I didn't want that! Not him! Are the others scared of me too? No! They can't be! I didn't mean it! It just happened! I couldn't control myself! I watched as Black quickly scurried towards the door causing that little five year old inside of me to panic again.

"No! Black! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't! I'm sorry!" I apologized as I pulled on the other chain that still bounded my body to the floor and after a few tugs it completely shattered, making me as free as a bird—And Black as fast as a cheetah. "Black I—"

**BAM!**

Black slammed the cell door in front of me, locking me forever in the secluded prison. "You're crazy, you're really are sick in the head….it's disgusting." Black scowled as he adjusted his hat and began to walk off down the dark hallway.

"No….Black…Black come back….please….I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! PLEASE! COME BACK! Cough! Cough! Cough!" I covered my mouth as I lurched forward and began to feel bile rise up in my throat. I must be sick, really sick. I quickly swallowed the vile acid down as the room began to spin all around me.

"Oh…" I muttered as I held my head and began to feel my legs turn to jelly. "What's going on?" I mumbled and before I knew it I passed out on the floor, with that horrible song filling my ears.

**~.X.~**

"—ex….—lex….Mister…..Mister Alex?"

Huh? Someone's calling me? Who would be calling me? Black? Did he come back? Maybe White? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a faceless worker on the other side of my cage—wait a minute was that?

"M-M-Marsha?" I weakly muttered. Ugh, I feel like ****, seriously I don't feel good at all.

"Mh-hm, it's me Mister Alex." The faceless responded as I watched her put a small tray besides her and slowly opened the locked cell. What the hell? How did she get the keys? Better yet what is she doing here?

"D-d-don't….open…danger—ous…" I felt my words slur as sweat began pelt down on my face. Gahh! It was so hot! Why is it so hot!? My skin it burns!But…I'm so tired…so exhausted….I guess I'll just lay here and burn.

"It's okay, I don't believe that Mister Alex will hurt me….here drink this…" Marsha said sweetly as she picked up a glass from the tray and placed it near my head and aimed the straw towards my mouth.

"W-what…it…is?" Oh great, now I'm not even making sense. I'm I having another heat stroke? I don't understand….ugh, I hate this! I just want to wake up from this dream!

"It'll help cool you down and relax, Mister Alex, your sweating up a storm."

Marsha smiled as she kneeled down by my face and pushed the cup closer to my lips, though making sure she didn't get too close to my body. Which was normal, I guess, she probably saw what I did to Black or heard about all the stuff that had been happening. "Thanks…" I mumbled as I took a sip of the sweet liquid, though oddly it tasted very familiar, almost like your favorite drink but only in the sense that you have drank it many times. But I couldn't have drunk this before, have I?

"You know Mister Alex….I can help you escape…"

"Huh? What…. you …..talking …bout?"

"You don't belong here, you need to go back."

"Back? What…. you…..….. Mar—sha?" I narrowed my eyes towards the blonde faceless that now look very blurry and quite disorientated.

"They lied to you…you don't need the vial…you can go home right now."

"Right…now?"

"Yes…with this…" I continued to watch as Marsha took out something shiny and silver and as I continued to squint my eyes I made out the triangle figure to be some sort of—knife? A knife? How will a knife get me home? Wait a minute –home? That's right! The Liddell mansion! I live there with my mother and all her female workers! And I have an aunt! Her name is Edith! I miss them! And I really want to see them again! Yay! My brain is working! I think…hopefully?

"H-h-how?"

"Just a simple cut of the wrists, Mister Alex and it'll all be over."

"Wait….won't…I…die?"

"Oh no! Of course not! You'll finally be free, Mister Alex! Don't you want to be free?" Marsha voice sounded cheery and nice….and I needed nice right now. Though I couldn't help but notice something quite suspicious and it had been bugging me for a while now. "I-I really want Mister Alex to fly away and be free! Because I care about…you." Marsha blushed as she slowly handed the knife to me.

**SMACK!**

"How….did… you…get those…scars?"

I glared at the shocked faceless who I had by her right arm. "I d-d-don't know what you're talking about! P-p-please don't touch me!" Marsha begged as she tried to break free from my grasp but I was stronger than her—even though I felt really weak, I could feel myself finally began to snap out of whatever I had been in. Good, because I needed whatever sane thoughts I had left to figure this out. And speaking of my moment of saneness, I was suddenly struck with a lightning bolt of realization.

"I-I-It was you!" I shouted as I let go of Marsha and watch her tumble back on the floor, her smooth face contorted in some type of confusion at my accusation.

"I don't know what you are talking abou—"

"Stop it! Don't lie! It's over…I know it was you…you poisoned me!...Why?...Marsha what did I do to you?" I questioned as I felt my heart soften at the speechless girl who looked like she was going to burst out in tears.

"How did you know?"

"Three things really….first was the scars….the person in my dreams….though I can't remember much I remember those scars and I remembered that even though she seemed to like me…she didn't touch me. Like you don't like for me to touch you. And finally the tea….you were that nurse weren't you? The one who brought me that tea. And again though I can't remember everything I remember that hooded figure force me to drink that hellish liquid before I would collapse."

"Yes….but how did you remember the tea or me? It was supposed to dull your senses! Make you forget everything!" Marsha's eyeless face looked surprise as she slowly began to crawl away from me.

"I guess I'm stronger than I look…but enough about me. Why did you do all this Marsha? Why do you want me to kill mys—"

"BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Marsha screamed, her blank face now an angry scowl as tears began to fall down her face. Which was weird because I didn't know a faceless could cry because you know…they didn't have eyes. But anyways who was the guy she was talking about? Me? I had to find out because if I caused Marsha pain I HAD to apologize, I didn't want to hurt her much less anyone else.

"Wh—"

"Joker! This is all HIS fault! He did this! He took everything away from me!" Marsha continued to angrily sob as I stood there stunned. Joker? She's doing all of this to me because of Joker? Okay now I'm really confused.

"Marsha I don't understand…what do you mean—"

"He RAPED me!"

**~.X.~ **

***Commercial Break! Before we continue with the drama I suggest readers go use the bathroom or go get some snacks since it seems this chapter is going to be quite long and suspenseful and full of OMG! That is all and thank you for your support!:D* **

**~.X.~**

_Rape? _ He _raped_ her? I felt my stomach get queasy again as I had to hold on to the nearest wall, so I wouldn't fall to the ground. But either way my thoughts still rushed and I couldn't find any words to say just something. Joker raped Marsha….no… he wouldn't…he couldn't…THEY couldn't. They were a little peculiar and liked to abuse my face a lot but other than that they were okay—well more than okay…they were MY friends. Black and White….they weren't rapist!

"Y-y-you don't believe me…Ha! Hahaha! I should have known….all you men are the same…even if some of you look like angels." Marsha stalely laughed as she ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed her tears away.

"Marsha….I….I'm sorry… I didn't know…..I just don't know what to do…Joker…they…I—"

"Heh, don't worry Alex~ Darling! Because you know what happens to people that Joker throws away?"

Marsha smiled as she arose from her position and rolled up the sleeves on her arms showing her awful scars. This wasn't the Marsha I had once known, not the shy, mousey girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly—no this was something else…something darker.

"They become garbage and people don't like trash. Not even our parents like the filth that fills our homes. Everyone abandoned me when they found out, you should have seen my father's face when he found out that is little girl wasn't little anymore. I was tossed out, that easily I was kicked out to the streets like a bag of trash. I wanted to die, I wanted it to end but it wouldn't…the pain wouldn't go away…I couldn't even sleep because of the nightmares that plague my dreams EVERY single night. It got so bad that I would see them while I was still awake! HAHAHA! Believe that!"

"Marsha—"

"Shut up! I'm not done! So I knew there was only one way out, see these scars I have ten in all five on each arm. The first time was when my father called me disgusting and threw me out, the second was when I had my first dream of HIM, and the rest were just failed attempts to ease my suffering. I wanted to die so badly, I thought if I end it all I could come back as someone different someone who could forget all this pain but fate wouldn't let me. No, it seemed like I just couldn't die so I cried out to the only person I knew who could make this end...the Dealer…and he sent me an answer my lovely black bird the Raven.~ And it was finally made clear on what I had to do, why I hadn't died yet….my purpose was to destroy the Joker. To make him suffer the way I had suffered, to take whatever happiness he had away." Marsha grinned flashing her teeth as she picked up the knife next to her and began to pet it tenderly. But even though she told me her story, I still didn't understand how I fit into all this. I mean I felt for Marsha, for her to go through all that pain alone but I didn't do anything to her, I was completely innocent!

"But what does this have to do with me? I still don't get i—"

"Hahahahaha! My! Alex! My sweet prince are you really that blind!? You're the Joker's happiness….your something that helps ease his pain, his own anti-depressant.~" Marsha said playfully as she tapped the edge of my nose with the tip of her blade.

"Happiness? Uh…Look Marsha I'm pretty sure this is all a misunderstanding. You see Black and White aren't gay, I mean we're bros and there was some problems before but that was solved and I mean you should know that since you kn—ARGGHHH!" I dropped to my knees as Marsha plunged the knife into my shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTHY MAN!" Marsha growled as she continued to push the blade even deeper into my shoulder and began to twist it around causing an explosion of pain in my arm. Oh great, why did I say that…ugh…I'm so terrible at words. And especially in situations like these, I just don't know what to do, stupid mouth! Why do my lips move before my brain does?

"I-I-I'm sorry….you're right…I'm a stupid, filthy man….but if this is just between you and Joker…why did you involve everyone? Why did you kill…. Blood?" I huffed, the pain in my shoulder was excruciating and I was starting to feel light headed, though I was pretty sure it was from the loss of blood from all the wounds I had.

"Simple...Like I said I wanted to destroy his happiness…but if he already broke the rules once for you, I had to get rid of you in another way. So having you become "insane" was the only option I could think of that would FORCE him to take action. And Blood well that ******* Hatter is smarter than he looks, he had been on my trail ever since I stole his drugs that would keep you quiet as I went around pretending to be the precious "Foreigner". " Marsha snarled as she then pulled the blade out causing my body to jerk forward and collapse to the floor—again. I was getting pretty tired of falling and I could feel my hot white temper start to surge forward, she hurt so many innocent people just to get to Joker. I know she was hurting badly but was it really worth it, killing and hurting all those people? It sure didn't seem like it since she obviously still looked so damaged and hurt, probably even more hurt than what she had been before.

"Marsha….what you did isn't right..."

"Y-y-your taking his side….Hahahaha! I knew it! I knew you were too good to be true! Your ju—"

"Shut up. I'm not taking their side….what they did was horrible and I wish I could change that but I can't I don't have the power too. But Marsha….can't you see you're not really hurting them…your hurting yourself. You have to stop, you—"

"**SHUT UP! AFTER THIS THEY'LL BE HURTING MORE THAN ME! HAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHA!" **Marsha threw her head back laughing manically as she rose the knife above her head and thrust the blade down. Oh…this was it…this was how I was going to die…. by a crazy hurt person who had a blood thirsty vengeance against one of the people I considered a friend. I shut my eyes and waited for the knife to tear once again into my body but—nothing happen. Nada, zilch, no pain or bright light nothing except a silky smooth voice that filled the room.

"Now, now, Miss, don't you know it's awfully rude to stab a helpless person like him?" Blood's voice rang in my ears—wait a minute…BLOOD!? OMG! I'M DEAD I'M SO TOTALLY DEAD! I immediately opened my eyes and saw the decease hatter holding a failing Marsha by her arms as he pointed his machine gun to her eyeless head. I had to be dreaming or maybe this is what the afterworld looked like, I don't know but I do know I was as confused as a platypus.

"B-B-Blood...YOUR ALIVE!?" I gasped as I weakly got up to my knees and just gaped at the smirking mafasio.

"Of course, disappointed Alex?"

"Well yeah, there goes out all my plans for ever trying to kill you." I joked as Blood let out a small chuckle and sat Marsha in the hallway with his gun still pointed at her.

"Can you stand?" Blood questioned as put his free hand out towards me. My he's certainly in a good mood for supposedly getting his clock crushed. I stared at his hand for what seemed like forever , I really couldn't believe this was happening, I mean what if this is just one of my crude hallucinations and I just made it all up. "Well are you just going to sit there staring at me or get up? Even though I'm back from the dead doesn't mean I have the patience of a corpse." Blood said quite rudely, yup this was the hatter alright. I grabbed his hand and was surprised my hand didn't go through, so I pretty much figured that all this was real and happening.

"Geez, Blood it's great to have you back too." I frowned as Marsha kept looking amazed at the Mad Hatter who was supposed to be dead. And as a matter of fact—

"I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" The faceless screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Madam, do you think someone of your caliber can REALLY kill me. My, you certainly are deranged, but don't worry I'll put you out of your misery." Blood said coldly as he put his finger around the trigger and was about to shower her body with bullets. But as always, my soft side just wouldn't allow that.

"Blood! Don't!"

"Excuse me?" Blood glared at me before continuing. "I know you foreigners are quite sensitive about life and death but seriously …"

"No it's not that…it's just that…she's already suffered enough." I said softly as I looked at Marsha who just stayed there frozen in her spot as she looked at me confused. " And I don't want to be responsible for hurting her even more…you said it yourself Blood, it's wrong to hurt a helpless person." I finished as Blood only sighed and lowered his gun as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You truly are a weird one, Alex. But I guess you're right but I'm not doing it for your sake but rather I think they want to deal with their problem." Blood commented as his sea-green eyes glanced over to a very dark part of the prison where Black and White suddenly stepped out of the darkness.

"N-n-no! Kill ME! Do it now! KILL ME!" Marsha screamed as the Jokers silently made their way towards her.

** ~.X.~ **

**Black's P.O.V.**

Tch. So this is the little ***** that has been causing all this trouble. Man, what an annoying pain in our *** this ***** has been. At first we didn't believe the hatter when he said that some witch was after us and was using Alex as bait to lure us in but then again knowing Alex, we had to check this out, well I did. And sure enough this wrench here was working with that lunatic Raven, but after a talk with the feathery role holder he gave us everything we needed to know about this ***** plan . Damn you don't know how much I wanted to kill that ******** bird after what he did to Alex's mind but since he was the Dealer's right hand man there wasn't much we could do. Which was nothing at all.

"N-n-no! Kill ME! Do it now! KILL ME!" The ***** screamed as she grabbed the ******** hatter's leg, who in reply just shook her off his limb and sent her flying into a wall.

**BAM!**

The faceless moaned as her head rolled to the side, tch what a show off. This isn't even his territory but he's still trying to show off what a ****. I glanced over to White, even though he looked calm I could feel the same anger he was feeling. How dare this piece of **** think she could defy us, to beat us and destroy us. We're the ******* JOKER! We can't be defeated! And we had the perfect punishment for this *****. I took out my whip as I aimed it at the faceless, ready to tear this ***** to shreds until of course Alex jumped in front of her—wait a minute…WHAT THE HELL!?

"Don't hurt her Black, you two have done enough already. Just leave her alone." Alex said quite boldly, tch, when did this ******* grow some balls? And why in hell is he protecting this *****, she just tried to kill him for Dealer's sake!

"Alex, she broke the rules, she must be punished." White responded as he took a step forward, I knew he was going to grab Alex and have me take the faceless out, because whether the foreigner liked it or not, Joker ALWAYS got their revenge.

"So did you! So why should she be treated any different?"

What the hell? How did this brat find out? He couldn't have known he was a Child of Wonderland, everybody decided to keep it a secret, for the sake that the Dealer wouldn't take Alex away from us. That's when it clicked, that damn **** must have told him, and that made me even furious!

"GET. OUT. OF. THE. WAY." I said through gritted teeth as I clutched on tighter to my whip, I was practically dying to use it on that faceless flesh.

"No…I won't and—ACK!" Alex was thrown on top of me as the faceless **** made a run for it with White and Blood hot on her heels. DAMN IT! I threw Alex off of me and heard him make a loud cry of pain, which I then realized I MAY have thrown him a little TOO hard. Well, uh…okay **** it I may have broken some of his ribs. I quickly ran over to the boy who was clutched in a small ball holding is stomach in pain.

"****! I'm ******* sorry! I didn't realize that I had—"

"J-J-Jerk….Your an idiot….HOW CAN YOU HURT AN INJURED PERSON!?~~~" Alex whined as his piercing blue eyes flashed with pain, causing heat to rise to my cheeks. Damn it! Why did he make me feel this way? _"You're the Joker's happiness….your something that helps ease his pain, his own anti-depressant.~"_ the ***** words rang through my head as I continued to stare at the Foreigner who rolled on to his back. Both White and I heard everything along with that ***** hatter, but that was the plan though, to lie in wait as the **** came back to finish Alex and then we would jump the ****. But those words couldn't be true could it? No it was just some ****** lie! Alex was just some toy we used to entertain us since this game was ******* boring. He wasn't precious to me, he was just some toy. Right? DAMN IT! I REFUSE TO BE GAY AGAIN!

"Your….THE ONE WHO'S ******* STUPID! HOW CAN YOU LET HER GO!?" I scolded the Foreigner who just stayed silent for a moment staring up at the ceiling before turning his head and gazed into my eye.

"Because….don't you know…hate only leads to more hate."

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Because….don't you know hate only leads to more hate."

I said as I seriously gazed into Black's lone crimson eye, before staring back up towards the ceiling. I was in so much pain right now, everything ached and groaned in agony and the fact that Black had practically flung me off his body didn't help at all. Ugh, I just want this nightmare to be over, and I want cake….lots and lots of cake to stuff my face into.

"I don't care who hates me! I'm the ****** Joker! It's my job to be HATED! I'm the ****** number one villain in this ***** game!" Black continued to yell, though I knew there was something else behind it. I mean to the average person it might seem like he was proud of being bad that it was such an honor but I knew better, and he should know that he can't trick me. We were friends after all.

"I wasn't talking about other people hating you…I was talking about hating yourself."

Silence.

Heh, I guess I was able to shut Black up easily, and I was kind of happy about it too since, I was really tired and just wanted to sleep and eat but mostly eat. I was about to close my eyes too until that is Black slammed both of his arms down on the concrete, trapping my head between his limbs and not to mention my body between his legs.

"Uhhh….Black….get off…you pervert… I'm tired and most likely slowly bleeding to death so I can't really throw you off." I cringed as Black only got closer and then grabbed the collar of my shirt and proceeded to bring me to his eye-level.

"Let's get this one thing straight you *******. I don't ******* have problems like you or any other ***** out there! I'm the ******* Warden of Wonderland and I don't need your stupid life lectures!" Black hissed as he then dropped me and let my head bang against the hard floor. OW! Why do I have to always get abused!?

"Okay, okay, geez, be gentle will you…if you haven't noticed… I'M INJURED! So handle with care, stupid red-head." I frowned as Black rolled off of me and laid besides me, for obviously no apparent reason.

"You're a ****** idiot aren't you?" Black responded as he stared up at the ceiling too.

"Huh?"

"I can threaten you, harass you, even beat you but you still come back. You even found out what I did to that faceless but your still here. Why? Why do you still ******* keep coming back?" Black sighed as I watched his mouth form into a scowl.

"…..I don't know….Maybe it's because I really am crazy."

"Like hell you are!"

I laughed at Black's response as I slowly turned my head towards the red head who was too busy now droning on and on how I was so stupid and ugly and a complete *******. But the whole time he was insulting me I couldn't stop smiling as I glanced at him. He was wearing is normal warden clothes along with his hat but now I noticed how well it fit his toned body and really brought out his red locks. And speaking of his hair had it always framed his face this perfectly? Now that I've had a closer look at him, he really did look perfect, from his lone ruby red eye that glinted in the dim lights down to his soft looking lips that were always formed into a scowl but on very rare occasions you could catch them sometimes forming a small smile.

"Seriously! You're the most stupidest foreigner we have EVER had! I mean a candy bracelet and shovel have a higher IQ than you! And your such a needy ******* brat too!"

**Thump-thump**

"Like really! Do you need us to be with you every ******* second!? But then again you ALWAYS get into some type of ***** trouble, ugh, we're going to need to put a baby leash on you or something. Maybe tracking device."

**Thump-thump- ba-dump..thump..**

"You really are too much, you stupid outsider. But unfortunately we're stuck with you—But I SWEAR this is the last time I'm saving your ***!"

I nodded my head in agreement as Black glared at me and then turned a bright shade of red as he noticed that I was staring at him—which caused me to turn the same type of red too.

"W-W-What the hell are you staring at!? You ****** homo!" Black growled as he then reached over and began to pinch my cheeks.

"GAHHH! BLWACK! I'M SWORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Too late you ******* weirdo! Now suffer from my mighty grip of death!"

"GAAAAAAAHHH! NOOOOO! YOU'RE KILLING ME BLWACK!"

"GOOD!"

_Black…I have gone crazy….unfortunately or maybe luckily….it's for you…. Forgive me mother, but I think I might be in love with the villain of Wonderland._

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay hopefully this chapter answered a lot of questions and stuff and if people are surprised of what happened to Marsha, well if you go back to **_**Conflicted! **_** I think the chapter called Enter the Joker it implies what the Jokers did to her…and yeah Black was the one who did it to Marsha but then White joined later so um…yeah…I hope that was shocking and hopefully people will stay because it just gets epic-er from here and we're almost close to the end too! Also sorry for not answering questions! I'm just so tired from editing and stuff..i'll try to answer some next time!:D Also fun fact! This is the second longest chapter I have written for this whole series (the longest one was the chapter So Much For My Happy Ending which is all about Jericho and Alice.) OH! AND ANOTHER FUN FACT! When Alex was feeling really sick and hot and delusional, her body was going through a detox, because since she's special, she actually has a very good immune system—meaning after being drugged like multiple times her body got used to it and was able to fight it off when given again. Anyways stay tuned because in the next arc there will be a VERY special guest! And new role holders! And a…..carnival? OMG! I'm just bursting at the seams! :D But any who, thoughts? Comments? Concerns? You know what to do~Review! :D **

**Blood- Review Ladies and gentlemen…**

**Alex- WHY YOU COME BACK TO LIFE!?**

**Blood- because you can't kill the un-dead, Alex. **

**Alex- un-dead? …wait a minute….THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!**


	14. Heart Attack

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"So this little screw goes into this thingy?"

"You mean the gear?"

"Wait this isn't a screw?"

"No, it's not and—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SCREW DRIVER!?"

Julius angrily yelled as he yanked the screw driver I was pounding into a small clock away from my hands. Geez, he doesn't have to get all angry I was just trying to help. Though now looking at the clock, I probably just made it worse—like always.

"Sorry, Julius….I was just trying to help." I sadly sighed as I laid my head on his desk and felt my eyebrows furrowed together. It had been like twenty time changes since all of that nonsense happened and I was pretty glad it was all over. Plus all the wounds I had healed—well the ones on my body have I'm not sure my mind has fully recovered yet. I mean I remember a few things, not everything but one thing that had been bugging me was that mirror wall I saw in the dream realm. Something was wrong with it when I saw it and I had a feeling it was really important, though when I asked Nightmare about it he wouldn't say a word and just ran away. Darn his ability to fly!

"It's okay, I guess…though are you okay?" Julius eyed me suspiciously as I picked up my head and rested my chin on the edge of desk.

"Yeah….I'm fine…I just wished it would stop snowing!" I felt anime tears run down my face as I remembered the time I tried to leave clock tower but ended up sinking in about 6ft of snow and Julius had to send a whole search team to come and dig me out. I almost got frost bite for goodness sake!

"Then why don't you just ask Joker to change the seasons?" Julius casually said as he continued to work on his clock.

"Uh…eh….Y-y-you can do that?" I squeaked as I felt my cheeks burn with that embarrassing red color. Darn it, how can Julius mention him so easily while I'm over here feeling like I'm just about to have a heart attack!? I must be really sick or something, or I'm getting really soft—wait a minute I've always been soft…GAH! Curse my nice nature! I don't want to fall in love! No, no, no! "_It's un-manly!"_ I thought as I held my head and began to rapidly shake it back and forth. Only girls fell in love!

"Yes… and are you SURE you're okay?" Julius deadpanned as I currently was arguing with myself and nervously laughing at the things my girly conscience was saying such as—GO FOR IT ALEXANDRIA! BLACK IS SUPER HOT! AND HAVE YOU SEEN HIS BU—**WAHHH! STOP!** I gripped on to the table as I weakly smiled at Julius before answering him.

"Yup! Just peachy!"

"Sigh… I think you should go to the circus."

"Eh? WHAT!? NO WAY! I'M NOT READY!"

"Huh? Not ready? What are you talking about?"

Julius questioned as his cobalt eyes narrowed even more at me. Oh no! Don't be suspicious of me Julius! I'm already drowning here! Got to think of something fast! Something clever, something so smart that Julius will be totally thrown off!

"I'm…uhh….PIE! The pie isn't ready!"

"Pie?"

"Yup! Who doesn't like pie? Ha, ha, ha ha." I nervously laughed as I fiddled with my fingers.

"But your cooking sucks."

Julius said nonchalantly as he went back to fixing his clocks. Phew, that was close though….MY COOKING DID NOT SUCK! I felt a small vein bulge on my forehead as I tried to forgive the God of Clocks of his insolence. I mean sure I burned even water but I didn't think I was THAT bad—who am I kidding I did suck.

Boo.

"Anyways, since I don't want you to break any more clocks and you're obviously bored, I insist you go to the circus and change the seasons."

"But I don't wann—"

"I said GO or else…" Julius threatened as he raised the wrench in his hand.

"Ekk! Okay! Okay! Spare me master!"

I shrank back in fear for my poor noggin as I grabbed my coat from the rack in the room and headed out towards the door. Sigh, maybe I should just take my chances and get hit by Julius's wrench but then again my head was already messed up. Oh, well.~ I guess just getting a heart attack from seeing Black's face would be a good way to die and hey, maybe I can score getting cotton candy before seeing him. Yup, sounds like a plan to me.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I watched as Alex left, his silky hair catching the light of the room causing the soft rays to reflect off like tiny shimmering sun drops. Neither, Julius or Alex noticed I had entered the room a long time ago, and hell I even forgot I had—Hahahaha! But I didn't want this to happened, this rapid ticking in my chest, **** I'm changing like everyone else. And I tried so hard too, to distance myself from the boy but in the end the further I ran away from him the closer I found myself running right into his soft breathing chest. And after what had recently happened, I knew I couldn't lose him….he made me feel so nervous.

Hahahaha! Imagine that! The knight of Wonderland nervous! I really had to fix this or at least stop the ticking.

"Heeelllllooooo~~~ Julie-chan!" I grinned as I popped out the shadows causing the clock fixer to jump up in his chair

"WHAT THE HELL! W-W-What do you want Ace?" Julius dropped his tools and covered his clock—fufufufu~ seems like I gave him a mini-clock attack. How funny!

"Just brought you some more clocks.~ Hahahaha!"

I continued to smile as I dumped the bag on his desk sending any finished clocks on the wooden table flying everywhere. "Ace! Watch it!" Julius scowled as he tried to save the clocks that were closest to him. "Hahahaha! Watch what? Oh! Anyways, where is my wife? I thought we can go camping together today.~" I beamed , though I was fully aware that Alex had left and where he was going.

"He's not here, he went to the circus to change seasons."

"Huh? The circus? Awww, that sucks! But then again maybe we'll bump into each other." I continued to chuckle but inside I felt my clock harden at the navyette's words. The Joker had confessed to Alex too, well Black had, I didn't know how White felt about the Foreigner. But either way, Alex seeing that ****** red head irked me the wrong way and that's because I don't mind taking a short cut.

"Maybe…if that's all you wanted then leave. I have lots of work to do." Julius grumbled as he pushed his azure bangs aside and continued to work.

"Well, actually I do have a question."

"I already told you Ace, French fries are NOT a question." The mortician frowned as I leaned against the doorway.

"How do you feel about Alex?"

Silence.

"Well…um…he's okay…a bit annoying and troublesome but I supposed he's alright." Julius blushed as his hand slipped and a lose screw was sent flying in the air. Hahahaha! Julie-chan is so clumsy! But why the sudden mishap? Could it be—

"Julie-chan do you have the hots for Alex too!?"

**WHACK!**

I clutched my head as Julius turned a brighter shade of red. Oh, so I have more competition….How interesting who would have thought the cold mortician would fall in love again? After all that—

"I don't like him like that. I'll admit he is attractive and I thought I was falling for him but I realized it was because of Alice. If I fell in love with him it would only be because he reminded me of Alice. So I cut off that cord and now I see him more of a little brother than a love interest. So don't worry about me stealing him from you…that _WAS_ the reason you were asking right?" Julius finished as I stood there still smiling feeling my lips waver for just a moment before I closed my eyes and smiled harder. I knew it was pointless trying to trick Julius but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Hahahahaha! Julius! You're so funny!" I clutched my stomach as I slapped my knee in laughter before I instantly straightened up and felt my face turn into stone. "Though for your life's sake you answered correctly." I said darkly as Julius stiffened and I could see nervous sweat roll off his forehead. Heh, it seems I scared him. Good, I want him to know how serious I am…I want everyone to know—starting with that damn prison warden.

"Well, have fun Julie-chan!~ " I sang happily as I picked up the now empty bag and stormed out of Clock Tower trying to remember which path lead to the Circus.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"ARGH! I HATE YOU TREEEESSS!"

I shouted into the clear blue sky as a small flock of birds scattered from the safety of the snowy white branches. I didn't know how long I had been wandering around the woods but it had felt like forever and I still hadn't found the brightly colored circus tents. Why was I so unlucky!?

"Onnee-chan!~~~"

"Huh? What was—ACK!"

I fell face first into the snow as a bone crushing weight flattened my spine. And I knew exactly who was responsible for the surprise attack. Well, the twins responsible.

"DEE! DUM! OFF!" I gasped as the weight still crushed my skeleton.

"Only if Onnee-chan comes to our house to play!~" I heard both the boys sing in unison as they then began to jump up and down on my body. AH! This totally sucks! My poor insides! I guess the circus will have to wait (thank goodness).

"Okay! Okay! Now get off!"

"Okay!~~"

**~.X.~**

I watched the flames of the fire place dance around as the twins set up an x-box to the large flat screen that was hung up in the huge living room. Giving me time to think about what I would say to Black if I had to encounter him, which hopefully I didn't and I could ask White instead, who was much easier to talk too. GAH! I don't know why I'm feeling like this I mean it should be easy right? Just to go up to the vicious red head and be like, "Hey there Black, you know you're a person and I'm a person and usually people get together and I was hoping…could you be my person?" Simple right? Nope. Not all.

"Wait a minute….how did this thought end up in how to confess to a person?" I thought out loud as I felt a huge drop of sweat slide down my forehead. "I JUST WANT TO CHANGE THE SEASONS!" I yelled a little too loudly causing both Dee and Dum to stop what they were doing and stare at me.

"Uh…Onnee-chan are you okay?" Dum tilted his head cutely as his brother followed his actions.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine…and DON'T CALL ME ONNEE-CHAN!" I frowned as I flicked each of the boy's foreheads causing them to cry out in pain and rubbed their now reddened skin.

"OI! YOU BRATS! WHERE ARE YO—Alex?"

Elliot froze as he saw me with the twins who were now hiding behind some pillows, trying to hide from the March hare. I stared at Elliot who had a tiny scar on his face where I had cut him all those time changes ago. So I bet you can guess how awkward it was since I hadn't visited the Hatter Mansion since the accident.

"Uh…H-H-Hi Elliot…" I stuttered as Elliot stayed quiet for a minute before rushing towards me and wrapped his arms around me, crushing my frail body under his weight. Gosh I have to work out more!

"I thought you wouldn't ever visit after what happened….I'm sorry! Blood told me I had to act mad so that way the faceless would believe it! I didn't mean what I said!" Elliot apologized as his brown ears flattened against his head and he made the cutest remorseful face I had ever seen. Though Blood had already informed me about his whole plan. In order to find out who was responsible for stealing his drugs and then using them on me Blood pretended to die (but when I asked how he made it seem so real the bloody hatter just responded "Smoke and mirrors, Alex. Smoke and mirrors." Darn that HATTER!). So Elliot and the twins had to play along so it would all be believable.

"Uhh… it's really okay, I mean I should be the one saying sorry, after what I did to you." I looked down at my feet which was kind of hard since Elliot was still smushing me against his broad chest. "By the way, bros don't hug, dude." I added on as Elliot blushed and pushed me away.

"Sorry…I'm just glad you came…maybe we can go get drinks or something?"

"Sure sounds fun!" I smiled as I thanked God for letting me breath again. Elliot sure did have a tight hug though maybe it was because I hadn't been working out in a while. I should start soon.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Alex? Or are you really that stupid?" Blood suddenly cut in as I felt my head twitch at his words and a vein probably the size of a golf ball pop out on my forehead.

"Ha HA HA…Blood aren't you just a bushel full of sunshine." I seethed as the Mad Hatter smirked at my annoyed-ness. This guy really liked to push my buttons for some reason, probably because he was some secret closet pervert or something. Either way I wanted to punch him in the face but I didn't because he had after all (sadly)—saved my life.

"So what are you doing here in MY mansion?" Blood rolled his eyes lazily as he took a seat nearby me and placed his hat onto his laps.

"Nii-san is here to play with us!" Both Dee and Dum piped as they waved their remote controllers in the air wildly as a vein popped out on Elliot's forehead. "OI! You two brats are supposed to be guarding the ****** gate!" Elliot scolded the twins who in reply stuck out their tongues at the angry bunny-man. "It's too cold outside you stupid chicky rabbit!" Dum stated as I saw the vein on Elliot's head double in size. "Like hell it is! You two! Out now!" Elliot commanded as the twins looked at each other before taking off—in the opposite direction.

"You'll never catch us alive!" The twins shouted in unison with Elliot hot on their heels.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ******* BRATS!"

"Uh….."

"So tell me what's the matter…"

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion as I stared at Blood's relaxed figure in the chair. Where the heck did that come from? And when has he been so concerned for my well-being? But then again he did save me though I figured that was probably because he was going to use that later against me. Sigh, Blood really is a twisted guy, only helping you if he gets something out of it—BLOOD WHY YOU NO BE NICE FOR FREE!?

"You only come to my mansion when something bad had or has happen to you." Blood said matter of factually which was totally false of cours—wait a minute…..now that I've thought about it…OH GREAT DEALER….I do always end up at the mansion! WHAT THE HECK!? HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!?

"Uh…well…." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I tried to think of some excuse but knowing Blood he'll definitely figure out I'm lying in no time and make fun of me for the rest of my life. So there was only one thing I could do—"I have this friend."

"Friend?" Blood questioned as he tilted his head and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"Yup! He's um.. kind of in…a situation."

"Oh really do tell." Blood smirked as a maid came in and handed him a cup of tea. "Oh and by the way, what is your _friend's_ name?" the mafasio's eyes glimmered with mischievous intent as he sipped his tea.

"Uhhhhh…his name is….uhhh…" I anxiously looked around the room trying to find some inspiration and luckily for me I spotted a very fancy glass bottle that had a thick black label on it—with a name. "Jack Daniels! Yup! His name is Jack Daniels!"

"Jack Daniels?" the mafia boss deadpanned.

"Yup."

"Okay…so then what is this Jack's problem?" Blood eyed me suspiciously as I could feel cold sweat rain down my face.

"Well….um…you see….he…kind of likes this gu-girl! He likes this girl! But um…he doesn't want to get too serious with her because…MEN DON'T FALL IN LOVE! So…basically he's just really confused because he likes her but he doesn't want to like her. But then again there's this voice inside of him screaming that he does like her. Does that make sense?" I fiddled with my fingers nervously, a bad habit I had to get rid of some day. Gosh, I was just a mess why couldn't I just be a girl? Then I wouldn't have this problem and I could just say BLACK I LIKE YOU! YOU FRICKEN GOREGOUS RED HEAD! Oh wait—I am a girl….THEN WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!? _"Maybe because once you confess…he'll disappear….just like Jud—"_ No…I don't want to remember that. I shook my head and glanced at Blood who seemed like he was listening thoughtfully.

"I see. But are you sure he really, really likes her? What if he is wrong or he made a mistake?"

"Um…How can he be wrong? If you like someone you like them right?" I questioned as Blood's words bounced around in my head. This was all confusing, especially since I never had been in a relationship before.

"Well there is a difference, you can like someone or you can simply just be infatuated by them because you don't know any better. The mind after isn't fully developed until the age of twenty-five. Tell me what is this girl's name?"

"Her name?"

"Yes…What is her name?"

"Her name…uh….it's…" Again I looked around the room trying to find a quick answer and once again God was smiling down at me. "Her name is Rose…Teabottom…" I said proudly as I quickly darted my eyes away from Blood's hat and the tea cup he had in his hands.

"My…What an unusual name…tell me more about this Rose."

"Well she's really pretty that's for sure, with soft porcelain skin from being inside all day and she has only one good eye but it sparkles like the most polished of rubies. Her voice might be a little bit rough but it's the only thing I-er Jack hears all day, even though whatever she says is sometimes stupid and makes her sound like she has poo for brains. But she really is nice despite her rudeness."

"How big are her boobs?" Blood suddenly interrupted making me gag on an imaginary liquid. Her boobs!? Why would he ask about something like that!?

"Uh…" I looked down at my hands before stretching them open and close as if I was grabbing something. I had touched Black's boobs once…or is it man boobs? I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered when I fell from the tight rope and Black had saved me, even though he claimed he was evil he sure was always doing nice things for me. "I think she's an A?" I said as I squeezed my hands shut trying to remember when I groped Black's chest.

"Well it seems to me that your friend has terrible taste in women, from what you told me she's an one eyed hermit who sounds like a man and makes up for the lack of her stupidity by using cuss words and she's as flat as a board." I felt myself sweat drop at Blood's description of my female version of Black. Though when he put it that way—Black did sound like an ugly woman…a very UGLY woman. "So if your friend knows what's good for him he should just not fall in love with her." Blood finished as he quietly drank his tea. I nodded my head in agreement and went back to staring at the dancing flames in the furnace though the only problem now was….my thoughts were all about that ugly red head who I knew was up to no good.

**~.X.~**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I gracefully flew up above the Looking Glass and watched as many faceless were sitting and praying to the Dealer hoping that the great game master would answer their calls. But little did they know the Dealer lived in a whole different realm so I was the one that ended up listening to all their words. Though I didn't mind at all, I liked listening to their little "stories" as I liked to call them. They kept things interesting for me, since I didn't get many visitors up here besides that annoying Bandersnatch and of course the Dealer who would show up from time to time to give me all the work she didn't want to do. Yes, you heard me correctly the Dealer was girl, well a woman, a very lazy, carefree woman who liked to dump all her work on me. Did she not know I was only one person!? I couldn't do everything by myself! Why couldn't she have bothered that stupid flightless bird instead? She obviously liked him better than me, she always has, ever since we were kids.

"Sigh~, though he can never have a view quite like mine."

I smiled as I slowly came to a stop and landed gently on a cliff's edge that lead to my home. It wasn't anything big or magnificent it was just a nice little cottage that I was content with, especially since all my writings and books about the history of Wonderland were neatly organized inside. And right now I was pretty excited to add my newest masterpiece to my collection, one that had tragedy, pain and lost etched on each page. Sure it didn't have the best ending or much of an ending at all but I could go back and skim through it if I was bored especially since it included that new foreigner—Alex.

"Such a troublesome boy you are.~" I hummed as I opened the door and found that all of my writings were scattered all around the floo—WHAT THE HELL!? WHO IN THE WORLD DID TH—

"Oh! Hello Raven! So you weren't here after all, shame, if you had arrived sooner we could have had tea and cookies." A woman with long jet black hair that was gathered into a French braid smiled at me as her chocolate doe brown eyes sparkled with pure happiness. She looked as if she was merely thirty-five at her latest though she was A LOT older than what she appeared to be, since after all those were the rules. Role holders had to be attractive so that way the players of the game would be tempted to stay longer, I mean seriously would you have played a game that involved horribly deformed creatures that were all going to fall in love with you? Of course not.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. HOUSE?" I growled as I tried not attack the woman in front of me who if you hadn't figured out by now was the Dealer herself.

"Oh, nothing.~ I was just curious that's all. Can't a mother check on her cute little chickadee once in a while? Besides Raven what's with all these depressing books? Don't you have anything happier? I think it's rather unhealthy reading all of these gloomy material." The Dealer went on to say as she gathered up her long flowing white skirt and sat down on the leather sofa I had.

"…What do you want Dealer?"

"Aww don't call me that, Raven, call me mommy!~" The Dealer beamed as she stretched her arms wide open hoping that I would run into her arms, which by the way I hadn't done since I was seven.

"No way in HELL." I seethed though I felt a faint blush taint my cheeks. Ugh, why does this woman like to bother and tease me so much? Didn't she know I have enough problems?

"I do know you have problems Raven so I hope you don't mind one more." She smiled as she rested her arms on my couch. **** I forgot she could read minds. "It's okay Raven everyone is forgetful though, I need you to pay extra special attention to this mission." She finished as her voice dropped down to a more serious tone.

"Which is?"

"I want you to test my precious baby boy."

"Huh? Since when did I have a baby brother!? Mo—er I mean Dealer! You haven't been sleeping around again have you!?" I said angrily, the Dealer had a reputation of going around and as her so—right hand man I had to deal with all the messy affairs. Which by the way was not easy, I always ended up with blood on the sliver talon-shaped rings I wore on my fingers. It was such a drag to polish them afterwards.

"Oh! Raven! How could you say that about your mommy!~~" She falsely wept as she held her face in her hands. "I thought I raised you better! But of course a mother's love can only go so far.~ But yes you do have another baby brother…his name is Alexander and he's just the cute—"

"Wait…a minute…the foreigner's name is Alexander…"

"Yup that's him!" The dealer grinned as she clasped her hands together happily.

"Are you ****** serious? **** DEALER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? FOREGINERS ARE NOT YOUR KIDS!" I scolded the older woman who pouted for a bit before crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Then grandkids?"

Hopeless…the Game Master of this place is utterly hopeless. I swear if it wasn't for me Wonderland would be in shambles by now.

"Hey…Raven…do you know where the biggest battle of good and evil is?" The Dealer said seriously as she adjusted her white vest and stared right through me with her razor sharp eyes.

"Uh… I guess wars and battlefields."

"Hehehehe~ Silly Raven, it's inside of yourself. And I want to see what side is currently thriving inside my precious grandchild." The Dealer smirked as she rose up from the couch and grabbed my newest book from my hands. "That is…before I make my decision.."

"Decision?"

"Yes…now fly away, you have a lot of things to do—such as teaming up with the Mad Scientist at the Carnival Corpse."

"Wah—WHAT!? NO! WAY! I REFUSE TOO! I WON'T WORK WITH HER! NEVER!"

"Not even for an original copy of Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven?"

"NO! NEVER! NEVERMORE! I'm still recovering from the last time you sent me over there!" I shivered as I felt a few of my feathers fall off from my dark ebony wings. There was no I was working with that crazy brat again—she almost dissected me…TWICE!

"Aww Raven, don't be that way.~ She can't help that she's curious.~"

"About my insides!"

"Hehehehe~ That's my lovely Mad Scientist for you~ So Cute! Anyways it's too late because I already informed Sakubo that you needed her help and she was happy to obliged." The Dealer grinned as she looked down at the book she held in her hands. "What did you promise her this time?" I sighed as a huge drop of nervous sweat slid down my forehead. "Oh just the usual of course~ but anyways that's not the point. Be fair Raven and make sure everything is in tip top shape. I don't want any mistakes in this story." The Dealer said as she skimmed through the crisp white pages before shutting the book.

"Of course." I said respectfully as I bowed and sullenly made my way to the door knowing I would have to make that horrible journey to the Mad Scientist home—the Carnival Corpse.

"And one more thing Raven….I know you two had your differences in the past…but please take care good care of the Dodo's hatchling...he is after all…your nephew."

"I can't keep any promises." I darkly replied as I spread out my wings and blended into the obscure night sky.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Surprise! The Raven is Alex's uncle! It only seemed fit since Jericho is after all the Dodo Bird and the Raven is a bird too. But what is the reason why the Raven hates his brother? Well I guess you'll have to stick around to find out….and also if you have not noticed the special guest is *drum roll please!* **

**SAKUBO YORU! THE MAD SCIENTIST OF WONDERLAND!**

**And the awesome OC of Reaperdeath! Who was so very kind to let me borrow Sabuko for this arc… (T-T) THANK YOU FRIEND! YOU'RE TOO KIND! And for those who don't know who Sabuko is…GET OUT… LOL JK but seriously Sabuko is one of my favorite OCs here on HnKnA…anyways stay tuned because silliness, chaos, Edward scissor-hands, glorious randomness and deadly secrets ensues in the Carnival Corpse ARC! So won't you join us? Plus stay in your seats because another chapter is coming out today too! :D**

**Alex- review! ^(^.^)^ **

**P.s. Since this is probably the only time the Dealer will appear I shall give you her bio for fun:**

**Age- 35 in appearance (but is actually 135)**

**Hair- Black**

**Eyes- brown**

**Role- The Dealer **

**Name- Dahlia Deals **

**Personality- Messy, carefree, lazy and very childish and refers to everyone as her child since she hand picks them for roles. Though she may act immature she's actually VERY wise (since she's so old and practically played the game since it started) and likes to ask Raven lots of riddles and questions. Also Raven thinks she sleeps around a lot because as a hobby she likes to visit people as they sleep and give them sweet dreams and collect the tears of the broken hearted or is it clock? Anyways she collects the tears so she can be reminded how important her role is and how it is her job to make sure everything in Wonderland runs smoothly. Also like Nightmare she can read minds and sees EVERYTHING that happens in Wonderland. Oh and she also raised the Raven and Dodo since they were kids so she's actually quite fond of both of them out of all her "children". **

**Favorite food- tea and crumpets **

**Favorite color- White, silver and gold **

**Questions!:**

**Neko **

"_**What about Judas? It seems to me thau Alex's forgeting about him in the previous chapters or maybe you've already explained it but i missed it because i skim reading the last 3 chapters..."**_

**Okay she had forgot about him but in the dream realm she saw a memory of him and when she touched it she remembered what happened to him though she's still confused about it because like it says in this chapter she says something was wrong with that memory…I hope that helps! :D also his name is Judah…lol **

**Sam-i-am **

"_**It was a plot twist i was not expecting. But how will it be explained on Blood's non death?**_

_**Really amazing chapter and had me leaning from my seat like L who saw a cake out of reach. Looking forward to more chapters and from hearing from you."**_

**Yay! I'm so happy people freaked out about this plot twist! And I promise there's more to come! :D I hope this explained Blood's non death…though Blood the Jerk doesn't want to reveal all his tricks…CURSE YOU HATTER! Just like he never explained how Alex winded up in his bed during her drunken **

**AND THANK YOU ALL WHO COMMENTED AND ENJOYED! T-T YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	15. A Rude Awakening

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Ryo!~ I'm back!"

I grinned as I jumped on my bed and hugged the large stuff panda that was chillaxing on the multiple pillows thrown on the mattress.

"Did ya miss me, buddy!?"

"….."

"Hahahaha! You're such a weenie! But if I brought you along the twins probably would have messed you up." I threw the stuffed creature in the air and watched as he bounced next to me. White had given him to me after he found him in Marsha's secret headquarters, you see Marsha had escaped the jester's and hatter's grasp, so White and Black were looking for clues to see where she may have gone. I felt my stomach twist in a knot as I thought about the faceless, she wasn't really bad she was just hurt.

"Plus would a bad person take such good care of you?" I asked Ryo as I ran my fingers over his velvety stomach. Ryo's coal black button eyes remained empty as I let out a sigh and sat up on my bed. "Maybe I'm the bad person…." I whispered as I grabbed Ryo and held him close, burying my face into his fur. I guess I was a little conflicted, since Blood said something to me before I left after beating the twins multiple times at Call of Duty, that made me start to question how "good" I really was.

"_I've been wondering Alex….how could you easily accept Joker after what you learned of what he did?" _

"_I guess because….everyone has a dark secret they hide from everyone." _

"_Then what's yours?" _

"_I…can't tell you…."_

"A normal person would hate them wouldn't they? Disowned them and have nothing to do with them….But instead I fell in love with one of these terrible men…I'm quite sick aren't I, Ryo?" I rested my face on top of the panda's head as I stared out the window of my plain room, the sky had instantly turned a rich black color when just moments ago it was bright and sunny. Time changes, there so unpredictable, just like life.

"But maybe I deserve this….after all I did…." I felt my lips purse into a tight line as my words drifted into silence. I remembered what I did to that man, I remembered everything…how the trigger felt so cold and ready, the horrible bang of the bullet and the bright red that covered everything despite of the rain that poured down. But most of all how I had welcomed that awful staining color on my body. After touching that piece of wall in the dream realm that had Judah's sweet smiling face on it, I remembered what happened—he was dead and I killed the man that did it. But then why did it feel like I was missing something? That something was just not right with that memory.

"Ryo….sometimes I wished I didn't have a brain….thinking too much hurts." I yawned as held Ryo close to my chest and felt my eyes blink a couple of times before finally shutting close. I just hope that maybe, just maybe I wasn't as evil and selfish as I thought I was and neither was joker.

**~.X.~**

"**H**e**H**e**h**e~ Emotion! Draw the X's that will mark the spots for dissection! **H**e**h**e**h**e**h**e!~

"Righty-o boss!~"

Huh? What the hell was that? Sounded like people, but what are people doing in my room? Must be Gray or Julius but then again neither of them are named Emotion and what's that wet tickling feeling on my stomach? "Ugh….Stop it…tickles…" I said groggily as I swatted something that felt soft and plush-like, probably Ryo. What time was it anyways? Meh, I don't care, I just want to stay asleep, yup that sounds like a plan. I gathered up my blanket and covered my head, hoping whoever was in my room would get the hint and just leave. I was not a morning person and most of the clock tower residents knew not to mess with me in the wee hours of the day.

"OW! Boss! He hit me!" I heard someone with an English accent whine as someone else let out a small gasp.

"Then we move on to immediate dissection!" The voice responded, it sounded like a gi—wait a minute, did they say dissection?

**SWISH!**

"UWAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed as I nose-dived to the floor barely dodging a rusty scalpel that was now sticking out of the bed. Okay this was definitely one way to wake up a person but seriously!? With a scalpel!? And it was rusty too! When was the last time I got a Tetanus shot!?

"Kill the boy with bullets and steel~ Bullets and steel~ Bullets and steel!~ Kill the boy with bullets and steel!~ My fair Mad Scientist!~" A girl who looked about ten sang as she jumped up on my bed and pulled the scalpel out of the mattress, sending foam and feathers flying into the air around her. OH MY CHEESECAKE….who was this tiny girl and—SHE HAS EYES!? _"She must be a role holder." _I continued to gawk at the girl, now fully wide awake and alert but I guess that's what happens when you were almost stabbed to death in your sleep. Like I said before she was tiny, and quite frankly a very cute little girl with long aquamarine hair that stopped at her waist and like I also mentioned she had eyes—red orbs that were shinning with murderous intent. For some reason she wore a lab coat over her blue shirt and black skirt with striped leggings and black maryjanes, along with her outfit she wore glasses that covered the freckles that dusted her cheeks. But the only thing I could possibly utter at the moment was—

"Where are your parents? And you know it's quite wrong to try to kill people in their sleep. By the way my name is Alexander Liddell, what's yours?" I flashed her an awkward smile before getting myself untangled in the sheets I had brought down with me. She stood there glaring at me for a moment before thoughtfully tapping her chin and then calmly saying, " Emotion….Smoke Bomb!"

Smoke bomb? What the hell did that mean?

**CRASH! **

**EXPLODE!**

"GAAHHH!" I screamed as I covered my eyes from the bright light and colorful smoke that filled the room. Why do role holders always have to try to kill me!? I coughed multiple times, getting some of the awful smoke into my lungs as I blindly crawled around trying to find the exit of the room. Crazy, this was all too crazy! I must have lost my mind again! I continued to feel my way around the smoky room before I smacked right into something—well someone.

"Huh? What is this?"

"Geez…are all foreign men like this? Rubbing little girl's ankles? Hm~ you wouldn't mind if I cut off your hands then would you?"

I felt my heart drop as the smoke finally began to clear and I realized my hand was wrapped around her ankle, which I had sadly mistaken for the leg of a nightstand. "S-s-sorry! I uh…I would like to keep my hands thank you!" I scurried back as she raised her trusty scalpel and then giggled before pouncing on me.

"ACK!"

"Hahahaha! It's too late pretty boy! I'm curious about those insides of yours.~ Ah~ I bet they're just begging to come out!" She smiled happily as I grabbed her wrists and tried my best not to get sliced open by the dirty blade she was slashing around. Oh, man this definitely has to be my imagination or something…I mean…I'M WRESTLING WITH A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL—AND SHE'S WINNING!

"Actually I think my insides would like to stay inside!" I nervously answered as I continued to struggle with the girl, who now had her blade only inches away from my face. "Emotion! Maneuver 201!" She commanded to someone, and looking around the room and not noticing another body I thought she was talking to herself—but here's the key word….THOUGHT. In a flash something small and furry covered my face causing momentarily blindness and forcing me to let go of my defensive grip of the girl.

"Mwhahahaha! We got him now, Emotion!"

**Creak!~**

"What is going on…and Alex what are you doing?"

Gray glared at me though there was tinged of red on his face. OH THANK SWEET PASTRIES! A SAVIOR! I could already feel tears of happiness begin to run down my face before that is a sweet innocent voice cried out from below me—wait a minute…BELOW!?

"Wahhh! Gray-nii help me! I came to wake up the foreigner liked you asked and h-h-he said h-h-he was going to…what was the word? Ra—"

"Liar! You attacked me first!" I cut in knowing exactly what she was going to accuse me of. Why this little—she definitely knew what she was doing! She's trying to make Gray think I was a pervert! Which by the way I'm NOT!

"Alex, I'm disappointed in you…I thought you knew better." Gray scolded as he then easily lifted me up from the back of my pajamas and placed me right by the door. "B-B-But Gray! It's the truth! You have to believe me!" I pleaded but only received another icy stare and a pointed finger towards the door.

"Lady Sakubo, I'm so sorry for this inconvenience…..it won't happen again, shall I get you something? A drink or snack maybe?" Gray asked as the girl, who I guess was named Sakubo, shook her head no and picked up a plush toy rabbit that had on a cute top hat and vest.

"I'm just happy that Gray-nii saved me from the scary foreigner.~" She said cutely as she ran into Gray's arms and hugged him, while also giving me a small smirk which of course Gray didn't see because his back was turned.

"Why you little—" I felt a vein pop out of my head as anger filled my veins. Hitting kids especially girls was supposed to be bad but hey, I'm already messed up and I hit a girl before (Brittany Aka Blood) so what did I have to lose? But before I could strangle the mischievous blue haired girl, Gray quickly whipped around and gave me one long last disappointing stare (which made me feel a hundred times worse) before letting out a small sigh.

"Alex, please get dressed, as you can see we are obviously not at the clock tower anymore." Huh? Not at clock tower anymore? What is he—wait a minute, now looking at "my" room I noticed that it was actually a lot darker and more traditional, it kind of reminded me of the Circus but in a way it wasn't. Weird….Gosh! I need to pay attention more! How did I not notice that everything in the room was different except for Ryo who was just chilling on the messed up bed? Oh, yeah that's right…because I was too busy trying to survive! "Once you're finished, we'll all be waiting down stairs." Gray continued as both he and Sabuko walked out hand in hand leaving me alone in the trashed room that smelled a little bit like burnt waffles for some reason.

"I should have known that life wouldn't give me a break…for once…I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A DAY OFF!~" I shouted as I raised a fist into the air. Oh, when will I ever be able to sleep in for once!?

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The Clock Tower residents all sat around a table, slightly confused and curious as to exactly how they ended up in this place. Julius as always had been working non-stop until he passed out from exhaustion and then mysteriously woke up in a warm bed with an armless faceless tending to any of his needs. Nightmare and Gray had been both asleep at the time when this "abduction" had happened so they were just as clueless as the mortician when a one-legged faceless came to serve them. And of course we all know what had just happened to Alex just moments ago, and speaking of the Foreigner she was glaring at the little girl who was happily swinging her legs back and forth as she sat down on her chair.

"So….I guess we should start with introductions. Um, Sa—" Nightmare spoke until he was cut off by the buzzing of a chainsaw being switched on. WAIT A MINUTE—CHAINSAW!?

"My name is FRICKEN SAKUBO to the YORU! AND I'M THE NUMBER ONE ***** MAD SCIENTIST OF WONDERLAND!" The small ten year old shouted as she leaped onto the table with ease, swinging a much too big chainsaw wildly in the air causing the role holders to deadpan as the Foreigner ducked behind her chair in an attempt to save her very chop-able head. "AND LISTEN UP! BECAUSE I GOT ONE THING TO SAY!" the Mad Scientist continued as silence filled the entire room.

"….Would you like a cupcake?" Sakubo smiled as she pulled out the sweet treat from her coat pocket.

"Would I!" Alex popped up as her cerulean colored eyes sparkled with pure happiness and joy. She really was a naïve girl after all and never questioned the giving away of free food—especially sweets.

**Munch~**

**SLAM!**

Alex's face crashed into the table as the half bitten cupcake fell from her lifeless grasp, just like when Snow White ate that darn apple. "How long do you think he'll be out for?" Nightmare sweat dropped as the Mad Scientist picked up Alex's arm and watched it drop lifelessly to the side of her. "I have no idea actually." Sakubo smirked as she took out a notepad and proceeded to write down any new findings of her new concoction of knock out serum.

Once again an awkward silence filled the room.

**~.X.~Exactly Two Hours Later~.X.~**

"Ughhh….My head…what happened?" Alex eyelids fluttered as she lifted her drowsy head and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "You were passed out for two hours." Julius stated as he finished up a clock, even though he was in another territory it didn't mean that he had to forget about his other responsibilities.

"Yeah, you were passed out for so long we thought you were dead." Sakubo jumped in as she held her favorite plush doll, Emotion close to her chest.

"Really? That's weird….and um… your Sakubo right?" Alex hazily responded as she rubbed the back of her quite sore head.

"YUP! You must be hungry after a long nap." Sakubo innocently grinned (which if you haven't learned by now, she usually isn't) as she pulled out another delicious looking cupcake.

"Heck yeah! Thanks Sakubo!" Alex happily responded as she grabbed the cupcake from the girl's small hands and began to peel off the silvery wrapper.

"Uh, Alex—" Julius tried to warn the Foreigner but it was too late the forgetful Outsider had already taken her first bite.

**MUNCH!~**

"….AHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOTTTTT!OMG! I SWALLOWED SATAN'S TOE NAIL!" Alex screamed as flames shot out of her mouth and she ran around in circles trying to cool down the volcanoe inside her mouth.

"MWHAHAHAHA! Welcome to Carnival Corpse ladies and germs! Where the fun façade is only a cover to hide it's ever so hot and horrible insides!" Sakubo's eyes glimmered as she stared at an invisible audience and took one long bow before tugging on a rope that shot the floor below them into the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_May the Dealer have Mercy on the souls that reside inside the Carnival Corpse._

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! Until next time! I'll proably go pass out now…or maybe start on the next chapter… or perhaps end world hunger—Who knows! Lol anyways review! Because I won't update until the next TEN reviews…i swear i spoil you guys too much...so um THANK YOU! AND PEACE OUT HOMIES! **

**Sakubo-review ladies and germs! **

**Alex-WHY CUPCAKE HELLFIRE!? WHHHHHYYYY!? **


	16. I Fell into a Burning Ring of Fire

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was worst, the active volcano in my mouth or flying straight towards the brick wall over our heads. I figured it was the hellfire in my mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed along with Julius as we held on to each other in complete and utter terror. Who would have known a ten year old girl could cause so much trouble!? And speaking of the said girl, she was flying in the air too, though with an entirely different perspective.

"Emotion! Isn't it great to fly first class!" She giggled as the bunny in her arms nodded it's plush head…wait a minute—IT NODDED IT'S HEAD!? Oh man, I'm going crazy again! Why does the weirdest things always happen to me!? WHY!?

"Why didn't I go with Gray and Nightmare!? Why did I have to stay and watch you!?" Julius sulked as we got closer to our imposing doom. "This is your entire fault! Why did you eat the stupid cupcake!? "

"I'm sorry! Okay! It just looked so good!"

"Just because it looks good, doesn't mean you shove it into your mouth!"

"Why wouldn't you!?"

"You're hopeless!"

"Well since we're being honest and we're most likely going to die…I have a confession!" I screamed as I held on tighter to Julius's body, who by the way the God of Clocks was now madly blushing for some reason. "Uh! It's okay, you don't have to tell me!" Julius responded as he shifted uncomfortably in my embrace. No, I had to tell him, it was now or never. I just hope he's ready for it.

"Julius…..I….accidently flushed your toothbrush down the toilet and placed it back without washing it!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

**SMACK!**

I landed on top of Julius's chest—HARD, probably crushing some of his bones in the process. "Ugh…." I coughed as I painfully rolled off of a slightly unconscious navyette and laid in the dirt—HOLD UP! DIRT!? "WHAT THE HELL!?" I quickly sat up and took in my new surroundings, instead of the dark room I was once in, I was now standing on the dusty streets of a…Carnival?

"Well, what do ya think? Pretty impressive right?" Sakubo boasted as she floated down next to me, somehow her toy rabbit had turned into some sort of blimp. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder isn't it? "Um , yeah it's…pretty neat." I answered coolly, oh hey, my mouth wasn't in flames anymore. I looked around again, finally getting my eyes to adjusted to the bright sunlight, there was many booths and stands surrounding the area though, unlike the Circus, everything seemed more like a Japanese styled festival complete with paper lanterns and even some banners in the foreign language. Good thing mother made me take multiple foreign language classes or else I'll probably end up eating something I shouldn't. Anyways, besides the multiple game and food stands, there was the biggest Ferris wheel I had ever seen, maybe even bigger than London's Eye, in the center of the place along with a big colorful tent.

"Psh! It's better than neat it's AWESOMENESS!" Sakubo beamed as she twirled her doll around.

"Whatever, just tell us why we're here Mad Scientist…ugh my ribs."

Julius grumbled as he held his bruised stomach. Oh great he's up, better prepare myself for the beating of a lifetime. I protectively covered my head as I could have sworn Julius reached for his wrench, it wasn't my fault his tooth brush fell in the toilet—oh wait it was.

"Alex! You're here too!?" Boris grinned, flashing his canines as he pulled me into a hug. YAY! Best friend Boris to the rescue! "Julius what happened to you?" Gowland suddenly appeared next to the frowning mortician, who let out a small sigh and accepted the help of the older man. "Why don't you ask Alex?" Julius answered as he shot me a glare, causing me to let out a little squeak and hide behind Boris. Julius was really scary sometimes.

"Uh….We kind of flew into a wall." I smiled awkwardly as Boris and Gowland stayed silent for a moment and then shrugged.

"They were in our underground headquarters. I just took them out through one of the top secret entrances." Sakubo cut in as the amusement park role holders let out an understanding "O".

"Wait, if you guys are here….is everyone else here als—"

"ALEX! DARLING! WE DEMAND THAT YOU COME PLAY WITH US!"

Vivaldi's voice rang throughout the air causing the five us to spin around in unison and gaped at the Red Queen that was wearing a VERY tight-forming kimono that showed a little TOO much cleavage. I guess that was a yes. "MY EYES!" Boris screamed as he covered his face in horror.

"What's wrong with the old hag's chest?" Sakubo questioned as I quickly covered the poor child's eyes. Even though she had treated me quite badly, ain't no child should see this type of unspeakable horror. "Uh…nothing Sakubo, nothing." I sweat dropped as Vivaldi happily waltzed over towards us with a gloomy looking Peter behind her. I wonder what was wrong with him?

"So much…germs…"

Nevermind.

"Alex~ We haven't seen you in such a long time. We insist you spend the day with us!" Vivaldi cooed, pursing her bright red lips for special effect. "Uh…Sure Vivaldi but aren't you wondering how you got here too?" I nervously asked as I felt her arm slither around mine, giving Sakubo the space she needed to slip out of my grasp, OH SNAP CRACKERS…THIS LADY IS DETERMINED!

"This is an event, is it not?" She innocently answered as she looked around.

"Uh, I don't know? Is it?" I turned to Julius who looked at Gowland, who stared at Boris, who then glanced at Peter, who then shrugged and glared at the small girl who was obviously in a whole different world of her own. "Adults are so stupid~ Right, Emotion?" she stated as the plush doll nodded it's head and said "Righty-o boss!" Oh, no, I've gone crazy again. MIND WHY YOU NO STAY SANE!? Today was just not my day, I blame lack of sweets.

"Sakubo, tell us why we are here." Julius scowled as the girl just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed me by my shirt.

"You guys can suck it! My main goal is to get this girl—"

"Boy…" I deadpanned, why was it so hard for people to get it right the first time!?

"Exactly what I said! To the Raven!" Sakubo stated boldly as she began to drag me down the street. This was sad, seriously, when did a ten year old girl become stronger than me? I needed to work out and I needed to work out soon. My manly pride is at stake!

**~.X.~**

"The emo bird is in there." Sakubo said as she pointed to the inside of the huge tent in front of us. "Aren't you coming?" I asked as I stared at the aqua-haired role holder who just flipped her tresses in my face and stormed off without so much as a good-bye. Rude.

"Don't worry about her, Alex, she isn't much of a people person. I'm surprised she's even here." Boris said as he grabbed my arm and led me inside of the dark tent, with the other role holders following behind. Though I couldn't help but wonder about the Mad Scientist (as she was called) and what her role was. But now that I thought about it, it probably involved something bloody, I felt shivers run down my spine as I remembered her rusty blade. That was too close, I got to be careful next time.

"So the Raven is involved in this…this can't be good." Peter mumbled as he put a hand on his stop watch as the others all gave a slight nod to each other as if there was an unspoken understanding between them. But all I could do was bear with the tight forming knot in my stomach. _"No, it seemed like I just couldn't die so I cried out to the only person I knew who could make this end...the Dealer…and he sent me an answer my lovely black bird the Raven.~"_ Marsha's words rung in my ears as the darkness in the tent surrounded me and the exit of whole place closed behind our backs. The Raven whoever it was, was definitely a force to be reckoned with and I was pretty sure he wasn't TOO fond of me. I sucked in a small breath, when suddenly bright lights flashed all around us.

**Flash!~**

"What the hell…." I gasped as I shielded my eyes from the intensity of the beams that shined above us before focusing on the center of the place. As my eyes adjusted to the new lighting, I was able to make out what seemed like a stage in the middle of the tent, though it was elevated just a bit so everyone could have a perfect view of it. And as I continued to scan the place there was tons of chairs and bleachers surrounding the stage but a barbwire fence separated the metal chairs from the high platform.

"Ew! What's that smell!" Boris grimaced as he covered his nose and shivered from the unpleasantness. Now that he had mentioned it, it did smell, kind of like rotten eggs and something dead.

"Must be from the acid down there." Gowland pointed out as we all turned to see a bright green liquid surrounding the stage in some sort of moat. Whoever was supposed to be performing, they really didn't want them escaping or was it to keep the crowd at bay? I don't know but whatever this place was, it freaked me out.

**Click!**

I practically jumped out of my skin as I felt something wrap around my chest. And looking down, I was happy to learn that it was just my baby leash, phew—wait a minute…..BABY LEASH!? NOOOO! The straps of horror have returned!

"We're in a new place, we don't need you to cause any more trouble, especially with the Raven here." Julius reasoned as the others all nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe it…this was munity! I pouted as I crossed my arms in anger, though inside I knew there was SOME truth in his words. I guess I'll just have to get over it.

"So where do you think the Raven is nesting?" Vivaldi asked as Peter looked across from us and noticed a large box shape room that was hanging from the make-shift rafters of the place. "I'm thinking we'll find him there." Peter said as he started to walk to a set of stairs that led to what I was thinking was a V.I.P. box. Kind of like the ones you would see at baseball games or race tracks. "Of course, makes sense." I muttered as the knot in my stomach grew, I just hoped that whoever this Raven was, he wouldn't automatically kill me and that maybe I just had a tiny bit of a chance to escape.

**~.X.~**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I sat at the bar as I sipped some wine, listening to Nightmare's speech about how hospitals were quite terrifying and deadly, though his servant the Lizard wasn't too pleased with it. I nodded my head now and then, I didn't mind the Caterpillar, he was a bit childish and lazy but I was use to that already.

"And don't get me started on needles! The horrible straws of DOOM!"

The silver haired man over exaggerated as I placed my glass down and lazily gazed around the room. The hatters all sat down on the luxurious red velvet couches, except for the bloody twins who were running all over the place, probably getting pumped up for tonight's entertainment. And Joker was on the other side of the room whispering to each other and once in a while shot me a couple of quick glares. Though I didn't fear him, what could he do to me anyways? I was the Dealer's right hand man, plus I knew how to handle myself quite well if I needed too. So he could stare at me all he wanted to—I don't care.

"Sigh, where is she?" I sighed as Nightmare finally stopped his rambling and looked at me curiously. Heh, poor fool, he couldn't read my mind and even if he tried I would set up some false illusion in his mind so he would think that that was indeed a thought of my own. Only the Dealer had the power to easily read my mind but that of course was because she WAS the DEALER after all.

"Who?" Gray asked as he leaned against the bar, I could tell by his body language that even though he seemed relaxed he was still on the alert. _Of course he would be, it's in his blood to be so defensive._ I thought as I tapped my ring covered fingers on the wooden table**. Click,Tap, Click.** The silver metal clunked against the smooth surface, I liked my rings, they were a gift from the Dealer, herself, something to remind me of my role. The rings were made of a light metal and had beautiful light carvings that were etched in. The trinkets covered my fingers until they formed off into a sharp edge, lethal enough to slice through bone if I really wanted too.

"The Mad Scientist…"

I felt my wings molt a few feathers as I said the girl's role. I never had been scared until that child walked into my life. I remember it as if it was only yesterday.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore. While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door —Only this, and nothing more._

But of course that is only another story for another time. Right now I have to finish this terrible tale. Oh, joy, but before I could raise my glass again for another sip of that divine liquid. I heard the door creak open and as I turned around, stood the Foreigner—forever more.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I opened the door, a little scared at first but I knew the role holders were right behind me so I didn't feel so bad. _"But they left you once, they'll leave you again." _ I bit the inside of my cheeks as I tried to push that thought back. It was true though, but then again they did say sorry, I mean I didn't talk to them for a time change or two but something inside of me wouldn't let me stay mad at them for too long. I don't know what it was to tell you the truth, but maybe it was the same thing that made me forgive the Jokers so easily all the time. Or maybe I'm just an idiot, I figured it was the latter.

"Um… hello? I muttered as I entered the lavishly set room, surprised to see that the Hatters, Jokers and the rest of the Clover tower residents were there too. I felt my heart begin to pound like a set of drums as everyone's including a certain red head's attention was focused on me. Oh man, I hope I'm not blushing! But unfortunately I felt the horrible heat light up my face like a burning flame. Curse you, GIRLY EMOTIONS! CURSE YOU!

"Alexander Liddell, so that girl did bring you here after all. Heh, Welcome to Carnival Corpse. I am… the Raven." A person whose back was facing me suddenly spun around, leaving me in quite a shock to tell you the truth. This person—no woman had to be the most beautiful-est lady I had ever seen. Seriously, her face was perfect everything down to her nose, high cheek bones, lips and flawless porcelain skin. Her hair cascaded down in a shiny black river that ended at her waist and framed her delicate face, bringing out her equally onyx eyes. She wore a dark green Chinese styled shirt that draped down her figure with slits at the sides that showed the white fabric of her kung fu style pants. For the first time in my life, I felt like an ugly duckling and to tell you the truth—I WAS BURSTING WITH HAPPINESS! In fact I may have been a little TOO happy.

"WOW! YOUR'E THE PRETTITEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!" I stupidly smiled as a blast of cold wind seemed to fill the room (where did that come from?) and everything turned awfully quiet. Cue awkwardness in 3…2….1

"I'm a man…." The Raven blushed madly as he crushed the wine glass in his hand, sending the red liquid and glass shards flying everywhere.

"Oh…..I couldn't tell." I answered honestly as my smile faltered and my soul left my body but not before the room then erupted in laughter. Oh man, I'm screwed.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SAKUBO YORU! Reaperdeath does! She also owns the idea of Carnival Corpse.**

**Okay so I saw in the comments that some people were confused in the last chapter so before I explain everything I must ask: DID YOU READ CHAPTER 14? Because when I updated I updated TWO chapters at once. So if you didn't then I suggest going back to read chapter 14. Anyways if you're still confused then I shall go over the chapters here…..so let's get started shall we? **

**Chapter 14 : Heart Attack**

**In this chapter it's been like twenty time changes since the Marsha incident and Alex's has some new feelings to deal with, such as having a crush on a certain foul-mouthed red head and knowing something was not right with a memory inside of her head. Julius senses this moodiness of Alex's and tells her to go to the Circus to change seasons so she could get out and be less bored. Alex of course has a spaz attack and blabbers that she isn't ready to go see Joker again, in which Julius is just like what the hell? And of course Alex coolly covers that up and protects her secret crush for now, and after some threat—er I mean convincing from Julius, Alex leaves to the Circus. **

**Meanwhile we learn that Ace was being a total creeper and was spying on Julius and Alex. We also learn that he really REALLY likes Alex and even asked Julius if he has the same emotions. Though Julius says he at first did but realized that he was only using Alex as a replacement for Alice he quickly cut that cord off and sees Alex as an annoying brother. (or does he? Fufufufufu~) anyways Ace tells Julius that he answered correctly and that he wouldn't kill him. (Possessive, much? ) And when Ace learns that Alex is going to the Circus he feels jealous and sort of unofficially declares the Joker as a love rival!**

**Now back to Alex! As always Alex gets lost only to be found by the Tweedle Twins who abus—uh convince her to come play with them. So she goes off to the Hatter's Mansion, which by the way she hasn't been there for a long time, and as the tweedle twins set up an x-box so they can play games, Alex ponders about her crush on Joker, and doesn't know if she should confess or even fall in love with him at all. Then enters Elliot who is over-joyed that Alex has visited and apologizes for everything he said and did and it is revealed that Blood had told the tweedles and Elliot to act harsh so Marsha would really believe the hatter was dead. But Blood never reveals how he made it look so real, even telling Alex it was all smoke and mirrors. Anyways Blood walks in as always and the twins and Elliot get in a disagreement causing the non-bunny man to chase the twins out of the room, leaving Blood alone with Alex. Blood then asks Alex why she was here and knowing she couldn't lie to the hatter she tells the hatter her situation with Joker (but uses that "I have a friend" cover up) which then Blood replies that "her friend" shouldn't fall in love with "Rose" (aka joker). Alex agrees but still can't get joker out of her mind. **

**Meanwhile at a cottage in the Looking Glass, a tired Raven comes home to find the Dealer (Dahlia Deals) messing up his crib. After talking for a bit the dealer asks the Raven to test her NEW child, which we learn is Alex, the Raven then scolds her saying Foreigners are NOT her children. The Dealer then replies that Alex is her grandchild which earns a deadpan from the now frustrated Raven. Anyways things turn serious when the Dealer says she wants to see if the Child of Wonderland is truly harmful to their world and needs to be destroyed or can the Child be a good thing. Raven agrees to the Dealer's request all EXCEPT ONE which included the help of the MAD SCIENTIST. Apparently he's awfully afraid of the role holder since she tried dissecting him TWICE. In the end the Raven accepts all the terms of the Dealer's request and right before he leaves the Dealer tells him—**

"_**And one more thing Raven….I know you two had your differences in the past…but please take care good care of the Dodo's hatchling...he is after all…your nephew."**_

**Thus revealing that our dear Alex is the nephew (well niece) of the Raven! OMG!**

**Okay I hope that cleared up some things…and of course chapter 15 takes place after the visit to Blood and the following day. If you guys still have some questions feel free to PM me! Thanks! And until next time! **

**Raven- Review...**

**Alex- your not a lady? **

**sabuko- of course not he's a Lady-Man**

**Raven- i hate you all...(-_-")**


	17. Carnival Corpse

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Stupid. I was the stupidest person that could possibly ever exist in the history of mankind. This was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done since that one time I was using face wash as tooth paste. Which by the way, you should NOT try at home! Ugh! Why couldn't I THINK before speaking!? It would be very helpful if my brain wasn't so…ARGH!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The twins along with Boris and a few other role holders were all laughing their freaking heads off as I felt my cheeks turn even a brighter shade of red, probably a neon pink or something, I don't know it was most likely a color that has never been discovered before. I shall name the color—STUPID ALEX! Available in your retail stores now in shades of Poo for Brains and Alex, gurl, You just dumb!

"Er…that's obvious! Is what I meant to say! I mean your chest is so flat and uh…solid? Uh, YEAH! Solid just like a Man's!" I continued to smile as I pounded my fist into my other hand for special effect. Unfortunately, that did little to deactivate the super mega laser death glare I was getting from the winged role holder.

"Your one to be talking." The Raven said through clenched teeth as I could swear the flames of Hell were being emitted off of his body. I hope this place has a fire alarm.

"Um, exactly what I was thinking! Hahahaha….oh! I know! It means we're fellow Bishōnen! Let's be friends then mis—GAH!" I didn't get to finish as Peter and Boris gagged me and tossed me to the corner of shame before I could make things worse.

"Please forgive the Foreigner, he ate one of Sakubo's cupcakes." Julius calmly stated as everyone in the room all let out an understanding sigh, almost as if they all had been there before. Well, it's nice to know I wasn't the only one. "I see…" The lad—er man said as he gracefully pulled out a handkerchief from the inside of his long sleeves and began to wipe away the liquid that had tainted his once dry hands. Great, now I was pretty sure if he didn't hate me before he did now. Sigh, White was right, I don't have very good people skills. Maybe it wasn't too late to become a workaholic hermit like Julius.

"We demand to know what we are all doing here." Vivaldi ordered as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the womanly role holder with distaste—or was it jealously? OH STRAWBERRY DAINSH NO! I already have enough problems, though now that I thought of it, it would be kind of interesting to see what would happen. I had to pinch myself hard so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I could see it now, Vivaldi pulling the Raven's hair as they rolled around on the floor, hahaha! That would be definitely something to film and send to one of those funny video shows. I could easily win that $10,000 prize.

"Simple, you all broke the rules so for your carelessness you will all be punished." The Raven said casually as the room's atmosphere turned deadly serious.

"Excuse me, but what the **** do you mean broke the rules!? No rules have been ****** broken!"

Black jumped up to his feet as he cursed at the raven-haired role holder. Though the Raven remained unfazed by the Warden's words and even uninterestingly looked at him before smirking. "You know, exactly of the rule that has been broken, _**Joker**._" The man hissed as he flipped a strand of hair out of his face. Black remained silent as he muttered another curse and angrily stared at the floor. "As punishment, the Dealer thought it would be reasonable for us to exterminate the troublemaker and simply move on with our game…that's if you can do this Joker." The Raven eyed the red-heads who looked at each other before staring at me. Oh, man what's going on? Don't look at me like that! I felt my cheeks tingle with that all too familiar feeling and quickly turned my head away.

"If you cannot, or if no one can, then I guess this will be all of your final graves." The winged man said nonchalantly as he boredly tapped his silver ringed fingers on the bar in the fancy room. Wait a minute, what did he mean by graves? Was he going to kill them all here!? No way! He couldn't, that's not fair! He couldn't do that! And I don't care if he's a fellow girly looking man! He's not going to kill my friends!

"Wait! You can't just kill them because of some stupid rule! That's just nonsense! I mean if we did that with every rule then, nobody would be alive. Only God has that type of authority….and well…I bet that rule that was broken was stupid! What is it by the way?"

I frowned as everyone's attention was directed on me again, I guess they were surprised I had un-gagged myself. Which is really easy by the way, when you had lots of practice, plus it was easier than breaking out of chains, that's for sure. The Raven let out a soft chuckle as he rose to his feet and suddenly appeared by my side—OH ****! He's FAST! He must drink red bull, it does give you wing—ALEX! FOCUS! I shook my head, getting myself back on track as I met the cold gaze of the role holder.

"Didn't they tell you, Alex? Your very being of existence **IS** the rule that has been shattered." He whispered in my ear as he drew back from my head with a smug smile on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I questioned, feeling my face scrunch up in confusion. What did he mean my existence is the broken rule? Grr…Why couldn't people just tell you things flat-out, I hated riddles. They took too much time and patience—which was something I lacked.

"Sigh, I should have known someone like you wouldn't understand. It's quite simple Alex, you're a Child of Wonderland."

"Eh? I still don't—"

"Your dad is a role holder!" The Raven blurted out frustratingly as his feathers ruffled up in anger. I mean I don't blame him I would be angry too with—WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just say…I suddenly felt the room start to wildly spin around me as I could sense my heart drop to the floor and bounce out the door.

**~.X.~**

"D-D-DAD!?"

I shouted as I held a trembling accusing finger at all the men that filled the room. No…no..nononono! This has to be fake! A lie! Yeah that's what it is! Just a big FAT lie for calling him a woman! This can't be happening! NOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO! "Uh, Alex are you okay?" I felt Gowland poke my side as I remained frigid, still mentally screaming inside of my head. "I think the emo bird, broke nii-san." Dee said as he waved his hand in my face as I ignored it and still remained frozen at the horrible epiphany.

"I-I-I need…a-a-air!" I stuttered as I ran to the huge bay windows and frantically began to claw at the clear glass.

"Alex those windows don't ope—"

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

The sound of glass shattering interrupted Blood's words, though I could care less, as I pulled my fist back from the once sealed window. "Ahhh~ that's much better!" I grinned as I stuck my head out of the window and took in the air. Of course it still smelled awful but it was MUCH better than the suffocating air of that horrible box. Hm, maybe I'm claustrophobic, who would have known? After taking in three big inhales I came back in and was surprised to see all the role holders staring at me, quite emotionless actually or was it shocked? I don't know.

"He…." Peter started.

"Broke the…" Boris followed after.

"******" Black cursed.

"Window…" The Raven deadpanned as the air in the room filled with even more awkward tension. Meanwhile I started to have a little nervous breakdown inside of my head.

"_Oh ****! One of these guys is my dad!? But then why does he look so different in my mind!? Oh, right that's because I'm crazy. Hahahaha~ OMG what if my dad is Julius!? No can't be he's too abusive, a dad would be nicer right? Then Peter? Yeah, Peter was super in love with my mom and he's really nice and that would explain why my hair is lighter but then—OH MY…WHAT IF IT'S ACE!?HE'S A BRUNNETTE! WHERE IS HE ANYWAYS!? PROBABLY LOST! NONONONO! WORSE! WHAT IF IT'S BLACK!? NOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO!" _ Why? Why did this have to get so weird!? Suddenly I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, which instantly snapped me out of my thoughts. Slowly craning my neck I noticed it was just Nightmare_…"GAHHH! WHAT IF MY DAD IS NIGHTMARE!?"_

"Alex…nobody in this room is your dad." Nightmare half-heartedly smiled as he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Oh… that was good news, though I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of pain seize a part of my heart. I guess even though I had a complete spaz attack, a part of me was actually excited to finally see my dad. Mother told me he was just a sperm donor and that he wanted nothing to do with me but with these new hallucinations a spark of hope had begun to form and I kind of…wanted to meet the man who was called daddy. But now I was left with one remaining question.

"Then where is he?"

A grave silence filled the room, and to tell you the truth I was getting a bit impatient and tired of all these random periods of silence. They were annoying the hell out of me.

"Alex….Your dad…..he's….gone." Nightmare whispered.

Gone. He was gone…

I suddenly wished it was silent again. "Oh, I see. Well then…Let's move on shall we!?~" I grinned as I moved away from a confused Nightmare and stretched a bit while holding the leash of my baby backpack in hand so I wouldn't trip. "Alex?" Gray worriedly looked at me as I just continued to smile happily and shake off my newly limber limbs. "Well then Raven, since I broke the rules, you shouldn't punish the role holders. I'll take responsibility for my birth, since after all it's my fault, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head and waited for the Raven to answer, but when he didn't I took it upon myself to answer for him. "So I—"

"It's not your fault…being born wasn't your fault." Black cut in darkly, leaving me confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever ****** apologize for being born, you idiot!" Black growled as I flinched back, scared that he was going to hit me or worse—pinch my vulnerable cheeks. But even though my body reacted in fear, my heart was thumping loudly inside of my chest. Curse you Black, for making it happy.

"Now Raven, let's cut to the chase, if you really wanted to kill the Foreigner you would have done it a long time ago, without informing us or bringing us to this Dealer-forsaken Carnival. So tell us what is the true REASON we are all here?" White smiled though I couldn't help but hear an icy undertone beneath his words.

"Heh, patience is a virtue, Joker, but I guess I should relay the message to all of you. It is my role after all." Raven chuckled before dropping to a more serious tone, his once smooth, calm voice now darker and deeper than before.

"**The Dealer has decided to test this Child of Wonderland… if he succeeds he lives." ** A sigh of relief was let out from all the role holders, but sadly the Raven wasn't finished yet.** "But if he fails it will cost him not only his life but your roles also." ** Oh crud, this is serious, life-threatening serious!

"What's the test?" Blood asked coolly not even flinching at the fact his role was at stake.

"**Strength. If the Foreigner displays true strength and accepts it, the Dealer will show mercy. Until then, Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Only with true strength and the Vorpal Blade can he go galumphing back." **

The Raven finished as he suddenly vanished into thin air. What the hell!? What did all this mean!? True strength? Well, I am pretty strong, but then again a ten year old beat me, so I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. Grr…I HATE RIDDLES! I tug at my hair in frustration as the role holders in the room whispered amongst themselves. Why are they whispering anyways!? More secrets they want to keep from me? Tch..jerks! I'm a big kid too!

"Ya! You know I'm here too! What are all you guys whispering about?" I angrily pouted as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh just our impending doom…" Blood casually said as he rolled his eyes.

"I see—wait a minute….THE HELL BLOOD! I can find true strength! I mean I would need to start working out…but I can do this!" I piped confidently as I pumped a fist into the air. Though that seemed to only worsen the mood. "Even if you find true strength you are still going to fight the Jabberwock and the only thing that could defeat him is the Vorpal Blade, which of course nobody has EVER used him before or has he ever let anybody except the Mad Scientist use him." Julius pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in multiple breaths to calm himself down.

"Wait a minute….the Jabberwock and Vorpal Blade are role holders too?" Well there goes my idea of fighting a huge dragon with a sword. Now I have to kill a guy while using another guy, and I have no idea how that would work but this is starting to seem impossible.

"Unfortunately yes, and they're both very powerful." White stated as he slowly walked to the shattered window and gazed down below.

"Just how powerful?" I tilted my head curiously as I followed him.

"Just watch and see."

"**LaDiEs AnD GeNtLeMeN! LeT'S GeT ReAdY To RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEEEE!" **

A voice blared over an intercom as the roars of what seemed like hundreds of cheers filled the stadium. What the heck? I gripped on to the edge of the window sill and felt my eyes widen at the scene below me. Hundreds of Faceless filled the tent, all of the smooth faced residents sat around the stage that now harbored two of their own—each holding a weapon. "What's going on?" I quickly twisted my head towards White, who gave me a small smile and said "Carnival Corpse."

**~.X.~**

_Carnival Corpse. _

The name rang out through my skull as a bell was rung and the two faceless in the ring charged at each other. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" One of the men screamed as he ran forward and swung his bat at his opponent's head. I squeezed onto the sill tighter as I waited for the silver bat to hit its target, but unfortunately (or gladly) it didn't and the other man ducked down and rolled behind his enemy and managed to place a hit of his own on the man's head.

**CRACK!**

The faceless's metal pipe crashed onto the man's skull (he had chosen a piece of pipe for his weapon.) and he instantly fell down with a painful moan. Blood splattered onto the faceless bare chest (for some reason, they were both shirtless and only wore some type of Gladiator bottoms.) as he smiled with satisfaction and began to raise his weapon again. I turned my face away as I knew where this was heading. The crowd cheered again, rooting and begging for the oncoming bloodlust, in fact I could even hear the twins cheering along with hordes of people. Why? Why would anyone want this?

"_Because it's fun…it's exciting…it's…beautiful."_ I felt my blood freeze in my veins as the voice in my head began to laugh, "_HaHaHa!~_ _Don't act so innocent, Alex. We all know what you did…and how you loved it…it's in your blood after all. Daddy's little girl—" _

"Alex, bro…you okay?" Boris asked worriedly as I felt his boa feathers graze my face. "Huh? Oh yeah, fine." I whispered as I looked back towards the fighting ring. It seemed that when I zoned out the faceless with the bat jumped out of the way and was now fighting hand to hand combat with the other guy. "Don't worry Alex, nobody ever dies in these fights." Boris reassured me as he flashed me one of his famous Cheshire grins, easing the nervousness I was feeling at the moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they just lose a limb or two…"

"Oh…..wait…..WHAT!?"

I bit down on my lip as I continued to watch down in horror. A limb!? One of them was going to lose a limb!? I know I should have turned away but it was kind of like one of those things, that you wanted to look away but in the end you still ended up watching it. I must really be a twisted person. The fight continued on for a couple of more minutes—maybe about thirty—before the man with the bat snuck up behind the other faceless and bashed him hardcore in the knee-cap causing the man to let out an ear-splitting scream before collapsing helplessly on the floor.

**Ding—Ding—Ding!~~ **

"Ladies and Germs! We have a winner! Callouh, callay!"

Sakubo suddenly floated down onto the stage, her toy rabbit slowly deflating from its blimp-like state. When did she get here? Oh wait, she lives here, I guess….of course she would be somewhere around this place. Though this time instead of wearing her lab coat, she was wearing small black shorts with a striped button up shirt designed with gold and red stripes lining the material. A black bow tie was wrapped around her neck, she also wore a straw carnival hat on the top of her head and of course she wore black socks with red maryjanes.

"Let's give him a big round of applause!" She grinned as she pulled out a microphone from God knows where and twirled it around before lifting the victor's hand above his bloody head. The crowd screamed with delight and stomped their feet in approval as other faceless dressed in medical clothes got onto the stage by some sort of retractable bridge and lead the winner off the stage.

"He, like all of our winners, will receive the huge cash grand prize along with his freedom!" Sakubo continued as she paused and suddenly her apple red eyes glinted maliciously in the spot lights. "But our loser…well let's see what's at jeopardy!" she smiled as a rubix cube fell into her small pale hands, all mixed up in an assortment of colors.

"Yellow for an ear! Red for his arm! Blue for his leg! White for his tongue! Black for an internal organ of your choice!" she spoke into the microphone as the wounded faceless trembled in fear and pain. He couldn't run anywhere of course since his knee was blown out and the rancid smelling acid was bubbling below him. He could try to jump for it but even then he still had to face the sharp barbed wire fence. "Well here I go!" Sakubo finished as she put the microphone into her pocket and closed her eyes as her fingers glided over the smooth tiles until finally she completed the whole thing. The entire tent was filled with silence until the Mad Scientist slowly turned the dice around and revealed the color—red.

"An arm! He loses an arm! An arm!~~"

She giggled as she tossed the rubix cube behind her and pulled out her scapel. The tent was in a frenzy now as the girl moved slowly towards her prey as the poor faceless struggled to get up and hobbled towards the edge of the stage. But before she could dig her medical tool into his flesh a dark form jumped onto the stage.

"W-w-what the…h-h-hell is that?" I shivered as I felt fear grip my body. The form now stood in the spot light, revealing to everyone exactly what it was—it was a man, a monster of a man. He stood about seven feet tall, and that's because he was slouching just a bit. He wore nothing but black pants and shoes, showing off his built stomach and arms that most likely felt like rocks. His hair was long and fell down to his calves, it was white but started to darken to a gray color at the tips. Now I bet you're wondering, well he doesn't seem that scary, he's a big boy but last time I checked tall people weren't monsters. That would be true in some cases and I don't mean to offend any tall people out there but this man….this man was covered in stiches. That's right—STICHES. The black thread wrapped around his wrists, elbows, shoulders, neck, some parts of his torso and to top it off his mouth was sewed shut. He was like a real life Frankenstein except he wasn't green and that he had sharp daggers sticking out of his palms instead of fingers. Like I said before…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?

The role holders remained silent as the crowd continued to cheer and the creature swiftly appeared next to the now terrified faceless who looked like he may have peed his pants or worse. "N-n-no! please! Get away from me!" The man cried as the monster put his daggers underneath the man's arm pits and threw the faceless into the air.

**SWISH! **

**THUD! **

Blood rained down covering the monster and Sakubo as the faceless laid motionless on the ground, his arms a tattered mess but somehow still attached. "Let's get this over with then~" Sakubo stared at the body before turning to the huge man next to her, who hung his head, and then twirled her blade around in her fingers and slammed the sharp metal into the man's arm. I felt bile rise up in my throat as I saw the bleached white bone jut out and blood squirted all over the Mad Scientist's face. "It's dinner time! For the Jabberwock!~" She piped as she raised up the arm and waved it wildly in the air, as the audience cheered for more. What? The Jabberwock is going to eat his arm…I covered my mouth as the bile in my throat threatened to spill out. I quickly swallowed the disgusting liquid and gripped even harder on to the window sill, even managing to crack the wooden beam in my hands. But no matter how hard I tried to keep strong, no matter how I tried so hard in vain to keep my composure my knees buckled and I thought I was going to pass out.

As if sensing my fear the Frankenstein monster looked above him, right towards the V.I.P. box I was in and through his shaggy bangs that covered his now glowing violet-colored eyes—he stared at me. That's right…he STARED right at ME. That's when I knew…I couldn't do this. He continued to stare at me as I let go of the banister and ran, yup I ran away like the chicken I was.

"Alex! Wait!" Someone called after me, maybe Boris or Black, hell maybe even Peter. I didn't know, the fear was paralyzing and numbed all my senses. Though somehow it didn't have no power over my legs, as I ran out the door and cried out—

"I'M SORRY! I-I-I….I can't do this! Please! Forgive me!" I practically flew down the steps and out the tent as wet tears threatened to spill down my face. Yes, it's true….I, Alexander Liddell was no man…no I was a big COWARD. And that's all I'll ever be.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Soooooooo….What did you think? Like or dislike these new role holders that are popping up? I promise there is only going to be one more new one…and that's it I think. OH! And before I forget! I DO NOT OWN SAKUBO YORU! REAPERDEATH DOES! She also owns the idea for Carnival Corpse. And Reaperdeath sorry about last chapter…I could have sworn I put your name….idk why it didn't show up, friend…but I shall fix it! Anyways lately I've been thinking…I ****MAY**** do a sweeny todd Hnkna…maybe with Alex…I think it would be epic..or with alice idk… I mean I think it's original, I haven't seen a sweeny todd one done before. Also I think it would be super cool and awesomeness if we got people's favorite OCs and put them in high school with the role holders…but meh…these are some of the things floating around my head. **

**Okay so that's all folks! :D Well stay tuned! Because next time we'll find out if Alex will abandon the role holders or try to save them along with her life! **

**Dee- Review onni-sans! **

**Dum- this is all that stupid emo chicky bird's fault! **

**Elliot- what did you call me!?**

**Dee- we said bird you stupid chicky bunny! **

**Elliot- you did? **

**Dum-yeah! **

**Elliot-oh….my bad…please continue..WAIT I'M NOT A BUNNY!**


	18. A Knight's Words

**Ace's P.O.V.**

"A shortcut! Hahahaha~ This was fun."

I grinned as I placed my sword back into its sheath. Roaming around the outskirts of the Carnival was surely entertaining, much more than the fights itself. "Plus I get my own special prize.~" I waltzed over towards the glittering golden clocks that laid scattered on the earthy floor. I'm sure Julius wouldn't mind if I brought him a couple of more clocks, on this mini-vacation.

"Hmmm….I think the Carnival is this way!~"

I shoved the clocks into my coat pocket and began to walk towards the west (Ace…the Carnival is in the east…..) which the Carnival was sure to be. Though I was still wondering how in the hell I got here, nobody could easily sneak up on me except for Gray and even if he tried I would have eventually noticed him. I figured I must have been drugged, Hahahaha~ how fun. But then again…does that mean Alex was drugged too? I felt my clock tick faster, he was always getting into trouble, but he wouldn't eat something drugged would he? Especially, after all that had happened at the circus. (Oh, Ace how wrong you are…) Speaking of the Circus, my little trip over there went better than I thought. I slowly closed my eyes for a moment as I reminisced the journey.

**~.X.~**

"_What the hell are you doing here Knight? I don't need any help today!" _

_The Warden frowned as he shoved an inmate into a cell and slammed the steel doors behind him. I wondered if he did the same to Alex? The thought itself was enough to make my blood boil, but of course I regained my composure and smiled at the idiot. _

"_Hahaha! Really? It seems like you need a lot of help these days…." I said darkly as my eyes narrowed in hate towards the red head, who in return glared at me in confusion. _

"_Oi…What are you implying you buffoon?" _

"_I'm just saying….with all your homosexual tendencies…it would be quite a distraction to your work wouldn't it?" _

_Joker turned a furious red as he grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me up against the wall—hard. But of course I was all too familiar with pain, and it was quite hilarious to see the Warden seethe with anger when I didn't even so much as flinched. Hahaha~ If he was going to try and hurt me he was going to have to do MUCH more than that. This little shove wouldn't even leave me a decent bruise, let alone a scratch. _

"_I'M NOT A HOMO!" Joker flared as his grip tightened around my shirt collar. _

"_So then you wouldn't mind if I stole your toy away? " I flatly said as Joker suddenly relaxed his grip and put on a poker face. Heh, it seems as if I touched a nerve. "Besides, it really shouldn't matter anyways, since Joker is not part of the game. The villain can't ever have the damsel, it simply doesn't work that way." _

_The Warden remained silent as he muttered some curse and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever, do what you ****** want…you stupid gay knight." Black sharply turned around and left to do his hourly rounds leaving me feeling satisfied. Until of course, the jester half popped out from the shadows. _

"_But that doesn't mean he can't stop trying…" White smirked as he shuffled some cards in his hands. _

"_Oh, but don't you know it's always the knight who rescues her in the end?" I countered back as I put a hand on my hilt, in case things got—interesting. _

"_Ah~ that is right…but that just makes the challenge all the more exciting, doesn't it….I accept your challenge, Knight." _

"_Hahahaha~ Is that so?" I grinned. _

"_Yes, and let the best man win…I think is the proper saying….though in this case I believe it's the worst man." White chuckled as he put out his hand, the cards now long gone. I laughed out loud, what he said was so true. "Hahahaha~ Of course.." I roughly gripped his hand as he did the same to mine. And in that moment the true game had begun. _

**~.X.~**

"That Joker sure is a funny character, but then again he is a clown. Heheheh" I chuckled at my small joke as my eyes fluttered back open, revealing the dark green forest around me. Such a beautiful sight, truly the outdoors was the best place to be, it was so huge and most of all—free.

"Nobody tells you which way to grow or if you should stop growing.~"

I hummed as I touched the wooden bark of a solid oak next to me, it was times like these I could just relax and go in my own direction. Even if it was sometimes wrong. But nevertheless it was my OWN path my OWN way.

**Rustle, Rustle~**

What was that? I quickly spun around with sword in hand and watched as a blur of blue and white flashed right by me and went tumbling down the steppe incline off the forest path.

"AAAAHHHHH! I'M FALLING!"

The blob screamed as I watched them continue to roll down the hill. Hm, if I wasn't sure, I could have sworn that blur was Al—I felt my red eyes widen, it was ALEX! Hahaha~ Wow! How lucky am I!? Before I knew what I was doing, I dived in right after him, feeling the twigs and sharp pieces of rocks cut into my clothes, tearing some of the fabric and even tearing into my skin. But I didn't care nor neither did I feel it, my goal right now was to try to save the Foreigner, before he could crack his head right open by one of the huge trees of the forest. It was my knightly duty after all.

"AGGGHHHH! CURSE YOU MOTHER NATURE!" He cursed as he rolled even faster towards the base of a huge oak tree. Heh, he always said the weirdest things. I pushed off the ground, knowing that the only way I could save him in time was if I caught some massive air. Hopefully it works.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

How did I always end up in these types of messes? One minute I was running away and now I'm tumbling down the hill of horrors. Seriously, life was NOT fair. Plus I figured nature kind of hated me too, which I'm guessing was because when I was about two to around the age of six I was known as the Assassin of Flowers. Don't know why I was so obsessed with picking them, but then again my mom told me that I believed flowers could talk. Even then I was showing early signs of crazy. Just my luck.

"AGGGHHHH! CURSE YOU MOTHER NATURE!"

I yelled into the air, though all that got me was nothing but a mouthful of dirt and leaves. Yuck. That was unpleasant; hopefully there weren't any bugs mixed in or anything. That would MAJORLY suck big time.

**THUD~**

"Ompfh!"

I gasped as my back hit something soft and I had stopped rolling. Hm, I must have hit a bush or something….maybe a pillow? "Gotcha~" A voice purred into my ear as I felt something slither around my waist. OMG…Do you know what this means—

"GAAAAHH! MOTHER NATURE HAS COME TO DRAG MY SOUL TO HELL!"

I screamed as I frantically thrashed around only to have the grip around my waist tighten and something soft nuzzle into the back of my neck sending chills down my spine. "Hahahaha~ Alex, you say the funniest things." The voice chuckled softly as his breath tickled my skin, sending more goosebumps to form all over my body. Funniest things? Did I say the funniest thin—wait a minute…that laugh…I know that laugh.

"Ace?"

"The one and only.~"

I quickly turned around and came face to face with the knight who was now smiling happily, like always. How did he end up over here so quickly? And more importantly— is he wearing clothes!? I swiftly looked down at his body, relieved that he was fully covered—unlike the last time I had ended up in his arms. Pft, I totally learned my lesson that time, NEVER go shopping in the winter time when werewolf attacks were high along with psycho knights. Trust me, it will save your LIFE and DIGNITY.

"How did you get here?" I questioned as I gazed into the knight's red eyes curiously.

"I fell of course.~ It was quite easier than I thought….which explains why you're always falling. Hahahaha~"

Ace teased as he pulled my closer to his chest, forcing me to suddenly notice how far apart our lips were. "V-V-Very funny…Ace…Now let me go." I blushed as I struggled to get out of the brunette's embrace. Darn him and his manly strength!

"No…"

"No?"

"Nope!~"

"Ace…release me or so help me I will—"

"I don't feel like it.."

Ace pouted like a child as he rested his head on my shoulder, causing my blush to darken. What the hell!? I didn't have time to argue with this needy knight! I had other things to worry about, such as my cowardliness. "Ace remove yourself or I will do it for you!" I angrily said as I jerked my body away from his, only to surprisingly watch him let me go and fall on my back on the grassy floor.

"Hold still will you?" Ace asked as he pounced on top of me and held my arms above my head, leaving me utterly helpless to whatever he was going to do.

"Ace!" I shouted feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment as he lowered his head to my chest and rested it there. Oh… he was listening to my heart again. Geez, how come he never asks? I don't mind, I mean it's just a heartbeat, but it would be nice if he would ask instead of straddling you to the floor forcefully.

"What happened?" Ace questioned as he paused for a moment and nodded his head. What the heck was he doing? "I see, so that's what's wrong…hm, but I doubt he'll listen to me." Ace continued to mutter as I felt my curiosity begin to grown. Who was he talking too?

"Ace…stop talking to yourself it's freaking me o—"

"Shh!" Ace shushed me as he put one of his hands over my mouth and continued to listen to my heart earnestly while nodding his head once in a while. "Sorry about that, what was that again?" Ace said as his head nuzzled closer to my chest and looked like he was thoughtfully thinking or listening.

"Ace, who are you talking to?" I asked now practically dying to know what the knight was doing, though it sounded more like—"Awe, Whm ar youmph talkinfph toompfh?"

"Your heart of course…" Ace stated matter of factually as he withdrew his hand from my mouth and got off of me and planted himself Indian style on the forest floor.

"My heart?" I tilted my head curiously as Ace's eyelids gently closed. He was listening to my heart? But it was impossible for it to actually be saying something…right? Then again, I shouldn't worry, Ace is weird after all.

"Yes, it's quite scared you know."

I froze as my heart agreed with his words. Darn, bloody organ was betraying me.

"Is it?" I asked, trying to throw off the Knight but I knew if my heart really did talk to him, it would all be in vain. "Yes….what are you running from, Alex?" Ace's eyes opened back up again as they softly glowed in the forest light. My heart started to pound as I slowly got up and shook off the dirt and small twigs in my hair, trying to stall from answering Ace's question. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to run away and forget about the huge beast that ripped up that faceless and could easily rip me in half too. I just wanted to find some pit and just sit there. Far away from all this pressure and conflict.

"You know, it also says you're not the same as you were before, you were much more..."muchier". You've lost your, muchness " Ace said as he playfully poked my chest.

"Huh?"

"In there.." the knight tapped my chest once again, causing me to blush. I wished he would stop poking me, it was starting to get on my nerves. Though what he said did make sense—OH GREAT FRUITCAKE….did I just agree with Ace? The directionally challenged knight of Wonderland! Oh, boy, I really am crazy. "So, what's bothering you?" Ace continued to pester me, how come he always knew when something was wrong with me? I mean it's like he can read me easily, I must be a very big book then, probably a picture book. I took in a deep breath and began to tell him everything that happened, from being attacked by a certain aquamarine-hair colored girl to finding out my dad was dead and a role holder nonetheless and finally how I was supposed to fight the Jabberwock.

"And I can't do it….he's so much bigger and powerful…and I'm…. just me….it's impossible." I sighed as I pulled my legs close to my chest and rested my head on the top of my knees.

"Only if you believe it is." Ace cut in as he lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes.

"Don't say that….I know for a fact that I'll get trampled and torn to ribbons. I don't have to believe, when I have all the dreadful details. " I said sullenly, I didn't mean to be a betty downer but it was just how I felt.

"Then also know for a fact, that when we lose our roles, we'll become faceless. And if you haven't noticed yet, not too many faceless are fond of us. I'll give us all, maybe a time change before our clocks are being given to the new Mortician of Wonderland. That's if we're lucky enough not to have our clocks shattered beyond repair." Ace's voice lowered ominously as he gave me a small smirk. My heart began to beat wildly again, though this time it was with pain. I couldn't lose them, they were all my friends, no I couldn't lose everyone again—not this time. But still doubt clouded my mind, drowning out any courage that tried to break free.

"But…if I try…What if I fail!?" I worriedly asked as I felt my hands clench into fist as Ace thoughtfully paused for a moment and then said, " Well, then nobody could say you didn't try."

"Y-Y-You have a lot of faith in me, Ace. Why?" I felt my words quiver as tears once again threatened to spill from my eyes. Curse my sensitive tear ducts!

"Someone has too, don't they?" He grinned as he pushed aside a strand of hair in my face and slowly traced the outline of my jaw. "Now where's that Foreigner, who single-handily broke the jaw of a Mafia boss?" He asked as he gently squeezed my shoulder and jumped up to his feet. I let out a small chuckle as I wiped my face with my sleeve and hopped up to my feet.

"He's right here!" I smiled as Ace laughed and grabbed the end of my baby leash.

"Now that we have our champion let's go kill that Jabberwock!"

He flashed me that goofy smile of his as he began to tug me in the wrong direction of course. Sigh, what was I going to do with this guy?

"Ace, the Carnival is that way…"

"Hahahaha~ Alex you're so funny! But don't worry I know a shortcut!~"

"A shortcut?"

"Yup! Just follow me!"

"Ace, I don't think….Ace…ACE! OH MY—ACE YOU LEAD US OFF A CLIFF! AGAIN!"

"Hahahaha!~~ I know isn't it fun!?"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH! ACEEEEEE! YOOOOOUUUUU IIIIDDDDIOOOTTTT!""

**~.X.~**

* * *

**AceXAlex moment…don't know how many people will respond to that…hopefully in a good way…And White jokerX Ace Showdown! Mwhahahaha let the games begin! And kudos to people who noticed in this story, Alice in Wonderland (tim burton) references. Also special treat! Since I've seen people actually like the Raven (plus I felt this chapter was short)….here's a tiny little story from his childhood for your enjoyment! **

* * *

**~.X.~**

**The Raven stared at his older brother's stature, he was tall and muscular, unlike himself who was slender and lacking a few manly features. But of course he was only six at the time. **

**"Big bruda wait up!" Raven huffed as he followed behind the Dodo bird, who only stopped for a moment before sticking his hand out in front of his brother's chest. "Shh..." Jericho hushed the young bird, who immediately shut his small mouth. Though feeling a bit curious, he chirped again. **

**"What is it-" **

**BANG BANG! **

**Jericho dropped to the ground covering his little brother, praying that the bullets didn't find their target. "WAAAAHHH! Big bruda!" Raven crowed as huge tears dropped down his face. Jericho had no time to comfort the small boy as armed faceless jumped out of the bushes. **

**"****! Raven! Fly away!" **

**The older brother ordered as he jumped up to his feet and pulled out his revolver,aiming it at the smirking attackers. **

**"No! Let's fly away together, big bruda!" The raven-haired boy pleaded as he tugged on his older brother's favorite bomber jacket. **

**"Raven! Go! That's an order!" **

**BANG! **

**Jericho barely dodged an oncoming bullet &fired his own gun, managing to return the unpleasant favor. An unlucky faceless fell to the ground, shuddering for a moment before transforming into a clock. More men started to come out from the forest shadows, as if the dark forms were giving birth to them. Raven trembled with fear as he watched his brother gun down, one after one of the faceless men. **

**"B-B-Big Br-" **

**"I said go!" **

**Jericho growled as Raven finally obeyed his brother's orders and opened up his jet-black wings, and blended into the midnight sky. **

**~.X.~**

**"It was then...that I knew...even though we were brothers. We were different...I could fly away...while you were flightless...forced to stay and fight. Maybe that's why, you could have never gotten away...you were born to be caught." **

**Raven sadly whispered as he gently stroked the top of a dusty leather book, before placing it back on his personal shelf. **

**"Is there no place where the Dodo can make his nest?" **

**Raven asked, quite surprisingly he got an answer. **

**"Ya! Raven! Can you keep it down!? I'm trying to rest! Also...please stop acting as if I'm dead...all that stuff happened like seriously, ten minutes ago!" An annoyed Jericho yelled across from the room as the Dealer chuckled and tended to his wounds. **

**"Big Bruda! Stop being so mean!~" **

**"As soon as you stop being so dramatic!" **

**"Waaahh! Mommy!" **

**"Sorry, Raven but it's true." The dealer smiled as she finished up wrapping up the Dodo. Leaving the ebony bird to sulk in the corner, writing about the unfairness of his short life. **

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Ace- read and review! Hahahaha~~**

**P.S. Big Bruda is a word play Raven made up…basically it's the words Brother mixed up with Bermuda (Jericho's last name)**


	19. A Killer Reunion and An Insane Coach

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Sun light streamed in through the tent, warming my face and body—almost as if it was an invisible blanket. Enjoying the warmth, I snuggled closer to Ace's body and took in his earthly scent, it was so relaxing and…..wait a minute. Sunlight, good. Tempature, great. Snuggling into a psycho brunette's sleeping chest—Not so great. Red flags literally went up in my head as I let out a tiny squeak and tried to roll off. Unfortunately the stupid straps of unlawful imprisonment had somehow wrapped themselves around Ace too, keeping me strapped down to his chest.

"Ace…Hey Ace….Ace, wake up….YA! ACE! WAKE UP!"

I screamed into the slumbering traveler's ear, as his eyelids fluttered lazily and he flashed me one of his goofy grins.

"Heh, I guess you weren't kidding about being on t—"

"SHUDUP!"

I blushed as I struggled against the itchy straps. Ugh, I'm going to have a serious talk with Julius about this stupid way of keeping track of me! I mean so far this thing has been nothing but trouble for me. Evil baby leash of ultimate destruction. Tch, I hate you even if you are kind of cute.

"Heh, since we can't do anything about this, let's just stay like this for a while."

Ace yawned and stretched his arms, revealing that he was holding on to the end of the leash. HOLD UP! Brain Blast! These straps, couldn't have wrapped themselves so perfectly around the knave's chest and if they had he certainly wouldn't have been able to move. So that left only one reasonable answer—this knight was one smart psycho. I could feel a vein slowly swell on my forehead as the knight was still smirking innocently.

"…..You did this….didn't you…Ace…"

"Well…..zzzzzzzzzzzz…."

"Ace…Ace?...ACE! YOU *******! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ASLEEP!"

I thrashed around violently as the knave of hearts continued to snore away. He was a pervert, I was sure of it now, but he's a helpful pervert. I felt my face soften as I snuck a small peek at the sleeping brunette, who was obviously faking. Nobody falls asleep with a stupid smile like that. Hmph, now how was I going to get out of this mess? I sighed as I rested my head back on his chest, I would have to beat him after I get out of here, though I promise I won't hurt him TOO bad. "I am grateful for you Ace, after all." I whispered as I listened to the ticking of his chest. It was smooth and lucid, each tick happily ringing with each soft breath he took in. It was new and kind of exciting, I wondered if this was what Ace feels like when he listens to my heart. I looked up to check on the slumbering knight only to completely freak out when I saw a certain red-head's face, instead of the lost brunette.

"Wah—w-w-what?!"

I whispered yelled (which is kind of hard to do) as Black's face shot me a scowl and suddenly disappeared, melting back into the sleeping knight's face. What the heck was that!? I shook my head trying to snap out of whatever had just happened to me, it must have just been a mirage. Or maybe I was just really tired. But then again my heart felt really heavy almost as if (possibly) it knew that if I stayed any longer I would betray its once pure love for a certain Warden. Wait a minute—GAHHH! I don't love him!

"_Who do you think you're kidding?" _

No one, it's the truth.

" _Don't try to hide it, I know who you're thinking of." _

No, chance, no way! I won't say it!

"_It's too late, you already have." _

Damn it, stupid brain was right, and the thumping of my heart signaled that it happily agreed. Well, at least not out loud….I won't say I'm in love. "Stupid ability to think." I grumpily said as I once again begin to struggle against the straps of my baby leash, though this time I easily ripped through the tough fabric.

**Rip!**

I carefully got off of Ace and shrugged off the now tattered leash. Julius wouldn't be happy about this, but I was kind of happy that I finally broke off those chains. _"Maybe one day, you can break free of the other ones." _ Huh? What was that all about? "Ow!" I winced in pain as a sharp throbbing resonated throughout my skull. Ugh, these random headaches are killer! But anyways, I better go, before my conscience starts telling me how wrong it is to be with another man in a tent, especially when you like someone else. Wait a minute, this never bothered me before and I'm a fellow man! This shouldn't bother me, right? _"You're a girl you idiot, and yes it is wrong!" _ Geez, my conscience is so whiny, but right, though I didn't really accept what it said.

"Well, good-bye Ace. See ya around…and um thanks…" I blushed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Usually in soap operas I've watched, the girl usually kisses the guy out of gratefulness, but then again I wasn't like other girls so, I just settled with a manly punch to the shoulder. "For being a bro….even though you're a pervert. But…. you're my pervert." I grinned as Ace just rolled over in his sleep and I tip-toed out of the tent.

**~.X.~**

**Raven's P.O.V. **

I stood up on one of the thick branches of the mighty oaks that filled the forest surrounding the Carnival. Dawn was my favorite time change; I liked to watch how the gentle pastel colors melted away the pitch blackness of the once velvety sky. Plus of course there was that old proverb of "the early bird gets the worm."

"Though the early worm is certainly an unlucky fellow."

I pondered as a soft breeze caressed my face, causing strands of my ebony colored hair to tickle my skin. I always wanted to cut my bothersome locks but unfortunately the Dealer forbade it, seriously…she made a rule forbidding me to EVER cut my hair shorter than to the base of my shoulders. Crazy lady, doesn't she know how my long tresses causes problems?

_"WOW! YOUR'E THE PRETTITEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!"_

The foreigner's words bounced around in my head as I frowned and dug my talons into the wooden bark of the tree. I know I lacked a few defined muscles but it's not my fault that I don't have the time to work out, like the rest of the male role holders. I mean, I have abs but of course I wasn't going to be showing them off like some of the perverted males of Wonderland. Ugh, curse my feminine looks! I blame HIM for that! He obviously took all the manly genes, barely leaving any for me. My talons sunk in further into the wood as I thought about him, he….HE WAS A STUPID BIRD! A COMPLETE DODO! I felt my cheeks burn with anger as I let out a small breath and ripped out my talons, leaving the flesh of the tree in shreds as I plopped myself on the branch.

I needed to relax, if I stressed myself even more, I would lose more feathers and that would suck. "_Especially since that little brat, keeps tormenting me." _ A few feathers fell off as I thought about the Mad Scientist, she was an insane blood-thirsty little thing, that didn't make sense sometimes but don't let that fool you, she was deadly intelligent as she was insane. But along with that, I had to see that foreigner, who….reminded me of him. _"They had the same eyes….the color may somewhat resemble that woman's eyes but no, those are HIS eyes." _They had the same softness and pain twisted together just like Jericho had, but still sparked with a hidden hope, that maybe someday it would be better.

"You were a foolish man, and your child inherited twice of your foolishness. And sadly it was not your courage." I gripped my fist tighter as the sharp edge of my rings cut into my flesh, causing a small stream of blood to flow from my palm. That outsider was a disappointment, a complete failure and I was happy to dispose of him. One less problem I would have to deal with, and it means I can go back to my cottage. It was a win-win situation. Finally, he'll be dead, since the last time I tried to get rid of him, that faceless failed me.

"_If you want something done right, do it yourself." _ I thought as another breeze swiftly passed by. Those words were so right. I needed to face the problem head on, last time I just partially assisted instead of disposing of the thing. Yes, when I found the foreigner I will show him no mercy and slit his throat.

"Wait, which way should I go? Hmm…most survival books say to use stars as a guide…the sun is a star right? …..WAAHHH! MY EYES!" A voice cried out, causing me to curiously gaze down and notice the said foreigner covering his eyes as he did a small jig in circles—obviously in pain. Heh, well what did you know….I guess the time has come to get rid of this pestering thing.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

OOOOOWWWWW! That was a horrible idea! Horrible! Why did I look at the sun!? Alex! You need to think straight! You've been acting a bit stupid lately! I wiped away tears from my eyes as blobs of pink, blue and green filled my vision with their blinding light. Well, this is kind of cool.

**SWISH!**

Oh hey, now it's all black….wait a minute that's not right. I rubbed my eyes again as I stepped back. **SLASH!** I opened my eyes and saw a crouching Raven, frozen in a position as if he had just ripped someone's face off. Speaking of which, what was that wet warm feeling running down my cheek? I cautiously touched my face and looked at my fingertips that were now covered with a crimson color. Oh, he ripped my face off. Wait a minute…MY FACE!?

"W-w-why are you doing this to me." I stuttered as he composed himself and glared at me with those burning black eyes of his.

"Why are you letting it happen?" He coldly answered back as he raised his talon covered fingers in the air, the sharp metal glittering in the sun as my legs buckled beneath me and I fell. Courage, don't desert me now, especially when I just found you again.

**~.X.~**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Why are you letting it happen?" I answered back darkly, as suddenly as a new rage bubbled up inside me. I guess the fact that he didn't have any more characteristics of that stupid Dodo, enraged me. Why couldn't he be more like Jericho? Why did he have to be like that stupid *****, Alice!? I couldn't contain the fire that burned in my soul, usually I could but now that I was alone, completely ALONE with this alien, I could release it all—on him. I swiftly kicked him in the face as he flew back making a sickening crack as he hit a nearby tree. I didn't give him time to moan in pain as I grabbed him by his now bloody shirt and began to punch him over and over in the face as bitter sweet memories flashed by in my head.

**~.X.~**

"_Jericho….why?" I asked as his bloody form laid crumpled in the cell. He painfully struggled to move his large body as more blood seeped out of his many wounds. It wasn't fair, this wasn't fair at all. I held onto the bars as I continued to watch my brother, my big brother who I always looked up too, who protected me so many times. But now I was helpless, HE was helpless, and we couldn't do anything about it. _

"_Home…..Love…Family." He choked out the words as more blood ran out of his trembling mouth. There was so much of it that I began to wonder how long it would be before he finally ran out of the horrible liquid. _

"_Brother, she LEFT you, she doesn't love you. And your child…" I paused as I watched Jericho hold onto himself and began to sob violently. I felt a lump form in my throat, I had never seen him cry, NOT once and the mere image made me want to cry along with him. I did not know that Alice was pregnant until the day the Dealer told me Joker took care of the child, and that my brother was in Prison for breaking the rules._

"_Hope…" Jericho stopped crying as he weakly lolled his head towards me. _

"_Hope?" _

"_Hope….I…had it…I had them….my family….a home….love…ARGH!" _

_My brother groaned in pain as he held his side that was ripped to shreds, revealing the bright pink muscle underneath the hanging flesh. I gripped on tighter to the metal bars as I understood each word that came out of his mouth. That's all he ever wanted in life, our parents were killed when were young because we were chosen as role holders. We roamed the streets, wandering from place to place until the Dealer found us and took us in, but even then there was no peace. Faceless hated us with such a passion, just because we had eyes so we always ended up in fights, well Jericho did, I always had the option to fly away—he didn't. And he had the scars on his face to prove it. All his life, he just wanted peace, a nice home to rest his weary head and a family of his own…and it seemed he almost had it. His faceless workers all liked him and were extremely loyal, he won the foreigner and had a child. But now it was all gone. Anger boiled in my veins as I couldn't contain it any longer and let hateful tears run down my face as I shouted at him. _

"_AND LOOK WHERE YOUR HOPE HAS GOTTEN YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE! ALICE ISN'T HERE! AND THAT ****** CHILD IS DEAD! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? WHY DID YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE!?" _

"_It…wasn't…ruined….I…was happy…I was…truly alive, and I would do it again if I had the chance." _

_Jericho crystal-colored eyes began to droop as his breathing got swallowed and restrained. No, don't leave me. Big brother…don't leave me because of them. I want you to stay. You're so brave, so please stay, maybe everything can go back to normal. But those words remained unspoken as I replaced them with others. _

"_You're a fool, a stupid Dodo. And this is what you deserve." I said harshly as I sharply turned around and left him to his fate. The Dodo after all was born to be caught, he has no nest to rest his head, no place to protect its young. A failure of a bird, but then— why do you always try? You obviously can't fly, but still you spread your wings. You stupid bird. You deserve all the pain and hurt that comes your way. _

**~.X.~**

"S-s-stop…your…killing me." The Foreigner gasped as I had my fingers coiled around his throat watching his pale skin turn from red to blue. He was begging for mercy? Ha! Who does he think I was the Dealer? Not in this life time or the next. I will kill him, I will destroy every existence of this false ho—

"D-d-daddy…."

Huh? What did he say? I loosened my grip for a second as the Outsider struggled to speak again.

"D-d-dad…." He gasped as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head ,as I stood completely shocked at the word he spoke. And as I looked down at his face, I suddenly realized what I was doing—I WAS killing him. Oh my….I was killing HIS child all over again. I released him from my grasp and took in multiple breaths as he feebly crawled about a foot away from me before collapsing. What was I thinking? I couldn't kill him, I couldn't kill HIS child. Even if he wasn't like him, he was still his son. That was what was left of his so hard fought for hope, that somehow was brought back here in this place. Though I didn't think it was much, anyways.

**Hiccup~**

I turned around and saw the child's eyes filled with painful tears as he covered his mouth to control the small sobs that were trying to escape. Though it only winded up giving him hiccups. Stupid kid. "Hold your breath." I muttered as the boy stiffened in fear and covered his head with his arms. Tch, great, now he's scared of me. I stood up and dusted off my white pants and proceeded to walk over to him.

"I said hold your breath….or you'll never get rid of those hiccups." I spoke again as I crossed my arms around my chest, trying not to look at the shivering figure in front of me. But out of the corner of my eye I saw that the Foreigner slowly peeked through his arm barrier and stared at me curiously.

**Hiccup, hiccup~**

The small boy's chest heaved as he only lowered his arms down a bit and blushed, embarrassed that the high pitched sound came out of his mouth. Seriously this boy was worse than that dumb dormouse. I took in another breath, trying to keep my cool before I gently said to him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm…. sorry."

"Like hell you aren't**! Hiccup!~** You may have gotten the upper hand last time but—**Hiccup!~** I'll totally destroy you! **Hiccup!~** then the Jabberwock is next! **Hiccup!~**" He frowned angrily as I did my best to hold back a laugh—oh forget it, this was too funny.

"Ha!Ha! Ha!Ha!HAHAHAHA!~~"

I laughed as I held my stomach, oh this was too much! I seriously had him beat and now he's threatening me? Who the hell does that? HAHAHAHA! He was an idiot! Seriously a com—

"OW!" I held my head in pain as the Foreigner glared at me furiously, now missing a shoe. WHAT THE HELL!? HE THREW A SHOE AT ME!?

"Don't laugh! **Hiccup!~** I—**Hiccup!~** Will destroy you! **Hiccup!~**" He glowered as he reached down to pull his other shoe off. Was being threatened supposed to be this cute? Well, I had to hand it to him; he's a determined little child that's for sure, even if his threats aren't so scary. I stared at his face, there was dried blood staining his cheeks from where I had missed him, but the cuts were long gone. Being a Child of Wonderland had many perks—such as rapid healing.

"Seven time changes."

"Huh?" Alexander….I believe his name was, titled his head in confusion as the shoe in his hand dropped to the floor. Alexander Liddell…Alexander Bermuda….hm… I think Jericho would have liked that.

"Seven time changes….train for the six and on the seventh you'll face the Jabberwock." I said nonchalantly as I spread out my wings and prepared to take off.

"Wait…what?" Alex questioned as I took flight and continued to listen to him scream after me.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE! SO I CAN KICK YOUR ***! DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU MAN-LADY!"

"_Heh. Maybe he is like you after all, big brother."_

~.X.~

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Stupid man-lady….I could have totally destroyed you." I grumbled as I walked on the dusty streets of the Carnival, with my hiccups long gone. I mean sure he threw me a couple of punches but I could have totally bicycle kicked him in the face, if I wanted too. Grr…he had the nerve to laugh at me too! Next time I see him I'll make sure to repay the favor, I mean who attacks you out of nowhere? _"Everyone in Wonderland." _ Oh, right. This place really sucks. As soon as I find my vial I'm out of here, no more getting my butt whooped, poisoned or being made insane. Yup, I'm definitely out of here.

"Alex!"

Huh? Whose calling me?

"Oi! ****! There you are!"

Oh no….not now. I slowly turned around and saw both Jokers walking towards me, White with his sweet smile and of course Black with his depressing scowl. **Thump, thump, ba-dump, thump.** And here comes the doubt that makes me question if I really want to leave. Heart, you really are untrustworthy, and I'm beginning to hate you. Seriously, we need to have a serious talk—later of course.

"Oh, hey guys." I gave them a small smile before Black grabbed my cheek and began to stretch the chubby flesh away from my jaw bone. "OWOWOW! BLWACK!"

"Running off like a blubbering chicken, the hell, man! Do you know how worried—"

"You were worried awbout meh?" my heart began to beat wildly as I watched Black's face turn a shade of red before he pinched me harder. Though I couldn't really feel it because I was too busy getting high off of the fact that the Warden, may like-like me again. Yay! Wait—GOSH DARN IT! NO!

"NO! Of course not! It was the other stupid role holders. They're looking for yo—"

"Yes, we were worried about your well-being." White cut in as he smacked the back of Black's head and pulled out a box of pocky—strawberry pocky. Wah…the fruit-flavor of the gods! I quickly ignored both red-heads and longingly stared at the pink box. IT SHALL BE MINE!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Black rubbed his head as White began to scold him about being insensitive to my situation and blah,blah,blah. I wanted—no I NEEDED that pocky box! I could feel my mouth water as White held the glorious box in his slender fingers. When was the last time I ate? Yesterday? Yeah, that seems right, it's been waaaaayyyy too long since then.

"Alex, are you hurt?" White cooed as he gently touched my cheek, but I still remained focused on the delectable sweets in his hand. "Nope…" I answered my mouth still watering from thinking how awesome that would be in my mouth. The crunchy sweetness enveloping my senses that only a true connoisseur of pastries could understand—GAH! I wanted it now!

"Oh….does Alex want this?" White smirked as he teasingly waved the box in front of me, my eyes following every sharp movement.

"Yes!" I cried happily as I reached towards the box, only to have it pulled back away from me. "Well, in order to get this, Alex-kun has to do a few things.~" White purred as Black shot him a what the flip look. But I didn't care, I was going to get that pocky! "Okay!" I piped hastily as Black still looked confused by the whole situation. "Alex-kun, White-kun says to reach for the sky.~" He happily sang as he put the box above his head.

"Sky~" I chirped as I threw my hands above my head.

"Now touch the ground.~" White commanded as he dropped the box to the floor.

"Ground~" I sang as I practically dove to grabbed the box, only to have it taken away from me by that blasted clown.

"Spin around.~" White twirled the box on the tip of his fingers as I did the same thing. "Now pose!~" White said as the box flew up into the air and he caught it with his hand and posed with his other hand cupped below his chin with his index finger pointing out as he smiled devilishly.

"Pose!~" I said cutely as I halted to a stop and threw a peace sign as I winked at the Circus role holders in front of me.

"You two are ****** crazy." Black deadpanned as White shrugged and tossed me the pocky box. Success! My precious! I swiftly opened the box and began to munch on the wonderful sticks covered in glazed frosting. "Well, it seems like he's just fine." White grinned as he patted my head lovingly, causing me to blush a bit, I wasn't use to their gentleness—since they both seemed to like to hurt me. "Tch, or hungry…" Black continued to frown as I finished half of the box and shoved the rest into my pants pocket. "Well, then Alex, care to explain why you left?" White asked as I wiped the crumbs from my face.

"Hm? Oh…it's nothing." I shrugged.

"Are you sure? You seemed quite upset."

"Well, I was but don't worry I talked to Ace. He helped a lot!" I grinned as both Black and White seemed to stiffen in place as a dark aura formed around them. Geez, what was their problem? Maybe they should talk to Ace too. "He's a great friend. Anyways, if you excuse me I have to find my coach to help me train to kill the Jabberwock.~" I waved them good-bye as I started to walk off thinking of a certain Mad Scientist.

"Wait! Alex!"

"Hey *****! STOP!"

I ignored both of their pleas as I continued to walk off, with a new fiery determination. Ready or not, here I come! Jabberwock! You're going down!

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The Mad Scientist stared lazily at the Bloody twins who were throwing darts at the multiple colorful balloons, slightly mad that they had dragged her away from her lab and slightly enthused that they made up for it by killing some useless faceless she could dissect. "They aren't so bad after all." She muttered as her stuffed rabbit, Emotion nodded his plush head in agreement.

"Sakubo-chan!~ Come play with us!~" The twins sang in unison as the aqua-haired role holder sighed and picked up a couple of darts and threw them, popping four whole row of balloons at once.

"Whoa! Sakubo-chan! You have to teach us that!" Dee the blue eyed twin said in amazement as the girl adjusted her glasses and stated very matter of factually, "You can't teach science to idiots."

Cue two clock broken boys.

"Sakubo-chan! That's not cool! You hav—"

"I FOUND YOU!"

Alex cut in a surprised Dum as the other two kids turned around and faced a heavily panting Foreigner. "Nii-san?" Both the Bloody Twins responded curiously as Emotion turned to his boss and asked, "Isn't that the chap you beat up?"

"Oh yeah…didn't he cry too?" Sakubo tilted her head thoughtfully as Alex sweat dropped at the false remark.

"I-I didn't cry!" The bronde chided back as the twins still remained quite clueless as to what was happening. "Anyways, Sakubo Yoru! I need you to train me! To slay the Jabberwock!" Alex stated boldly as bright lights flashed behind him and he was suddenly wearing a cape. (Where the heck did that come from?)

"**** off." Sakubo said as she turned around and started to walk off with Emotion following with her.

WHAT THE HELL!?

Alex bit the bottom of his lip as he swallowed the anger that was rising up in his chest. He knew whether he liked it or not he needed the brat's help. And he was going to get it one way or the other. "Ya! Sakubo! I…I really need your help…so please…train me to beat the Jabberwock and find true strength." Alex sucked in a nervous breath as the small girl stopped and turned around. "No dice." The Mad scientist said coolly and that's when Alex was reduced down to a stalker and learned a very valuable lesson.

**~.X.~**

"STAHP FOLLOWING ME! I DID MY WAITING! ALL 12 YEARS OF IT!" the Mad Scientist growled at the Foreigner, who was following her around like a lost puppy. "But you're not even eleven yet!" Alex argued back as he walked behind the younger girl through the many booths of the Carnival. Alex had spent most of the day chasing after Sakubo, even going to drastic measures of hiding in closets, standing outside of bathrooms and even dressing up as large bunny (don't ask).

"Your point being?"

"Train me!"

"I rather train a dragon!"

"Please! I need a coach!"

"I'm a scientist not a stupid fitness instructor!"

A vein swelled on the young girl's forehead, it had been a time change since the Outsider had been pestering her about training him. And she expected the annoying Foreigner to give up after cussing him out, plus threating to dissect him and even tried stabbing him once to show that she meant business but the brown-blondish haired Foreigner, just wouldn't give up. And she was growing VERY impatient. _"I don't care what that stupid emo bird says, if this stupid idiot asks me one more time…I'm going to feed him to a t-rex!" _ Sakubo thought as she passed a spicy chicken booth and thought about a certain daggered hand role holder who was most likely hungry by now.

"But you're the only one who knows how to use the Vorpal Blade!" Alex whined as Sakubo ignored him and got some of the seasoned chicken.

"Don't care, I did my job. I brought you to the Raven and that was it." Sakubo gave the food to Emotion who opened his mouth, that started to expand until the silver foil of the chicken disappeared into the black abyss. "Please! Sakubo! I need you!" Alex threw himself to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the girl's leg dramatically and refused to let go. That was the Mad Scientist breaking point.

"Oi! You ****** retarded desperate worm….remove yourself!" Sakubo commanded as she lifted up her leg and easily flung the Foreigner into a nearby booth. Surprisingly it was one that sold chocolate.

"Ack!" Alex squeaked as he flew into a very large bowl of melted sweetness.

"Ya know, Mistress…this buffoon is not goin' to give up." Emotion's thick British accent found its way to the scientist's ears as she thought for a moment and watched as the troublesome Outsider picked up a strawberry and scooped off some of the chocolate off of his dirty face and proceeded to eat it. Ew.

"I know…" Sakubo replied.

"So then should we—"

"Yup! Emotion! We are going to kill the Outsider.~" Sakubo grinned evilly as her glasses glinted in the sun. Emotion just face palmed as he reluctantly agreed with his master. "Hey! Idiot! I've decided to train you!" The Mad Scientist shouted as Alex happily jumped up from his spot and ran to give the younger girl a hug. Though Sakubo quickly sidestepped, causing Alex to run straight into a….pole.

**Clang~**

"Training starts tomorrow morning and I'm legally inclined to tell you...I'm not a real doctor." The role holder said as she scooped up Emotion in her arms and jumped over Alex who was now seeing floating stars and strawberries. And that is why you should always look both ways before crossing the street when running to hug the Mad Scientist of Wonderland.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**OKAY! GUYS! I realized I made A HUGE MISTAKE! And thank you to the guest who noticed! I've actually misspelled the Mad Scientist name. It's SaKubo not SaBuko! And I feel so terrible!I'm so so so sorry! Especially to ReaperDeath and all the fans of the Mad Scientist! I really am and promise to fix this problem ASAP! I guess my mind saw Sakubo but my fingers typed Sabuko….I mixed up the K and B. Plus I guess I really should stop doing my writing and editing late at night…but anyways that's no excuse for this mistake and again I apologize, I feel utterly terrible since a friend trusted me with this Oc, and I'm Super-Duper sorry! Like I mentioned before I'm going back and fixing all the mistakes. So sorry. **

**Sakubo Yoru and Carnival Corpse belong to ReaperDeath. **

**P.s. Raven does not know Alex is a girl, Jericho nor the Dealer ever told him the gender of the child. So he's pretty much clueless, all he knows is that Alex is his "nephew" and that Joker didn't actually kill him…And pretty much has this love—hate relationship with Alex. Since Jericho risked everything for Alex and Alice, which caused his imprisonment and torture but he also likes Alex because she's Jericho's kid. **

**P.S.S. In nobody's view I'm just going to put he for Alex…since I'm pretty lazy and I find it easier…but just so everybody knows…ALEX IS A GIRL! OKAY! Lol Thank you :3**

**Emotion- Review! **


	20. Let's Get Physical!

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Yaaaaaawnn~~"

I felt my head start to nod off as I waited in the underground headquarters' gym. Which surprisingly I didn't know they would have one—especially one so huge. It had an Olympic sized pool, basketball court, volley ball court, baseball field, track and of course a humongous weight room that I was currently waiting in. Did I mention they also had a sauna? Yeah, this place was hooked up, even if it was all underground, right below the Carnival.

"Kind of like a bunker…or secret tunnel...maybe a rabbit's nest."

I sleepily said out loud, as a few faceless stared at me and continued their work-out. Though I could care less. I did what Sakubo asked and came here at the butt-crack of dawn which was much earlier than the crack of dawn. But was the girl here? No…and it had been like six hours already! "Maybe, she just lied to me…." I sighed as I rested my tired head on a rack of dumbbells.

"Hey! Who are you calling a liar!?" A sharp voice commanded, causing me to swiftly turn my head and grin.

Sakubo stood in front of me with her hands on her hips as Emotion, (who I learned was her best friend from some faceless) crossed his plush hands across his stuffed chest. Both were wearing what seemed like ninja gear for some reason and it made me wonder if I was supposed to, too. All I put on was a black t-shirt I borrowed from Gray and some grey sweatpants from Ace, who was more than happy enough to give them to me along with helping me change. Tch, pervert….we really needed to go over personal space.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

**SMACK!**

"OW!"

I gripped my forehead in pain, as a pair of nun-chucks fell in front of me. WHAT THE HELL!? She threw nun-chucks at me!? Where the heck was she keeping them anyways!?

"N-n-no one sir! Er— I mean, mam!" I quickly corrected fearing that she would throw something at me again.

"That's Grand Master Chief to you!" Sakubo scowled as she threw a much too big chainsaw at me—wait a minute…CHAINSAW!?

"Gahh!" I lunged to the side, barely dodging the buzzing blade that ripped up one of the sleeves of my shirt. Oh crud, this was Gray's shirt! I hoped he won't get angry! But the real question remained…WHERE THE HELL DID SHE KEEP THAT CHAINSAW!?

"Tch, that should teach you. Unlike your lazy ***, I actually keep promises and don't run away like a baby."

"Y-y-yes, Grand Master Chief."

I hung my head as Sakubo huffed and I tried to take the insult silently instead of going crazy and smacking the kid. I mean that's what she was after all and she was nice enough to help me. "Now let's get started—"

"Go Alex-kun!~~" Vivaldi cheered as she nudged a pretty peeved off Peter to wave a banner. Oh crud…this was embarrassing. And it didn't help that there was a chibi-styled picture of my face on the t-shirts they were wearing. Someone kill me now.

"Vivaldi…what are you doing here!?" I felt my face burn as the Queen of Hearts smiled and waved a little flag that said "Fighting!~".

"We heard that Alex is training for us so we decided to support him!"

"Yeah, us too!" Boris suddenly appeared with the other role holders that were wearing either a t-shirt that had my face on it or headwear that said encouraging things such as—"Win or we lose our roles." , "You better not lose or else.", and of course "Your dead if I become a faceless." Hahaha…such encouraging friends I have.

"Uh…thanks I guess…" I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Freaks….Anyways first thing to work on are those scrawny arms of yours!" Sakubo ordered as she pointed to a normal looking bench press. Well, except for the tiny exception, that the weights looked like monster truck tires.

"You want me to lift that!? Are you crazy!?"

**SMACK!**

"Of course I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane? Now give me a hundred….and one! Bench presses!" Sakubo removed her fist from my head as I felt a small bump pop up on the top of my skull. Great, well here goes nothing. I laid on the small leather bed as I got a firm grip around the cold metal bar and proceeded to try and lift the thing.

"What the…" I shook the bar viciously as it remained in place. What the hell? It's not moving? "Come on you stupid bar…" I gritted my teeth as I tried harder to lift up the bar even using my legs to try to lift the stupid thing but for some reason it didn't budge.

"Bro, do you even lift?" Sakubo asked as a couple of role holders burst out laughing as others deadpanned at my feeble attempts to lift the bar even a little.

"Of course! But something is wrong with this bar!"

I furiously shouted as I got up and kicked the stupid bench. "Really?" Sakubo said as she picked up the bar as if it was her plush animal and placed it back on the metal arms of the bench. WHAT THE HELL!? My mouth practically dropped to the floor, as I heard certain role holders who will remain nameless *cough* Black, Boris, Tweedle Twins, Ace and Elliot *cough* howl with laughter. She could lift!? How did she do that!? It was a thousand times heavier than her!

"I guess we should all start writing our wills." Blood said nonchalantly, getting me a little ticked off, okay REALLY ticked off.

"Wow, you really are a lost cause….I don't even think your worth training. Come on Emotion."

Sakubo said as Emotion jumped into her arms and she turned to leave. Lost cause? Was I really a lost cause? I mean I know I always mess up and end up in trouble but…was I really a lost cause? Was there no hope for me? Maybe I shouldn't try— _"Well, then nobody could say you didn't try" _ Ace's words suddenly came to me as my fiery determination blazed throughout my body. That's right, even if I fail, nobody could say I didn't at least try. I spat on my hands as I swiftly slipped underneath the bar and wrapped my fingers around the black metal. I can do this….no turning back now….I can DO this!

_**Struggle~ Struggle~ **_

**Clang!**

I smiled as I raised the bar high above me, getting a few whoa's from the watching role holders. "One…" I breathed out as I pulled the bar down to my chest and again struggled for a bit before raising it above my head again. "Two…." I bit the inside of my cheeks as I focused on the bar and continued the countdown. It was just a hundred and one after all, and I liked those odds.

**~.X.~**

"Well, what do you know Emotion…looks like we have may have a champion." Sakubo all-knowingly smiled as the role holders cheered for the Foreigner who remained focused on her goal. Nothing was going to stop Alex now.

**~.X.~(Two Time Changes Later, Days left until Jabberwock: 4)~.X.~**

"Pain…so…much pain….W-W-Why….so much PAIN!~~~"

I groaned as Sakubo jumped on my back causing me to slam my face into the tiled floor. Ow….My beautiful face! "Stop whining and go faster slave!" Sakubo said as she sat down on my spine as I weakly attempted to do another push-up. For being so small, she weighed a ton! How could a ten-year old weigh so much!?

"What the heck have you been eating!? You're …so…heavy!" I huffed as I felt my arms shake.

"What do you mean….it's just little me and Emotion."

"Well, you—wait a minute…EMOTION!?"

Yup, that explained everything, Grand Master Chief or Sakubo liked to fill him with huge weights since he was like a vast vacuum, I swear you could probably stuff whale into him and he'll still be hungry. Ugh, this coach really showed no mercy. The two time changes that I had been training with her, she had been relentless, inventing new techniques and work outs that practically killed my muscles. I know I'm unusually strong but GOSH! I was dying here! And it didn't help that she gave me no mini- breaks.

"That's right, lad and I ain't no fattie!" Emotion piped up as I felt his furry body jumped on my lower back, causing my legs to tremble but I quickly adjusted my weight so I wouldn't fall again.

"Yeah…yeah…" I bit down on the bottom of my lip as I tried to remember my breathing exercises.

**Beep Beep~**

"Oh, it's lunch time~ We'll continue after this.~"

Sakubo sang happily as I felt both her and Emotion jump off my back, OH THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! I collapsed as I felt tears of joy run down my face. I think lunch time was my favorite part of the work out, since it gave me time to leave the slightly damp underground place and go to the surface and enjoy the many mouth-savoring, delicious foods that the booths had to offer. And since I was guest here, I got to eat for free, Yay!~~

"Finally!" I scrambled to my feet and ran to join a few faceless that I had actually made friends with. They were an unusual bunch, but either way they allowed me to join them for lunch each work-out. Since the role holders were banned from interrupting my work out sessions with Sakubo, because one of Vivaldi's noise makers "accidently" smacked Sakubo when she was helping me with my ab work out.

"Oi, Alex you done already?" One-eyed Joe asked as he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder. Though I never knew why he was called that, but I guess it has to do with the scar over the left side of his blank face.

"Yup! And I'm starving!" I grinned as Lucky patted my back. "Aren't you always?" Lucky chuckled as I shrugged. Now, Lucky if you saw him, you wouldn't think to be so lucky, since he was missing an arm and leg and even an ear.

"Hey, sweetie, you owe me lunch this time." One-leg Peggy said as she put her hands on her hips. And I'm sure you can guess by her name what she was missing—that's right, all the toes of her right foot.

"Aw man, I thought you would have forgotten!" I joked as the small group laughed and I felt my eyes roam over to the other side of the room where a slightly lonely looking Sakubo began to walk off by herself with Emotion. Which started to get me wondering—Who did she eat with? And did she eat at all? How come I never noticed before?

"Hey guys, who does Sakubo eat with?"

Silence.

"Well….uh….how should we know, the Mad Scientist likes her privacy." Lucky said as he gathered up his things. "Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Then let's invite her to ea—Whoa! Where did everyone go?" I felt myself sweatdropped as the three faceless disappeared. "Geez, for not having any limbs…they sure do move fast." I frowned as I made up my mind to go eat with the lonely Mad Scientist.

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"SAKUBO!"

Alex jovially cried out as he ran up the steps leading to the surface. It was much better than getting hurled into the air towards a ceiling only to find out that the ceiling is actually a trap door, one of many throughout the whole carnival.

"SAKUBO!" The Foreigner called out again, this time capturing the aqua-haired girl's attention.

"What do you want dim-wit?" Sakubo eyed the boy suspiciously, he usually was long gone with the faceless Gladiators by now, shoving his face in food.

"Let's eat together!"

Alex smiled brightly, as bubbles, flowers and sunshine showered down on him. The Mad Scientist felt her eye twitch.

"No."

**~.X.~**

"I can't believe you still came." Sakubo frowned as she munched on some steamed rice from her home-made bento. "Well, we are training together, we should get to know each other better." Alex weakly smiled as a drop of nervous sweat slid down his forehead. The dark aura Sakubo was giving off was quite intimidating. Trying to break the ice, Alex quickly chugged his strawberry juice and began to ask numerous questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's—"

"Are you really ten? Or older?"

"I'm—"

"So do you always announce the winner or do you switch with other role holders?"

"I—"

"That bento looks really good , did you—"

"Emotion, if this guy keeps asking questions I'll have to kill him."

Sakubo said seriously as she pulled out a scalpel. Alex of course, shut his mouth quick. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous." Alex sighed as Sakubo nodded her head and continued with her lunch. "This…is a nice place." Alex muttered as he took a bite out of a jelly filled doughnut. "Yeah, it used to be peaceful too." Sakubo said sarcastically as Alex felt his shoulders slump. He just wanted to keep Sakubo company and maybe they could be friends. She was helping him after all and even though she had a few killer tendencies—well a lot—she was actually cool to hang around with.

"Oh…I see…" Alex finished his doughnut and looked up at the big blue sky above him. It was actually nice to finally feel the sun on his skin, since it was still winter at Clover tower. And the field where they were picnicking at was really pretty, the yellow grass glimmered like gold in the sun as wild flowers splashed some colors into the golden sea.

"Yup…"

Awkward silence.

Suddenly Alex snapped his fingers as a light bulb lit above his head. Before the Mad Scientist could poke at the floating glass, Alex grabbed Sakubo's cup and flipped it over. Which was curious enough, until that is Alex began to do some elaborate claps, taps and flips with the cup, until a soft melody was heard forming from the parlor trick. And then out of nowhere Alex began to sing.

"_I got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?" _Alex winked at Sakubo before continuing.

"_When I'm gone….when I'm gone… you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _

Alex finished as Sakubo stared at him. "What the hell was that?" Sakubo deadpanned as Alex laughed and handed the cup to the bluenette. "I have no idea really….this just reminded me of when my Aunt Edith, use to take me out to the garden and we would play games like this. Heh, she taught me that song." Alex laid down in the grass as he gazed up at the clear blue sky. "I miss her…I wonder if she even knows I'm gone…" Alex muttered as he blinked away tears. ****, he had been crying too much lately and he was starting to hate himself for that. Very un-manly. Suddenly, Alex heard the same tempo he had just been playing and looking to his right he saw Sakubo very casually doing the same moments with the cup he had been doing before. What the hell!? Does everything come easy to her? Alex thought as he continued to watch the small girl, who opened her mouth to sing.

"_I got my ticket for the long way 'round. The one with the prettiest of views…it's got murders, it's got killers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier without you." _

"_When I'm gone….when I'm gone…don't miss me when I'm gone. Don't miss me by my walk, don't miss me by my talk…Oh, just don't miss me at all." _

Sakubo placed the cup down as she continued to munch on her food before giving the delicious looking bento to him. "Huh?" Alex remained confused as he stared at the food that had been placed on his stomach. "Do you want it? I never finish…" Sakubo red eyes glanced away as Alex smiled and happily sat up, ready to dig into the box, completely forgetting the incident with the cupcake. "Sure! Thanks a lot!" Alex popped a piece of chicken into his mouth and surprisingly—didn't pass out.

"Sakubo….I have decided… Let's be friends!" Alex grinned as Sakubo shot him a glare.

"Hell no…I don't become friends with idiots."

"It's too late…I've made up my mind…Sakubo Yoru! You are now my friend!"

"…..Freak…I should kill you….."

"Hahaha!~ Sakubo you're so funny!~" Alex laughed nervously.

"I'm serious…"

Oh Snap.

**~.X (Two Time Changes Later, Days left to Jabberwocky: 2)X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Come on! Alex! Push yourself!"

Sakubo screamed as I ducked down, barley dodging the sharp blade of a sword that One-leg Peggy was using against me. "I am!" I shouted as I did a back-hand spring away from Lucky who just dropped a mace right where my head use to be. THE HELL! THEY REALLY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME! Was it because I didn't eat lunch with them anymore? Maybe, I should apologize…but hey they were the ones who didn't want to eat with Sakubo for some reason.

"Gah!" I clutched a wooden stick that was shoved into my gut by One-eyed Joe. Oh, man did he rupture my spleen!? I coughed as I felt a metallic liquid fill my mouth and I fell to the ground as One-eyed Joe pulled the staff away from my stomach.

"No you're not…you've been running this whole time. You haven't so much as slapped one of these fools!" Sakubo slapped Lucky who flinched from the pain. I let out a small breath as I felt a bruise start to form on my torso. "But…their my friends I can't—"

"Do you think the Jabberwock is going to care if he's your friend or not?" Sakubo hissed as I slowly got up and tried to breathe through the pain. "Do you really think he's going to ask to be your friend and both of you will run into the sunset eating popsicles? No! He won't you idiot! I swear a candy bracelet has more brains than you." Sakubo insulted me as I ran a hand through my hair. I had gotten use to her insults, and plus I knew she really didn't mean it (well, I hope she didn't) and only told me what I needed to hear. She was right anyways, I had heard from some faceless that the Jabberwock was the scariest thing ever, in fact his role was to keep the nightmares of Wonderland. Whatever that meant, I asked Nightmare, who should know but like always he kept his mouth shut even when I threatened him with sending him to a hospital. _"Plus his size is just intimidating….and those claws…" _ I shivered as I remembered that huge stitched up figure with daggers for hands. Yeah, I probably will die from fright before he could even hack me to pieces.

"Hey! Are you listening!?" Sakubo smacked the back of my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, right…but…how can I kill him? He's a role holder! And I'm a freak with just unusual strength—OW! Can you stop smacking me! You have a heavy hand for a ten year old!" I scowled as I held the back of my head. Poor thing, ever since I got here it's taken the most abuse.

"Again...you're really are a dummy. "

"I think you've made that clear multiple times…" I continued to frown a little bit annoyed. But I guess that was because after this time change there was only a day left until the final battle. And I could already feel the pressure and I bet Sakubo did too. Even though it had been a few time changes, I kind of grew fond of the little girl—she was like a little sister to me. A violent one but still like a sister.

"True strength….do you know what it is?" Sakubo asked as I perked up. That was the only thing during these time changes that I couldn't figure out. And that's because I read through half of the books that were in the huge library of the underground headquarters and yes they even had a library here. A ginormous one. "No…did you figure it out, Sakubo!?" I quickly grabbed her shoulders and looked into her apple red eyes.

"Yes…"

"Please…you have to tell me!" I pleaded as Sakubo huffed and easily broke away from my grasp.

"Role Holder…"

Eh?

"Your half Role Holder, half Foreigner…meaning like Role holders you can use the strength that territories give you though you are not restricted to just one. You can be powerful anywhere. But since you're so terrified of it for some reason, you don't…so you'll never have true strength."Sakubo stated as her words made sense. I was scared to use my real strength because—ARGH! I held my head as a mind-blowing pain subdued my head. But just as fast as it came, it disappeared. That was weird.

"Your right…" I mumbled as Sakubo nodded and clapped her hands. "From the top!" She commanded as the faceless picked up their weapons and this time I was ready for them.

**~.X.~**

"…T-T-There…." I panted as I watched the mass of tangled bodies strewn all around the floor. I had beaten Lucky, One-eyed Joe and One-legged Peggy easily after Sakubo told me what true strength was. And Sakubo, like always, decided to turn it up a notch by ordering about fifty faceless to attack me all at once. Even though I won, I didn't come out of the battle without a couple of bruises and cuts, I mean I'm not superman after all.

"Good…training is done for the day. You can go to your room now, rest because tomorrow we'll start the REAL training."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN REAL TRAINING!?" I said utterly tired and surprised. Please don't tell me all of this was just a warm up!? Totally not cool!

"Yup…tomorrow I'll teach you about the Vorpal Blade." Sakubo turned around and walked off with Emotion tagging behind as I collapsed to the floor.

One more day until I face the Jabberwock. If I survive until then.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay that was a long chapter….Phew…so tired….but anyways this arc is coming close to the end! Stay tuned because it gets a lot crazier and deep dark secrets are revealed! Remember all is not what it seems at Carnival Corpse! Also Happy Late Fouth of July to all my readers in the USA! 'Murica! Also the song that Alex sings is called When I'm gone…idk who it's by but I like the version by anna Kendrick with the cups :D**

**Sakubo Yoru and Carnival Corpse belong to ReaperDeath. **

**Raven, The Jabberwock , Alex, The Dealer and The Vorpal Blade belong to me. **

**Thank you! :D **

**Alex- please review! More reviews the faster we get to the showdown! ER… I mean…don't review! I don't want to die yet! **

"


	21. Treasure

**Raven's P.O.V****. **

"I-I-I got to do this….I can do this.." I chanted to myself as I felt more of my feathers fall off my wings. Oh who do I think I'm kidding!? I can't do it! I love my life too much! "Maybe she hasn't heard me yet…" I whispered as I slowly walked away from the door.

**Creak!~**

"Why hello, Raven."

"AAAHHHHHH!"

**~.X.~**

"Hahahaha!~ You should have seen your face!" Sakubo giggled as she sat on the top of my desk, messing up all the literature I had just written. Damn it, and damn her! Why do we need a Mad Scientist of Wonderland, anyways? I blame the Dealer and her unhealthy habit of wanting so many children.

"I d-d-don't know what you're talking about." I blushed slightly as I grabbed the glass of wine in my hand tightly, though not too roughly or else we might have the same incident like last time. And I could not afford to mess up another one of my silk robes.

"Are you even an adult? What kind of grown-up is scared of a little, innocent, child like me?~" The Mad Scientist grinned as her stupid stuffed rabbit let out a small chuckle. "Tch, innocent my ***." I cussed as I sat down in one of the leather chairs in my room. Sakubo frowned at that and the next thing I knew she had a scalpel to my throat.

"Hmm~~ You know…Emotion…have you ever wondered why the Raven is like a writing desk? I've always pondered. Maybe, a look at his insides will tell us?~ Hehehe~" Sakubo ran the flat surface of the blade across my throat before in one swift movement she cut my cheek, drawing out blood. I guess it was time to stop beating around the bush.

"The Dealer wants you to remove yourself from training the Foreigner." I stated as I disinterestedly wiped away the warm blood on my cheek.

"What?...Why….." Sakubo jumped off my laps as she started to pace in circles.

"You've been helping him too much…This is something he has to learn for himself. Telling him that true strength is his un-limitable power was the last straw." I watched the Mad Scientist who now stopped in her tracks and held her stuffed rabbit close.

"…..Fine…..I'll stop…..But tell me this…Is Jacob really allowed to kill him?" The girl said gravely as she mentioned the Jabberwock's name. Another annoying brat that lived deep in the recesses of this unbearable fortress. "It's the Dealer's decision, but if he does fail…Does it not give the Jabberwock every right to devour his hard worked for meal?" I answered as Sakubo red orbs glinted devilishly as she smiled.

"I see…thank you for this information…" The Mad Scientist paused before continuing. "You like stories right? Let me tell you one, as a gift from me to you." She grinned, her teeth flashing like pearl daggers.

"_Naughty Birdie's song is made by pecking holes in trees willows, cedars, sycamores and proud oaks reduced to cheese. Woodland gods, all in a huff have forever cursed your naughty beak what it pecks, it poisons now; your food, your nest even your young, your friends now all fear you. But your tears ring clearly through the wood even as they taint the dew such a sad, sad, little birdy. Maybe someday this song will lift the curse and set you free."_

Sakubo finished as I felt more feathers float down to the floor. "Next time, Raven…Don't wake me up so ****** early."Sakubo scowled as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

What the hell just happened?

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Hmm…what should I wear today…" I asked Ryo who had a sleeping mask over his head. "Well, Sakubo said that I would learn about the Vorpal blade….so that's a sword…maybe a loose shirt?" Ryo remained silent as I sighed. Yup this is what I was reduced to, talking to inanimate objects. "You're no help at all, Ryo." I pouted as I pulled off my nightshirt, only to hear the door unexpectedly open.

"Yo! Alex! Practice is cancelled! Peace Out, suck-a!" I watched as Sakubo whipped around and closed the door behind her. Uhhhhhhhh…..

"Do… you think she saw anything?" I asked Ryo as I looked down at my bare body. Ryo on the other hand fell forward on his face, without so much as a yes. "I'll take that as a no, then." I sighed, it was too early in the morning to be worrying about stuff like that. Ain't no one got time for that. "Hm… I guess a plain shirt and pants will do." I decided as I pulled the said items out of the dresser. Today was going to be a long day.

**~.X.~**

"Where the heck is she?" I scratched my head, I had been searching for almost an hour now and I couldn't find Grand Master Chief. Is she in some kind of trou_—"Yo! Alex! Practice is cancelled! Peace Out, suck-a!" _Oh, right…THE HELL!? HOW CAN SHE CANCEL PRACTICE! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE BATTLE IS TOMORROW!?

"I really am an unlucky kid…" I felt a small cloud of depression hover over my head as I slumped down to the floor. This sucked…big time.

"Is something wrong?" A deep husky voice asked as I slowly looked up surprised to see—

"White?" I questioned as I quickly looked behind him, searching for a certain Warden.

"Yes?" He smiled as he looked behind him. "Where you expecting someone else?" He tilted his head as he smiled cheerfully.

"Um well no—er I mean yeah…uh no wait that's not right…I DON'T KNOW!" I replied frustrated as I aimed my head towards a wall only for it to stop inches away from the damp brick.

"Please, refrain from damaging your head anymore. It would be quite terrible if you harm that pretty face of yours." White grinned as I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. What the flip? White is complimenting me? This is weird….OMG! Is he gay now too!? Oh no! What do I do..uhh..play it cool!

"R-R-Right…um…White are you a homo—sapien!? Hahahaha!" I nervously chuckled as White looked even more confused.

"Am I human? Well, yes….I believe so." White answered as he helped me up to my feet. Smooth move, Alex, smooth move. "Are you doing anything today?" White asked as I felt that all too familiar feeling in my gut telling me to run. "Um..no…Sakubo cancelled pra—" White suddenly grabbed my arm and began to pull me away before I could finish. "Good! So then you wouldn't mind hanging out with me today? Black kind of ditched me." White smiled happily, causing me to blush even harder, who could resist such an adorable face like that? Black should do that more often instead of scowling all the time. "Sure, why not." I nervously grinned. What was the worst that could happen?

**~.X.~**

"So pretty…" I muttered as I looked at some hair clips that glimmered in the sunlight. They were so shiny and cute, I instantly eyed the hair accessories with envy, totally jealous that I would never be able to put something so beautiful in my hair. Though, I guess I should be happy with the one that I have. _"It's much more special than any of these."_ I thought as a smiled played on my lips and my fingertips gently brushed against the plastic in my hair. It was now a little beat up, and hardly held any of my bangs away from my face and was missing one of the blue gems for its eyes but it was precious to me anyways. I would never think of replacing it.

"Do you like these?" White cut in as he picked up a blue clip that was covered in clear-colored rhinestones. "Uh..no! They're girly! Why would I!?" I stiffened as my face burned and White chuckled before giving a wad of cash to the faceless at the booth.

"Here…a gift for hanging out with me. It's a special kind of clip, it's supposed to change color in the sunlight." White explained as he held up the clip and it immediately sparkled like a bright colored rainbow. Wow!~ So pretty! "Here, let me put it on you…" White said as he pulled off my old bunny clip and proceeded to snap on the other one in my hair. "Heh…" White laughed softly as I felt my eyebrows perk up in suspicion. What was so funny?

"Is something wrong? Because I told you I didn't want a clip and I'm a man so—" I quickly blabbered only to be interrupted by White.

"No…it's just now I can really see that pretty face of yours…you really are beautiful you know." White smiled slyly as he looked at my old clip. Oh snap, there was no doubt about it now. White's gay. I wonder if Black knows. "Um…thanks…you're not so bad yourself." I blushed furiously as White smirked and walked to a trash can with my old clip still in hand. Where the heck was he going with that? "I'll just get rid of this since it's so old…" White said as he dropped the clip Gray gave me into the trash without so much of a second thought.

"NO!" I screamed as I bolted to the metal can and rummaged through the garbage searching for my clip. How could he do that? How could he just throw it away!?

"Alex?"

"How….could you…" I muttered as I found my clip and held it close to my chest.

"It was old…and broken…I didn't think it was worth keeping." White answered casually as I wanted to pound him in the face multiple times. But training with a small child who insulted you almost every five minutes gave me all the restraint and patience that I didn't have before.

"Gray gave it to me…it's precious…I'll never throw it away!" I glared at the Jester who surprisingly remained calm and walked over to me and pulled out the clip in my hair roughly. OW! That hurt! I winced in pain as White shoved the clip into his pocket and scowled. "Then I guess you don't need this." He hissed as he began to walk away. What the heck? "White! Wait!" I called after him as I scrambled to chase him down. I didn't understand, what was his problem?

**~.X.~**

**Black's P.O.V**

"****, he's pissed." I muttered under my breath as I watched Alex run after my counterpart. Though he should have known better than to throw someone's personal belongings away. He should know how it feels, since he is a fellow hoarder after all. _"Calm down, Joker."_ I thought as I felt anger slowly bubble up in my veins. We were the jealous type after all, Joker doesn't like to share anything—especially toys. _"But he's not a toy…no he's something else." _ I felt my mouth twist into a scowl. I had been thinking a lot lately, especially after what happened with that faceless, and after a while I finally came to the conclusion that Alex wasn't a toy, no he was—

"Well what do we have here.~~" A voice cooed as I swiftly turned and whipped out my gun only to find out it was just that stupid Caterpillar, who by the way started to hack blood all over my clothes—****.

"What the **** do you want?" I growled as Nightmare wiped his mouth and with his fingers pushed the gun away from his chest.

"I heard that you were playing a mini-game with the Knight of Hearts." He stared at me mischievously with a stupid smug grin on his face. Great Dealer, you don't know how much I wanted to shoot that stupid smile off his face. But if I did that I would definitely give my position away. "Though, I thought the Joker liked to play in twos rather than just one."

"And if I am? What's it to you?"

"Well, I am the mighty Nightmare, who must know all and—" I pretty much tuned him out after that, ****** had a big head for a weakling. "I heard that!" Nightmare frowned as I didn't give a ****. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll just go ask Alex his thoughts about this little ga—"

"FINE! You win you stupid ******." I said defeated as Nightmare eagerly awaited my explanation.

"….I guess you could say White's immature. See, I'm not sure he's even aware of it, but I can tell that he cares about Alex, too. He just doesn't know how to react. He's selfish and wants all of his attention. He wants to be acknowledged by him but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends, friends who aren't only your toys, you have to learn to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And I think it's about time that White learned that lesson himself." I finished as I told the fool, all of the thoughts that had been running through my head ever since what happened at the Circus. White wanted to kidnapped the Foreigner and throw him into one of the cells, never letting him out of our sights ever again. And at first I agreed but then realized, I couldn't do that to him, especially since he looked so miserable in chains and we would probably start WW3. The knight was right about one thing Alex could never be ours, especially when he already made so many connections. No, the best way to win him over was if he came WILLINGLY to us. Er..I mean…I'M NOT GAY!

"It seems the Joker is changing…" Nightmare said softly as I glared at the ******, though silently I couldn't help but agree with him. Of course I couldn't let him know that.

"**** off."

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"White! Wait up!" I panted as I rested my hands on my knees. Damn, he's fast, and that's because he was walking! Curse his long legs! "White! If you don't stop now, I'm going to tackle you!" I threatened as the red-head snorted and continued walking. Okay, that's it. I'm tired of people laughing at my threats. "Ready or not…YOUR'E GOING DOWN!" I yelled as I took off running and jumped the Jester who crashed to the floor with my body on top of him.

**THUD!~**

"I told you I was going to tackle you…you idiot…" I breathed heavily as I flicked his forehead. White just remained speechless as his lone ruby red eye stared up surprised at me. "Stop…running, okay? I have short legs….I can't run fast." I deadpanned as White burst into laughter, with tears running down his eyes, well eye. Geez, what a jerk—though I was happy he didn't seem to be angry at me anymore.

"I-I-I'll remember that hahahaha~" White chuckled as his laughter died down and I got off of him. There was an awkward silence until White spoke up. "I'm sorry….I didn't know how valuable that was too you." He apologized though I couldn't help but hear a slight twinge of anger in his voice. "Well, a friend gave it to me…of course it's precious…just like this is precious." I said as I reached into White's pocket causing him to stiffen and turn a bright red.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He stuttered as I pulled out the clip he bought me and slipped it into my hair along with the Gray's clip. Now that I had another clip with the Bunny one, my bangs didn't get in the way of face anymore. "Geez, White don't tell me you're a big pervert like Black. After all I did think you were the more mature twin." I teased as I looked up at the sky and noticed a small black cloud misplaced with the other white fluffy clouds. "Hey you don't think it's going to rain—"

"We're not twins." White said darkly as I quickly turned my head to him.

"Huh?"

"We're not TWINS…we're the SAME person." White glared at me as I felt chills run down my spine. What's wrong with him? Wait a minut—Gah! That's right! Black and White are the same person! Just in two different bodies! How could I be so dense? "But then again…that would be easier for you…wouldn't it? For you to just love one side…to accept just one of us….heh….But…why am I the one that's tossed aside? Am I not trying too?" White continued to mumble as I suddenly felt guilty. He was Joker after…he and Black were the same...yet I actually began to separate them, and even made them out as twins. I really am a terrible person….how could I say that I love Black when I didn't even accept all of him?

"White…I'm sorry…please don't feel bad…I didn't mean it that way." I apologized as White still looked hurt and kept muttering to himself. Oh man, how could I do this to him!? "I like you too! Just as much as Black!" I tried to reason with him but he just turned away.

"No you don't, you like Black better." White said sullenly as he stared at the ground.

"That's not true! I like you too!"

"Why?" White turned around as I kind of jumped back from the sudden question. "Why do you like me too?" White leaned in close, his entire body covering me as numerous Faceless stopped and stared at the scene before moving on. Oh, man this was embarrassing.

"Um…Well…you're much easier to talk to than Black, and uh…oh I know!" I snapped my fingers as I thought about why I liked White. "You always cheer me up! Plus I like the way you pay attention to every little detail, like even the smallest insignificant thing means the world to you." I smiled as I remember White ordering faceless around and fussing over every little detail about his Circus. He was so dedicated to the show. I liked that—a lot for some reason. "Plus, I guess it does help that you're a bit better looking than your counter-part." Oh, gosh that sounded gay. But I will do whatever I had to, to make White feel better about himself.

"**HEY! I heard that!" **White's mask went off as I could hear Black's voice blare through the small box.

"Hm, I guess you are right…I am better looking.~" White smiled as he got off me and helped me to my feet.

"**WE LOOK THE ******* SAME!" **Black argued as I started to wonder if he was listening the whole time. Wait a minute, why would Black be listening in?….I was just hanging out with White, right? Or was this a—

"Oi…Joker…is this a date?" I felt my eyes narrow suspiciously as both halves shut-up and started to walk away. "HEY! Don't run away! Answer my question!" I shouted as I ran after that damn red-head. Joker was one sneaky son of a gun!

"COME BACK HERE! AND TELL ME! JOOOOKKKKEEERRR!~~"

**~.X.~**

**White's P.O.V.**

I rubbed my head as I smirked at a fuming Alex. She was so cute when she was angry. "Stupid, ginger…trying to get free dates. Aish! I should kill you…Joker. My manly dignity is small enough." Alex frowned as I let out a small chuckle, I finally got her to start seeing that Black and I were the same person. And who would have known it would just take a few sad gestures? She really was so innocent and soft, I couldn't wait until our relationship deepened so I could see how soft she reall—"_HEY! Enough of the pervert thoughts, Joker!" _ I heard Black's voice echo in my mind. I don't know why, he was being like that, I knew he was thinking about it too though his thoughts were a bit more twisted. Hahahaha~ How fun it was to tease him.~

"White? Did you hear me?" Alex's voice brought me back from my fantasies as I glanced down at her.

"Hm? What was that?" I answered as Alex pointed up to the sky.

"Do you think it's going to rain? Maybe we should go inside…"

She asked as I looked up at the sky, it looked clear to me, a bit cloudy but that was all. I didn't bother to keep up with weather patterns since I did control them after all. "No…I don't think so.." I told Alex who just kept looking up at the sky. I wonder what she was thinking of. And I was going to ask her too until that is a trio of morons interrupted.

"Alex-chan!~~" The Cheshire cat cried out with the Bloody twins following behind him.

"Oh hey, Boris, Dee and Dum. What's up?" Alex left my side as she ran to meet up with the trio. Really, that easy? She can simply dump me that quickly without another thought. I felt my blood boil as I watched her chat away with the men. Was she a **** like her mother? Tch, she probably was….just look at her, laughing and smiling away. I gripped my fist and turned around, two can play at this game. Joker won't be strung along, especially White Joker. I continued to walk away, leaving the dense Foreigner behind. Toys could be replaced after all.

**~.X.~**

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Gray waltzed into the room where all the role holders were gathered, it was the headquarters lounge area. Filled with comfy chairs, a pool table, a plasma screen T.V. and other accessories where anyone could just relax. "No we have not seen him." Vivaldi said as she filed down her witch nails as the rest of the role holders nodded their heads no.

"Oh, I see…It's just that it's raining outside and I couldn't find him anywhere." Gray's eyes softened, he looked really concerned about the Foreigner. Tch, was he doing her too? Black stared at me, as I just looked at the wall, ever since I got back early from the "date" he was trying to figure out what happened but I cut him off. I didn't feel like explaining everything, and him being the more emotional one, he'll probably flip a table or something.

"Last time we saw him, he was looking for White after telling us he would hang out with us later." Boris suddenly said as the twins nodded their heads in agreement. "And it has been later but Nii-san still isn't here." Dee said glumly. What? She was looking for me? And she ditched the trio? What the hell was she thinking? Why is she looking for me and in the rain too?

"Hey, White, answer their ***** question." Black shook me as I snapped out of it and looked at some peeved off role holders. Reading Black's mind, they just asked me if I knew where Alex was at. "I don't know.." I muttered as I still was trying to figure out why Alex would deny her best friend's request and go looking for me. _"I like you too!"_ Alex's words popped up in my head as my clock started to tick faster. She didn't really mean that did she? She just said that to cheer me up, it was just something I FORCED her to say, something I manipulated to my advantage. This was all a game right?

**BOOM! CRACKLE! BOOM!**

Gray's topaz eyes sharpened as he stared up at the roof. "Joker where is he?" Gray suddenly grabbed my shirt and lifted me an inch off the ground. My, what's got his panties in a twist? "I told you I don't know… I left the Foreigner with those three and been with my counterpart this whole time." I casually responded as everyone else was concerned about the Lizard's actions. He stared at me for a while longer before setting me back on the floor and began nervously pacing around the room.

"Gray…What's the matter?" Julius asked as he seemed a bit tense. Gosh, don't tell me the mortician also likes the Outsider. She really is a little ****, and that's because nobody even knows she's a woman.

Gray remained silent before letting out a small breath and looked around the room. "Alex…he's scared of thunder."

"What? Scared of thunder?" Gowland asked as everyone just stared at each other, unsure of what to do with this new information. "So…" Blood shrugged as Gray frowned and ran a hand through his navy blue locks.

"You don't understand…he's TERRIFIED of thunder…it's so bad that he gets paralyzed and can't move. He becomes completely helpless! So if a dangerous faceless were to find him—" Gray didn't finish as he didn't need to since we all were smart enough to imagine what was to come next. "If something bad happens to him….I'll hold you responsible." Gray glared at me before leaving the room and everyone else quickly followed suit, except for Black. How was I supposed to know she was scare—

"_Hey you don't think it's going to rain—"_

"_Do you think it's going to rain? Maybe we should go inside…"_

She did tell me….How come I never noticed?…What blinded me that I couldn't even figure that out?

"…..Now….Do you see what your ****** jealously has done…."Black growled as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you mean OUR jealously…" I corrected as Black scowled and shot me a death glare. Oh, don't tell me I hate myself also. "….You know what…I'm done taking orders from you! I'm going after Alex and I don't care what the **** you think!" Black shouted as he pushed past me and ran out the door, leaving me quite shocked. Did…I really care about Alex…so much that I would defy myself…I was the more conscience one, the one that knew everything but now—Great Dealer! Could it be…Black has more sense than I do?

"No...it couldn't…could it?" I swallowed hard as I just couldn't believe my sudden realization. It was just supposed to be a game. She was just supposed to be a toy…I never meant for it to go this far. No…I…I… "I'm in love with her." I muttered as I raced out the door, worried that I just might lose this Foreigner.

**~.X.~**

**Raven's P.O.V. **

"Ugh, I hate the rain." I shook off the water that drenched my feathers as I walked into the small chapel. It was abandon of course, and was well-hidden deep inside the woods outside the Carnival Corpse. But it was a shelter, nonetheless from the pounding storm outside.

""_The rain to the wind said, "You push and I'll pelt." They so smote the garden bed, that the flowers actually knelt, and lay lodged—though not dead. I know how the flowers felt."_

Hm, who would have known I would get inspired by this bothersome weather. I smirked as I took out a small scroll and wrote down the poem. Another wonderful creation, how come the world couldn't just be a bunch of words? So that way if I did not like one I could just switch it out with another, but alas the world does not run that way. Sigh~ Such a drag.

**BOOM! Crackle! BOOM!**

The thunder roared and lighting flashed through the stained windows, letting in some much needed light into the place. "Looks like I'm alon—"

**BOOM!**

"AHHH!"

Spoke too soon.

I remained completely still as I slowly walked among the pews. The church was so small if someone was hiding in here I would notice them.** BOOM! **"EEEPPP!" the voice cried out again, as my ears twitched in the direction it was coming from. Oh, so under the podium, how original. I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I silently strolled over and noticed a bundle shivering underneath the small table.

_**SWISH!**_

I pulled off the blanket as I blinked once. Twice. And finally a third time. "Alexander?" I tilted my head as the boy's head perked up and tears streamed down his face. What the—

**BOOM! Crackle! BOOM!**

"EEEEKKKK!"

He screamed as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Oooookkkaaay. Is he scared of thunder storms or something? "Hey…Let go…" I frowned as the boy refused to let go and instead nuzzled his weeping head into my chest. Oh man, I was terrible at situations like these. "Um..there…there." I awkwardly patted his back though I think that just made it worse. This is why I preferred to stay in my cottage rather than socializing with people. Sigh, why did I get stuck with this Foreigner?

"I-I-I'm s-s-scared…" Alex sobbed as he looked up at me with those big eyes of his. A blush quickly spread across my face. Aww, man….What do I do? What would Big brother do? I looked around the room, trying to find a stick or something, maybe I could knock him out and just leave him here. That's the right thing to do right? At least he won't hear the storm. (No, Raven..Just No…Worst Uncle Ever -_-" ) Suddenly a light bulb flashed above my head—wait a minute were did that come from? Bah! Forget it. I cleared my throat as I held Alex close and felt my face burn again.

"If you tell anyone about this….I'll rip your eyes out." I muttered as Alex was too busy crying and holding on to me for dear life to actually listen to the threat. Okay, let's do this, I thought as I opened my mouth and very gently began to sing.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

"_No one's gonna hurt you,_

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there." _

"_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,_

_Not while I'm around." _

I slowly finished as I watched the Outsider's eyes fluttered for a moment before closing completely. "The illusion worked…" I smiled to myself, pretty proud that I took care of this situation easily. One of my many abilities is that I can create any illusion I wanted to, though the downside is I have to form it into a song. But I guess that's because of obvious reasons. " Now I can be free of your grasp." I grabbed his arms and tried to pull them off me but this child—no octopus—WOULD'NT LET GO!

"Oh come on! I freaking helped you! So you can at least do this for me…" I frowned as my face redden and the boy smiled in his sleep. Tch, why this little—you're obviously enjoying yourself, with whatever illusion is going on in your head. Sigh, well at least it can't get any wors—

**BAM!**

"Alex!" Both Jokers cried out along with Gray, Julius and other role holders as I held the Foreigner's limp body in my hands.

"Thank the Dealer you're here, can you—"

"Pervert!" Dee and Dum sang as they pointed their fingers at me.

"Wah—what!? I'm no such—"

"Pervert!"

"Loli-con!"

"Homo!"

Sigh….can't the Raven get a break? Or will it always be like this—forever more.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Cureanimelover who wanted me to do an ouran wonderland, but since I have not had the time to do it…please accept this ouran- inspired, friend! :D Also as you can guess this is kind of a filler…or just some comic relief because things get super crazy in the next chapter also I wanted to show a little WhiteXAlex. And I know people are like since when did White like Alex? Well, he always has, it's just that he never really got to be with Alex alone. Examples: Water park, Gowland stopped him, Alex got lost in woods, His and Black's revenge for waterpark slide got in the way, Circus event, Alex dehydration stopped him. Basically he got cocked block numerous times. Sorry White. Anyways I'll explain further on White's feelings and I'm sorry for any confusion. **

**So White automatically knows Alex is a girl and later finds out that she's Jericho' daughter. Now since he has nothing better else to do, he just decides to toy with her and kind of with himself, since he keeps her identity hidden from Black, just to see what would happen. Like Black has said before White not only likes physical abuse but mental too, even if it's on himself. ( Cough, crazy person, Cough ) Anyways, he just forgot one tiny little detail..Black is him…so by letting Black have feelings for Alex he also grew feelings for her too, though he doesn't want to confirm them because HE'S the one in charge, and he doesn't want to admit that the tables have turned. Anyways White is actually quite jealous that Alex hardly pays him any attention and like Black said he doesn't really know how to get it since every time he tries something happens or gets in the way. So you can guess how frustrating it is for him. And he also believes the only way he can get it is if he locks Alex up and keeps her to himself but as we learned in this chapter he slowly realizing you can't do that to people. **

**So I hope that cleared things up for people if not just ask questions, I'll be happy to answer…and also in this story Joker is ONE in TWO bodies…they are NOT twins! So how could Alex just accept one half without accepting his other? But don't worry I'll try to make up for it with more WhiteXAlex fluffs and BlackxAlex…So people please don't mob me! D: **

**Anyways stay tuned because next chapter: Alex fights the Jabberwock! And a dark past is revealed? OMG! :D Also the song Raven sings is from Sweeny Todd, and thank you to ReaperDeath for the idea of the song that Sakubo sings, it's from an anime…idk which one..so SORRY! Too lazy to look it up..like I said I write this stuff late at night. And the poem Raven says is by Robert Frost one of my favorite poets! Oh and a little fun fact: Alex is a hoarder of gifts….she won't part with anything you give her. Example: Judah baked her cookies…she never ate them (surprisingly)..and kept them for days before Judah forced her to eat them.**

**To Guest: **

"_**yay. Amazing . have you thought of making a playlist ?"**_

**As in songs? Hmm…not really though most songs are inspired by a lot of music But that's a pretty good idea. :D Putting down songs that readers can listen to while reading sounds pimp! **

**To In The Forest :**

"_**I love Sakubo and any little kid character really... I love oc crossover fics. And don't worry Alex this isn't a review this is me complimenting on the author's story! Oh wait, that is a review! Hahaha"**_

**Alex- Some people just want to watch the world burn…*sulk* **

**Sakubo Yoru and Carnival Corpse belongs to ReaperDeath.**

**White-please review. **


	22. Jabberwock Part 1

**Before you read this make sure you read chapter 21...i updated TWO Chapters today!**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex, are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm sure."

"But you were out in the cold."

"I told you I'm fine."

"But—"

"GUYS! I'M FINE! I can fight!"

I grumbled as Vivaldi and Gray flinched backed, with a couple of other role holders. I can't really remember what happened yesterday, just that I was looking for White but I guess something happened since there was always a role holder nearby me. Geez, do they really question my abilities? I've been training really hard after all. "We just want to make sure you're alright." Gray's eyes soften as I let out a sigh. "Well we won't find out until after the fight won't we?" I said harshly, I didn't mean too but I was on edge and their constant questions didn't ease the tension.

"Hahaha~ Stop being such a downer!" Ace laughed as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're coming back alive, believe it!" Ace grinned as I gave him a small smile. Though lots of last minute doubt clouded my head as I stared at the brightly colored tent. _"If I enter in there now, will I ever come back out?" _ I shivered as I closed my eyes for a moment and sucked in a breath. Courage don't fai—

**SMACK!**

"AISH! Sakubo! THAT HURTS!" I held my head as my eyes watered, what did she hit me with this time?! A brick!? I looked down at the floor and noticed it was a shoe—what the hell!? A SHOE!?

"Stop freaking out…the stupid knight is right…you're coming back…" Sakubo crossed her arms as Emotion nodded his head. I opened my mouth to say thanks but little did I know she still wasn't finished yet. "But if you don't, can I have your body to dissect?" Sakubo smiled cheerfully as she held her scalpel close to her chest. "Pretty, glistening innards of the Child of Wonderland~ How they call to me~~" Her apple red orbs glistened as a cold wind breezed past us. What the cream cheese Danish?

"Uuuuuhhh….sure I guess…I always wanted to dedicate my body to science." I sweatdropped as Sakubo grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me down to her level. "If you set to work to believe everything, you will tire out the believing-muscles of your mind, and then you'll be so weak you won't be able to believe the simplest true things." She whispered as she let go of me and walked away. She was so weird...

"Okay, I'll see you then!" I called after her only to have her flip me the bird and disappear into the crowd. Heh, the Mad Scientist was truly mad—all the greatest people are.

**CLANG!~ **

I practically jumped out of my skin as the bell signaling the opening of the tent sounded and the tent's doors opened up like a dark embrace ready to take me in. "I guess it's time." Julius muttered as he surprisingly gave me a hug—Wait a minute…. Julius is hugging me!? OMG! He's hugging me! A-A-And I c-c-can't breathe…..I don't know whether to be happy or utterly concerned. "J-J-Julius….can't….breathe!" I gasped as the God of Clocks blushed furiously and muttered his apologies before speed walking into the tent.

As I sucked in some much needed oxygen, each role holder wished me luck and I'll spare the details…since I was never good with good-byes. Joker was the last to disappear, surprisingly he didn't say anything and to tell you the truth I was really heart-broken. Did he want me to die or something? "Hey…don't get all depress you idiot." Black scowled as I perked up my head. "Because this won't be the final time we see you." White continued as he smiled.

"R-R-Right…" I blushed as they both disappeared inside. That's right, this isn't the end. You've been through a lot…you can do this. "_Your Alexander Liddell…you can do this…right?" _ I thought but the words soon disappeared like smoke when another horrible notion came to mind. "_But is that who you really are?" _

"Excuse me, Sir…but all competitors enter through a different entrance." A huge buff faceless pointed out to a small opening on the other side of the establishment as I gawked up at him. How did he know I was fighting today? "Um..thanks…" I mumbled as I started to walk off but curiosity got the better of me.

"Excuse me sir, How did you know I was fighting today?"

"…..Because…."

"Because?"

"I can smell death on you."

OH COME ON!

**~.X.~**

I sat on the bench of the locker room. It was empty and slightly depressing but I guess that's because usually when people come back here their missing a limb or two. Or in my case, their life. "Don't stress yourself out…you've been training…and you know what true strength is….You just have to rely on all your power and strength." I talked out loud as I fiddled with my fingers, a nervous habit I had to break soon. "Everyone is cheering for you…but…then why am I the only one here?" I asked myself as I stared into the mirror in front of me. I had dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, but how could I sleep when I was going to face the Jabberwock and had no idea how to use the Vorpal Blade?

"I guess in the end…you can just rely on yourself…" I chuckled darkly as I felt a tight knot form in my chest. Sigh, I needed to unwind and it didn't help that this armor was so heavy! I gazed into the smooth reflection of the glass again and looked at what I was wearing. It was obviously Gladiator themed; I mean I was wearing a lot of brown leather for a warrior. On my chest I wore a red sleeveless shirt that was covered with a brass chest guard, along with brown leather pants that were surprising comfortable. On my arms and knees I also wore dull silver colored protectors with leather straps. And of course I had on some dark brown boots. Even though I looked like a complete bad-*** , I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

"Oh I know!"

I clapped my hands together as I pulled out my hair clips from my pocket and snapped them onto my hair. "Perfect.." I smiled though I really didn't feel so happy, I guess going to fight one of the most fearsome role holders ever, pretty much killed that.

"Alex…you're up…" Lucky walked in holding a quiver full of arrows and a wooden bow, the weapon I chose to fight the Jabberwock. Well, there goes any chance for me hacking his head off. "Thank you." I whispered as I grabbed the lifeless weapons and started to walk off towards the exit of the locker room.

"Good luck, Alex." Lucky weakly smiled.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I pushed the door open and heard the cheers of hundreds envelope my ears.

**~.X.~**

"_Alex-kun!~ You aim so well!" Aunt Edith's smile flashed like a quick-captured picture as I lowered the bow in my hands. "Thank you!" I bowed as I turned to face my mother who just sat down at the small table set up for sweets and tea, more interested in her drink than what I had just accomplished. _

"_Mommy! I hit that one for you!" I grinned as I raised the arrow high above my head. Ever hoping that she would give me some praise for my achievement. "Hm…I see…" She blandly responded as she sipped her tea before continuing. _

"_Though really, if that one was for me why is it so way off center?" _

"_Alice…" Edith worriedly looked at me before staring at my mother. _

"_If you're going to aim so badly then claim that for yourself….I don't want any of it." Mother said casually as she placed her cup down on the table. "Don't you know Alex…the only person you can fight for is yourself, fighting or anything else or even caring will lead to your own failure. Just like now." Her teal eyes narrowed as I felt my smile falter and stared at the bow in my hands. Was that really true? _

No. She was wrong. Fighting for someone you cared about wasn't a waste of time, though—

"_Alex…" _Judah's smiling face suddenly appeared in my head along with a sharp mind-numbing pain.

No..I didn't have time for that…I shook my head as the announcer (just some random faceless, what happened to Sakubo?) finished and walked off the stage. Woah, was that it? It was time to start? I need to pay more attention. I quickly notched an arrow into my bow as I looked around the stage, so far it was just me and numerous faceless bystanders that were cheering for bloodshed. "Where is he.." I felt my eyes dart all around still not finding the huge Frankenstein creature I had seen all those time changes ago.

**Clang, Rustle, Clang, Rustle~**

What the….I looked up as two metal cages were lowered down, each holding a dark figure inside. "What's going on?" I asked out loud only to be drowned out by the stomping of feet and the bloodthirsty cries grow even louder than before.

"**Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Only with a blood sacrifice can he be released from his steel prison!" ** A voice blared through an intercom as the two cages slammed down far apart from each other on separate sides of the stage. A blood sacrifice? What the heck did that mean? Raven never said that.

**BAM!**

I watched as one of the huge cage doors fell to the ground. And the beast from before that had haunted me in my dreams these last couple of time changes walked out, looking all around him before shielding his mauve colored eyes from the lights of the ring, letting his dagger fingers shine brightly in the pale glow. I swallowed hard as his eyes glanced towards me, before rolling over towards the other cage.

"H-H-Help me!" A small child-like voice cried out—wait a minute...Child!? I quickly followed the monster's gaze and saw a child who couldn't be much more than twelve, pull frantically at chains that were wrapped around his neck. He was scared, obviously, and had long wavy pitch black hair that ended at his shoulders with purple streaks weaved in the shiny locks. He wore a much too big purple sweater that had a few tears here and there with black skinny jeans with combat boots. But one very interesting thing besides the fact that a child was here, was that he had piercing gray eyes.

"A role holder…"

I said as suddenly the pieces clicked together. He had to be the Vorpal Blade—a KID was the Vorpal Blade! Now I really do believe that nothing is impossible in Wonderland. But then what did the announcer mean by blood sacrifice releasing the Jabberwock? He was obviously free and heading towards the—kid….OMG! The kid! He's going to kill the kid!

"Not if I can help it…" I raised my bow and aimed at the base of the creature's neck, that should slow him down.

**SWISH!**

**CRACK!**

I stood frozen in place as I watched the Jabberwock easily split the arrow in half with his daggers. "S-S-So fast…" I felt my knees tremble as the monster tilted his head at me with his pale violet eyes glowing as he took a step towards me. Damn, I c-c-can't move….I felt my body remain rigid as the Jabberwock started to come closer. No, it can't end this way…I have to save my friends…I have too! Suddenly my arm began to move on its own as it pulled out two arrows and quickly began to notch both on my bow.

"I'm…sorry….but you can't have the boy." I said coolly and shot off the first arrow, which the Jabberwock easily deflected and to tell you the truth that was what I was hoping for. As soon as his arms went up I released the second arrow that found it's mark right below his rib cage.

"**ARRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**

The Frankenstein beast howled as the stiches that sewed his mouth shut stretched as far as they could possibly could and the crowd went into a clapping frenzy. Wasting no time I ran towards the Vorpal Blade's cage, hoping I could reach the boy in time before the Jabberwock could. Unfortunately, I underestimated my opponent's endurance to pain and his speed.

**SLASH!**

**SPARK!~**

I fell on my butt as the Jabberwock's claws grazed the metal of my armor slicing it right open as if it was nothing more than a simple tuna can. "OMPFH!" I huffed as I stared at the huge role holder that now stood in between me and the cage. He easily pulled out the arrow from his side, tossed it at my feet and waited for me to make my next move. "Okay….I should have known that it wouldn't be this easy." I laughed as I took of the chest armor and threw it to the side. The Jabberwock looked even more confused at my actions and continued to stare at me.

"H-H-H-help! Please sir! I don't want to die!" The boy cried as he ran to the bars of the metal cage and tried to open the door, which did little to budge the door open. "Neither do I…Don't worry I'll save you! I promise!" I yelled as I jumped up to my feet and began shooting arrows like there was no tomorrow.

**SWISH!**

**TWANG!**

**CRACK! **

**SWISH!**

**TWANG! **

**CRACK!**

I felt sweat slide down my forehead as the Jabberwock easily kept either avoiding my attacks or completely shattered the arrows with his claws. Oh man, I totally sucked at tactical strategies, I wasn't a general or war lord and it didn't help I was already down to one arrow. I had to think and fast. "Here goes nothing.." I swiftly pulled off the quiver that held my last arrow and threw it as hard as I could along with my bow towards the cage.

"Okay…Jabberwock…Let's fight like real men."

At that moment I swear the creature had about a dozen question marks pop up all around his head. What was all that about? Meh, it's probably just me. "Eat this!" I shouted as I ran forward and aimed my fist at his stomach. Once again, I'll say it for the hundredth time…I AM THE MOST UNLUCKLIEST KID EVER.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed as he caught my fist and dug his daggers into my knuckles causing blood to gush out all over my face and on his stomach.

"ALEX!" I heard someone scream from the audience, as I tightly shut my eyes and bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming. No, I couldn't worry them, I'm fine…I can do this. I can save them.

"I-I-Is that all you…got!" I grunted as I wrapped my fingers around the cold bloody metal and began to push forward. I was going to get to that cage no matter what. Even if I have to lose my hands. I winced in pain as the Jabberwock kept a tight grip on me also and began to push back, trying to keep me from getting to the cage. "Nnnn….Come one….legs don't fail me..." I licked my lips tasting the warm blood that had stained my face as I began to shove harder and harder until finally the beast took a step back.

"AH-HA! I did—ARGH!" I felt an explosive pain erupt through my lower abdomen as I was suddenly flying through the air.

**SMACK!**

I landed hard on the floor with such a force that I bounced a couple of times before I finally rolled over to my side. "Ugh…COUGH! COUGH! HACK!" I spat out some blood as I felt my body curl into a small ball. Oh, **** that hurt, that hurt so bad. I felt my vision blur as I slowly tried to sit up but for some reason my hands felt like they were on fire. I sluggishly glanced down where my hands were supposed to be but was surprised to see just bloody pieces of sliced up meat with little sausages barely hanging on to the flesh. Wait a minute—THOSE ARE MY HANDS! I felt puke rise up in the back of my throat as I didn't even try to fight it and puked my guts right there in front of everyone.

"Ewwww…" The crowd said in unison as I wiped my mouth with my elbows.

Man, this couldn't get worse. "Aahhh!" I screamed again as I felt a stinging pain graze my leg and quickly turning I saw that the Jabberwock was blushing and swiftly retracted his hand away from my leg. What the hell? I looked at the Jabberwock and stared into his lilac colored eyes. No that couldn't be—was that worry that I saw in his eyes? No, it couldn't be, he was the bad guy…. wasn't he? I shook my head as I watched him lean closer and his mouth twitched, almost like he was trying to say something.

"G-G-Get Him! Get him now!" The boy screamed as I was snapped back into reality and some deep survival instinct suddenly rose up from inside of me. And before I could even realize what I was doing I snaked my legs around his waist and with the remainder of my strength I threw him over me and off the edge of the stage—where the green putrid acid was waiting for him.

**SPLASH!**

I felt my body go numb as the crowd went wild, high off the ecstasy of the bloodshed. I on the other hand began to shake violently and felt warm tears blend in with the blood on my face.

"I-I-I killed him…" I muttered as I couldn't stop shaking. No I d-d-did it again, I killed someone…I'm a murder…I killed him…I killed him…I KILLED HIM!

"Hey! Help Please!" The Vorpal Blade's innocent voice filled my ears as I slowly rose to my feet. Yeah, that's right, I saved him…he's safe…with the other role holders. I saved him…it's okay…everything's going to be okay. A happy ending…I finally got a happy ending. I watched as my body suddenly appeared next to the cage and watched my completely tattered hands try in vain to open the door.

"Mister….your injured…you should heal your hands." The boy looked up at me with his bright slivery eyes as I just nodded at his comment and kept trying to open the door. "You'll never open the door with your hands like that….you should heal…now." The boy said impatiently as I froze for a moment and looked at my hands, there was no way they would ever go back to normal. "It's useless…their gone.." I muttered as the boy laughed and grabbed my hands roughly.

"Then you won't mind if I take them then?"

Huh? Take them?

Before I could even blink the boy flashed me a toothy grin before sinking his teeth into my flesh. WHAT THE HELL!? "AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" I yelled in agony as I elbowed his head causing him to let go and fall back into his cage.

"Hahahaha!~ My how tasty that was!" The raven haired boy smirked as he licked his blood-covered fingers and eyed me hungrily. " Hehehehe~ I have never had a Child of Wonderland before…so please excuse me for my eagerness.. Your smell was too intoxicating. I just couldn't help myself. Sakubo-chan wasn't kidding when she said you were soft… so tender I bet your meat comes right off the bones." The boy began to twitch and jerk until he completely freaked me out by transforming into a seventeen year old boy. Now from being five foot he was at least six feet and three inches give or take, with the same hair color though it was now short and covered one of his eyes. Instead of wearing a sweater like before, he wore some strange samurai armor on his chest with jet black pants and simple black flats.

"Surprise!" The boy-er I mean man continued to grin as he easily removed the chains that held him in place. "I'm Jacob Winston, the Jabberwock of Wonderland and hm, I'm guessing your worst nightmare.~" He laughed as he kicked down the cage door, barely giving me enough time to dodge from the incoming metal. I was speechless, surprised and most of all utterly terrified.

"J-J-Jabberwock?" I stuttered as I began to painfully crawl away from the approaching guy.

"Yup! The one and only~ Heh, I must thank you for getting rid of that stupid oaf. I've been trying to get rid of him for years! He's too nice for my taste…" Jacob stuck out his tongue as he grabbed me from the front of my shirt and threw me hard into the ground.

**CRACK!**

More pain shot throughout my body as I realized Jacob just shattered my collarbone. But I was too shocked to care. I made a mistake…I just KILLED the Vorpal Blade….the only thing that could defeat this monster. I messed up, I failed….but how? How did I not know that the other one was the Vorpal Blade? I felt tears run down my face as I realized he HAD been telling me. When I thought he was attacking me, he was actually protecting me, he was trying to keep me AWAY from Jacob. But I was so focused on winning I didn't see that and now—

"AAHHH!" I shrieked as Jacob snapped my arm with the edge of his foot and then lifted me up easily into the air. "Awww~ Don't feel so bad, Alex." Jacob hissed as he brought me closer to his face. "After all this wouldn't be the FIRST time you killed the wrong person." Jacob chuckled as a black samurai sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"W-W-What?" I weakly gasped as Jacob only smirked and then thrust his sword into my chest, causing me to hack up even more blood. I watched in complete fear as my blood rained down on his face and he simply stuck out his tongue catching the falling drops. This guy was sick.

"Now let's show everyone that special nightmare that the Dealer herself, hid from them…even you." Jacob whispered in my ear as I felt something begin to pull out of my chest, it kind of felt like a silk scarf that ran through your hands. I remained lifeless as I saw something with an eerie blueish glow wrap around his sword as he continued to smile and flick his sword towards the sky. Which sent the light flying into the air until a picture formed, and suddenly everyone went quiet except for a certain knight who I could clearly hear from my position.

"What is Julius doing there?"

I painfully raised my head up and felt my heart drop, that wasn't Julius that was—

"Judah…."

"Ladies and Gentleman! You were all forced to believe that your Foreigner is good, that he is completely innocent and worthy of your trust and love. In fact he hated your blood lust and thinks it's wrong. Hypocrite! The Dealer has hidden this from you! But I as the Jabberwock of Wonderland will reveal to you, the Foreigner's most darkest secret. So please sit back and enjoy…the Nightmare of the Foreigner!" Jacob grinned widely as his eyes shone like dancing flames. The image in front of us shattered and I felt my mind burst into a million pieces as memories flooded back to me, about THAT day and how it all had been— wrong.

_"Hey, Alex, don't you know? Not even death could stop me from leaving you."_

No. Stop. Please

_"Promise?" _

Stop it, don't show them. Please.

"_I promise."_

"NOOOO! DON'T SHOW THEM!" I screamed but it was too late. The story had begun, the TRUE story, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**SOOOOO how was that for mind blowing? Anybody expecting that? Yup…guys the memory of Judah's death was completely false…and now Jacob is going to reveal the REAL memory, and it will explain everything, why Alex is so forgiving, why she hates blood, thunderstorms, violence and is always trying to save people. And of course why she has a hard time revealing her true gender. And like random stuff that happened in the first book that people were all like what the flip? Well it actually has a purpose...well some of it…Anyways next time on **_**Struggle! **_** Bring a tissue box because it's going to get sad! Well…hopefully it'll make your eyes water…if not…uh..then there really is no need for tissues so you'll just be staring at the computer screen with tissues …awkwardly…. And Alex learns the truth hurts! …so yeah…PEACE OUT! P.S. If there is any confusion, remember to make sure you read the chapter before this**

**Jacob- review so I can eat already **

**Sakubo Yoru and Carnival Corpse belong to RepearDeath**


	23. Poor Thing

**Okay so this is all going to be in 8 year old Alex's P.O.V. , though the word's in **_**italics **_**will be present day Alex's thoughts.. So with this in mind let's continue! :D**

* * *

"Judah!" I cried as I ran through the park searching for the navy-haired man. "Big Brother! Where are you!?" I searched frantically, my heart thumping wildly as I checked beneath a bush. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Argh! My heart! My poor little eight year old heart! It has failed me!~~"

**THUD!~**

I fell to the floor dramatically as I slowly closed my eyes watching the bright blue sky fade into the blackness, known as death. Well, in this case, a fake death.

_Little did I know Judah was nearby and he had a surprise of his own._

Footsteps, so soft crinkled in the grass next to me. Ah~ it must be my prince! He's coming to rescue me! I suppressed a small giggle though I was sure a smile could be seen on my face as I laid on the itchy grass. Hehehehe~ Judah has come to save me!

_No, he didn't come to save me. He wasn't my prince. I watched as Judah gripped the gun in his hands pointing it at my sleeping head. Yes, you weren't my prince, you were the witch that casted a spell on me, your magic had me so blinded I couldn't see clearly. You should have killed me then and there, you could have ended your spell but you didn't. I hate you for that. _

"Boo!" I jumped up as Judah stumbled back and fell into the bushes behind him. "Hahahaha!" I laughed as I pointed at a flustered Judah with twigs and leaves in his ridiculously long hair. "Hahahaha! You totally fell for it! Judah you're so dumb!" I continued to chuckle as I jumped on top of the fool. He was mine after all—my precious big brother.~

"Heh, I guess you got me this time…" Judah ran his hand through his hair as he wrapped an arm around me and got up. "Though, maybe now, for giving me a heart attack, you want to go for a swim in the park's fountain.~" Judah grinned evilly as I began to squirm around in his arms. "Eppp! No big brother! I'm sorry!" I continued to wiggle in his grasped as Judah let out a small chortle before placing me on the ground.

"Hmm…okay I guess….another punishment can be arranged."

"Yeah! Totally!"

"How do you feel about tickle torture?"

"Tickle tor—NOOOO!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Judah smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, caging me in his embrace.

"Nooo! Big broth—HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!HAHAHAHAHA!" I threw my head back in laughter as Judah's fingers tickled my rib cage. Big brother was so cruel!

"That will show you for scaring your big brother!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

**~.X.~**

"Judah is an old jerk~ Jerk~ Jerk~" I sang as I hopscotched behind him, Judah on the other hand remained dead serious as we walked the now dimly lit streets. It was already dusk, and I was sure mother was worried, well that's if she EVEN noticed I was gone—which was most likely a no. She was always so busy in her work to notice me. Mean lady!~ At least I have Judah, I smiled as I stared at his broad back. "Jerkie, jerk, jerk!~" I continued trying to get a reaction from him but sadly I didn't and I was getting a bit impatient. Suddenly another bright idea hit me! Gosh! Alex-kun, has been getting a lot of ideas today.~

"Big brother! Hold my hand!" I demanded as Judah jolted to a stop and glanced at me.

"What?"

"Hold my hand!" I ran up to him and wrapped my fingers around his cold palm.

"….Why? You never wanted to before.."Judah blushed as he adjusted his bright red scarf.

"…..Because the people on T.V., when they like someone very much…they hold hands. So I want to hold yours! Because I love you more than all those people!" I smiled brightly as Judah turned a slight pale color before nodding and reluctantly held my hand. At that moment, if I happened to die, I would have died happy.

_How I wished I had died then…._

**~.X.~**

"What is this place?" I asked as Judah stood in front of a huge Warehouse, fenced in by towering barbwire. "Stay right here…I'll be right back." Judah muttered as he went up to one of the fierce looking guards dragging me along with him, before leaving me behind with a guard who was smoking.

"Judah!"

"Don't worry! I'll come back!" Judah called behind him as he disappeared inside the creepy looking place, leaving me alone. Though the warmth from his hand still lingered on my skin, making me blush and trust completely that he would come back for me.

_How naïve I was. But then again I was under your spell. _

**~.X.~**

"You know mister…those things kill." I muttered as the guard stared down at me. He had short jet black hair with blue streaks running down the silky strands, he also had reptilian yellow eyes, that was very unusual. I only saw eyes like those on cartoon characters. "You don't say.." He glared at me as I stuck out my tongue at him, I didn't like mean people. Especially ones with weird tattoo's on their necks, was that a snake or a lizard? I don't know but he may want his money back.

"Yeah! And they'll make you look ugly too!" I informed the male, who just laughed at me. Rude.

"If you say so kid…" He said as he leaned against the pole that held up the gate door.

"Not kid, Al-ex! Like in twix!"

"Heh, okay…Al-EX"

The man smiled as he exaggerated the "ex" in my name. Hm, this guy wasn't so bad.

"Hey Gabriel, heads up the boss is coming."

The other guard informed the one who was chewing on the end of the cancer stick as he straightened out. "Your name's Gabriel?" I asked curiously as he just nodded, and focused his topaz eyes on the horizon. "Just like the archangel…" I said as the man stiffened and looked down at me surprised. "Mr. Angel, don't smoke okay! Because the world needs more angels!" I piped seriously as the man continued to stare at me before I caught him giving me the most faintest of smiles.

"So this is Alex?" An older man who was incredibly fat suddenly waltzed up next to me as he rolled a fat Cuban cigar in his hand. "Yeah…this is the kid I was telling you about.." Judah answered the man as he looked down at his feet, looking paler than ever. What was wrong with him?

"Judah?" I reached towards him and tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away. What's going on? Didn't he know I was only trying to comfort him? Suddenly I felt hands grab my wrist but it wasn't my beloved Judah's hands it was that giant piggy man's.

"Hm…he lacks any real muscle so I can't use him for the fights, but he has a cute face…I'm sure he'll be sold quickly." The man greedily licked his lips as fear rose up in my chest. What was going on? Why was this man saying strange things? And most of all—Why won't Judah look at me? "Thank you for your business Judah, as agreed here is the 10k I promised…" The tubby man snapped his fingers as one of his cronies behind him gave Judah a metal suitcase.

"Thank you.."

Judah muttered has he held on tightly to the box and began to walk away. Thinking that Judah was done with whatever he was doing I followed only to be pulled back by one of the men. "H-H-Hey! Let go!" I screamed as the man tightened his grip. "Judah! Help me! Big brother! Help me!" I cried as Judah kept walking.

"Judah! Don't leave me! Judah! HELP ME! BIG BROTHER! JUUDAAHH!"

_Didn't you hear me? Wasn't I screaming loud enough? Was the spell too strong for you to even break? _

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED, JUDAH!" I cried as the man struggled to keep me restrained.

"****! He's strong! Bill! Joe! Help me!" The man growled as I felt more hands grab my body.

"BIG BROTHER! COME BACK!" I screamed one final time as Judah never once looked back.

"Well , look here seems like we have a fighter." The fat man snorted as my heart broke into pieces.

**~.X.~**

"Judah…Judah…your coming back aren't you?" I huddled in a corner as I rocked myself back and forth slowly. H-H-He wouldn't leave me, he promised…he said not even death could separate us. Yeah, he's coming back, we held hands….he's my big brother.

_Another lie, I believed in this horrible fairy tale. You were never coming back, weren't you? You weren't a prince after all just a beggar who needed money for bread. _

"Hey kid! Stop crying! I should kill you!" A dirty boy with greasy hair snarled flashing his yellow teeth. "In fact I think I will! Less competition!" The boy lunged forward only to be smacked down by another boy.

"Leave him alone! He's just scared! Just like us!"

The boy then turned around and weakly smiled. "Don't worry about him, I won't let him hurt you." The boy's violet eyes softened as I backed further into the wall. "My name's Eli…What's yours?" I remained quiet as I stared at the boy, he was obviously older than me and taller too. He had long wavy blonde hair that ended at his shoulders and wore just a large shirt and very loose pants.

"Alex…My name is Alexander...Liddell…Nice to meet you."

I said dryly as I stuck out my hand and Eli laughed but shook my hand anyways. "Nice to meet ya Alex!" Eli widely grinned causing me to slowly copy. Something about his smile made me want to smile too.

"You wouldn't happened to have any food on you would you? I haven't eaten in a few days and I'm starving!" Eli whined as his bright lavender eyes sparkled with life. How could he be so happy in a dump like this?

"No…"

"Aww man! That totally sucks! I was hoping you would have any type of food on you, heck even a carrot would be enough!" Eli sulked as I let out a soft chuckle. From then on, Eli was my source of light in this darkness.

_Though our time was short together, I learned a lot from you. Like to always eat whatever is given to you, because you don't know if you'll ever eat again. And to smile even when it hurts because your still breathing and tomorrow will be better. Even though our circumstances were so grim, you found a way to make the most of it. You were so brave….you could have been my prince but sadly fate decided that you were just another character in this story. How long will this spell last? _

**~.X.~**

"Eli…stay awake…You have to stay awake." I choked back tears as I held his hand. "So…thirsty…I'm so thirsty, Alex…" Eli coughed as his eyes drifted back and forth between eternal slumber and life. "I'll find water! I will! Please..don't leave me too! Eli..please!" I pleaded as huge tears rolled down my face and landed on his cheeks, washing the dirt and grime away. How could they do this too him? Just because he didn't want to fight? Those monsters! I continued to sob, forgetting my own parched throat that was crying out for the same thing also. I found out that this warehouse, no house of horrors, was a black market. A place where evil demons sold children to whoever bided the highest, or if you were unlucky like me, be put into fights against other children until they were nothing but bloody pulps. And if you didn't follow hell's rules they had ways of making you obey, such as taking away your food or water.

"Alex….my mom… I see her…wow…she's so pretty..just like I remembered." Eli grinned as he stared up at the dark ceiling of our cage. "Eli…your mom…you told me she was dead…" I whispered as I held on tighter to his hand. "Oh…right…but she's here…she's telling me, I'm going to be okay…and so are you.." Eli smiled softly as the light from his eyes started to fade. No, don't go…Eli don't go. But it was too late, the spark from his mauve colored eyes disappeared as a sharp cry exploded from my chest.

"NOOO! ElI! DON'T LEAVE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A BAKER, REMEMBER!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BAKE THE BEST CAKES! A-A-AND YOU WOULD GIVE ME FREE ONE'S WHEN I VISITED! ELI! WAKE UP!" I shook his fragile body but it was no use, he wasn't coming back.

_Why would he? _

"P-P-Please…don't take my sunshine away…" I sobbed one final time before I let the ugly hate fill my veins.

_That's when the monster came out and devoured me, where was my prince charming? _

**~.X.~**

"STOP! IT'S OVER!" One of the men screamed from behind the small ring, but it never reached my ears. "P-P-Please…stop…" The bloody blob underneath me gasped as I kept plummeting fist after fist into the red flesh. "Die, Judah…Die…it's your fault…all your fault.." I chanted as I heard a sicken crack and the boy stopped breathing. "Great! We lost another one!" The man from before frowned as I got up and numbly walked towards the exit only to catch a glimpse of my reflection from the clear plastic wall that surrounded the ring. Was that me? So bloody and depressed? What happened to me? What have I become? "H-h-help me…." I put a bloody hand on the wall causing the spectators behind it to jump back. "H-h-help me…" I continued as I was dragged off from the stage.

_Wasn't there anyone to wake me up from this dream? _

**~.X.~**

"Why are you doing this?" I looked up at Gabriel, who nervously looked around the room. "Because, you don't belong here.." He answered as I couldn't believe it, I could finally go home…I can go back to my mother. I felt tears welt up in my eyes as Gabriel slipped something heavy and cold into my hand. "Take this…and don't be afraid to use it…protect yourself, okay? Promise me you'll protect yourself." He knelt down to my height and shook my shoulders.

"Yes, Mr. Angel….I'll protect myself…" I promised as I clutched the gun close to my chest.

"Then run…run and don't ever look back." He ruffled my hair as I nodded my head and took off running. An angel, I was rescued by an angel.

_I realized that you were never coming…and I bet it never occurred to you that I was hurting. That I was suffering so badly, where were you to hold my hand? _

**~.X.~**

"WHERE IS HE!?" I jerked to a stop as I ducked behind some boxes. Oh no, they realized I was already gone. And I was so close too! I felt my eyes narrow at that the small hole in the fence, a couple of yards off, that was my only ticket out. But now it was so far away, could I ever reach it?

"I SAID WHERE THE **** IS HE!?"

"Judah sto—ARGHH!"

Judah? Judah was here? I slowly peeked from behind the boxes and felt my heart drop. He was here and—

"WHERE IS HE!?" Judah picked up the bloody man and shoved him hard against the wall.

He was looking for me.

_So you did come after all, you decided to come and break the spell after all. Where you really the prince after all? _

I remained frozen in my spot as I watched Judah begin to beat the man over and over again. He came back, my big brother came back. For some reason I took a step forward, causing some boxes to topple over. Judah hearing the noise, quickly turned around and glared at me, before his face softened and he ran towards me.

"ALEX!" Judah cried out happily as I felt his arms wrap around me. Was this a dream? Was I hallucinating? Was he really here? "Alex..I-I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have! I-I-I was just so desperate! And I thought this was better!" Better? He thought this was good for me? I shoved him away as his cobalt eyes widen and I glared at him. He had gotten thinner and looked like he hadn't slept in days, good I wanted him to be miserable.

"Alex..Please…forgive me! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I know I can never undo what happened and I can't get a second chance but please…I'm just so sorry…"

"No…I won't ever forgive you. I HATE YOU!" I yelled as I held the gun tighter and felt tears run down my face. Judah remained silent and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, then…at least let me get you ho—"

"Nobody's going home…Judah.." The fat man who owned this hell hole appeared with four other guys. "This little boy brought in lots of money for my business. You should know all about needing money, don't ya Judah?" The man laughed heartily, with his thick pudgy neck throbbing at each movement.

"If you need money here! Have it back!" Judah tossed a metal suitcase towards them as he held me close. "But I'm leaving with him…I may not have kept the promise before…but I plan on finishing it out." Judah said as he let go of me and walked towards the men.

"Fine, your funeral…Boys, tear this ****** to pieces." The fat man ordered as all four guys lunged at Judah.

**SMACK! **

**CRASH! **

**THUD! **

**SWISH! **

I felt my mouth dropped as Judah easily disposed of the guys and the pig of a man trembled in fear. "J-J-Judah let's be reasonable!" He stuttered as Judah ignored him and tried to scramble away. "Sorry but you're in the way.." Judah said darkly as the man tumbled and fell on his porky butt.

"Heh… funny you should say that…because you're in the way too!" The man snorted as he pulled out a small gun from the inside of his coat.

"JUDAH!"

**BANG BANG!**

_Don't you know…the bad guys never win? Judah…were you a bad guy? But you were my prince weren't you?_

Judah hit the floor, blood streaming down his chest and back. I trembled as the gun laid smoking in my hand. No…I shot him…no,no,no,NO! I was aiming for the other one..not you Judah!

_Did you know that? Or did you die thinking I hated you?_

"Heh, good job kid!" The man smirked as he got up. "Now give me the gun.."

"J-J-J-Judah…I'm sorry…I forgive you…I'm sorry…"

"Kid, the gun.. give it here.." The man ordered as he put out his hand in front of him.

"Y-Y-Y-You killed him…you killed my Judah…"

"What? What the hell are you sayi—"

"Filth like you deserve to die…" I mumbled as thunder roared over me and lighting flashed.

_Either way…even the heavens cried out for you. Where you my prince, big brother? Did the spell finally break? _

**BANG BANG!**

The man fell down to his knees as blood gushed out of that fatty neck. I wanted him to shut up and I finally made him. I dropped the gun as rain began to pour down, not erasing away the blood I hand on my hands. "J-J-Judah…" I felt my lips quiver as I walked over to his crumpled body. "J-Judah…wake up big brother…you need to wake up…so I can tell you I forgive you…" I whispered as I tugged on his red scarf. "That's what you wanted right? My forgiveness? Please wake up…how can I forgive you if you're not awake?" I began to tug harder but Judah remained still as blood continued to flow from his body.

"JUDAAAAHHH! WAKE UP! BIG BROTHER! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED! JUDAHHHH!"

_Too bad I didn't know that in life there are no happy endings. _

**~.X.~**

"Alex hasn't talked in days…" My mother said worriedly as Auntie Edith patted her back. "After what the poor child has been through…I wouldn't want to talk either.." Auntie Edith sighed as she sipped her tea. Neither one knew I was silently watching from the other room.

_When one curse was lifted another one was placed…though this time I casted my own spell. _

"I blame that man's fault! The police said he was working for a rival company! That he was supposed to kill my baby…but instead he sold him. Can you believe that!? He sold my baby!" Tears welt up in my mother's eyes as she choked back a sob.

"I can't believe their giving him a funeral…trash like him don't deserve a grave." Auntie Edith growled as she clutched her teacup.

A funeral my Judah was going to have a funeral? I had to see him…I had to see my big brother one last time. I had to beg him for forgiveness. I wasted no time and swung the door opened.

"H-H-He's not trash…his my Judah…I would..do it again." I struggled with the words, I guess not talking for a week did that to a person.

"Alex! Why!? YOU KILLED SOMEONE ! AND FOR A MAN!?" My mother screamed in rage as she threw a glass to the floor, but I could be just as mad too.

"Mommy.. it wasn't for a man it was for Judah!"

"You disappoint me Alex, from now on you are FORBIDDEN to ever leave the manor and FORBIDDEN TO EVER TALK TO ANYONE!"

"But mommy, then I can't go to Judah's fune-" I fought back only to be cut down again.

"Don't EVER mention that man's name AGAIN! And you're forbidden to ever going to that MAN'S funeral!" She hissed as she slapped my cheek in fury.

"Alice!" Auntie Edith gasped as she ran to my side and held me as fresh tears fell down my face. I pushed Edith away and took off. Where? I had no idea…I just wanted to run and keep running until I faded away.

**~.X.~**

"Hey…I just came to talk for awhile…I've got some things I need to say." I knelt down next to the grave stone and wiped the scattered leaves away, placing the roses I had bought next to the cold stone. "I-I-I'm sorry…" I gripped my fist as tears threatened to spill, I had been crying a lot and I wished it would stop, that I would run out of tears but it never happened.

"I…I…Please…FORGIVE ME!" I shouted as I hung my head. "Please! I'll do anything to bring you back! Judah! I'll be a good kid! I won't form bad habits! I'll trust you this time! I'll wait for you for eternity if I had too! Please! This time I'll forgive you! I'll forgive you a thousand times and even save you! I'll believe anything! I swear! I just want you back.." I held on to the tombstone for dear life as tears fell down on the rock. "Please…come back so I can tell you…I love you..Big Brother…I love you…I don't hate you…Please come back…I can't live with myself today." I cried as the cold silence tore at my heart.

_Did you hear me? I've always wondered…Did you hear my cries? _

**~.X.~**

"It's his fault…" My mother drunkenly hiccupped as Auntie Edith looked confused by my mother's words. Once again neither knew I was listening in on them. Was I really that forgettable? "Who's fault?" my aunt asked curiously as my mother lifted up a finger and waved it around.

"Alex's fault…it's his fault those men are dead.~ It's because he's a demon's child. I should have known he was trouble from the day he was born!" My mother wobbled as she fell but still had the energy to continue. "Why did I even have him? He just causes so much trouble! And plus he let his little secret out, such a bad son he is! That man knew what Alex was, that's why he died! Hahahahaha!"

"Is…that why he died?" I asked as I pushed the door open, causing my mother and Auntie Edith to stiffen. "Because he knew my secret…" I asked again as Aunt Edith opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by my mother.

"Yes! Because you can't keep one little secret! Because you're just like HIM!" My mother hissed as I had no idea who Him was. I felt tears fall down my face once again as I accepted that it was MY fault…all my fault.

_I decided then, to spare another person the same fate, that'll I'll hold on to this covering, this curse. I'll pretend to be the prince…and do my best to keep the sleeping cursed princess dormant. It was easier that way. No one could rescue me, and I didn't want them too…I deserved this fate after all._

I walked away and locked myself in my room. It wasn't until three days later my mother came.

"Alex?"

"Yes"

"Can I come in.."

"Yes.."

I sat up in my bed as I watched my mother come in with a bright blue box in her hand, with a big white bow on top. I liked those colors…they were so clean when I wasn't. "Look I know I may have said some things but I—"

"I forgive you."

I answered quickly, causing my mother to look up at me in surprise. "Oh…well um…here.. I got you something..so you can always know no matter what I say or do..your mother loves you." My mom said earnestly as she gave me the box and I slowly opened it.

"A rabbit?"

"His name is Peter.." My mother smiled as I looked at the stuffed white rabbit. It wore a red waistcoat and had little spectacles. "I'm sorry…" My mother said as she hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I really do love you…and I would do everything all over again just to have you…" She wept into my hair as she crushed me in her embrace. I loved my mother I really did…but

_She'll never know how mixed up my feelings were for that damn white rabbit. I loved it but hated it...just like I felt about myself. Won't my hero ever come?_

_**~.X.~**_

* * *

**OKAY! I AM DONE! IDK how emotional that was for people..but I have to say I cried as I typed it…but then I am an easy crier. Also I'll like to thank Tailsdoll123 who really helped me with this! Whether they know it or not. Because of her research I was better able to form this story, because I knew I wanted to have people in Alex's life look like some role holders but had no real reason why. But since she informed me that the role holders actually represent a time in the Foreigner's life, I was better able to write this story. So if you're reading this Tailsdoll123 THANK YOU! Also just because I want to..I'll write down some of the role holders and what they represent. **

**Julius- Judah, since Julius is a mortician, I thought it would be best for Judah to look like him since he's dead and well Julius works on dead people after all. **

**Elliot- Eli, if you didn't guess.. this explains why I put Alex on a drunken adventure with him, because Eli died of thirst, and why I always put Elliot giving Alex something to drink. Also Elliot was like the first person to help Alex (he tended to her feet when she had really bad blisters) just like Eli saved Alex from that random guy. **

**Blood- Obviously represents her uncle…just like her uncle was out to harm her, Blood is thinking about it too..though will he act on his actions? **

**Gray- Gabriel, the guard who smokes and helped Alex escape. I thought this fit because Gray is such a mother hen and has been looking out for her during her stay in wonderland, though he didn't always get involved. **

**Ace- Alec…because Ace is always getting lost and Alec is searching for a lost kid…**

**Peter- The white stuffed rabbit…Now I know a lot of fanfictions have Peter in love with the OC's but I thought to play it different… If you haven't notice the times he has appeared he acts cold and rude towards Alex but still kind of helps her. I made it that was because I wanted Peter to be the emotions she feels towards her mom, like she said she loved her mom but hated her. So Peter loves Alice (like always) but isn't too fond of Alex.**

**Now this doesn't mean the people in Alex's life ARE the role holders, no they are there own person and the Role holders are themselves… it's just that the remind Alex of a time in her life. Anyways I wonder if anyone expected this.. I mean one clue was that when Alex first met nightmare she said she hated smoke since it reminded her of THAT day, but when I wrote it..no smoke…the second clues were when she went into the dream world and saw that the Judah memory was off and her other memories were all jumbled up. So yeah..thanks everyone! And idk when I'll update again..so um.. thank you! **

* * *

**To Guest: **

**Since you had a lot of questions I'll just give you answers. **

**Raven is terrified of Sakubo..who wouldn't be lol **

**Hm.. I guess you have to wait and see…**

**I have no idea why people are shipping AlecXEdith though I'm pretty amazed that people are doing shippings with my characters already the weirdest one I have seen is RavenXSakubo lol…and don't worry great things come with time**

**I'll leave that story to RepearDeath because I believe she can do a super amazing job than I could and Sakubo is her OC after all. **

**If he wants to live he won't lol **

**Yes I love muffins…the banana nut kind.. (*^*) Banana nut!**

**OF COURSE I'M A FAN OF MON STICKY FRIEND! Who wouldn't?**

**Well let's ask Raven…**

**Raven- I do NOT have a drinking problem! **

**Sakubo- *cough* in denial *cough* **

**Raven- Who asked you!? **

* * *

**To ****OpalofDreams12**

"_**Noooooo! Did Alex kill the Vorpal Blade? Wait, I don't understand! And Jacob! You dirty dipstick!"**_

**You'll have to wait and see…**

**Jacob- and who are you calling a dirty dipstick!? **

* * *

**chaos-dark-lord**

"_**Nice job killing the wrong one hero... And now well finally know the more dramatic details of Alexs traumas. Poor thing, lets hope he remembers that the vorpal blade was a role holder and that he can attain such power herself.**_

**_BTW... has something important happened in the real world? has that detective found something out? and what about the vial"_**

**You'll have to wait but don't worry we are almost there! **


	24. Set Apart this Dream

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Awww!~ Poor little Foreigner! Your nightmare is so sad…it makes me sick."

Jacob hissed as he ripped out his sword from my chest and let me fall to the floor. Ah, that's right, it's all a dream…just some horrible dream. I opened my mouth to say something but only blood bubbled out and I started to choke on the horrible copper taste.

"Need a hand?" Jacob grinned as he put his hand out and I foolishly reached for it. "Oh, wait that's right you don't have any!~" The Jabberwock laughed as he slapped my hand away, causing a stinging pain to crawl up my arms. "You're really stupid! Probably the stupidest person I'll ever devour!" Jacob continued to tease as he squatted down next to me and shoved his hand into my chest.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

"I think I'll eat this foolish believing heart first….you really don't need it anyways~"

Why? Why, did I believe I could ever defeat the Jabberwock in the first place? Why was I so stupid? Just why do I believe so much?

"_I'll believe anything! I swear! I just want you back.."_

Ah, that's right…You made me that way. It's your entire fault, Judah, why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? "_But then again…"_ The truth is, I can never blame you, because you're not the one to blame. Everything falls back on me, it's ALL my fault and I just….I just can't—live with that. Forgive me Judah, please forgive me….everyone.

"AAAHHHH!" A scream found its way out as I felt Jacob's fingers wrap around my heart and apply pressure to the bleeding thing.

"Tsk, tsk! Saying you'll save everyone when you can't even save yourself! Ya know, I hate people like you….instead of just letting the anger and hate fill your veins like their supposed to, you hold on to that stupid hope, that stupid belief that things will get better. Well guess what, the world is cruel and there is no such thing." Jacob whispered in my ear as I watched him pick up his sword and heard the crowd go into another bloodthirsty frenzy.

He's right….the world is cruel….it is ugly and I can't save anyone. I can't do anything and that scares me. It scares me so bad. I felt tears fall from my face as Jacob smiled, flashing those sharp pearl daggers of his. "That's right...it's all your fault. Little Foreigner...let your fears consume you. Don't struggle anymore." The man's silver eyes flashed as he drew his blade and prepared to slice my throat open. And I deserved it...this death. I deserved this fate...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Everyone please forgive me.

_**SWISH!** _

**~.X.~**

I stayed motionless as Jacob's sword remained mere inches away from my throat and the shouting from the crowd had drowned out...in fact everyone had blurred away. The cage, the nightmare, the blade— everything was gone.

"W-w-what? What happened?" I stuttered as I sloppily wiped away the tears from my face. Which was quite hard to do since my hands were a jumbled mess. I really am stupid, why did I let the Vorpal Blade tear up my hands? I felt my chest tightened as I thought about the guy—I killed him, I killed an innocent man. I'm such a bad person, a terrible person who deserves to die. I—

"E-excuse me...but do you need help?" A soft voice erupted from the darkness causing me to turn around and squint into the dark void. Who was out there?

"Who are you!?" I growled as a blushing man slowly stepped out from the shadows. What the heck? What's he doing here? Doesn't he know the Jabberwock is nearby? If Jacob finds him, he'll eat him too. _"Run...run before it's too late."_ I thought, though the words never found their way to my lips.

"Solomon Steele...mam.." The man answered, as I narrowed my eyes taking in the man's form. He had to be at least 6ft 4, though his boyish face and voice didn't match his looming & muscular figure at all. He had short snowy white hair that flipped out in messy waves that ended in silver, which really brought out his soft lavender eyes. He also wore a very plain gray toga with sandals. But the weird thing about the man was that he had stitches wrapped around his wrists, arms, legs, ankles, neck and one long thin sewing line on his cheek. Why did he look so familiar? Have we met before?

"Mam?" He tilted his head to the side harmlessly though something inside of me snapped.

"I'm not a woman damnit!" I cried as I clumsily lunged myself at him, though tripped over my wobbly legs. Luckily or maybe unluckily Solomon caught me and looked down at me worriedly. Why did he catch me? He should have just let me fall. I bit the bottom of my lip as my white hot temper wanted to destroy him but my body was too weak to actually carry it out.

"Really? Is that the truth?" He asked so innocently that I instantly regretted trying to attack him. "You know...there's no shame in asking for help." Solomon continued his voice sounded like a soothing whisper, almost like a familiar lullaby.

"I-I don't need help."

"Then why come to Wonderland?"

"Huh?"

I stood there confused by the large man's words. When did he show up anyways? And how come it feels like I know him?

"Everyone comes to Wonderland for a reason...mostly it's to escape what they fear the most but in reality you can't escape something you aren't willing to let go of." He blushed again as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

I remained silent, letting his words sink in. Running away? That wasn't new to me...I always ran away...it was a second nature to me. But his words bugged me...Why did I come to Wonderland?

"I fell...in a hole...that's why I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

Of course I was sure! How could someone forget falling down a pit!? But then again I had been forgetting a lot of things. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in the back of my head causing a flash of memories to stream before my eyes. Roaming around the house, chatting with maids and then laying down in the garden. But most of all the words I had thought before I had fallen into Wonderland.

_"If only mother could see the REAL me..."_

That was it, I felt bitter tears begin to fall down my face again. That acceptance, that longing to be something I never could be. It's all a dream a far-fetched dream, something so far above me that not even the tallest tower could reach it. And I had accepted that, even though I said I was going to break free one day...I held on to it & remained bounded to it. No...I couldn't, not even in Wonderland could I ever be free. I wasn't strong enough.

"I...I can't...I've failed...I've made the same mistake again! I can't ever be forgiven!" I cried as more tears streamed down my face and I felt my chest twist into a suffocating knot. Solomon stood there in front of me, watching me patientally as I continued to sob and basically cry out all the tears I had saved up those many years.

"You know...that's the funny thing about forgiveness...people always think it's for the other person...When in reality it's for you." Solomon weakly smiled as he gently put a hand on my quivering shoulder. For me? No impossible...it couldn't be...I..couldn't believe it. And that's because I believed a lot of things. It had to be a lie.

"And you need to forgive yourself...Alex, what happened to Judah wasn't your fault."

"Shut up! You weren't there! You didn't pull the trigger! I watched him die! I took his life! And I can't...I just can't...to forgive and forget…I just can't do that."

Silence filled the air again as Solomon let out a small sigh before speaking again.

"Who said anything about forgetting? If we did that then we would never learn would we? I think forgive and be set free is better..."

"Huh?"

" Alex, we all make mistakes but it's what you do after that mistake is what matters most. You've been hiding behind this cover your whole life...don't you think it's time to step out? You did ask to be real didn't you? And what do you have to lose? You've tried one way how about you just try this one?" Solomon finished as he put out his hand in front of him. I stared at the man for a moment as something inside of me screamed to take it before it was too late but there was still that little voice of doubt that told me it was safer to hold on to the only thing that had protected me— this disguise. But I'm just so sick and tired of being fake I...I just want to be real. I never said this before, I never opened the door so wide but I think it's time...

" I-I-I want to be real..." I whispered as I grabbed his hand still feeling my body tremble from the fear I had inside. Though Solomon gently smiled and pulled me up to my feet.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head in reply and suddenly the man disappeared and in front of me was an eight year old version of myself holding a dying Judah. I felt my heart clutch in pain as I watched myself cry and scream his name in the air but soon the cries stopped and I watched as the image faded and in front of me stood a smiling Judah, just how I remembered him.

"J-j-j-judah..." I choked as more salty tears stained my cheeks.

"Alex..." He answered as his slender fingers wiped away the falling drops." I forgive you...I always had...now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

I collapsed to my knees as more tears and sobs erupted from my chest. I tried to speak but every time I tried to form words more cries would come tumbling out. Judah grinned one final time before hugging me and whispered—

" Don't you know if you keep crying like this...it'll become a bad habit? Alex...please be a good girl okay?"

I grabbed on to him, not wanting to let him go but I knew I had too...I knew it was for the best. But still it hurt so bad.

"I love you...Judah...goodbye big brother." I muttered as I felt his body disappear from beneath my fingertips. Though now something new was glowing inside of me, something that didn't feel heavy, something that made me feel light and for the first time in my life—free. Has the curse finally lifted?

_"Hey Alex, did you know...true strength is weakness?"_

**~.X.~ **

* * *

**Okay sorry for the short chapter…the next one will be longer and will most likely end the Carnival Corpse arc and then we'll move on to the final arc. Gah! I can't believe we're so close to the end! :D Anyways if anyone was confused in this chapter…I'm sorry….but in this chapter Alex just blames herself for everything and even though she believes that maybe if she just ignored it and moved on she'll be happy but she learns that you can't be happy if you can't let something go. which was the un-forgiveness and hate she had for herself. So in the end with her seeing Judah, represented her finally letting go of all that and forgiving herself. And true strength she finds out is not trying to do things all by yourself and trying to be the hero but to actually admit you can't do anything by yourself and that you do need help. No shame in that… Oh and yes, Solomon is the Vorpal Blade…everything will be explained how he survived and stuff in the next chapter….anyways I hope everyone has an awesome possum day! :D **

* * *

**To Shingekyo for chapter 12:**

"_**Why did her hair change from bronde to auburn?.."**_

**Wait a minute….those aren't the same color? Opps…lol my bad I thought they were the same! () my bad! Don't worry, she still has the same hair color! **

* * *

**To In The Forest:**

"_**Wait you said SOME. So there are more representations? You pointed out the most obvious ones, and gave an explanation. I don't know what others couldn't be**_**"**

**I said some? Hm…didn't even noticed I put that there…Lol nice to know people are paying extra attention now…LOL anyways no, I think those are all of them….sorry for the typo...but then again maybe there will be some more…*evil grin* **

* * *

**To pinkyndx:**

"_**Poor Alex! I can't believe she went through something like that. It slightly reminds me of Ciel Phantomhive. Is Alice and Edith coming to Wonderland? That would be so cool. Can't wait for the next chapter!"**_

**Well…I guess you'll just have to wait and see…MWHAHAAHAHA! Dramatic suspense! **

* * *

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Whether compliments or questions it means a lot! You guys should give yourself a pat on the back because you guys are awesome! :D Anyways toodle-loo!~ **

**Solomon- review..please..**

**P.S. Extra points to people who noticed the symbolism when Jacob offered his hand and when Solomon offered his hand. **

**Jacob- Alex hastily reached for his hand because she accepted her nightmare, though when he slapped her hand away it represented how accepting that only brought her down. **

**Solomon- she actually paused for a bit before accepting his hand, because she didn't know if she should but once she took that leap of faith, she found out that it didn't push her down but lifted her up. **

**P.S.S. Forgot to mention last time that the reason I had role holders turn to little girls were to represent a childhood lost and how Alex had to face reality. Which is why during that little adventure she gets mad at them and tells them the truth about themselves also it shows how Alex wanted someone to protect her but didn't have anyone, which shows when she says (though not truly knowing the meaning yet) she was their bodyguard not prince, and that one day she would have to leave, so they had to learn to protect themselves. Which we learned that Gabriel (the smoking guard) told her to do—to protect herself. **


	25. Jabberwock part 2

**Julius's P.O.V.**

We saw everything, that terrible nightmare that the Jabberwock was supposed to keep a secret. But he showed it to everyone, and I was angry, what right did he have to show that part of Alex? Just because he was in charge of keeping nightmares hidden, until he shipped them off to the Circus so Joker could do Dealer knows what with them, still didn't give him the right to do that. I felt my clock tick faster, I was so angry, he didn't—no, he couldn't do this to Alex. Alex did not deserve this.

"….Julius….your my friend right?" Ace muttered to my left as I watched him stare intensely at the stage.

How could he watch? There was so much blood, and all of it was Alex's, even though he was half-role holder he was still a Foreigner and Foreigner's were weak. So delicate that they had to be taken care of with immense gentleness or else they would break. I never realized this before, until now, how weak and small Alex was compared to us, and I regret every hit I had given him with my wrench. Forgive me, Alex.

"….Yeah…" I mumbled as Ace smiled and stood up from his seat.

"Good…then take care of my clock." Ace grinned as he unsheathed his sword and headed right towards the barbwire fence. What was he—wait a minute….

"ACE! Don't! You idiot!"

I grabbed the back of his shirt as the other role holders stared at us. "What do you think you're doing!?" I shouted as Ace remained still, his eyes glued to the stage where Jacob had his hand inside Alex's chest. "He's…touching it…his filthy hands…are touching it.." Ace said darkly as he gripped onto his sword. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I couldn't let my friend go. If he went he'll only give the Jabberwock even more pleasure in killing Alex and I knew before Ace could even reach the stage Jacob would have killed Alex and Alex would be…gone...forever. I felt shivers run down my spine, that easily, someone could disappear and never come back. My clock seemed to go in a spinning frenzy, as fear encased my body, Alex was going to disappear—forever. He wasn't going to leave like Alice, no he was going to disappear, like a bright flame that was snuffed out. And we couldn't do anything about it.

"Ace…calm down…you said he was coming b-b-back right?" I stuttered as Ace stiffened and the rest of the role holders were listening attentively. I guess they all wanted, no, needed some hope that Alex was going to be okay, that he was going to come back to us.

"I was wrong….he's still weak…he needs me….I need to—"

**SMACK!**

"*******! If you knew he was weak then you should have never ****** told him that he could do this!" Black Joker cussed as he withdrew his hand from Ace's face that was now a bright red and facing in the other direction. "Stop…doubting...it's ticking me off…choose now you stupid idiot, are you going to believe Alex can do this or not?" Black scowled as Ace stared at the floor, his bangs covering his face so I couldn't make out what he was thinking. "Just because…it looks bleak….and yeah Alex's is getting his *** kicked….if he could survive what we just saw and still act like the stupid happy little boy he is…then this is nothing…he can do this…he has too." Black's eyes softened as everyone was in shock by the Warden's words.

"….Fine…though who would know Joker is a softie~~~ Hahahahaha!" Ace laughed as a vein popped up on Black's forehead. "Shut up!" Black blushed as he stormed off back to his seat with a smiling Jester, who seemed entertained by the whole thing.

I let out a small sigh, happy that Ace seemed to be back to normal, however normal he was before and watched him put away his sword and sit back down. Though, I still wondered and hoped to the Dealer that what Joker said was true, that Alex would make it through this. I felt my eyes wander to the blood-stained platform, and stared at Alex, whose body was nothing more than a bloody mass and his once bright turquoise eyes were faded and lifeless. A sharp pain held my clock as I joined Ace on the bench and gripped my seat as I silently shut my eyes, trying to get the image out of my mind as I prayed.

"_Please…Dealer….don't take this one away…" _

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Pain. So much pain riddled my body as all my senses slowly came back to me. Was that real? That man and Judah, was that all real? I lolled my head painfully to the side as my eyes struggled to focus on Jacob who was grinning madly as his blade was slowly placed on my throat, the cold metal tickling my skin.

"Say good-bye you stupid Foreinge—"

"N-n-no…" I weakly sputtered, everything was so hard to do and painful too. Ugh, I'm also hungry….man, what I wouldn't do for some cake.

"No?" Jacob tilted his head curiously before frowning. "You're still willing to fight, after everything?"

"I…guess so…."

"Grrr….I hate heroes…I hate them so much…"Jacob growled as he squeezed my heart. Oh, I forgot he still had a hold on it.

"Argghhhh!" I screamed not even trying to hide the fact that it hurt but one thing I found out is that you can never really hide or contain horrible pain, it's better just to release it than hold it in.

"That's right…just die already.." Jacob hissed as I gripped something in my hand—wait a minute there was something in my hand?! Not wanting to let this psycho know I had something in my grasp I very carefully looked out of the corner of my eye and saw something silver flash in my hand, it was small and judging from the way it felt it was something metallic. Good I could work with this, okay…let's do this!

"Sorry…but…I just don't feel…like dying today.." I gasped between words as Jacob scowled and was about to say something but he never got the chance since I got up and smacked him with the huge scythe I had in my hand and sent him flying like abou—HOLD UP! SCYTHE!? WHEN THE HELL DID I GET A SCYTHE!?

"Wah-what! When did this—cough, cough COUGH!" I hacked up blood as I held onto the thin staff and just sat there looking at a fuming Jacob who had a huge red welt on his face. If I wasn't in so much pain I probably would have laughed.

"You….YOU SURVIVED!?" Jacob's silver eyes flashed with hatred as I just shrugged.

"Y-y-yeah… I guess I di—"

"Not you! You idiot! HIM! " Jacob pointed to the scythe I held in my hands, that was made out of purest silver and sparkled with a dangerous gleam. There was beautiful designs etched into the handle and some strange language, though I couldn't read it, and the blade was huge! It easily was wider than three of me and longer than a small table. Which was pretty cool, except why would Jacob be so angry at a weapon? What did it ever do to him, except smack him in the face?

"He's talking about me, Alex-chan…" Solomon said as his face was reflected off of the surface of the sharp blade. "Oh okay…wait a minute…SOLOMON YOU'RE THE SCYTHE!? GAHH! COUGH COUGH COUGH!" I clutched my chest as I went into another coughing spasm. Man, now I knew how Nightmare felt, and it totally sucked!

"HEY!" A voice called out from the crowd, which probably was the silver-haired role holder.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard.." Solomon said concerned as I got over my fit and started to question my sanity. Was I the only one seeing and hearing him? "No, you aren't the only one who can see and hear me, Jacob-kun can see and hear me too, though everyone else just sees my weapon form. So don't worry you're not crazy." The Vorpal Blade smiled making me feel a little better, it was nice to know I wasn't completely insane.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Jacob whined like a five-year old child causing both Solomon and I to direct our attention back to the role holder. "You cheated didn't you!? You stopped time, you ******!" Jacob stomped his feet as Solomon let out a small sigh.

"Sorry Jacob-kun….but I can't just let you go around killing people just because you're jealous." Solomon said nonchalantly as Jacob turned a furious red.

"Jealous?" I asked curiously, wondering why the Jabberwock would be jealous, especially towards me.

"Yeah, you see he has a crush on Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Oh, I mean he has a crush on Sa—"

"SHADDUP!"

Jacob screeched as he jumped into the air and drew out his sword preparing to slice me in half but luckily Solomon yanked me to the right, sending my body tumbling safely away.

**CRACK! **

The thick padded floor split opened just a bit as Jacob let out a small growl and easily pulled his sword out of the shattered wood.

"I'm going to kill you…you stupid Foreigner…it's all your fault. Heh, this is going to be easy…you are still weak after all." Jacob ran a hand through his hair as his words pierced my heart. He was right, I was weak, really weak, heck I couldn't even stand! Though—

"You're right…I can't beat you…but I know someone who can. Heh, I think it's time I took your head." I spat out some blood as I weakly held onto Solomon and rose to my feet, sure it was painful but once I was on my feet, I just couldn't feel the pain anymore. And as I looked at my bloody hands that were wrapped around the cold metal, I was surprised to see that the torn muscles and tendons were stitching themselves back together. Whoa… wait a minute—what was going on?

"I'm just helping with your healing process…is that okay with you?" Solomon blushed as he twiddled with his fingers. Aww, he was adorable! And a gentleman too! "Yeah, it's great...let's just beat this guy." I grinned as Solomon nodded his head.

"Okay, Alex-chan…J-j-just hold on to me…I'll take care of the rest." Solomon's voice whispered in my ears as the reflection on the blade disappeared and I felt the scythe jerk forward.

"Whoa! Hol—"

**CLASH!**

I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my sockets as Solomon deflected an attack by Jacob as the crowd cheered, clearly entertained by the new action that was happening. "_Oh, man if Solomon hadn't moved I would have lost my head!"_ I thought as Jacob pressed harder against the steel, trying to get pass Solomon but the Vorpal Blade wouldn't budge and instead pushed Jacob back a good ten feet.

"ARRGGHH! SOLOMON! YOU DRESS WEARING FREAK! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY LUNCH!" Jacob seethed as I felt a drop of nervous sweat roll down my forehead. Seriously, this guy had issues. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Jacob hissed as a blast of wind pushed me and Solomon back, though luckily we were able to stop mere inches away from the edge.

"Ow…." I muttered as I got up with Solomon still in hand and felt my mouth drop. Jacob now had black leathery wings sprouting from his back and in his hands he held purple flames of light. If I wasn't slightly worried for my life right now I would have thought he was kind of cool. But sadly I WAS fighting for my life so it had the opposite effect.

"TAKE THIS!" Jacob screamed as he threw the balls of flames at us and Solomon, obviously being the one in charge, quickly helped me dodged the incoming hell fire by pulling me in totally random this seemed to only piss Jacob off even more. "Darn it Solomon! You never let me have fun at all!" Jacob growled as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Uh-oh…" Solomon's reflection appeared on the smooth surface again as he looked a tad bit worried.

"What do you mean uh-oh?"

"I know this m-m-may seem sudden but…I need you to trust me, Alex-chan." Solomon continued as I noticed that Jacob's chest seemed to puff up a bit and he started to fly higher into the air.

"Sure….whatever you say, we're stuck together anyways…"I said as Jacob smirked and opened his mouth wide forming a small "O".

"Okay…whatever you don't run." Solomon finished as a stream of mauve colored flames poured out of Jacob's mouth and shot right towards us.

"WHAT!?"

Was the last thing I said as I felt the terrible heat consume us.

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V. **

There was a dead silence as the Jabberwock's flames covered the high platform. The light was so bright that spectators had to turn away from the glowing blaze. The Jabberwock smiled as he slowly floated down, his wings transforming back into the dark tattoos they had once been on his back. He was over-joyed, happy that he finally got rid of that pesky giant and the troublesome Foreigner who had took up his dear Sakubo's time.

Truth be told the Jabberwock had a small obsession with the girl, though he would never admit it to anyone. Unless, of course, you wanted to die.

"Finally….I beat you...Solomon." Jacob grinned as he waved his hand and the flames quickly disappeared to reveal that nothing but the stage had survived the fiery furnace. "Who would have known…that I was the better one, after all. Ha, ha, ha~" Jacob chuckled as he twirled his sword around and slipped it back on his waist.

Solomon and Jacob had been enemies since the day that bumbling giant was created. And yes, he was created, not born like other faceless or role holders. The Dealer for some unknown reason wanted another "child" so she asked the Mad Scientist to make her one, which Sakubo reluctantly did. Thus Solomon was born and referred to Sakubo as "Mommy" even though he clearly grew surprisingly fast and was now a seventeen year old man. And he took up all her time too, which meant Jacob was tossed to the side—long forgotten and he LOATHED that. He was here first, he was stronger, faster, and better but then why did Solomon and that stupid Foreigner get all the attention. It made no sense!

"Oh well, now I don't have to worry about either of them~ Hahaha! I'm so—GAHHH!"

Jacob's face slammed into the floor as Alex landed on his back and then jumped off him.

"That was a good idea Solomon, freezing time for a second so we could attack from the air." Alex smiled as Jacob started to curse profusely, he forgot that Solomon can bend time if he wanted to, though only for small periods at a time.

Curse him and his time lord ways!

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I jumped off of Jacob's back and held Solomon in my hands, for being such a huge scythe he was pretty light and easy to carry around.

"Thanks.." Solomon blushed, I forgot that while I'm using him in his weapon form he could read my mind and feel my emotions. Which was kind of creepy and kind of cool, once you really thought about it.

"You guys aren't dead!? WHAT THE HELL! IF YOU DIE STAY DEAD!" Jacob jumped up to his feet and began to swing his sword around, so fast you could barely even see the blade. "Ack!" I felt my arms lurch forward as Solomon and Jacob's blade started to make contact with each other. It was crazy!

All you could hear was metal clashing, sparks flying and Jacob cursing. I held on as tight as I could to the scythe's handle as I was yanked, jerked and pulled in different directions, to tell you the truth I was getting a bit of motion sickness. But I had to focus, I had to concentrate and defeat this guy, not only for myself but for my friends too.

"Tch, getting tired little Foreigner?" Jacob said as he pushed Solomon towards me, and I weakly shoved back, not all of my wounds were fully healed so I was probably at normal strength. Which sucked at the moment, because I needed all the strength I could get.

"Nope, just enjoying this moment.." I smirked as Jacob frowned.

"What's there to enj—"

**BAM!**

"This…" I weakly smiled as I watched Jacob fly back from my left upper hook. "Sorry Solomon, but I really wanted to hit him at least once." I leaned against the scythe, waaayyy too tired to move, that punch took a lot out of me.

"I understa—Wah!"

Solomon was knocked out from beneath me and sent hurdling off into the distance. Oh ****. Jacob grinned sadistically as those silver eyes of his flashed with madness. Why did I always tick off the wrong people? I really am an unlucky kid. I braced myself for Jacob's kick which of course had me flat on my back.

Cue hacking up blood.

"Heh, heh, not so tough without him, now are you?" Jacob teased as he straddled my body and held my arms above my head. "All this fighting worked up my appetite so where were we? Ah~ yes I believe I was going to consume that heart of yours." The Jabberwock grinned his teeth suddenly sharpening as he leaned in closer to my face. No, I didn't come this far to be eaten, I'm not going to give up, am not going to accept this!

"EAT THIS YOU STUPID GEKO!"

**SMACK!**

I headbutted Jacob causing him to fall back in pain and clutch his forehead as I did the same thing. "GAHH! WHY DID I DO THAT!? OWOWOWOWOWOW! BAD IDEA!BAD IDEA!" I rubbed my head that was sure to have a huge welt on it. Whoever said that headbutts didn't hurt they were LIARS! Nobody ever wins in a headbutt! Seriously!

"Grrr….I've had enough of you!" Jacob growled as he pulled out his sword and lunged towards me again.

Oh man. Solomon is like ten feet away I can never reach him time. It can't end this way, I've already decided and come so far…it just can't end this way! I started to crawl back and felt my hand prick on something sharp…wait a minute! OMG could it be—

MY ARROW! Maybe I'm a lucky kid after all!

"So have I!" I said as I shoved the sharpened stick into his side and watched his silver eyes widen as he collapsed to the floor sputtering out blood. I must have hit something important.

"The Jabberwock is down! Now it's time! Off with his head!" The announcer's voice blared over the intercom as the crowd cheered and stomped their feet in approval. Suddenly Solomon was back into my hands—What the hell!? Meh….I better not question it, this is Wonderland after all.

I slowly stood up and watched Jacob wither in pain, for acting like such a bad *** he sure couldn't handle the pain. Tch, I can't believe I let this guy push me around this whole time. He's not so tough as I thought he was.

"H-H-Hurry up and do it…" Jacob hissed as he glared at me. What was he talkin—oh right, I'm supposed to take his head.

"Okay…" I said as I lifted up Solomon above my head prepared to hack off the Jabberwock's own.

"Heh, that's right….Do what you were born to do… kill me, it's what you do best." Jacob smiled as blood ran down the corner of his mouth. I felt my arms freeze at his words, I wasn't born to kill was I?

"_Yes, it's what you love most…the warm blood, the power it gives you…go ahead chop off his head. How fun it will be!~"_ The voice that had been haunting me for the past years popped up in my head. It was the reason why I couldn't watch the bloodlust, the reason why I always tried to run away from a fight. It came to me when I was in that hell hole and it lingered with me. Maybe just this time, I'll let it take over.

**SWOOSH!**

**THUMP!**

**~.X.~**

"The Jabberwock is—ALIVE!?" The announcer said confused as I immediately got booed by the crowd and a few soda cans tossed at me. But I didn't care, I did the right thing, I knew I was leaving with my peace and nothing could change that.

"The hell! You coward!" Jacob insulted as he stared at the scythe that was planted near his head. "You weak piece of ****! Come back here!" Jacob painfully sat up as I wobbled off towards the wooden bridge that had been lowered to the stage so I could walk off.

"Come back and—"

"Sorry…I can't go back because I was a different person then." I weakly smiled as Jacob shut up and pounded his fist into the ground.

"DAMN YOU! I'll GET YOU YET!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever..cough..cough…uh Solomon…" I muttered as I saw a poof of smoke vanish from where the scythe had once been and the guy I had saw in my dreams appear and looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, Alex-chan?" He shyly asked as he tilted his head.

"Catch…me…" I fainted as I felt arms wrap around me and one single word before everything went dark.

**ALEX!**

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

All the role holders paced around in the hospital's waiting room, waiting for Alex to get out of surgery.

"Man! This is taking too ****** long!" Black growled as he kicked a nearby Faceless in a wheelchair sending the poor fellow speeding down the hallway. "Now, Now, Joker patience is key." White tried to soothe his other half, it was quite embarrassing that the other role holders were seeing this part of him. So embarrassing that he may have to drug them all before they leave.

"We agree! We must see our Alex now! So we can nurse him back to health!" Vivaldi demanded as she rose up from her chair waving her scepter around. The queen was still obsessed with Alex (even though she thought he was gay) and figured that since he was so weak not only wouldn't he be able to run away from her but maybe they could become closer.

"Back off hag! We get to see nii-san first!"

Dee and Dum sang in unison as a vein popped on Vivaldi's forehead. They were going to see there nii-san and ask to see his awesome battle scars, if it was the last thing they did. And maybe convince him to stay at the Hatter mansion where they can play all day and eat sweets. And plus Boss would probably give Alex a job and they'll just happen to "borrow" his money from time to time—well all the time.

"Who's the doctor anyways?" Gray asked as he snuffed out a cigarette in an ash tray. All this waiting was getting him stressed out and he needed something to calm his nerves.

"I have no clue really but I'm sure it's one of the bes—"

**SLAM!**

Nightmare was cut off by the white medical doors slamming open to reveal a figure in a medical suit, a short small figure.

"I'm legally inclined to tell you ...I'm not a real doctor." Sakubo adjusted her glasses as she pulled down her medical mask and all the role holder's deadpanned.

"THE **—"

"Now, my dear child there is no need to cuss."

A soft motherly voice filled the room as Black suddenly shut up and everyone stiffened at the sudden appearance of a woman who was wearing a sparkling gold dress that resembled something a woodland nymph or fairy godmother would wear. Her doe brown eyes gazed at each role holder who immediately avoided eye contact from the stare, fearing that they would look at her the wrong way and that would be the end of them. She laughed at her children's shyness and played with the end of the long side braid she had so carefully gathered her raven hair into.

"Please excuse me, but before any one of you sees Alex….I'm gunna see my grandbaby first!~~~" The woman who was in fact Dahlia Deals, the Dealer of Wonderland, beamed as she pushed all of her "children" aside and sped into E.R. leaving nothing but smoke and confused role holders behind.

"Why that sneaky little—"

"I called dibs on seeing my wife next! Hahaha!" Ace grinned as he also took off, of course in the wrong direction.

There was a moment of silence before all the role holders took off hoping they would see Alex first before the others.

"We're coming Alex!"

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Ughh…so…much…pain…" I groggily woke up and felt my eyes blink multiple times before finally adjusting to the soft white medical light that filled the bland room. Where was I—oh right, I just fought the Jabberwock and I'm probably in a hospital, either that or this is what heaven looks like.

Though I didn't know heaven's attire consisted of medical gowns, where were the halos and white robes?

I thought as I looked down at the checkered gown I was wearing. Also is it just me or is it slightly fresher and colder than usua—OMG please tell me I'm at least wearing undies under this! I quickly threw the covers off and was about to pick the gown up, when I heard someone laughing.

What the hell?

"Oh my dearest grandchild do not fret! It's just me your grandmother!" A woman who looked to be in her thirties and was wearing a long gold dress smiled happily towards me with her arms out ready for a hug.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, or you can call me mommy but sadly I think my dear Raven will get a bit jealous, oh what the hell! Call me mommy!~~" The woman beamed as she pulled me into her grasp and began to squeeze the life out of me. "Gah! C-c-can't breathe!" I struggled as the woman instantly let ago and pinched my cheek just like a grandmother would before taking my hands in hers and smiled blissfully.

"Tell me my child, have you slain the Jabberwock?"

"Uh….no…."

"Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" the strange woman jumped up and down and spun me around before finally letting me go and watched me fall down on the bed's mattress. This lady whoever she was, she was definitely weird.

"I am not weird my dear child, I am just so over-joyed! Though maybe I should introduce myself, pardon my rudeness I'm just so use to everyone knowing who I am." The lady ranted as she clasped her hands together and sighed lovingly. " I am Dahlia Deals, the Dealer of Wonderland.~" She grinned brightly as I nearly choked on the air around me. She was the DEALER!? No WAY!

"Yes way, now my child tell me…are you ready?" She suddenly turned serious as she sat down beside me.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ah… I see you're not quite there yet, hmm I think it's best if I push things along, you see I'm quite impatient too and there are other's waiting for this flower to bloom also." The Dealer continued to ramble on as I remained confused by everything. This lady made no sense, first she wanted me to kill the Jabberwock but she's happy when I didn't and now she's asking me if I'm ready? What was going on and what the heck did she mean!? I hate riddles! I pouted as Dahlia laughed and gave me a mirror.

"Tell me, Alex…what do you see?"

I looked into the clear glass and was shocked to see nothing was there, nothing at all.

"I don't know….nobody I guess…."

"Is that so? Look again…"

Dahlia sweetly smiled as I lazily glance back at the mirror, I had no idea what she was get—OH MY CHEESECAKE! THERE'S A GIRL! I felt my mouth drop as I stared at the girl in the reflection, she was so beautiful, her long light brown hair that resembled tanned sunshine framed her porcelain skin in thick cascading waves. As her eyes, so blue and clear like the morning sky sparkled with such brightness that I quickly envied her happiness. A cheerful smile played on the girl's perfect pink pouty lips completing the whole image that I could only stare at in wonder and slight jealousy. I wanted to be happy like that, who was that girl anyway—

"It's you…Alexandria…that's you…" Dahlia touched my hand as I felt my body stiffen.

No way, that couldn't be me…I don't look like that and—wait she called me Alexandria…how did she know my name was—

"If you choose it…that can be you…" Dahlia slipped something into my hand causing me to quickly look down and notice it was my missing vial. "Hey! Where did you—"

"Fill it…" Dahlia interrupted me. Fill it? What does she mean fill it, last I checked it was already—****. I looked at the small glass and noticed it was empty….again! DAMN IT! I AM UNLUCKY!

"You once believed that there was no such thing as happy endings…I'm giving you the option to create your own happy ending. So fill the vial, Alexandria, fill it with happier memories than the last and with blissful, loving emotions. But like always the choice is yours…choose wisely and most of all…stay sexually abstinent!~~" Dahlia smiled before disappearing into thin air as I remained totally confused.

"What did she mean by se—"

**SLAM!**

"ALEX!" I felt myself jump into the air as all the role holders piled into the room and stared at me, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side. Was there something on my face?

"B-B-B-B-B…" Some of the guys started to stutter as red dusted their cheeks. Weird.

"Bee? OMG! Is there a bee!?" I covered my head as I worriedly looked around. I wasn't allergic or anything but I was not in the mood to get stung. The men shook their heads no until a red faced Black spoke up.

"BOOBS! YOU HAVE ****** BOOBS!" Black pointed out as I looked down and saw the lumps underneath the thin fabric I was wearing. Oh crud.

**~.X.~**

**Black's P.O.V. **

Boobs. Alex had boobs! And not just any A-cup boobs those had to be a D or something! I don't know! But—WHAT THE **** DID THE MAD SCIENTIST DO!?

"Uhhh….I can explain?" Alex blushed as he pulled the covers of the bed up to his chin.

"Alex are you a—" Julius opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could continue.

"TRANSVISTE!? SERIOUSLY! I know we called you a girl but come on! You didn't have to go this far! And Sakubo you brat how could you do this you little—"

"I didn't do anything you whiny read-headed ****. Dealer wouldn't even let me see the surgery!" Sakubo pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. As my mind exploded inside of my skull. What was going on then!? I don't understand! And why the hell is White acting like this is all normal!? It's NOT! GAAAAHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON HE—

"Oh…I get it….Hahahahahaha! This is all a prank! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one guys! You really got me!" I slapped my knee as everyone sweatdropped, this was hilarious! These ****** are just messing with me! Hahahaha! Trying to make me lose my mind! Hahaha! (Sorry Black but you lost that a looong time ago) Well two can play at this game!

"Um Black…actually…I'm a girl…" Alex's blushed deepened as everyone deadpanned and stood frozen in shock, except for me I wasn't fooled by their acting or Alex's. In fact I'll prove that this is all an elaborate charade! I walked over to Alex and pulled off the covers causing Alex to turn a bright maroon, heh, who knew he could turn that color?

"Black what are you do—"

_**Grope, Grope~**_

"Pft! These are totally fake! They're obviously water balloons!" I smirked as I continued to squeeze Alex's chest, as the other guys started to have nosebleeds and look away. Tch, what's wrong with those idiots? These are fake and there's no wa—Oh ****. I felt my face slowly start to burn as my lovely counterpart began to release that stupid ****** secret he had kept hidden from me all this time.

****! ****! ****! Alex really is a girl! HA! GREAT DEALER! I'M NOT GAY! Though—

"Uh…..I…."

"Die…." Alex's bangs shrouded her face in darkness as a vein popped up on her forehead.

"Eh?" I tilted my head curiously to the side as I still held on to those soft mounds.

"DIE YOU PERVERT!"

I felt Alex fist collided with my face as I flew out the window. Even though, I most likely had a broken jaw and maybe nose, I didn't ****** care. Because I learned one very important thing about myself—

"I'M NOOOOOTTT GAAAAAAYYYYY!~~~~~~"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Comments? Concerns? Lol what did ya think? Told you it was going to be long! And poor Black..SMH… Why you a pervert!? To tell you the truth I felt kind of bad that I did that too him…I couldn't even look at the screen when I wrote grope because I knew what was going to happen…Lol So now everyone knows Alex is a girl! Let's see what happens shall we? So stayed tuned because next time! **

"_**I know he's still alive…"**_

"_**WAAAHHH! I'M FALLING!" **_

_**"ALICE!"**_

"_**Take me to see…the Dodo…" **_

**And I'll just leave your imaginations to roam free…good-bye! Probably update after the next ten reviews. **

**Black- Boobs…I touched her—*sulk* **

**Alex- pervert! DIE!**

**White- aww come on Alex , it wasn't that—**

**Alex- wait a minute…you guys are connected right? **

**White-….yes…..**

**Alex- you felt them too! DIIEEEEEE! **

**White-GAHHH! *is falcon punched to neverland* PLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSSEEE REEVVIIIIEW!**

**Sakubo Yoru and Carnival Corpse belong to ReaperDeath**


	26. Memories

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I walked down the vast hallway, with my only source of light coming through the large bay windows that were slightly dusty and in need of cleaning. It was safe to say that nobody ever came down this corridor, that it was abandon and left empty just like the hole that formed in my chest.

This was the hallway that led to his room. The long stretch of wood that you could find him running back and forth from, his loud footsteps pitter-patting down the old musty rug that laid dead beneath my own feet. I sucked in a breath as I continued to walk down the hall, counting each step as memories flashed by in my head.

1

"_Hahahaha! Mommy! You can't catch me!~" _

2

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" _

3

"_Mommy….let's play hide and seek!" _

4

"_Mommy, I miss you…" _

5

"_Mommy! Why?" _

6

"…_..Yes, mam…" _

7

"_I don't like this.."_

8

"…_..I'll be the best gentleman, mother…"_

9

"_Are you proud of me yet, mam?"_

10

"_Good-bye, mother—" _

"Alex!" I screamed as I threw open the door to see that the room was empty and still the same after all these months.

He wasn't here, he was gone. I knew that but why did I have to believe it? Why did I have to accept that? He's my baby. My precious little baby, he's mine no matter what he has done or what he does. He always and will be mine. "Alex…." I muttered as I walked into the dark room, not even bothering to turn on the lights. "You need to clean your room…it's so dirty…that's the first thing you'll do when you come back." I let out a small laugh though to some people it may have sounded more like me releasing a much needed breath.

"_We have maids! I don't know why I have to clean it…they have to make their pay somehow." _

A pouting thirteen year old Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest as he kicked a toy across the floor. Heh, this was during his rebellious stage, always coming back with some snide remark and questioning authority.

"Because it'll teach you responsibility plus, one day you may not have maids. Besides you have arms and legs don't you? You make the mess you clean it up." I responded as Alex stuck out his tongue and started to pick up his toys.

"_This is not fair!" _

"Life isn't fair." Oh how true that was.

I watched as Alex's ghostly image disappeared and I ran to try to capture him, to keep him here, safe from everything. But he slipped between my fingers and I was just left with the stinging bitterness of the room. Memories, that's all I was left with, but as each day passed they were just getting colder and colder, just like this frigid room. It was spring time, but why was it just so cold? I needed something, anything to warm me.

I walked to his closet, throwing the double doors wide open and pulled out one of his jackets. It was warm and soft, I pulled the fabric up to my nose and inhaled the very faint scent of strawberries and vanilla. Heh, I always scolded him for smelling like that, for smelling so sweet and girly but now it's the smell I miss the most.

"If you come back…I'll make sure you're lathered in the stuff…" I mumbled as I slipped the jacket on and laid down on the bed, staring up at the star covered ceiling that Alex begged me to give him when he was three. That was long before I made the decision to transform Alexandria to Alexander.

"_Mommy…I want the stars in my rwoom!" _

"_Stars? Why stars?"_

"_Bewcause they're bewtifuwl! And I wants them!"_

"_But you can't keep the stars inside your room, silly girl." _

"_Why not? They so prwetty! I wants them all to myself!" _

You were my star. My twinkling little diamond that I selfishly wanted to hide away. I wanted to protect you from this harsh world, this world created by cruel men. But in the end I let it corrupt you and you became the very thing I tried to keep you from the most. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I should have never done that to you...then maybe…you'll be here, maybe things could go back to what they use to be. What happened to us? What happened to me? When did I lose sight of the only thing that mattered to me? When did I lose my shining star?

"A-A-Alex-an-dr-ia….A-Alex-andr-ia…Alexandria! Come back! Come back to me my baby girl!" I choked out a sob as I grabbed a plush rabbit that was tattered and worn and continued to cry into the tuffs of fur that were left. If I could go back, I'll do everything differently, I would let you wear dresses, let your hair be as long as you wanted it to be, if it made you happy I would do it. I would do anything to have you back. I let the tears continue to stream down my face until I felt myself drift off to sleep. The only place I can see you again. Please, don't wake me, because I don't want to leave this dream.

**~.X.~**

**~~~~~.X.(In Wonderland).X.~~~~~~**

**Marsha's P.O.V**

I went through the foliage as I approached the Looking Glass territory. The looming cliffs and caverns shrouded my path as I searched eagerly for the person who could help me. This time, I will destroy Joker, I will destroy EVERYTHING he loves, hell anything he even looks at with interest!

"That stupid bird couldn't help me…tsk, Raven was just an old crowing thing anyways…totally weak...I can—"

**Rustle, Rustle~**

I swiftly took out my small blade I had hidden in my sleeves and prepared myself for whatever was going to come out of the dark biers that surrounded the area.****, the Joker's men couldn't have found me so soon. I made sure to cover my tracks well, unless it was true that the Hatter's men are also after me. Tch, don't tell me that the Hatter likes the Foreigner also.

"Oh! Hello there! Have you seen my gun? I seemed to have misplaced it.."

A man with short white hair that was styled up while his bangs were side-swept grinned as I suddenly felt my clock tick happily. The Dealer is surely smiling down on me today.

"No sir, but do, pray tell…you wouldn't happen to know the Dodo would you?" I sweetly smiled as the man's blue eyes flashed and he pulled out his "missing" gun. "What do you want with the boss?" The man's smile never faltered but the wolf ears that were hidden by his hair suddenly sprung up and his tail started to wave wildly.

"Ah!~ So you are the Bandersnatch…I've been looking for you."

"Hm…well you found me, what do you want, hag?" I frowned as the man cocked back his gun, I've heard the new role holder was trigger happy especially if it involved his boss.

"Well let's just say, if you take me through the glass, I have a little secret about the Joker."

I watched as the man stiffened and put his gun away. "Speak and I may decide to let you live, or was it die? I can't remember, man! Boss will be so mad.." The Bandersnatch said as he scratched behind his ear. "To tell you the truth, sir, I think the Dodo would like to hear this face to face. Besides don't you miss your master? How long has it been since you've been through the Looking Glass?" I coly smiled hoping that the idiot would fall for my plan.

"Too damn long! Okay~ Lady, I'll take you to boss! Then he'll know what to do!" The Bandersnatch suddenly grabbed me and took off speeding towards a cliff that dropped off into a glass filled pit, so sharp that a mere prick could mean the loss of an arm. "Hold okay?~ Or else you'll die!~ Hehehehe!"

"W-W-Wait hold on I'm no—AAAHHH!"

I screamed as I plummeted down,

down,

down.

_**~.X.~**_

**Jericho's P.O.V.**

"_Daddy!" _

"_Alexandria!" _

_BANG! _

"NOOOOOO!" I woke up with bullets of sweat raining down my forehead. The nightmares, even though it had happened so long ago, never ceased to end. I gripped onto the faded picture that laid on my chest. Not even in my sleep could I rest, though, waking up wasn't that great either, it was just a painful reminder of what happened. Heh, who knew daylight could be so violent?

"How…old would you be now?" I raised the picture to the light streaming into the room, as I got a good look at my little girl. My precious little dove, her eyes just like her mother's so bright and full of life, but now there was no light in her bright blue eyes, just emptiness. And it was all my fault, I was her father, she counted on me, she was so young and I should have protected her, I –

**CRASH! **

"****!" I cussed as I watched a vase shatter to the floor. Damn, I had to be more careful, I sighed as blood dripped down my hand. "Your father is an idiot…" I muttered as I placed the picture down and got up to get the first aid kit I had stored in my room. I quickly wrapped my injured hand with some bandages and caught a glimpse of my scarred body in the mirror. They were the physical wounds the Joker gave me that day, though I could care less; it's what he took away that hurt the most. And I swore I would have my revenge, not only for me but for the both of us.

"You would be three, right? It's been a year or two, so maybe you're four. But wait, the time in your world is different, so I really don't know what age you would be. Tch, what a bad father I am." I frowned as I slipped on a shirt and then grabbed my favorite green bomber jacket that had my Dodo emblem on it. I guess I should head to work, first the Graveyard then Art Museum and finally back here at the mansion.

"Oh! I didn't mean to forget you…heh, sorry." I smirked as I picked up the photo of Alex and stuffed it in my chest pocket. Suddenly I felt something tug on the end of my shirt, surprised to see it was my little chickadee.

"_Daddy! Don't forwgets me! And I'm twos!" _ She smiled as I felt my clock cease to a stop. "Ah, right how can I forget? You just grown so much…" I whispered as I lovingly tried to pet her head but my fingers went right through the ghostly apparition. _"Have I Daddy!? I'm I big and bweautifwul likes mommy!?" _ Her bright eyes shone as her smile widen, flashing like the morning sun.

"Yeah…you have but…please for your old man's sake stay the way I dreamed you were."

"_Which is what daddy?" _

"Dead.." I quickly pulled out my gun and shot at the image causing it to blur away. I didn't need distractions I already knew I had lost her and Alice. These memories I wanted to forget them and I hoped with each passing day they would leave, but now— they tormented me every second I stayed alive and breathing.

"I know you can't choose what stays or fades away and I'll do anything to have you stay but now…I just can't live with it. If you're not alive then just leave me at peace!" I growled as I sat down in my chair and held my head in my hands. I was torn in half, I wanted to forget everything so badly but yet I wanted to remember everything at the same time. But most of all I just wanted the pain to stop. I want to move on but I can't, knowing what it was to love them, to have them for what may have seemed like just a moment was to intoxicating and like a drug addict it's what kept me coming back.

**BAM!**

"BOSS!"

**BANG!**

I glared at the Bandersnatch who easily dodged the bullet that was aimed for his head. "….Haku…What the hell do you want?" I snarled as the guy just laughed and waltzed right inside of the room. "I brought someone to see ya, says…wait what was it again?" Haku turned around to some faceless behind him who was wearing a circus unifo—wait a minute.

"Haku! Who the hell is this!?" I seethed as I now quickly pointed my gun at the frightened faceless who put her hands up. To bring one of these scum into my realm, to MY house, oh HELL no! Not only was I going to kill her, I was going to kill the buffoon too!

"Hahahaha! I have no idea…Lady~ I suggest if you want to live, you speak~" Haku said teasingly as he leaned back against the dresser as the faceless paled and took a gulp of air.

"My name is Marsha and I know the Joker's weakness…" She said as I eyed her suspiciously, was this some sick joke of Joker's? Because if it was then it was stupid, he should know I don't play games. But either way, let's see what she has to say before I kill her.

"Speak, clown."

"Joker he's grown fond of the new Foreigner."

Foreigner? There's a new Foreigner? How? Why!?

"Who—"

"The Outsider's name is Alex Liddell, I tried to get rid of the Foreigner myself but sadly I need help. The Joker has grown so fond of—" I raised my hand silencing the faceless as I leaned back in the chair. It couldn't be could it…no…but then again…if it's true…I stared at the girl, years in the mafia allowed me to tell when someone was lying and she was not. So then—

"The Bandersnatch…"

"Um, excuse me sir?" The faceless tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. "He has the ability to heal, in fact that was what he was made for, he saved my life. He gave me a second chance, even though I didn't want one nor deserved one." I said coolly as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh, sir I do not underst—"

"That's right, you don't understand you foolish girl, when you came to me you not only sealed your fate but you lost your second chance. The Joker was too kind to you, I on the other hand won't be so generous. But I must thank you though, without you I would have never known… my child was alive." I finished as the girl paled and she turned to run but Haku stood in the way, his hair now silver and his eyes flashing a crimson red. "Haku…tear this ***** apart."

"With pleasure sir~" He smiled as he sunk his teeth into the faceless neck , not even giving her time to scream, and ripped it to shreds. I sighed as I felt blood splatter on my face and clothes, Haku was such a messy eater. Once I heard his lips smack with pleasure, I faced him, seeing that his face was covered with blood and his teeth dripping with purple venom. I should have mentioned along with his good side, he also had a very violent side too. With his ability to heal, came the ability to poison but it all depends in the mood he's in or in this case his master's.

"Haku, did you know about this?"

"Yes and no…"

"Don't lie to me." I glared at the Bandersnatch who's now grey ears flopped down.

"I could never lie to you sir! Yes I did know there was a Foreigner but no I didn't know it was our Alex-hime. The Outsider I saw looked like a boy and was very yummy too!" Haku fiddled with his gun as he shyly pouted. The Foreigner is a boy? Hm, no Haku probably made a mista—wait a minute what did he mean by yummy?!

"Haku! Did you eat the Foreigner!?"

"Well…I had a little lic—OW!"

"Bad Bandersnatch! Bad!" I took out a rolled up newspaper and smacked the idiot who winced in pain and whimpered as he sat in a corner sulking. Sigh, I swear he acts like a child sometimes, well in this case a puppy.

"I'm sorry, boss! But if it helps, I healed him…"

"You're forgiven for now…but it's the dog house for you."

"Noooooo!Not the dog house! The kennel of doom! The house of—"

"Haku…"

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up.."

"Okay…" Haku sniveled as I rubbed my temples, all of this was too much to take in but one thing was certain. "Haku…"

"Yes master?"

"Bring me…the Foreigner."

"Yes sir!~"

Don't worry Alex, this time your father will protect you and this time nothing will stop me.

**~.X.~**

**~~~~~~.X.(In Real World).X.~~~~~~~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice! Alice! Where are you!?" I heard Edith call out as I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up on Alex's bed. I must have fallen asleep or something. Strange. "Alice!" Edith called out a third time as I got up and lazily walked towards the door. I didn't want to wake up, what was there to wake up too anyways? Just more money hungry sharks, who know that since I do not have an heir their next in line for all my father's hard earned money. No, I won't let that happen, I will find my so—no my daughter and prove those disgusting men wrong. They can't have everything their grubby little hands reach for.

"Ali—"

"I'm in here!"

I shouted as I stepped out of the room, still clutching onto the worn-out toy rabbit I had given to Alex when she was eight. "…Alice…" Edith's emerald eyes softened as she watched me come out of Alexandria's room. "Yes that's my name...what do you want? " I scowled as Edith sweatdropped at the harshness of my voice. I didn't mean to sound angry, I just didn't want to be woken up.

"He's back.."

"Who's back?" I asked eagerly as my heart began to beat madly, is Alex back? My baby has she returne—

"Alec! The detective, he's come back from Ireland…. And he says he has great news!" Edith beamed as my heart quickly slowed down. I had forgotten that the man had left to do research about the tree in our backyard. I had believed he had just left with our money but since he's back, I guess he is trying to help.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go."

**~.X.~**

I deadpanned as I watched Mr. Knight hit on my little sister for the past ten minutes as I sipped my tea, with my patience growing VERY thin.

"Hahahaha~ Did ya miss me, love?" Alec grinned as Edith scowled, obviously trying to contain her short temper for Alex's sake. "No and I am not your love! And hurry up and tell us what you found." Edith glared at the brunette who just shrugged it off and placed a stack of files from God knows where on the table in front of us.

"Well first of all Ireland was a fail."

"Excuse me?" I nearly dropped my tea cup as the man who reminded me of a certain knight continued to smile. "Yes, it seems the rumors that your family imported the tree from Ireland were false, so that was a waste of a trip." He said as he opened up the first manila folder and the pulsing vein on Edith's forehead grew ten times bigger. "THEN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DONG THERE FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS!?" She roared as she spilled tea all over the table.

"Well I believe if you go to a new country you should enjoy the culture and simply indulge yourself in the beauty of the land. Kind of like you have yourself a bit of an adven—OW! Mam! Did you just hit me with your shoe!?"

"HELL YES!"

"I kind of like that~"

"ARGHH! I WILL DESTROY YO—"

"Edith, settle down and Mr. Knight if you have swindled us I will tell you now, it is not in your best interest to double cross not only the owner of the largest trading company in the world, but also a VERY desperate mother." I stated matter of factually as Edith sat down and Alec nodded his head.

"Right, of course. Now before I was interrupted by a certain lovely lady—"

"**** off!"

"Heh, excuse me, but anyways, even though Ireland was a waste of time, I still did do research of your family's property and with that said, the Liddell's did not always own this land or mansion, before it was another high society family called the Dodgson's. " Alec explained as I pondered on what this had to do with anything. "Anyways, long story short the daughter of the family, went through some hard times in her life which caused her madness in the end. She burned down the house and everything in it, killing a lot of servants and workers. But the weird part is, that they never found her body, and the only thing that survived was that exact tree outside."

"Okay? So what does that mean?" Edith's eyebrows furrowed together as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Obviously displeased with his answer.

"It means, darling, that Alice's little theory of Wonderland may have some truth. Maybe the daughter of the Dodgson's, her name was Delia or something like that, also fell into that world." Alec explained as Edith had some doubt, she never did believe me about Wonderland but then again who would? Probably, only a mad person.

"No, what it means is that, you're a rather stupid playboy detective." Edith growled as Alec laughed. "Ha! You think of me as a playboy? Strange, because I always figured you were the one playing with my heartstrings." Alec coolly responded back as Edith burned. This was getting nowhere.

"Mr. Knig—"

"It's Alec.."

"Okay Alec, what are the other possibilities?" I asked as the detective sighed and then leaned back in his chair, with his eyes closed.

"Well, the gun powder I collected from that huge hole neither of you girls can see, came back. Tell me do any of your worker's own guns?"

"Only the security guards…"

"What type of gun?"

".40 caliber pistol"

"Ah! You see, but the gunpowder comes from a .45."

"So what does that mean?" Edith cut in as Alec opened his eyes and stared at us with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Just wait, I'm not done…the gun powder also dates back to sixteen years ago." Both Edith and I remained silent and in shock before Edith took off running towards the house, leaving me alone with the man.

"Sixteen years ago? That's impossible…Alex would have just been two years old! Why would gunpowder from way back then show up?"

"That's what I want to know too." Alec said as he grabbed a tart and bit off a corner of the pastry before Edith came back and slammed an old picture on the table. "H-H-HERE! " Edith panted as both Alec and I stared at the crumpled paper that depicted a very crude drawing of men with bright red hair, holding down another man and pointing what seemed to be a gun at a young girl.

"What is—"

"Alex…he would have bad nightmares…when he was little, I asked him one day to draw one of his dreams and this is what he drew." Edith said as Alec eyed the picture. "You kept a sixteen year old drawing of your nephew's? If you ask me it sounds like you have a nephew-complex." Alec smiled as Edith blushed. "I DO NOT!" Those men, why did they look so familia—OH MY GO—

"Joker!" I yelled as the other two looked at me strangely. "Those men! Their Joker, well he is Joker!"

"Eh?"

"Gahh! I can't explain right now! But those red-heads are Joker! He's the worst person in Wonderland! OH MY! HE HAS MY BABY! H-H-He! AHHH! I CAN'T BREATH!" I clutched my chest as Edith tried to calm me down. No it couldn't be true! What would that man want with my baby!? I'll kill him! Both of them if they touch my daughter! I'll rip them to shreds!

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Alec grinned as Edith and I looked curiously at the man.

"What is?"

"Ladies, pack your bags because we're going to…Wonderland!~"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So I just wanted to get this in before we continue… and surprise! Jericho is alive and don't worry we'll go more into detail about that later…And Haku, idk if any of you guys remember was a faceless that worked for Jericho…he came out in the last book, he was the first to know Alice was pregnant and there will also be an explanation why he's a role holder now. And about the Bandersnatch I kind of wanted to do something cool with his jaws since in the poems of Lewis Carroll he's always biting people, so like when Haku bites you when he has white hair it'll heal you, gray hair it's poison. So white= good Grey=bad And now Marsha is dead…her fault though…she should have just moved on from her revenge but sadly couldn't so in the end it killed her. And I feel sorry for Joker because now both of Alex's parents hate him. Oh! And before I forget the whole chapter was inspired by no light, no light by Florence and the machine. Also thinking about doing a one shot about Dahlia…but idk if people will read it.. P.S. Ten points to people who realized I used Lewis Carroll real last name as the family who owned the mansion before. I have a lot of quotes in this story from the real book lol I should hold like a scavenger hunt and see who finds the most quotes and stuff…give a prize or something…lol oh well! I'll stop blabbering! On to the questions!**

* * *

**To Sam-I-am:**

**Okay so you had a lot to say and I don't mind so I'll just give you answers and thank you for your reviews! :D **

**About Alex accepting she's a girl…well she didn't really accept it, she just couldn't make up an excuse to why she had boobs(lol bobbies)… and if that doesn't help, lets go back to Dahlia giving her the mirror, Alex said she didn't see nobody, so that means she really doesn't know who she is yet and when she does see a girl in the image it was because Dahlia showed her what she COULD become if she chooses it. But she hasn't chosen yet, but Dahlia has given her a push in the direction she should go so Alex is just going with that. I hope that makes sense. **

**And about Alex dressing as a boy, basically as Alice said it was just her being an over protective mother, she wanted to keep Alex safe from the heart ache and pain she experienced but in the end Alex still went through some terrible stuff and Alice feels guilty about that. So that's why in the end she decides she wants her Daughter back.. and I know people will be like hey! Why is Alice suddenly changing that she wants Alex to be a girl again, well you have to understand that basically like half a year has gone by, so Alice has been doing a lot of thinking. I can't write all of it down because then the story would take FOREVER to write so, yeah. She has thought about everything she has done and realized it was wrong.**

**Well you have to wait and see if they all fall in the hole or just Alice :D **

**Hmm…I do wonder who is behind this all~~ MWHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I know you're not the only one who wants to see more of Alex's past but idk if there will be more…maybe… I just have to see where my writings take me…lol **

**It's complicated with Julius…really complicated….but that will all be explained later**

**Hmm…well I guess now that Alex is a girl…. The guy's view will change, you'll just have to wait and see**

**And don't worry your thoughts were completely right about Peter! Good job! Lol :D **

* * *

**To Guest: **

"_**love the ending on this chapter. Is Alex going to meet her dad soon?, Is she going to find out what Black and White did to her and her father?, And are Alice and Edith coming to wonderland? I'm almost scarred for Alex because if Alice is going to wonderland again then I wonder how her mother will react to her seeing as how Alice made Alex gender confused and only accepted Alex as her son and not as her daughter."**_

**Well I guess this chapter covers if she's going to meet her dad lol and if Alice and Edith are coming though you will just have to wait and see. And as for Black and White….well….I'll keep silent about that….MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Also thanks to everyone who commented! It means a lot!:D **

**Haku- review please! Now where did my gun go? *scratches head with gun* **


	27. Doubt

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I woke up eagerly, practically jumping out of my bed to see if anything had changed about me. That maybe my hair had grown longer or maybe I had an elegant air about me like Vivaldi. Heck, maybe even a tail or something. But I was met with disappointment as I stared into the mirror on the dresser. I still had the same face, hair and body—nothing new happened, nothing changed. Maybe the Dealer was just a crazy lady after all, just sputtering nonsense to whoever would listen, and unfortunately I was one of them. Besides how would you change a person? At what time too? Would pixie dust fall on you and BAM! You're suddenly a girl?

"I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!"

I said out loud particularly to no one, which had become a bad habit of mine. And it probably wasn't going away anytime soon—gosh, I think I've gone mad. "Why is this happening to me!?" I groaned as I began to bang my head on the dresser. Totally not fair, though maybe there was some clue, the Dealer left me or something. I squinted my eyes, thinking hard about my last day at Carnival Corpse.

**~.X.~**

"_Oh! My child, must you leave so soon!?" The Dealer wrapped her arms around me, suffocating me with her boobs as the Bloody twins tried to save me from her hug of doom. "Y-Y-Yeah! Sorry, Grandma!" I gasped as the lady squealed in delight and released me. OH GREAT POP TARTS! AIR! SWEET AIR! _

"_Tch, about time too!" Sakubo piped up as she casted me a glare, holding Emotion in her tiny grasp. Geez, I thought we were friends. "Just because you said that, I'll make sure to come back and bug you even ear—OW!" I held my head as Sakubo put away a—was that….A CPR Mannequin!? Where the heck did she get that!? "Tsk, Tsk, If you're going to visit, call first you ****!" Sakubo scowled though I couldn't help but see a faint dust of red spread on her cheeks. Awww! Was she what the Japanese call a tsundere? But wait, did she say call? _

"_There's phones in Wonderland?" I questioned as I tried to recall if I ever did see any telephones in this place. _

"_Yeah…everyone has one…there the latest thing besides the internet." Sakubo explained as I facepalmed myself for being such an idiot. If there were computers in Wonderland of course there would be phones!_

"_HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SITUATIONS I COULD HAVE AVOIDED IF I KNEW THAT!?" I fumed as all the role holders shrugged. _

"_You never asked, so why should we be responsible for your lack of knowledge if you never asked the right question?" Blood coolly responded as I collapsed to the floor in defeat. Why did he always have a comeback!? No fair! _

"_Hahaha!~ Don't worry wife! I'll give you my number." Ace laughed as I felt a vein pop on my forehead. _

"_ACE FOR THE LAST TIME….I'M NOT A GIRL!" _

_Cue very awkward and confused silence. _

"_Well actually…you are…." Gray pointed out as I felt my face burn. Right, I messed up and now everyone knows. "I think I'll die now…" I muttered sadly as the Dealer laughed happily. "Now, now child!~ Do not worry! Even a butterfly must grow into its wings before it takes flight." Dahlia grinned as she patted my head. Again with the riddles! Why can't people just tell you straight out than having to be all philosophical and stuff. _

"_Now get up and carry on! There is much work to be done and such little time!~" The Dealer picked me up and started to shove me off towards the exit. "You don't want to be late!~" She kept saying as I barely got the chance to wave a final good-bye to Sakubo and asked her to tell Solomon farewell and thank you. Since he had to keep an eye on Jacob who was still a little butt hurt about me beating him. _

"_Remember my dear child! Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop." Dahlia waved as she disappeared into thin air. Leaving me utterly and hopelessly confused. _

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FLAT OUT SAY IT WOMAN!" _

**~.X.~**

"Begin at the beginning…heh..but I don't even know where the beginning is." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and decided to get ready for the day. Vivaldi did, after all, invite me to her castle, for how to be a proper lady lessons or what I would like to call them "Let's torture Alex for multiple hours!" But I guess I shouldn't complain, since this was much better than her trying to behead me. Which by the way she had been trying to do for the last few time changes, when she found out I was a girl and not a boy. Saying that it was the rudest thing possible or something like that, and I've recently found out the Red Queen is very BIG on manners—unfortunately.

"Darn Ace, convincing her that she can mold me into being a proper lady.." I grumbled as I opened up my wardrobe and was surprised to see it brimming with dresses. WHAT THE FLIP!? WHERE DID MY PANTS AND SHIRTS GO!?

….Though…..

…They are really pretty.

I gulped as I cautiously touched the smooth fabric of the dresses that seemed to be calling out to me. But I couldn't possibly wear such beautiful things. I mean I've tried dresses on but it always ended up in the same result—it just didn't suit me. "But then again…Gray, or Nightmare and maybe even Julius probably spent a lot on these things." I muttered as I picked out three of the prettiest dresses and laid them on my bed. Could I really wear these? Publicly? Man, if my mom was her—but she's not here. I sighed as I rubbed my vial between my fingers. I had fashioned it into a necklace so I wouldn't lose it again and plus I can always see how much liquid it had. Damn, this was really hard. How could I ever de—

"Alex? Are you decent?" Gray called out from the other side of the door.

Thank God! Someone to help me!

"Yeah! Come in Gray!"

I hollered as I continued to look at the dresses. One was a frilly Lolita styled dress that was a dark navy color with light blue trimming and ribbons. The next one was white, and quite plain except for the gold trimmings that weaved themselves around the waist and sleeves of the dress. And finally the last one was a deep black color with white lace at the bottom and a plunging neck line that was sure to show cleavage, but I liked it because of the soft designs of gold and blue that formed little flowers on the hem of the dress.

"Ale—I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DRESSED!?"

I turned around and saw Gray quickly cover his eyes as his cheeks burned a bright red. Though I didn't know what the problem was, I was just wearing my usual night gown. Which consisted of a huge t-shirt and some boxers, no big deal.

"Dude, I am dressed…it's not like I'm naked. Besides you've seen me in this before. I don't know what the big de—"

"That was BEFORE, now it's different." Gray huffed as he put his hands down but still looked away from me and my supposedly "inappropriate" attire. Geez, what was wrong with everyone? You suddenly sprout boobs and now everyone is treating you differently. Made no sense at all!

"What's so different!? I'm still the same! Nothing has changed…nothing at all! Not even those stupid dresses can help me…" I frowned as I dropped down to the floor and sat there stubbornly. I hate this, I'm even more confused and I realized…I don't know anything. Nothing at all! It's like I have to start all over again, and I'm clueless on what to do. I just—

"Hm…I guess you're right…you are still the same. " I felt Gray's hand briskly tousled my hair as he went to the dresser and started to pull out items from the wooden chest. What was he doing? "I believe, these would suit your personality better, and please, next time Alex, don't over burden yourself. You have friends who would be glad to help you." Gray smiled as he laid the outfit on the bed and walked out.

"….Am I really that easy to read?" I pouted, though I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was nice, this feeling of having someone was very pleasant. I could get use to this. "Now let's see what Gray-nii picked.~"

**~.X.~**

"Move out of the waaaayyyy!~~" I called out as I zoomed down the banister nearly knocking down a few maids as I slipped down the smooth wood and then proceeded to jump off. I had wanted to do that for a while now, I mean who could resist an epic staircase like the Tower had and not at least try riding down the banister? You had to be completely stupid not to want too, or just a boring person. Too bad Gray was one of those boring people.

"Alex! You shouldn't slide down like that, what if you got hur—"

"Calm your tits Gray…it wasn't like I was fighting the Jabberwock or anything." I dusted myself off as Gray stiffened at my choice of words. Ah, I forgot, one of Vivaldi's many rules, do not say calm your tits, it's unlady-like. "W-W-What did you sa—" Gray stuttered and looked simply aghast at the words that left my lips. Man, I really need to control my tongue! Why do I always say the first thing that comes into my head!?

"Uh! I got to go Gray! See ya later! And thanks for helping! Love the outfit! Ciao!" I hollered as I stormed off before Gray could scold me. I swear him and Vivaldi had to be working together!

I ran towards the front door, with the ex-assassin long gone behind me and stared into the mirror that was conveniently hanging on the wall. I was wearing a white t-shirt that had an image of a bunny on it with a short baby blue skirt that had a huge ribbon on the back, along with some striped blue and white leggings and black flats. It was comfortable and to tell you the truth, I thought it looked okay on me. I felt my cheeks burn as I turned away from the mirror, I guess this was one of the beginnings the Dealer was talking about. I patted my cheeks trying to cool down the redness in face before the door swung open and crashed into my nose.

"WAH! MY BREAD AND BUTTER!"

I cried out in pain as I clutched my face and felt blood drip down my nose—OH MY GLOB! BLOOD! THAT WAS BLOOD!

"Alex!?" A concerned Julius walked in and dropped whatever bags he was carrying and rushed to my side. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you! And why the hell were you standing there!?" He scolded as he titled up my chin to stop the blood flow. "Why did you open the door!? My face! My beautiful face! How could you Julius!?" I felt tears welt up in my eyes, it stung so bad! I hoped it wasn't broken, and Julius better pray it wasn't or else I'll rearrange his!

"Well it is a door and don't worry, I don't think it's broken. " He said as he took a napkin out of his coat pocket and wiped away the blood that was dripping down to my lips. Man, today is just not my day is it? I just hope things change soo—

"Though you do have a small cut….it'll probably leave a scar or—"

"SCAR!? IT'S GOING TO LEAVE A SCAR!? NOOO!"

Flick!~

"Calm down! Geez, I can't believe you're still conceited after all that has happened." Julius drew back his fingers as I rubbed my forehead. Tch! He shouldn't be the one talking! Hypocrite, still hits me from time to time. Though mostly because I accidently break his things, key word being ACCIDENT!

There was a pregnant silence before the God of Clocks spoke up again.

"Hey….Alex….about what happened at Carnival Corpse.."

Life just couldn't give me a break, could it!? Is a tiny breather too hard to ask for!?

"Julius…" I grabbed the flustered man by his shoulders and stared right into his cobalt blue eyes that lit up in surprise. "You are you…nobody else but YOU. So don't worry about it." I said as I patted his shoulder and trotted off before he could say another word. I just didn't feel like talking today, maybe it was because I just didn't know how to answer or who would answer. Sigh, who in the world am I?

**~.X.~**

"Alexandria! Sit up! Ladies do not slump!"

"Zzzzzzzzz…"

"Alexandria! Are you asleep!?"

"Zzzzzzz"

"ALEX!"

"WAHH!"

I held my head as Vivaldi pulled her royal scepter away from my skull. Again! Why does everyone hit my head!? "Sorry…You're Majesty…" I yawned as I lazily rubbed my quite sore head. How long had I been here anyways? "Alexandria, must we remind you that proper ladies do NOT fall asleep during lessons." Vivaldi's violet eyes narrowed towards me as I let out a small sigh. It must have been hours then, I mean for me to fall asleep so easily, it definitely had to be a long time, heck it sure did feel like it.

"What year is it?" I groggily asked as I wiped some drool from my mouth.

"Year? Have we perhaps hit you too hard? You were only asleep for five minutes."

Five minutes? Oh, then Vivaldi is just what I thought—Boring.

"Oh…uh…um—"

"Ladies do not say um! " I jumped as Vivaldi slammed her scepter down onto the desk. She really was strict! Seriously! She gave old nuns from Catholic schools a bad name! "Sorry….Vivaldi." I murmured as once again her scepter was smacked down against the wood. "Ep!"

"Ladies also do not mumble!"

"Geez, then what DO ladies do?" I asked as I felt my eyes roll. I don't know why I felt so annoyed and irritated. Must just be one of those days. Although, Vivaldi on the other hand didn't seem so fond of my answer either. "Alexandria, this is for your own good. We cannot let such an adorable girl go prancing around like some male!" The Red Queen explained as I felt myself nodding off again. For some reason her speeches always put me to sleep, but then again I always had been an easy sleeper.

"Anyways, get up because we shall show you how to properly dance with a male partner."

"Eh? Dance? With who?" I suddenly perked up as Vivaldi clapped her hands together, signaling the opening of the huge double shaped heart doors to reveal—Peter!?

"Our Prime Minister shall help with this lesson so, hurry up and met the filth—er we mean man, as a young lady would greet a gentleman."

Aw man! Pop quiz! Ugh….What was I supposed to do again? I nervously played with my fingers as I rushed to get up and meet Peter. Who by the way looked like he had some hater-o's today.

"Um...Hey….there Peter…uh…what's up?" I awkwardly grinned as I heard Vivaldi facepalm and Peter just snobbishly looked down at me in disgust. Geez, you would think the guy would cut me some slack for saving his sorry role but nope…looks like he's just one of those people who will hate you forever.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked as I quickly decided to change tactics. What do girls do again that's supposed to be cute? Cursive? Or was it cursing? Ah! I remember! Curtsy! "Er, I mean, hello there prime minister!" I grinned again as I gathered up the ends of my skirt, crossed my legs and slouched forward.

Oh and by the way I now know why ladies do not slump.

"Wahhh!"

I cried out as I toppled over and landed face first on the ground as I heard Peter chuckle. The jerk! So much for being a gentleman! "Alexandria!" Vivaldi called as I felt servants rush to my side but I waved them off. I could get up by myself just fine. Man, I'm really off today…I need to get my head into the gam—

"Woah!"

Peter lifted me up from the back of my shirt and wiped me off with a napkin. "So..much..germs.." He shuddered as he took out some hand sanitizer and rubbed his hands vigorously. Well someone has a germ-phobia. "Uh…um shall we dance?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of his. "Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Peter frowned as he tried to put his hand on top of mine. "Well you never did so, I thought I would." I fought back as I wriggled my fingers around his and claimed dominance on his palm. "You didn't give me a chance, and also remove your hand so I can lead this dance!" Peter rhymed as he once again put his hand on top.

"No! The girl puts their hand on the bottom!"

"Exactly, so yield!"

"Never! I want to lead!"

"You idiot, the man leads! You follow!"

"But I am a—"

"YOU'RE A WOMAN! STOP BEING IN DENIAL! IT'S ANNOYING!"

Peter shouted angrily as I flinched. That's right…I am a woman, I can finally be a girl, a NORMAL girl. But why was I so—scared? "Alexandria? Are you okay?" Vivaldi asked softly as I felt tears slowly fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry!" I cried as I pushed the albino aside and did what I did best.

I ran.

"Alex!"

**~.X.~**

"S-S-Stupid dance… Stupid Wonderland and stupid me!"

I bang the back of my head against the tree I was sitting at as the tears I had cried had dried up long ago. Why am I always such a cry baby!? I just don't know what to do and, I hate it! I feel so helpless and alone. Why did it feel like I was so alone, especially when so many people said they were there for me?

"Because you are alone..stupid.." I muttered as I felt my eyes close and a memory from my childhood flooded my thoughts.

_**I remembered running down the hallway playing hide-and-seek.**_

"_Mommy! Let's play hide and seek!" I grinned as the woman in front me shuffled through some papers, not even glancing towards my direction . "Okay, Alex go count." My mother said as I foolishly believed her and ran off, eagerly counting to a hundred and before I knew it, I was searching the large mansion for my mother. _

_**But what I didn't know was that I was searching, for someone to notice me.**_

"_Mommy? Where are you?" I called out as I slowly opened a door and saw my mother, she was chatting with some important looking people. "Mommy?" I softly squeaked, trying to get her attention but she never turned her head towards me. Her whole focus and attention were on the men in business suits. Did she even try to hide? Did I give her enough time?_

_**I felt alone and undiscovered and old enough to understand….**_

"_Mommy…mommy…MOMMY!" I shouted as I threw the doors open and crashed the meeting. I had her first! I asked to play with her FIRST! So why is she giving me that look? Why does she look so angry? "Excuse me gentlemen.." My mother gave them a slight nod before grabbing my arm roughly and throwing me out of the room. "Alex…I'm busy…go play somewhere else…I don't have time." She sharply scolded as she slammed the door in my face. Leaving me alone in that cold hallway, feeling emptier than before._

_**Just when I'm supposed to be learning to love, you let me doubt again**_

Sigh. Well that explains a lot, even when I tried, I would fail utterly. Could I do anything right? I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see nothing but me and the trees but surprisingly I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me. Wait a minute….."GAHH!" I screamed as my head once again hit the tree behind me.

**THUNK!**

"OW!"

"Hahahaha~ Did I scare ya?"

Ace grinned as I rubbed my head. When did he get here? And more importantly how long had he been standing there!? " Not scare, just surprised me...that's all." I grumbled as I placed my head on my knees. "I see, so what's the matter?" Ace asked curiously as I felt my heart come to a stop. Am I really that easy to read!? But then again…Ace does listen to my heart. Curse you bleeding organ! Giving up my secrets so easily! "I'm lost…I think..well…I don't know! I'm just… so confused…and—Mpfh!" Ace placed a hand on my mouth as he picked me up. What was he doing!?

"I know exactly what you need!" Ace flashed me his classic smile and threw me over his shoulder.

"Mp-wat!? " I mumbled threw his cotton glove as the knight started to walk off deeper into the woods.

"An adventure!~" He cheerfully sang as for the second time in my life, I agreed with the challenge—direction knight. I really must be mad. Or was I just desperate?

_I just wished things made sense for a change_.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So Idk how to really explain this chapter just that Alex is confused and has a lot of doubt about herself and making that ultimate change of being a girl again-even if she's not quite sure how. But hey she's trying! And again we see the mommy issues she has...also i've inspired by music lately and this chapter (well the ending) was inspired by Chris August 7X70.. love his songs! And yeah he's a christian artist but anywho! Sorry for late updates i know i said i'll update after every ten reviews but my computer is stupid and i can only update at mi aunt's house so yeah..SORRY! Anyways stay tuned because next time! **

**AceXAlex fluff! **

**And date patrol? **

**Oh well see ya soon! **

**Alex- review! And yay! Cake! *devours cake reviewers have left***

**Sakubo Yoru belongs to Reaperdeath who is a great cyber friend of mine :D **


	28. An Adventure with a Cannibal Knight

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Ace you know you can put me down.."

"But I don't want too~."

"I have legs you know, perfectly able legs, legs that can walk."

"Then should I break them?"

Ace turned his head sideways, giving me a view of his smiling face, though for some reason I couldn't help but feel like he was serious. "No! Of course not!" I huffed as I adjusted my stomach on the psycho knight's shoulder as he laughed. Sometimes I wondered if I could really trust this guy, I mean he did try to chop my head off when we first met. But then again, he was always there when I needed someone to talk too.

"Aren't I too heavy to carry?" I asked as I rested my arms against his back and stared at the trail that was littered with twigs, twigs, more twigs and oh hey look a rock.

"Nope! I can carry you all day.~" Ace chirped happily as I sighed. Is there really no way for me to convince this guy to put me down?

"Well, what if I got so fat that you couldn't carry me? Like uber huge!" I said dramatically as I raised my hands in the air and heard Ace pause for moment, then let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, then silly, I'll get twice as huge and we can roll around together."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I quickly buried my face into the back of his coat. He would get fat just for me? He really was psycho. "So…you don't mind if I changed?" I muttered as Ace shrugged. "As long as you're Alex, I wouldn't care what you did." Ace answered seriously as I went back to staring at the forest floor. As long as I was Alex? But then who was Alex? "_I've locked myself away for so long…I don't even think I exist anymore." _ I thought as Ace started to cheerfully hum a tune, his footsteps in perfect sync with the melody. Geez, how can Ace be all carefree like this?

"But…what if I—Ack!"

Ace threw me off his shoulder, causing me to do a small flip and land straight on my butt. WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURT! "Ace!" I winced in pain as I rubbed my tender rump. He should have gave me a warning or something! Geez, what a je—

"You shouldn't have started then…" Ace's crimson eyes dulled with, what was that? Emptiness? As he hovered over me, gently running his fingers over the hilt of his sword. Oh, man, I was starting to hate myself for coming ALONE with Ace. He was still a psycho knight after all, and didn't I learn from the other times I've been with him to STAY AWAY! Gah! Bad Alex! Bad!

"If you didn't want to change, if you didn't want to break free from your role… Then you should have stayed in line and not moved out of place." The knight's voice darkened as I felt a sharp pain in my gut, telling me to run out of here before I became an Alex shish kebob. "But—"

_SWISH!_

"Shut up…" Ace said coldly as the blade of his huge *** sword rested underneath my chin. Oh, man, oh, man, man,man! He's going to kill me! Why did I come!? Why do I trust people so easily!? I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid! After what I've been through you would think I would be the opposite but noooo! I'm just one of those freak cases! Gah! Stupid brain! Oh, well I lived a decent life…who am I kidding!? I can't believe it's going to end like this!

"If you were going to just give up…especially when you're so close… because you let the what if's pull you down, then I don't see a reason why you should live. It would be better if you had just let the Jabberwock eat you, if you were going to just give up so easily." Ace grinned madly, as I felt my heart beat wildly inside my chest. Was I really giving up? I mean it was okay to worry right? A little worry never—

"Filling your head with doubt and worry….won't get you anywhere. You'll stay in the same place, never moving forward or backwards, just in the same spot, same position in the pit you created. So, I'll do you a favor and end your suffering. A pity kill—"

"Ya! Psycho Knight! Get your stupid sword out of my face!" I flared as I felt anger fill my body. Pity kill! No way! Not me! I won't allow it!

"Oh? Now you want to fight? Why? What's the point? You'll fail anyways, right?" Ace said smugly as I stiffened. That's right every time I try—NO! Ace was right I came too far already! There's no turning back! I said I was going to fight so, damn it! I'm going to fight!

"Because…even if I fail, nobody could say I didn't try.." I recited the words, this psycho had once encouraged me with as the brunette stayed frozen and burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!~ That's the spirit! Now, come on wifey~ Let's go on our adventure! " His eyes sparked with life as he swiftly put away his sword and grabbed my arm, dragging me along to who knows where.

"Ace…you really are psycho…you know that.."

"Only for you!~"

**~.X.~**

"Ace…I think we're lost…" I pouted as Ace marched ahead of me still tugging me along like a rag doll. Seriously, what was this guy eating!? He was really strong! You don't know how many times I had tried to break free of his death grip, only to fail terribly. Ugh, curse these twig arms of mine!

"Nope! In fact we're here!~" Ace flashed me a smile as he stood in front of a wall created out of vines, branches and bushes tangled together. "Uh…what is this? Mother Nature's weave?" I asked as I deadpanned at the natural barrier standing in front of us, and looking around it seemed to continue on for miles.

"Hahahaha! Alex, you say the funniest things.~ No, wife, it's our adventure!" Ace laughed as he pushed some thorny branches out of the way and walked in. I suddenly had that bad feeling in my gut again.

"W-W-Wait! Ace! ACK!"

I yelped as I was pulled in with the knave and tripped over an uprooted branch. Nature really did hate me. "Darn it Ace! You know I'm wearing flats! Not boots and—Woah." I felt my eyes pop out of my sockets as I saw the scenery surrounding us. This…This had to be—

"A-A-Ace…did we die?" I asked with my mouth hanging open as the knight laughed and picked me up.

"Nope! We're alive.~"

"…..I see….." I paused for a moment before tackling the stupid brunette to the ground. "ACE! YOU'RE THE BEST HUSBAND EVER! I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped off him and ran around like a little five-year old on pixies sticks. This was the best day of my life! "LOVE! LOVE LOVE!" I grinned as flowers showered down on me along with little hearts. Don't ask where they came from, this is Wonderland, remember. Though I should probably explain, it was simple really—

Strawberries. Yup, **STRAWBERRIES**. The fruit of the Gods, stretched out before me in a glorious, endless field.

"Can, I have some!? Can I! Can I!? Oh! Please tell me I can!" I gripped onto Ace's shirt collar as I kept jumping up and down in excitement. "If you say no….I'll kill you…" I said darkly as Ace laughed, not taking my threat seriously, when in fact I was…**DEAD **serious. I don't take strawberries lightly.

"Of course…go crazy…" Ace smiled as he handed me a large basket, where the heck did—WHO THE HELL CARES! I grabbed the woven basket and made a bee-line straight for the tasty field.

"STRAWBERRIES!" I cried as I lunged into the only greenery I ever wanted to be in.

BEST DAY EVER.

**~.X.~**

**Ace's P.O.V. **

I smiled as I watched Alex's head pop in and out of the bushes, and excitedly saying things like;

"ACE! LOOK! THIS STRAWBERRY! IT'S HUGE!"

"WAH! NO! WAIT! THIS ONE'S BIGGER!"

"YOU SHALL ALL BE IN MY BELLY! MWHAHAHA!"

Though my favorite had to be…

"ACE! I LOVE YOU! LET'S GET MARRIED SOON!"

Was it really this easy to please her? I felt my clock tick faster as a light blush dusted my cheeks, if it was really this easy to make her happy then I'll do this every second of our lives together. Wait a minute—our lives? "_Heh, does she really have me this tightly wrapped around her finger?" _I silently thought as Alex continued to weave in and out of the strawberry fields. I had found this place a couple of time changes ago and figured Alex would like it. Since, if I remember correctly, she had a thing for strawberries.

"Ace! Look at all the strawberries I got!" Alex interrupted my thoughts as she raised the basket above her head like some kind of trophy, flashing me that dazzlingly smile of hers. I think she looked the best when she smiled, irresistible, really. "Wow~ Are we going to eat all of that?" I asked as Alex suddenly drew the basket protectively to her chest. Her very developed chest….I had to say, I wasn't really surprised when she said she was a girl. I could care less, really, boy or girl…I wanted Alex.

"Mine…" She frowned like a stingy child as she took a step back.

Geez, what a selfish girl, though I couldn't stay angry at her. I was selfish too.

"So then what do I eat?" I teased as Alex shrugged. "Pick your own strawberries, lazy butt." She stuck out her tongue as she picked up a strawberry and was about to pop it into her mouth, until I snatched it out of her hand.

"Ha!~ Look I picked my own."

"Hey! Give it back!" Alex pouted as she tried to grab it back, but she was too short to get it. So cute.~ "But you said to get my own.~" I continued to tease as she put down the basket and tried to lunge at me, but I simply side step and watched her fall to the ground, her skirt rising giving me a view of her pink undies. Tsk, tsk, Alex if you're going to wear white leggings at least put white underwear on. Or else pervert's like me will see and then who knows what will happen. Hahahaha~

"Pink? I thought you liked the color blue?" I smirked as Alex sat up flustered and clueless at my words.

"Eh? I do like blue!" Alex said as she dusted off her skirt.

Awww~ So innocent…I want to soil that. My, such a sick and twisted guy I am.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Pink?

What the hell was that all about? Geez, Ace really is weird. But no matter, I'm not sharing my strawberries with anybody! I picked them and carried them, so they are rightfully mine! Though…Ace…did find this place—wait a minute...Ace found this place….has he been here before? No, it just has to be a coincidence, he has a terrible sense of direction and he can't even remember what he had for lunch!

"Ace…where did you find this place?"

"Oh…a couple of time periods ago…I thought you would like it."

So…he did REMEMBER this place! What the heck! A JESUS MIRACLE!?

"So you remembered! WOW! Ace! That's amazing! Maybe, your gaining your sense of direction back….or you're secretly smart. But how did you remember?" I asked curiously as Ace leaned forward, our noses only centimeters apart.

"I guess…it's just because I can't forget anything about you. Your quite unforgettable, Alex." Ace grinned as I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. _Thump. _Oh no. _Thump, Thump._ SHUT UP HEART! _Ba-dump!_ He can hear you! "Uh…Igottogowashthesestrawberriesbecauseofglobalwa rming!" I said in one breath as I grabbed my basket and took off, not even caring that a few spilled along the way.

"_Please, oh please tell me he didn't hear that!" _ I grabbed my chest as I slumped against a tree, out of Ace's view. What the hell was going on? Why is my heart beating so fast? " H-H-Heart spasm...yup it's a small heart spasm…" I convinced myself as I furiously ran my hand through my hair and tousled the soft locks. Yeah, that's what it was…a heart spasm.

**~.X.~**

"Oh! Wifey! Your back! Hahaha! I thought you may have drowned!" Ace waved at me, his smile shining brightly like the small fire next to him. Wait a minute—WHEN DID THAT FIRE GET HERE!? Ugh…just forget it…nothing really surprises me anymore. Pft! Whatever, I know I'll probably be surprised again.

"Nope…I just got a bit lost…but I'm ba—hey! I'm not your wife!" I frowned as Ace just laughed and continued to mix something in the bowl he was holding—WHAT THE!? SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! WHERE DOES ALL THIS STUFF COME FROM!? "Aww~ But I already set the date and everything." Ace sadly pouted as my face burned. When did Ace get so cute? OMG! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? ACE ISN'T CUTE! HE'S ACE!

"I don't care! And what are you making?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh…strawberry pancakes! Why? Does my cute wife want to help?" Ace shot me one of those smexy smiles of his, oh man…****. What's going on with me!? I don't like Ace! He's just a friend! A friend I SAY!

"No…I'm…kind of banned from all kitchens plus kitchen related items in Wonderland." I looked away ashamed from a confused knight. Not only was I banned from the Clock tower's kitchen, I was also banned from the Hatters and the heart castle. You see I may have or may not have created a terrible cookie and hot sauce hybrid monster that tried to eat Peter and some faceless, when trying to learn to bake with Vivaldi. Yeah…I know I suck.

"Ha! Nonsense! I'll teach you!" Ace confidently said as he handed me the bowl of batter. "Here I'll give you the easy part while I get the skillet ready." He said as he turned around, leaving me alone with the stuff. Did he know that this was a bad idea—hell even I knew this was a bad idea! "Uh….What do I do?" I asked as I poked at the goop inside the bowl. "Just throw in some strawberries and mix until the lumps are gone." Ace said as I looked down at the mixture. Seems easy enough….I CAN DO THIS!

Yup…I couldn't do it.

"Ace! I took out all the lumps!~" I grinned as Ace slowly turned away from the fire and blinked once. Twice. And finally a third time before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What happened to you!? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ace cracked up as I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What the heck was so funny? I did what he asked, I stirred the hell out of the batter, there were no lumps at all—well actually…there was no batter left. I may have, mixed the batter a little TOO well.

"What?" I asked a bit agitated by the guy's laughter.

"Your face! Hahahaha!"

"My face? What's wrong with my face?" I quickly touched my cheek, it felt fine a bit sticky but—wait sticky? What the fruit cake? I looked at my fingers and saw some type of tan gloop clinging to my skin. Eh?

"Here…look..hah…" Ace finally settled down and handed me a mirror, which I grabbed greedily and stared at my reflection.

OH GREAT CHEESECAKE IN A TIN DISH.

Batter. Batter covered me from my head to my toes, sticking to my body like thick clumps of melted gumdrops. Well, now I know where the batter went, though—"The pancakes are ruined! No strawberries for me…" I sadly sulked as Ace chuckled and lifted up my chin. "It's okay…I finally know what I'll be eating.." His deep voice engulfed my ears as he leaned in close and the next thing I knew I felt something wet slide against my neck, sending small shivers down my spine. What the—was that his tounge!? I sucked in a breath as I stared into Ace's red eyes that were now glimmering with a new emotion. What was that? Hunger? Or—suddenly it clicked…Oh my Glob… he's going to eat me!

"Gah! Ace! Cannibalism is frowned upon!" I pushed the knight away, though it didn't do much, because he was still planted securely in his spot. ****! What the heck was this guy eating!? _"People, obviously…." _ Right.

"Aww…but you just look so delicious…I just can't help myself." Ace purred as I slowly started to back away. "Really?…I'm not that g-g-great…" I stuttered as Ace grinned devilishly and suddenly lunged forward. "EEEKKK! I'm too young to get eaten!" I screamed as I took off, with Ace trailing behind.

"Hahaha!~ Come back my strawberry pancake!~"

"HELP! I'M ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A CANNIBIAL KNIGHT!" I yelled running straight towards the strawberry field but like always…Mother Nature LOATHES me.

**Trip~**

**Thump!**

"OW!" I cried as I painfully laid on the floor, my foot tangled in a twisted root of a strawberry bush. "Got ya!" Ace smiled as he tackled me to the floor. "Ack! Ace! NOOOOooooOOO" I said dramatically as the Knight caged me between his legs and held down my arms. "Don't eat me! At least not in front of the strawberries!" I pleaded as Ace thought for moment before speaking. Maybe, just maybe he would let me g—

"Nah~"

Curse my foul luck.

"Now…where shall I begin? Your arms? Face? Oh! I know… let's start with your stomach.~" Ace happily sang as my eyes widen as the knight's fingers crept their way to my sides.

"Noo! Not my stomach I need that for digesting! Ac—BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out hysterically laughing as Ace tickled my sides. Oh no! My secret weakness! I'm fricken ticklish! It's not even funny! "HAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHP! HAHAHAHAHA! A-A-ACE! HAHAHAHA!" I sputtered as only giggles escaped my lips. "What was that? I can't hear you.~ I'm too busy devouring your insides~" Ace hummed as he showed me no mercy and continued to tickle my sides. "BWHAHAHAHA! A-A-ACE! HAHAHAHA! I'M GUNNA PEE MY PANTS! HAHAHAHA! STOOOOOPP!" I begged as Ace kept tickling until he saw that I was dead serious about peeing my pants.

Ain't no one take peeing your pants lightly.

"Aww okay…" Ace stopped as I slowly stopped laughing and sucked in a few needed breaths, watching my own chest move up and down as Ace just stared at me. "Thanks…" I muttered as his red orbs met my teal ones.

"No problem.."

_Thump. _

"Uh…I—"

_Thump, thump. _

"Hey Alex…."

_Ba-bump. _

"Yeah, Ace?"

_Ba-bump. Thump. _

"Close your eyes, will you?"

Ace said coolly as he leaned in closer to face, our lips inches apart. ****! ****! ****! What do I do!? Do I listen or— before I could even decide my mouth did it for me. "Okay.." I quickly said as I shut my eyes, hoping that whatever happened would be over soon.

Ten seconds went by and nothing happened. I waited another thirty seconds and when nothing STILL didn't happen, I opened my eyes. "Eh? What the hell? ACE!? " I shouted as I saw Ace sprawled out on the floor next to me with a huge rock—wait is that a boulder—laying near his head. What was going on!?

"Sorry for the intrusion, mam. But this guy is wanted and very dangerous." A voice said as I sat up and swiftly looked around.

"By who?"

"By the….Date patrol!" Another voice interrupted from the shadows.

"Date pa-trol?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion as I stared at the two figures that stepped out from the bushes.

"Yes, and by the power invested in me in this pseudo patrol. You are under arrest!" The familiar-looking red-heads that were sporting mustaches said in unison as I felt a small vein pop up on my forehead. Pseudo? Date patrol? WHAT THE FLIP WAS GOING ON!? And who were these mustache-wearing men!?

"Under-arrest!?For what!?"

"For uh…eh….being too damn vulnerable to cheap tricks by the opposite sex! Now get in these ******* handcuffs!" The ugly looking guy cussed as the vein on my forehead grew larger. I stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing and slowly getting up. "Okay, okay….sorry Mr. Police officer…but can I say one last thing?"

"Sure…why not?"

"okay…..YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!" I shouted as I took off speeding in the other direction, thinking only one thing—"_I'm going to be on Cops!" _

"OI! GET BACK HERE! "

"NEVER!"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So there is AcexAlex fluff….hope people enjoyed it! :D So who do you think the date patrol officer's really are? And why are they arresting Alex? And is throwing a boulder at Ace, police brutality? Find out next time! ;D **

**Alice- *watching T.V.* Cops? Hmm.. I wonder who's the screaming child jumping over the fence—oh her shirt got caught half the way up…ha! that's so dumb I bet her parents are so ash—IS THAT ALEX!? **

**Alex- *inside tv screen* I'm gunna be on cops!Julius throw me a $20 out the window! Toss and run! Toss and run! **

**Julius- why do you need $20? **

**Alex- so I can refuel at the gas statio—**

**Cop- GET BACK HERE YOU ****! **

**Alex- Wah! Forget it! Just leave the window open! I'll climb in! **

**Julius- This chick…climbing in yo windows..snacthing all yo dolla bills up. **

**Alice-…..*facepalms* P-P-Please review…..**

***the author apologizes for this random scene….sorry…**


	29. The Light Shone Through the Darkness

**Black's P.O.V.**

Kiss. That stupid idiot ****** knight was going to KISS her! NO! Not while I was ******* breathing! But I needed a miracle, something to help me save Alex and not give up my hiding place at the same time. The next thing I knew the pebble that laid a few feet away from me (Actually it was a huge *** boulder, Black….not a pebble…) went spiraling into the air and made contact with the target's hea—er I mean accidently hit stupid *** Ace. He went down and I was ****** glad the Dealer was on my side today.

"Eh? What the hell? ACE!? " Alex shouted as she turned her pretty little head to see her attacker lying helplessly on the floor . You're welcome.

Heh, who knew this hero stuff was actually a lot easier than it looks? Pft! I totally can be a ****** awesome hero….IF I wanted too.

"You're an idiot…." White glared at me as I glared right back. What the hell was his problem? He didn't want Ace to kiss Alex either. "I'M THE ID—MPFH!"I almost choked to death as White shoved something red and hairy into my mouth. The ****!? "I guess it's up to me to save the day…now put on the mustache, Black." White ordered as he smacked on a handle-shaped mustache onto his upper lip. Okay….now I'm really confused. "What the ****, White?! There's no way I'm putting that stupid *** caterpillar on my face!" I seethed as I tossed the furry (and slightly damp) thing to the ground.

"Fine….then you can explain to Alex why you..._BLACK_ Joker , most likely killed one of her best friends." White causally said as he snapped his fingers and was suddenly wearing one of my warden outfits.

"….."

"Well?"

"**** you, White. **** you." I cussed as my counterpart grinned and walked out from the safety of the shadows.

"Sorry for the intrusion, mam. But this guy is wanted and very dangerous."

"By who?" Alex curiously asked as she sat up, giving me a view of that new outfit she was wearing. ****. She looked so cute. I felt my cheeks burn as I decided to join White, though with an idea of my own.

"By the….Date patrol!"

"Date pa-trol?"

And that's how we ended up where we are at now.

**~.X.~**

"GET DOWN FROM THAT ******* TREE NOW!" I yelled as Alex held on to the thick trunk and stuck her tongue at me. "NEVER YOU UGLY TROLL!"

Troll. SHE CALLED ME A TROLL!?

That's the fourth time already…

"DAMN IT! GET YOUR *** DOWN HERE OR I'LL ******* CLIMB UP THERE AND DRAG YOUR SOUL TO ******* HADES!"

"After seeing your face….I'm already in hell…" Alex answered coolly as White chuckled behind me, busy poking at Ace's unconscious face with a stick. What the hell? Anyways, all this waiting was getting on my last nerves! Doesn't she know I just saved her from being lip-rapped!? She should be ******* grateful! "That's it…YOUR *** IS MINE!" I growled as I threw aside my whip and began to climb up the stupid tree. When I get her there is going to be hell to pay and—

"OW!"

"EAT ACORNS!"

Alex grinned triumphantly as she began to pluck the brown rock-like objects and hurled them down at my face. "AH! OW! STOP! OW! ****! OW!" I wrapped an arm around the tree as I tried to shield the oncoming attacks with my other arm. This chick! She's ******* psycho! "Ah~ such a lovely stinging pain~ She's such a tease…" White lovingly sighed, sick ****** is enjoying this!

"Leave me alone! You ugly cop!" Alex frowned as she stood up on the branch she was sitting on and gave me a clear view of her…..panties.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Pink panties? I thought you liked blue?"

"I do like blu—YOU SAW MY UNDERWEAR!? DIE!"

Next thing I knew there was a foot in my face and then instant blackness. Why the hell was I even here in the first place? Oh, that's right it was because of HIM.

**~.X. FLASHBACK.X.~**

"_Oi! Ace get your *** over here and help me!" I ordered as the knave slowly walked out from the shadows with that stupid smile plastered on his ******* ugly face. "Tch…What are your so happy about *****?" I asked not really interested but White was constantly telling me about how happy workers made a happy working environment. Though we both knew we could care less than a rat's *** about other people's happiness—unless of course it was hers. I felt a slight warmth caress my cheeks as I thought about that time in the hospital. _

_She looked so fragile. _

_So innocent._

_So tender. _

_And especially so soft, in fact she WAS soft._

_Her chest was so—_

_My cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red as I found myself subconsciously groping the air around me. WHAT THE ****!? What am I thinking!? HELL WHAT AM I DOING!? I quickly slapped my hands to my face and began to hit my head against the wall. Why? Why do I feel this way? Why does SHE make me feel like this! We're not even part of the game but….I've fallen for her. _

"_Hahahaha~ What's wrong boss? Thinking pervy thoughts?~" _

_The knight's annoying voice interrupted my thoughts as I turned around and glared at him. Why doesn't he just get lost? I have the after-images to help me anyways. Argh! He pisses me off! Even more so since—_

"_Hey boss, since I'm done…I was thinking I could leave early." Ace's eyes turned dead serious as his signature smile disappeared and his mouth formed a straight line across his face. _

"_Why?" I tilted my head curiously as Ace remained stoic before that grin spread across his face once again. _

"_Because today I'm taking my wife on an Adventure!~~" _

_The knight happily exclaimed as I felt a huge invisible hammer crash down on my head. Him! And Alex! They're going on an adventure together!? Them two! Alone!? NO WAY IN HELL! "B-B-But there's executions that still need to be done! Lots! You'll probably won't be done until the next few time changes!" I lied as the knight of hearts laughed and slung his sword across his shoulders. "Aww! But boss! Ya see that's the problem, there are no more people to execute.~" Ace grinned as he stepped out of the way to reveal a long row of blood drenched cells that after-images were coming in and out of, carrying the once clock hearts of the knave's victims. _

_Damn. _

"_Well ther—"_

"_Sorry boss!~ But I have to go…don't want to be late!~ But don't worry hopefully next time you see me, I'll be a father~" He cheekily said as he turned around and started to walk a—wait a minute…. A FATHER!? WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? _

"_ACE YOU *******! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted but it was too late, the idiot was gone. _

_There was only one thing I could do. _

"_WHITE! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" _

**~.X. END FLASH BACK.X.~ **

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I cracked my knuckles as I glared down at the pervert cop who laid unconscious at my feet. That'll show him for peeking up my skirt. Tch, what a hom—wait a minute I'm a girl…damn I got to remember that. So he's just a regular pervert. "Did you see anything?" I shot his partner a death glare as he raised up his gloved hands and shook his head no.

"Of course not milady!"

Well at least he had some manners, though I couldn't help but feel that these two were very familiar. I wonder why that is? I mean it's like I KNOW who they are but the mustaches just throw it off, it's quite frustrating actually. "Do I know you guys?" I asked as the man deadpanned at me before regaining back his composure and smiled sweetly at me.

"Ah, I'm afraid not. We're just regular mustached men who are here under completely normal circumstances. Nothing unusual." He finished, though I still couldn't shake the weird feeling off. I think I do know who these guys ar—

"Ow…what hit me?" Ace rubbed his head as he slowly sat up and looked around a bit dazed and confused.

"Ace! You're alive!" I ran towards the knight with arms outstretched before me only to be clotheslined by the red-headed date patrol cop. "Ack!" I fell on my butt as the guy just stood there with his arm out. "Sorry mam, but contact with the offender is restricted." He calmly explained as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead. "But I thought I was under-arrest too? So that means we're both offenders, which also mean we can touch." I rationally explained as the guy stiffened and remained speechless.

Ha! I guess I got him there!

"…..Well…then I guess I'll just say I don't want you touching him. In fact if you want to touch anybody, you can touch me." The mustached man purred seductively as he pulled me into his broad and solid chest. Oh, wow…someone's been hitting the gym—GAH! What was I thinking!? He's probably a billion years older than me! He has a mustache for goodness sakes! Though…those are kind of cool.

"Hahaha…does that also apply to me?" Ace suddenly appeared and grabbed my arm, twirling me into his chest that was equally solid. Geez, was I the only guy that didn't have a well-built chest in Wonderland? Oh wait…I'm a chick…got to remember that…CURSE MY FOUL MEMORY! Grr….this is so hard…oh hahahaha how ironic…I'm talking about how hard this change is while bouncing around between two guys' hard chests.

Hahaha—I'll just stop now.

"No you're excluded…" the man said as Ace pouted and put me behind him.

"Aww so sad…because I really want to touch too…" Ace huffed as he shoved the date patrol officer who nearly lost his balance but was able to regain it back with a few quick fancy footsteps. "Is that so? I'm sorry but I may be too much to handle." The officer smirked as he pushed Ace back.

Thus began the shove war between the both of them.

"This….is stupid…" I said as I felt a large bullet of sweat roll down my forehead. I swear boys could be so dumb. I continued to watch the red-head and brunette push each other for a couple of minutes before turning my attention to the passed out date patrol officer next to me. He looked so familiar, and it was really bugging me. A little investigation wouldn't hurt, would it?

I crept next to the pervert's body and narrowed my eyes, squinting hard at the guy's sleeping face. He really was ugly…but it was an unforgettable kind of ugly. "Who the heck are you?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I noticed that his mustache was crooked—wait a minute crooked? Mustaches aren't crooked unless—

**RIP!~**

"OWW! THE ****!"

The guy immediately woke up from his slumber with a bright red line across his face. OH GREAT CREAM CHEESE DANISH! I tore off his face—hold up….

**Processing…..**

**Processing….**

**Click!~**

"This is fake!" I snapped my fingers at the sudden realization as the knight and the other "cop" stopped their petty fighting and stared in my direction. "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!? THAT ******* HURT AND—….****." Black cussed as he realized what I held in my hands.

"Care. To. explain….Joker?" I said through clenched teeth as Black sweatdropped and I heard someone gasp behind me.

"GASP! You're not a date patrol officer! I've been hoodwinked!" The other guy said though I kind of figured out it had to be White. "Three seconds…" I muttered as I began to crack my knuckles, causing Joker to pale a bit. "Huh? T-T-Three seconds?" Black said confused as White already took off, leaving his counterpart in the dust.

"One death of doom…"

"What the **** does that even mean!?"

"Three! DIE! YOU PERVERT, ROCK THROWER!"

**~.X.~**

I glared at the three men who sat before me with their heads hung down as I dusted off my fist, that were still warm from beating their *****. Though, for some reason White seemed pretty happy with the punishment, which was basically a lot of punches and kicks to sensitive parts of their bodies.

Weirdo.

"Five time changes…" I said as I placed my hands on my hips and watched each one of them jerk up their bruised heads.

"Five time changes?" They sang in unison as I nodded.

"I won't speak to you for five time changes for your crimes."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT—"

**SMACK!**

"Six for you Joker...want to make it ten?" I threatened as Black angrily pouted and turned his now redden face away. "No…" He puffed as he went back to staring at the floor. You're probably wondering why I'm being so hard on them. Simple really, after beating them senseless, Ace spilled the beans about the little competition the two of them were having. I couldn't believe it at first, but when White called me a toy, during the whole explanation…something inside me just snapped and I was pissed—SUPER pissed.

"Good… punishment starts now!" I quickly turned away and barely took one step on the soft earth when suddenly everything went black. Damn it.

CURSE YOU TIME CHANGES!

"….You know…Joker… it's such a shame…now that we can't see my wife, starting now, she'll have to journey all alone in the woods." Ace sighed sadly, though I couldn't help but notice a shark-like grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Oh… that's right, Ace. That is such a shame, especially since I heard this part of the woods are filled with ghost. Man-eating ghost." White said slyly as he held his chin in his hand as his counterpart had a certain glint in his eye.

Ghost? T-T-There were man-eating ghost, here?

"Yeah, I heard this one time that a ghost merely ripped this guy in—"

"All is forgiven! Ha ha ha! Did I ever tell you guys how much I enjoy your company?" I nervously chuckled as I clung on tightly to both Ace and Black Joker who happened to be the closest life-forms near me.

"I knew you would be crawling back, ****."

"Shut-up!"

**~.X.~**

I stared up at the tent ceiling, unable to go to sleep and slightly cleaned from the batter mess I had created on myself from before. Unfortunately, I was forced to camp out with Joker and Ace, who after a lot of debating decided to sleep outside for some unknown reason. I didn't see what the big deal was; I had camped out with Ace lots of times. I guess it had something to do with me sprouting boobs or something. Or maybe because I was starving and I'll probably eat them in my sleep.

Yeah. That had to be it.

Though as I looked around the quite huge tent, I couldn't help but notice how empty it was. "And…it's kind of cold too." I muttered as I carefully got up and peeked out of the tent. The fire was long gone but luckily it was a full moon, so I could see everything the pale light covered in its silvery glow. Which were the peaceful sleeping faces of my friends. Looking up at the star filled sky, I made the decision to get out of the tent and tip toe past the sleeping campers and journey to the river I had washed the strawberries I picked for the pancakes I never had.

**Growl~ **

I stayed frozen in my spot as my stomach cried out from the emptiness it suffered. ****. Hopefully nobody heard, I sucked in a small breath as I watched Black roll over and mutter something in his sleep before drifting back off to whatever perverted dreams he had.

"_I wonder if he dreams about me?" _

Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!? I felt my cheeks burn as I quickly scurried off. Never noticing that a lone ruby red eye was secretly watching me the whole time.

**~.X.~**

**White's P.O.V.**

I carefully followed behind Alex as she made her way through the forest. Silly little girl, were does she think she's going without me? I continued to watch her, her slender back leading me like some ghostly beacon as the moon's light shined down on her pale brown locks like some heavenly halo. I wonder if she even noticed I was here alongside her? In fact I was so close that I could smell, that intoxicating scent of vanilla and strawberries that she seemed to always carry on her.

I liked that smell, it was different from the hot sweaty mixture of sweets and animals that the Circus had. It was a sweeter, nicer, warm feeling that engulfed my senses.

**SNAP!~**

I watched Alex stiffen as she quickly turned, her skirt twirling with her as her eyes scanned behind her. I on the other hand was faster and moved to her blind side and swiftly followed her movements as she kept looking around and found no one. I heard her let out a small breath of relief as she placed a hand on her chest.

"T-T-There's no such things as ghost." She mumbled as I held back a chuckle and went back to following the Foreigner to wherever she was leading us. Heh, she was scared, how cute. Though for some strange reason I had the strongest urge to wrap my hand around hers and tell her it was okay.

"_Is this what it means to love someone? To want to comfort them instead of hurt?" _I thought as I felt my face scrunch up a bit from the thought. It was like the answer was right there in front of me but my mind could not grasp the thought. It frustrated me a bit, I hated not knowing what was going to happen, I hated not being the one in charge—though for another odd reason I kind of liked it.

"Wow.." I heard Alex gasp as I noticed she had climb up a huge rock over-looking a small river, as her large eyes looked up in childish wonder at the silver speckled night sky above her. I felt a small smile play on my lips as I continued to watch her, she really was easily entertained. Though I wonder why she's way up there in the middle of the night. "_I guess I should ask." _ I contemplated as I silently crept my way up the steppe incline and sat down besides the Outsider.

"So what are you doing this lovely night, milady?" I asked as Alex jumped up in surprise and nearly fell off the huge boulder until that is I grabbed her and placed her right beside me.

"W-W-White! What are you doing h-h-here!?" She stuttered as a tinged of red dusted her cheeks. Heh, did I cause that? Or was it just some figment of my imagination? "I could ask you the same question." I answered coolly as I stared at the water below, it's now dark surface reflecting the starry image of the sky. There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke up.

"I…couldn't sleep…so I thought I would come star-gazing instead." She quietly said as I watched her draw in her knees to her chest and look back at the sky above her. Was that really it? I couldn't help but feel there was more to that, and after what happened last time on our other "date"—I was sure to be careful to listen to every word she said. I didn't want to ruin anything.

"I see….so you like stars?" I asked a bit interested, I never figured Alex to be an astronomer type, but then again she always seemed to be looking up thoughtfully or staring into space. But I figured that was because she was clueless most of the time.

"Yeah…I like how…" She paused for a moment, probably wondering if she should trust me, before continuing.

"Even though everything changes they're still there. You know? Like even though crazy stuff is happening down here, they still come out every night, regardless of all the problems that are occurring. They're always there. And even when they have to go, they do it in an unforgettable way and instead of disappearing they shower a bit of themselves everywhere so you'll always have a piece of them with you." She finished as I saw a small smile make its way to her face. My clock started to tick a bit faster as her words sunk in. Though, suddenly something clicked in my head as I turned back to the breath-taking Foreigner.

"Sounds….a bit lonely doesn't it?" I asked as I saw the smile on her face instantly fade away. ****. I touched a nerve. But that sadistic part of me wanted to dig deeper, and so I let it. "I mean…in reality the stars, even though they look so close, they're million miles away from each other, sometimes billions. So even if one does fade away…do the other stars even notice?"

There was a silence for a long time, and I started to regret ever saying anything.

"I guess you're right….who would notice?" Alex softly said as she buried her head into her legs and if I didn't know better, I could have sworn I heard sniffling. Was she crying? No it couldn't be…could it? I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer causing her to lift up her face and before I could even say anything—my clock froze.

Sure enough, tears were dripping down her face like small sparkling crystals. Which wouldn't have bothered me at all—except this time I knew the reason behind them and I could already feel, what is this? Guilt? Wash over me like a strong wave.

"Alex…"

"I-I-It's okay! I-I-I'm just sweating from my eyes!" she blubbered as she covered her face and tried to get rid of the watery evidence. But I wasn't fooled, like I've told myself multiple times, nobody can fool White Joker. "….I'm sorry…" I muttered as Alex stiffened and nodded her head.

"I-I-It's..okay…I forgive you…" She chirped as the clock in my chest clutched in pain. There it was again, she's forgiving me so easily. Why? Why is she doing this? I don't understand! Why doesn't she act like a normal person! At least get a bit angry, with **TRUE** anger not those little tantrums you give us that are nothing more than a small pinch to my skin. After all I've done, after all she has seen me done. Why is she still here? Why does she still stay!? It makes no sense.

"Why are…Why do you stay with me? I made you cry but you're still ******* here." I cussed as Alex looked surprised by my foul language. Though I wasn't surprised at it in the least, Black Joker is me so this isn't such a huge shocker.

"I don't know…" Alex replied as she looked away and stared back at the sky.

Liar. She knows why but she doesn't want to share? I sighed as I closed my eye, and nodded off with the gentle breeze that seemed to wrap around me, like a cold embrace. And that's when it hit me, I knew why she stayed, why she never seemed to be bothered with anybody's teasing and why she never kept up with her threats (except that time she punched the hatter in the jaw) and especially why even after all the things I put her through she's still here.

"It's better isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The pain…it's better than feeling lonely…right?"

Once again the air was filled with a heavy silence and I believed I ruined my chances forever with Alex but truly the Dealer must have been with me.

"Yeah…it's better.." She responded as I immediately opened my eye and stared at her surprised. I was right? Wow, I wasn't expecting that, with her, I never truly understand what's going on or what's going to happen next.

"It's sick isn't it?" She spoke again as I noticed her eyes were filled with a pain that I knew all too well. "To actually like it when people treat you badly…heh, I must be sick….but…your right, it is better. It's better to have someone actually notice you, in any way, even bad then to just fade away into the background. Like you never existed." Alex stopped as she laughed and leaned back using her arms as support to keep her upright.

"I learned this at a very young age too. A year after…well you know…my mother…she never saw me. Whether because she just couldn't deal with what I had done or I just frightened her. I don't know….. I never saw her and I was left alone. Until one day I was asked to go to this event where other rich kids were attending, so with nothing better else to do, I went. Like all things it started off great, a few kids actually talked to me but then of course…one kid heard rumors and then all of a sudden they turned on me. Calling me a freak, a ******* child and let's not forget demon. Heh, kids were really mean, but for some strange reason I didn't mind it, in fact I liked it. I guess it was because even though they were sputtering hateful words, their entire focus was on me—and I wanted that, that attention." Alex finished as I remained silent, unsure of what to say. She was certainly different. I would have just killed them all.

"But your right White…"

Huh?

"If a star disappeared, other stars wouldn't notice. But I'm not looking for another twinkling star…I'm looking for that stargazer, who'll notice when my light fades away." Alex smiled as she turned her attention back to the midnight sky.

Black was right. She wasn't a toy, no she…

"Alex…"

"Yeah?"

Was my star.

Before I even knew what my body was doing, my lips found their way to hers and for that moment, it didn't seem so dark. In fact all I could see was light, a bright shining light that only glowed for me. I felt her body tense underneath mine before finally relaxing and then surprisingly (or maybe excitedly )she returned my affection. I thought everything was going very well, until that is—I felt something moist stain my cheeks. ****! Was I crying? But Joker never cries, except Black that one time when watching that one movie but besides that NEVER in my life. I instantly pulled back and was happy (well maybe not) to see that my Foreigner was crying— Once again. ****, did I do something wrong?

"Uh…I'm sorr—"

"No…you idiot….I'm crying because I'm happy." Alex happily explained before wiping her face. Thank Dealer! I can handle those kind of tears.

"Oh…well then…shall we continue?" I smirked as I leaned in and started to kiss her. But once again, like always, Alex surprised me. As I was about to blow her mind with the most amazing kiss ever—she fell asleep. Just like that, seriously! She just passed out! THE HELL!? Though I couldn't help but see the humor in it.

"Heh, how come every time we kiss, something always goes wrong? You either throw up and now you pass out after I make my feelings clear. You really are an unlucky star, you know that?" I frowned as I picked up her limp body in my arms and started to make my way back to the campsite before the idiot knight noticed anything. Heh, Black Joker is pretty happy about this, no doubt he's wide awake now.

"But you know Alex….you're the only light that has shone its way through my darkness….So is it alright if I continue to follow you like this?" I whispered in her ear as I gently began to peck her neck, causing her to make slight groans in her sleep. Joker may not be part of the game, but that doesn't mean he can't steal this heavenly light away, right?

Because what is light without darkness?

**~.X.~**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are? _

_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are?_

_ Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_ He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so._

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are?_

**~.X.~ **

* * *

**Wow…this was long! Also we learn that Alex likes whatever attention she can get even if it's mean remarks..pretty werid huh? But Anyways I'm so happy that so many people reviewed last chapter! :D Thank you! It means a lot! Because I noticed that I've been unfollowed by a few people so I was thinking that my story was sucking, but it's nice to know I still have some followers out there. SO THANK YOU! In other news…my computer is still being a jerk and now my phone has poo for brains too! Gah! Technology hates me! Well here was some WhiteXAlex fluff or JokerxAlex fluff…yup…. And it was pretty funny that everyone figured out that joker was the date patrol (Though it wasn't a surprise). So let me know if you liked this chapter, or maybe are hopelessly confused on which team you're rooting for. Until then stay tune! **

**Alex-zzzzzzzzzz**

**White- the one time….I actually get to kiss you…you pass out..**

**Black-consider yourself lucky…she threw up on me…TWICE! **

**White- *sulks* review…**


	30. Call Me Maybe

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Nnnn…" I rolled over only to find out that my body seemed to be stuck underneath something, or was it trapped? "_What the hell? It's too damn early for this." _ I thought as I felt a vein twitch on my forehead as I struggled to open my eyes. As I have said many, many, MANY times, I was not a morning person—and I'll never be one.

"Tch…it's just stupid Ace and Jokers."

I muttered as I saw the knight cuddling against my stomach as Black had a protective arm around my chest and White had his face crammed into my neck, gently breathing onto my slightly warmed skin.

Meh, nothing strange here.

**Grope, Grope~**

Cue light bolt strike of ultimate knowledge. And a poor certain red-head's arm being ripped off for a certain crime against someone's newly found womanhood.

"…**.WHAT THE HELL!** **AGAIN!?GET OUT OF HERE PERVERTS!** **DIIEEEEEE!**"

**~.X.~**

"Perverts, all of you are perverts.." I growled as the three idiots once again kneeled before me in a line with their heads hung down. Seriously! What was with these guys!? Why are they acting all funny? Well, funnier than before. "Tch, you didn't have a problem with it last night." Black mumbled as I stiffened in place. Last night? Now that I think about it—what did happen last night? I went for a walk and then what?

"Oi, perverted troll…what do you mean last night?" I asked as both Jokers quickly perked up their heads and stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't ****** tell me…"

" You forgot…"

White finished for his counterpart as both Jokers emitted a depressing aura. Well this is new. Though I wonder what their talking about.

"Forgot about what?" I curiously asked as I tilted my head cluelessly to the side.

"S-S-she forgot…oh great Dealer…she ******* forgot!" Black whined as he tugged on his bangs in frustration. "W-Was I really that forgettable? Maybe I didn't do it right? No, no my technique was flawless, hahahaha….flawless…nobody could forget that, that easily…no it's some mistake…" White huddled in a corner as he started to sprout mushrooms all around him as the cloud of depression hovering over them thickened increasingly. Wow…I wonder what their problem i—OH! Now I remember!

"Oh! I know what you're talking about now!" I snapped my fingers as Joker turned their attention to me, both with hopeful glimmering eyes. "You guys must have seen me when I passed out from hunger!" I smiled as White and Black urked before clutching their chest and falling dramatically to the floor.

"Hahahahaha! It looks like Mr. Joker doesn't leave a lasting impression." Ace chuckled as I still remained slightly confused by everything. Though one thing was for sure, I remembered going to bed hungry and not being able to go to sleep then my stomach growled and then I must have passed out from the lack of food in my belly. Yup seems legit.

"You passed out because you were...HUNGRY!? THE ****! YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!?" Black grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently. What the flip was his problem!?

"N-N-Not my fault…I didn't get to eat breakfast and then I left Vivaldi's early so no lunch either and finally the pancakes were destroyed…D-D-Don't make me remember about those poor strawberry pancakes!" I sulked as I thought about how the sweet fruit disintegrated into the clumpy batter. Why does everything I love get destroyed! It's not fair! Not fair at all!~~

"I-I-I-Idiot…you're an idiot!" Black sweatdropped as he released me and I continued to sulk over the strawberries that I never ate. "Aww wifey it's okay! I'll make you some pancakes right now~" Ace grinned as he patted my head tenderly. He was such a good person!

"Wah! Ace-husband! You're so good to me!" I cried as anime tears streamed down my face and I wrapped my arms around the knave. Maybe he wasn't a big pervert after all.

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V **

The Jokers looked on at the scene in envy. Their shining star was radiating for another, and the worst part was that she forgot her purpose. Which was to shine solely for THEM and no other. So you can understand their pain as they did nothing but shoot eye daggers at the brunette who was smiling smugly at them. Was this just a game to him? Because if it was, they would make sure to violently end his game for him.

Maybe throw him off a bridge into alligator infested waters.

"What do we do?" Black scowled as he watched his Foreigner walk off with Ace who was saying that she could watch him make pancakes. Tch, the only thing he should watch out for was Black's foot up his ***.

"Obviously, this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought." White responded coolly though he was just as ticked off as Black was on the inside. "No **** Sherlock. So what do we do?" Black asked as a chalkboard suddenly appeared. Where the hell did that come from?

"Sadly I think we underestimated our opponent. But after some quick re-examinations, I've formed a better assessment of our adversary." White adjusted the glasses that were perched on his nose as Black just twitched at the stupidity of it all. How did he get pulled into all of this anyways? He didn't even agree to the stupid bet yet he was suffering for it, life really wasn't fair. But if it was to win Alex over, then he'll try.

"So what did you find out?" The Warden asked sheepishly as his counterpart flashed him a sadistic grin and pointed to a chibi drawing of both Ace and Alex on the board.

"Well as you can see, Ace's character is known as the loveable idiot. Which gives him about five points on the desirable scale but combine that with his good looks and mischievous dark side it gives him about another good ten points." White tapped at the chibi Ace as Black continued to frown as he wondered what the hell this dark magic was. "Also since Alex is the naïve, gullible child-like type with a sad past, their personalities mix well together and they actually feed off one another, giving off a happy, cheerful kawaii atmosphere."

Suddenly the chibis were holding hands as flowers and hearts rained off of them sending random fangirl chibi drawings into a wild frenzy.

"And if that doesn't help, both their names are similar, making it seem that they are even MORE compatible, so when the brain sees the two words in the same sentence it actually links them together." White continued to explain as the words Alex and Ace appeared on the board and were suddenly side by side. "This is stupid! There is no ******* way that any of this is scientifically or even remotely true!" Black argued as White let out a small sigh and just ignored his other half.

"And the worst thing is, Ace is actually smart enough to use psychological warfare. "

"No ****** way! Now I'm sure you're lying!" Black jumped to his feet, with his hands rolled into fists.

"Do you know why he calls her wifey?" White slyly asked as his lone ruby red eye glinted dangerously, causing Black to gulp but stand his ground.

"W-W-Why?" Black asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because after getting called that little nickname numerous times, Alex will start getting use to it and after she starts getting use to it she'll start thinking about it. And you know what happens after she starts fantasying about it?"

"What?"

"Well the next thing you know, the two eloped and had a beach-side wedding with a suspicious looking character as the priest and are now on a seven day honeymoon in the wilderness doing Dealer knows what! And after the honeymoon is over Alex has about ten little Ace Jrs. running all over Wonderland." White paused before gravely grabbing Black by his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "And you **DO NOT** want ten little Ace Jrs. running all over Wonderland." White stressed as Black gasped in horror.

"That sneaky *******!"

"Uh…they do know we can hear them, right?"

Alex looked at Ace who was just standing there smiling cheerfully and planning on how he was going to kill Joker without Alex noticing since he discovered his plan. "I guess not.." Ace happily responded as Alex shrugged and went back to eating her pancakes. She was hungry after all and it was waaaayy to early in the morning to try to figure out what the heck Joker was talking about.

Ain't no one got time for that.

"So what do we do? Since this guy obviously has the upper hand." Black worriedly asked as White smirked before flipping the board over to reveal chibi drawings of both Black and himself with Alex.

"Don't worry, my dear counterpart! We have one thing he doesn't have!"

"Which is?"

"Forbidden Romance!"

"Forbidden wha—"

"Forbidden Romance, meaning that since we're the devilishly handsome villains in this story, our relationship with Alex is taboo, which makes everything ten times the more exciting. Since there's always the possibility if we'll turn the main heroine into a villain also or if she will turn us around. Plus there will be people trying to stop our love, which makes the relationship even more enthralling. And since there's two of us, we get double, if not triple the points." White said excitedly as Black started to get a bit pumped up too.

"Yeah! Yeah! So what does this mean?" Black smirked as White smiled grandly before saying the next line.

"We're in a deadlock."

**DUN DUUN~**

Cue two crestfallen villains.

"I hate your guts…so ******* much.." Black sulked as White went back to growing mushrooms.

Joker couldn't catch a break could he?

**Brrriiiiing!~**

**Brrriiiiiiinnnnng!~**

"Hello? Oh hey, Julius! Huh? Oh I'm fine, Ace found me and I ended up camping out with him and the Jokers... No! Don't do that! I'm fine! Really! Hahaha~ Okay…you get some rest alright? Don't fix anymore clocks without m—Aish! Julius you're so mean.~ Okay..okay..fine, bye." Alex pouted as the three role holders stared in shock as the Foreigner closed her small baby blue flip phone with a cute bunny charm.

"What.." Black gaped.

"The.." White continued.

"Hell." Ace finished.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE!?" All three male role holders flooded around Alex who clutched her new toy to her chest. "Uh..yeah..Julius..bought me one..since he had some plan that allowed him another line." Alex sweatdropped as the guy's eyes were glued to her phone. Though they were all thinking one thing.

"_Julius, you sneaky *******." _

"...Give me your phone number.." Black demanded as White tried to snatch the phone away from Alex.

"Huh? No way!" Alex swiftly blocked the incoming attack as she started to back away from the now creepy group. "Why not!? That mortician has your phone number!" Black seethed as he took a step forward. "Well yeah, but that's because he's in my top five friends."

"Top…..five…" the trio deadpanned in unison as a huge bead of nervous sweat rolled down Alex's forehead.

Wrong words Alex, wrong words.

"Hahahaha~ Then I have to get on there.~" Ace chuckled with sword in hand as his eyes filled with a fiery determination. "Over my dead body!" Black growled as he pulled out his whip and White grinned creepily. "Please, dear Alex let me see your phone." White cooed as Alex had that all too familiar feeling in her gut telling her to run.

"No."

"Well then…I guess we'll just have to take it by force."

"Hahahaha yeah!"

Ace grinned as Alex deadpanned and remained frozen in her spot knowing the monsters in front of her were eyeing each little movement she made. She stayed like that for a moment before making her final decision of either flight or fight.

"Uhh..is that so? Hahahaha…" Alex nervously chuckled before continuing. "…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed as she spun around and took off straight towards the woods only to bump into a lost traveler.

"Oh..well what do you know…I finally found you..Alex-hime."

**~.X. In Reality .X.~**

**Edith's P.O.V.**

"So this spell didn't work either.." Alec took off the tribal mask he was wearing and toss aside the African maracas he was using for some South African voodoo ritual that supposedly opened up the gates to the Netherworld. Which by the way, was just a complete waste of time and money.

"I told you so…" I sighed boringly as I tapped my fingers against the soft grass. How long had we been outside anyways?

"Maybe we need a wizard, Edith tell me, how far is Hogwarts from here?"

**SMACK!**

"Idiot! Wizards do not exist!" I frowned as I watched the detective quickly recover from the torpedo of a shoe I threw at him. "Only because you don't believe.." He countered as I shot him a glare. For a man who was supposed to be all about logic, he certainly was a strange character. "So tell me, Edith my love, what is really troubling you?"

I quickly stopped playing with the blade of grass I had wrapped around my finger and I met the gaze of the idiotic man as I began to bite on the inside of my left cheek-Out of a bad habit. "Nothing..nothing at all…" I lied as I felt a slight blush spread throughout my face. God only knows why this guy ceases to irritate me.

"Are you sure? Because from the way your attacking the greenery I can conclude that something is bothering you and from the way your biting your cheek it means you're holding information from me." Alec coolly said as he put his hand out in front of me urging me to take it. Tch, like hell I will and damn this body-language reading detective!

"Is that so? Well your wrong." I angrily huffed as I got up on my own and started to walk towards the mansion with the imbecile trailing behind like some lost puppy.

As we journeyed to the house there was a calm yet awkward silence between us before the nosy detective decided to speak up.

"Were you really close to him?"

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks as I sharply turned to see the completely relaxed and collected brunette.

"Your nephew…were you really close to him?"

"Yeah… of course…" I paused as I felt that small pang of pain nip at my heart. I know it's been more than a year now, in fact Alex's birthday already passed but the heartache was still there. He would have been eighteen today. Such a young and tender age, an age where childhood comes to an end and you have to face reality. Heh, I wonder if he would be able to handle it?

"You know, such wealthy families like your own aren't usually so close. Mostly it's because of jealously or competition sometimes even greed that makes them so distant. But in this case it's different. It's strange really, I mean with Alexander gone that would mean you were next in line to succeed as company heiress." Alec rambled on, instantly breaking me from my thoughts.

"….Are you trying to imply something, Mr. Knight?" I asked as I felt my fist curl up into tiny balls. I didn't like the tone of his voice and what he may be referring to.

"No of course not…it's just befuddling, you two's relationship that is." Alec finished as he placed his hands behind his head. Knowing that he would never get off my case, I sucked in a small breath and then released it. I can't believe I was going to share this especially with HIM.

"Alexander…he's like a son to me."

There was a pregnant silence before I continued.

"Alice was always too busy with the company to properly take care of him, so that's where I stepped in. You see I was like a surrogate mother, and I tried my very best to take care of him to make sure he got all the love he needed and deserved. But even then, a surrogate is just a surrogate and it can't replace the real thing. He was a lonely child you know, he didn't have any friends and was in a way, quarrtine from the outside world. But anyways like I said I tried to keep him happy but the truth is, I'm just as busy as Alice. In the end even though I said I tried my hardest to try to raise him, he still had to go through so much by himself—he was always alone. And I regret that…loneliness is probably the worst thing a child has to suffer." I finished as Alec nodded thoughtfully.

"But you still tried…and I think he knows you did your best too. But the real question is…who would he be happier to see, if he could…you or Alice?"

"…I really don't know….neither…maybe…" I said sullenly as I stared up the blue sky.

_"There's alot of things I wish I could tell you, Alex. And one of them is...one day you won't be alone anymore and when that day comes..I wish you all the happiness in the world."_

**~.X.~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I roamed around the garden looking at the plants and flowers that had blossomed this spring. I decided to leave Alec and Edith alone in their little endeavor to trying to open the gates to Wonderland. Though I knew no matter what they did it wouldn't open, it just didn't work that way.

"I wish…I could just forget….to simply forget you and the pain that's torturing my very soul."

I muttered as I ran my fingers along the roses bushes only for my index finger to poke a thorn and bleed quite a bit. "Ow…." I said emotionless as I could care less about the minor wound since I was still hurting from the large gash that ripped my chest wide open. Metaphorically, speaking of course.

"But I can't…I can't just let you go…Alex…I miss you.."

I whispered as I gently sucked on the injured finger and was shocked to see a little black bird, a raven laying in the grass before me. "Why hello there, little bird…I suppose you saw my little incident." I asked, feeling a bit ridiculous by my actions but it helped with the slight loneliness I was feeling. Though surprisingly the ebony bird nodded it's head, as if to understand me before hopping away.

Weird…though..I felt as if this has happened before.

"_Follow me."_

Huh? What was that?

"_Follow me, Alice."_

A voice? But where is it coming from?

"_Mother! Mother help me! I'm falling!" _

Wait a minute...that was Alex's voice! I quickly gathered up my skirt as I blindly ran towards the sound of my baby's voice. I knew the sound of it anywhere! I was positive it was her voice! It was a mother's intuition!

"_Mother! Mother help me! I'm falling! I'm—"_

"Woah!"

I cried as I nearly fell into a very large hole. What the hell that wasn't here before! But wait why does this all seem familiar?

"_Woman! Your standing right above it! It's a huge a** hole with—wait a minute is that gun powder?"_

Oh that's right…the detective mentioned something about a hole. But then—OMG! Wonderland! This is—

"Wonderland…"

"About time you remembered..." A smooth voice said as I looked around and saw that no one was there. "Hey hag, I'm up here.." The voice insulted as I angrily looked up, ready to give the dismembered voice a piece of my mind when I noticed a beautiful woman with ebony colored wings floating above me. An angel?

"Ya! I know what you're thinking and before you say anything, I'm a man…now let's make this quick, because I have things to do that don't involve hanging around with a ****. Tch, I swear why couldn't the rabbit do this.." The man coldly said as I bit the bottom of my lip. He didn't even know me yet he's calling me some floozy!

"Hey—"

"You want your child back right?" He quickly cut me off as I remained silent and nodded my head.

"Yes..I want Alex back.."I said as I nervously bit on my fingernails, a nervous habit I had to break soon.

"Then jump in the hole.."He causually said as he continued to glare at me. Seriously what was his problem and why was he helping me? It was obvious he didn't like me.

"You hate me don't yo-"

"Yes..." He quickly retorted not even giving it a second thought. Rude.

"Hate is a strong word you know..." I frowned, just like him I didn't have time to be wasting either, so he should just do whatever he has too and carry on.

"Shall I use a different one? How about loathe? Despise? Abhor? Detes-"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh... I got it...so I just jump into the hole and get my daughter back?" I asked suspicously, it sounded too good to be true and knowing the way Wonderland works...there had to be a catch.

"Yes and no.." The guy responded as he hovered mere inches from my face. Whoa! He's fast! And probably dangerous too. But even so, I was a determined mother. "So which one is it?" I calmly asked as the raven-haired role holder tapped his chin thoughtfully before blandly responding. "Yes Alex may choose to come back with you and no she may not. In the end it's her desicion." He hummed before he disappeared.

_"So tell me, Alice. How desperate are you? To get your child back?" _

A new voice interrupted, one that sounded like an old powerful being's whisper before something or someone shoved me into the hole.

"WAAHHHH! I'M FALLING!" I screamed unsure of what was going to happen, though one thing was for sure.

"_I'm coming for you…Alex."_

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So another lovely update for you lovely people! And now crazier stuff is about to happen. How will the role holders feel about Alice coming back? And will she met a certain dodo? Plus who was that new voice Alice heard, are they the ones behind this? And will Joker get Alex's number? Also who was the lost traveler Alex bumped into? So many questions but so little answers! And i'm just rabling because i have no idea what to say...BANNANAS!**

**Edith- review**


	31. Through the Looking Glass

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Oh..well what do you know…I finally found you..Alex-hime."

_Alex-hime?_

"H-H-Hime?" I asked puzzled as the man towering over me smiled happily as he extended his hand out towards me. "Hai! You are Alex-hime aren't you? You still smell the same though a bit like garbage, but I'm guessing that's the scent of the trash over there." The man continued to grin as he nodded towards Joker and Ace. Ooooookaayyy…. Who the heck was this man? And do I really smell? I took a couple of whiffs of my arm, and only smelt the lingering scent of sweat, dirt, batter and strawberries. Ew. I had to remind myself to take a shower as soon as I got back to clover tower.

"I wonder if you still taste the same?"

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully as a fluffy tail wagged cheerfully behind him. Wait a minute….OMG! HE HAS A TAIL! Though now that I've noticed he has wolf ears too, damn, I have to pay more attention to my surroundings. It must be because of his short messy white hair that I didn't notice the appendages, plus it didn't help that he wore a white suit with a purple and black striped vest underneath. And some sort of medal shaped bird pinned onto the jacket. Weird…though strangely it looks familiar, as if I had seen that crest before.

**Lick~ Lick~**

W-W-WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST LICK ME!?

"Wah!~You do taste the same! Alex-hime~ I found you!" The man's blue eyes sparkled like beams of sunshine before he pounced on top of me and continued to lick my face all over. "Gah! S-S-S-Stop! It tickles! HAHAHAHA! STAHP! HAHAHA! BAD DOGGIE!" I gasped as I tried to shove the guy off but he was surprisingly heavy. "But mistress~ I'm just so happy to have found you! Plus you taste so good.." He pouted as his ears flopped down along with his tail.

S-S-S-So….Cute….

"Okay! One more lick~"

"Yay!Ack!"

The dog-man was thrown back as Ace had his sword to his throat and Black yanked me up to my feet as White took out a handkerchief and began to rub my face vigorously. "My, Alex we would have never known you to be into bestiality…" White grinned though something told me he wasn't really amused or happy about—wait a minute, bestiality!?

"HEY! I'm not like that!" I frowned as I pulled my hand away from Black's and glared at the red-heads. How dare they think I'm like that! "I'm not a beast! Unless you mean in the cool way, then yeah I am!" I angrily pouted as everyone deadpanned. Tch, that'll show them…idiots.

"You're mom dropped you on your head when you were a baby didn't she?" Black asked as White suddenly had me in his embrace and was petting my head lovingly.

"H-H-How did you know?" I sweatdropped as White only hugged me tighter. "Don't worry Alex~ I'll teach you everything you need to know~ In fact let's go over the basics right now.." White cooed as he ran his fingers across my collar bone, sending tiny shivers down my chest. "_T-T-That actually felt nice.."_ WAHH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? AND IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE! WHAT DO I—

**Growl~**

"Touching, the princess like that, with your filthy hands...is unacceptable.." The wolf-man growled as a vein popped up on his forehead, clashing with his silver hair—hold up! Silver? His hair is now silver!? _"His eyes changed color too…their red now…." _I thought as Black stood in front of White with whip in hand as Ace pressed his sword closer to the guy's throat, drawing small droplets of blood. What was going on and why were the guy's acting so hostile with this guy? He didn't do anything wrong, as far as I could see.

"I don't like it either…but first things first…what are you doing here, werewolf?" Ace grinned as I felt my eyes widen at the sudden realization. It couldn't be…could it?

"_You don't remember that you were about to be eaten by a werewolf?" _

This guy…was he the werewolf Ace was talking about all those time changes ago? But Nightmare called him something else. What was it again? Damn it...brain work! Oh I remember!

"You're the Bandersnatch! Right!?" I piped as I broke away from White's embrace and walked towards Ace, only to be stopped by Black. "You stop right there…" Black scowled as he dug his fingers into my skin. OW! What the hell was his problem!? " Black! Let go…he's a role holder too isn't he? Plus he looks harmless…and he didn't do anything wrong." I frowned as I put my free hand on top of his.

"Harmless my ***! He has ******* red eyes for Dealer sakes!"

"You have red eyes…Idiot…"

"Well this is different!"

"Stop being a baby Black…I'm sure he's harmless! I'm 100% positive!" I said confidently as I slowly pulled his slender fingers away from my skin. "Ace, let him go…" I ordered as I walked over and put a hand on the knave's shoulder.

"But wifey!"

"Oi…being in a marriage…it's all about trust too, right? So trust me on this one. He's not a bad guy." I smiled softly towards the wolf-man, who gratefully returned the smile back, flashing his sharp canines. Cute but kind of scary. "But how do you know for sure?" Ace asked as he turned his head towards me.

"Because you can't fool these eyes…I can tell when someone's a good person and when their not."

Too bad I forgot that I hadn't been to a proper eye doctor for like a year.

**~.X.~**

"WAAHHH! I'M SORRY GUYS! I WAS WRONG! HEEEEELLLPPP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I screamed as the Bandersnatch ran with ease through the forest, hopping over large boulders and dodging bullets easily. Oh man, I was totally wrong about this guy! As soon as Ace got off him, he snatched me up and bolted! Who the heck does that!? Especially after I saved him from getting his throat sliced opened!

"I ******* TOLD YOU!" Black scolded as I watch him jump up into the air and crack his whip near the Bandersnatch's feet.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelped as I jerked back in fear from the black leather.

"Whoa! Isn't this fun Alex-hime!? Your friends are so slow, though~" The silver haired man laughed as he suddenly bounced off two trees and rocketed into the air, barely dodging Ace's blade.

"Hahahaha! Slow? Is that so? Maybe we're actually going faster than you…" Ace grinned, as his sharp crimson eyes flashed and he landed in front of the Bandersnatch, who also landed on the ground. Blegh…all this running around and movement is giving me motion sickness. "Hehehe really then why haven't you touched me?~" The wolf-eared role holder teased as I watched the Jokers close in from behind as Ace cautiously advanced forward.

"Are you sure about that?" Ace asked as I could hear him tighten his grip around the hilt of his sword.

"Yea—"

**Rip!**

Suddenly the Bandersnatch's suit was torn into ribbons. WHAT THE HELL!? HOW!? WHEN!? I felt my mouth hang open as the kidnapper's body stiffened and his once happily wagging tail was now deadly still. "Heh…You got me in the air….Well then….since things suddenly got real. Let's play shall we?" the Bandersnatch smiled as he slowly took me off his shoulder and placed me in front of him.

Was he going to let me go?

As if to question it I took a step forward only to be pulled back by the wolf-eared role holder.

"Please….forgive me Alex-hime…but trust me when I say this is for the best.." He whispered into my ear, as I suddenly noticed we weren't in the forest anymore but near some type of rocky landscape with jagged overlooking cliffs. And we were especially close to one of these cliffs. Wait a minute… He wasn't planning on…OH HELL NO!

"Guys! Help! He's going to thr—MPFH!" The Bandersnatch covered my mouth as the Jokers and Ace lunged forward and before anyone could react or any weapons could clash, the Bandersnatch shoved me—HARD. Which sent me tumbling off the edge of the cliff we had once been standing on.

"JOKER!" I cried as the ground below me vanished and I started to free fall down towards the sharp, flesh-ripping shards of glass that twinkled below me like deadly stars.

"ALEX!" I heard someone scream, probably Joker and Ace as I felt the cold air wrap around me.

"Heh, hey Alex-hime~ isn't the best part falling?" The bandersnatch suddenly appeared as I felt his arms replace the cold air and looking up I saw Joker and Ace looking back down at me with eyes filled with…was that regret? Or sadness? Which one was it? I felt my heart harden as I tried to reach towards them, as they got smaller and smaller.

"_No…don't leave me…Don't—" _

"Alex! Don't worry! I'll find you! Don't be sad! I'll find you! I promise! Whenever you get lost, just know that'll I'll find you!" I heard Ace's voice fill my ears as tears somehow found their way to my face.

"Yeah! Don't give up, ****! WE'LL FIND YOU! AND LIKE HELL WE'LL DRAG YOU BACK HOME!" Black joined in as I let out a small chuckle. That's right, I have friends now….I have people who care about me. So even when I feel lost or alone….

"Okay! Then I'll be waiting!" I cried out as they finally disappeared from my sight and only darkness surrounded me.

"_They'll come get me." _

**~.X.~**

**Julius's P.O.V.**

"It's been awhile now…maybe I should go find her.." Gray nervously looked at the doorway as I placed my mug of coffee down. "She said she was fine…besides Ace is with her…" _Along with Joker._ Though I left that part out for obvious reasons.

"A storm is coming.." Nightmare said out of nowhere as he tightly wrapped his blanket around him.

"Storm?" Gray asked curiously as Nightmare playfully grinned and spun around on the wheelchair he was sitting in. Why he was in one, was beyond me. Probably just some other tactic to try to get out of work. Though everyone knew that was pointless since Gray was strict with the lazy incubus.

"Oh, you'll see…" Nightmare continued to smile as he took out his pipe and began to smoke.

"Must you do that in here?" I asked, knowing that the Foreigner hated smoke because it reminded her of her past. And I didn't want her coming back to a smoke filled tower, not that I care or anything. It just would be better if she felt a bit more comfortable here…so maybe she will stay—Whoa! What the hell am I thinking!? _"It's her choice if she wants to stay or not….not mine.."_ I thought as I stared at my unfinished clock work. Alex had asked me to wait until she came back, she liked to watch me work, Dealer knows why. But in reality it was quite nice, having someone around. Even though I convinced myself I wasn't romantically interested in Alex, there was still a small VERY small part that wanted a bit more. But I had learned from last time, it would be impossible, nobody could love someone like me. I was just a shut-in mortician after all. And the last time I put myself out there, the girl I loved ended up with my—best friend.

Heh, love sucks doesn't it?

But then again Jericho was a good guy, he was my mentor and friend. "_But then again, he stole away my first love without even so much as a hello." _Sigh. Maybe it was my fault, I don't know, maybe I didn't try hard enough. Either way, it hurt…a lot. Ugh, I should stop thinking about this. I placed my head on my desk and stayed there for what seemed like forever when the door suddenly burst open.

"A—Ace? Joker?"

I heard Gray say as I picked up my head and saw the said role holders standing in the room. What the heck? Where's Alex? "Ace? Where's—" I started only to get cut off by White Joker who was staring, well glaring at a cowering Nightmare.

"You! Caterpillar, we need to go through the Looking Glass." White ordered as Gray stood in front of his master with knives in hand, ready to stab into the jester's flesh.

The Looking Glass? Why would they want to go through the Looking Glass? Plus it's absolutely forbidden to go through!

"Jester you know the rules…role holders from our side cannot go through and—"

"You take us through or I'll ******* beat so bad that you'll beg to be put in a hospital!" Black growled as Nightmare paled and began to hack up blood. Great…more mess. I rubbed my temples as Gray started to argue with the Jokers and then Ace decided to join in and before you knew it there was a screaming match between all the role holders. Seriously? What were we five or something? I did not have time for this!

"OI!ALL OF YOU ******* SHUT UP!" I shouted as I pounded my fist into my desk, catching everyone's attention.

"Hahahaha~~ Did we make you angry Julie-chan?~" Ace teased as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead.

"Ace..don't start…and Jokers calm down, and can you CALMLY explain what is going on to Nightmare instead of scaring him to death." I sighed as I pushed up my glasses that were slipping off and I was about to scold Nightmare about being such a ***** but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Could it be Alex?

"Excuse me…" I muttered as I got up and opened the door, only to see—

"Alice?"

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Owie…" I sat up as I rubbed my head. What happened? I was just running around the mansion grounds and then what? "Did Alex-kun fall?" I asked myself as I tapped the bottom of my lip, pondering on what happened next.

"Ahh~ Alex- kun knows now!" I grinned as I remembered the strange man's words before he left me to take a nap. I never saw anyone like him before….he had REAL puppy ears and tail!

"_Alex-hime…let's play a game~" _

"_A game?" I asked as I stared at the man who's clothes were all torn up and his white snowy hair had a few twigs and leaves sticking out from it. He was a funny looking man, maybe he was a hobo? Ooo! Did that mean he had a burlap sack and a can of beans!? _

"_Yup! Everyone has to play the game! Even Alex-hime~" _

_Alex-hime? Why does he keep calling me that? What does hime mean anyways? But Alex-kun likes games. "Okay! Alex-kun will play!" I agreed happily as I waited for the guy's challenge. I was good at games. _

"_The game is simple….all you have to do is find me. Okay?" _

"_Okay!" I chirped as the guy smiled. "But how can Alex-kun find you if I don't know who you are?" _

"_Oh..right…well my name is Haku…so come find me okay. But first! Count to 100~" The man, er I mean Haku said as he bounded off into the thick woods, leaving me all alone. _

"_A hundred? But Alex-kun only knows how to count to 50…" I pouted as I covered my eyes and began. _

"_One…" _

But I got tired after I got to about twenty or was it ten? I don't know, but mommy always did say I get tired easily. Or was it bored? Meh, I guess I'll go look for Haku now. "But which way did he go?" I said out loud as I began to skip off in some random direction.

**~.X.~**

"I'm tired!~" I angrily pouted as I sat down on a log. I had been walking FOR-EV-ERRRR! It probably was like a hundred minutes. "And what's that awful smell?" I scrunched up my nose as I sniffed around, some ugly smell had been lingering around for a while now. And it was gross! Though now I wonder…I took a big whiff of my arm and nearly fell off the log I was sitting on.

"Ew! I smell!"

I frowned as I got up and spotted a small stream nearby. Hm, in nature shows I always see that Jeff guy take bathes inside rivers, so I can too right? _"Would mommy let me?" _ I thought as I looked around and grinned mischievously. Heh,heh, heh…mommy isn't here.

"Alex-kun is going to get naked!" I shouted as I tugged off the huge bunny shirt I was wearing. I had took off the skirt and tights because they were too big and girly too! Boo! Alex-kun is a boy! I tip-toed into the water and began to splash the cool liquid on me. "Washy~ washy~ Washy!" I giggled as I kept washing my body until the bad smell went away. Though I made sure not to go in too deep, because Alex-kun couldn't swim. "This is the way you wash your arms! Wash your arms! Wash your arms!~ Early in the morning!" I sang as I looked down at my reflection, yup, Alex-kun still looked the same but why does he feel a bit strange? Almost like I'm not supposed to be this little. Oh well~ Once I was sure that I was smelly-free I got out of the small stream and put back on the big shirt.

**Grumble~ Growl~ Grumble~**

"Nnnn…I'm hungry…" I rubbed my empty stomach as I started to walk down some path that was scattered with colorful leaves. "It's cold too…Alex-kun is hungry and cold!~~" I whined as I stomped my foot. Usually by now some servant would come and give me a coat along with some snack but no one ever came. "Oh...that's right…mommy isn't around.." I said softly as I trudged on through the thick pile of autumn leaves that were the only ones listening to me.

**~.X.~**

"Hungry…so hungry…." I crawled on the floor as I slowly inched my way forward. I never been so hungry in my life!~~ "I'm gunna staaaarrrrvvvveeeeee!" I cried, when suddenly I smelled the most greatest of smells, the best of the best, the wonderful of most wonderful of smells!

"CAKE!"

I piped up as I scrambled to my feet with a newly found power and followed the delicious smell into someone's garden. "Wow…" I muttered as some drool dripped down my chin. This was—

"Heaven!"

I ran towards a lavishly set table filled with all sorts of cakes and teas. "I'm not going to starve!" I happily exclaimed as I easily picked up a huge tray of mouthwatering German chocolate cake and I was about to shove my face into it too when suddenly two maids stopped me. "Oh! A child? What is he doing here?" One lady said as the other frowned. "I think you mean, what is that child doing with Master Blood's cake?" The mean lady said as I felt my eyes roll. I didn't like mean people. But either way this cake was going in MY BELLY! Alex maneuver: Fool the suckers with big puppy dog eyes, activate!

**Sniffle~ Sniffle~**

"I-I-I'm so sworry pretty ladies! It's just that my tummy is rumbling and I'm so vwery cold…I just thought, maybe just maybe that the angelic ladies would spare me just a tiny little piece of cake." I pouted sadly as I felt my eyes water.

There was a moment of silence before the ladies looked at each other before looking at me. Which was weird since they didn't eyes—strange. Though for some reason it felt normal, as if I was already use to eyeless maids.

"Well...if it's just one little piece.."

"I'm sure the Master won't mind." The once evil maid said as she picked up the tray from my hands and cut me a slice. SUCCESS!

"Thank you! Thank you so—"

**BANG BANG!**

I looked at my hands in disbelief as the piece of cake I was holding exploded in my hands. There was only one thing I could do. "WAAAAAHHHHHH! MY CAKE IS GONE!" I cried as the maids tried to soothe my pain but nothing worked, until that is a huge man with bunny ears grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and brought me eye level to his face.

"Who the hell are you? And why the **** are you eating Blood's cake?" The bunny person with wavy orangey-yellow hair and violet eyes glared at me as she shoved a gun into my belly. S-S-Scary! The bunny-lady was scary!

"WAAAAHHH! SCWARY! THE BUNNY LADY IS SCARY!" I continued to scream as the bunny-lady had a vein the size of a golf ball pop up on her forehead.

"I'm a man! You little brat! And I'm not a bunny either!" The man growled as I watched fearfully as his finger curled around the trigger. Oh no! I'm gunna get shot! I don't want to die!

"Elliot! Put that child down…Who told you, you could kill without my permission?" A man with sea-foam eyes and raven-colored hair appeared wearing a white suit and a big red hat that had cards and roses sitting on its brim. Wow….he looked so….COOL!

"But Blood! This little brat was—"

"Silence Elliot…" The man named Blood ordered as he turned towards me, his eyes narrowly scanning me up and down before he smiled. "Tell me, child…what is your name and why are you here on my property?" he asked as I smiled brightly, right back at him.

"My name is Alexander Liddell!"

"Liddell you say? I never heard of that name before, pray tell….do you have a heart beat?"

"Yeah! Of course! Everyone has one!" I chirped, proud that I could answer the man quickly.

"I see…so then you're a Foreigner.." the man muttered as the mean bunny man's eyes widen and he put me down. Though one thing bothered me a bit. "I'm not a foreigner! I'm Alex!" I stated as the two men looked at me, before Blood let out a small chuckle. "Okay then..Alex…how about you join us for my tea party?" He asked as I could feel my little heart beat with happiness.

"Yeah! Of course! About time you asked!"

"Heh, so tell me Alex…how old are you?"

"Seven!"

"Seven? My, my now what is a seven year old Foreigner doing in Wonderland?"

"Looking for cake!"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So basically I got this idea from Sam-I-Am, who has been requesting (along with others) more about Alex's past and how she was when she was little. Thanks to everyone who reviews! It means a lot! And if you're a bit confused by everything, don't worry! The next chapter will explain everything! Until then I hope everybody stays for the ride! Btw this arc is Called :**

**Through the Looking Glass and what Alex found there! **

**So please review, comment or ask questions if you want too! THANK YOU! **

**Lilalex-review! So I can eat more cake!**


	32. Explanations

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The room inside clock tower filled with a heavy silence as all the role holders turned and saw their old Foreigner standing in the doorway. It seemed so surreal but tangible at the same time that nobody really knew what to do. In fact many thought they were seeing a ghost, or maybe just some hallucination caused by the stress of losing Alex to that bumbling Bandersnatch. It wasn't until the mortician Julius spoke that the dream became real.

"Alice?"

The navyette asked the apparition that did indeed look like their Alice, the only difference being that she looked slightly older. In fact age did wonders for their once petite, child-looking Outsider. She was slightly taller than before and much more developed, with bigger breast and more curves than she had when she first visited Wonderland. She also traded her sweet loli look for a more adult getup, she wore a white ruffled shirt that had a low V cut that was under a well-fitted navy blue blazer along with a gray pencil skirt and black tights with some black mary jane pumps. But despite the change of wardrobe there were still some things that didn't change, such as her large doe-like turquoise eyes (the same ones that Alex obviously inherited from her mother) and her long flowing chestnut colored hair that was fashioned into a long lose braid with her signature bow attached to the end.

Yes, their Foreigner certainly had changed but they never would have expected what would happen next.

"M-M-M-M" Alice stuttered as her eyes grew even larger on her delicate face.

"M?" Julius looked curiously at Alice before the girl, well lady, falcon punched him in the face.

"MEN!" Alice screamed terrifyingly before fainting and landing on the floor with a loud thunk.

"What the hell just happened?"

**~.X.~**

"What the **** is Alice doing here?" Black scowled as everyone in the room remained silent except for Julius who was in pain from the punch he received from the woman's surprisingly strong punch. How the hell did that blasted white rabbit ever survive one of those and still act all lovey-dovey? It was mind-boggling.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Nightmare said as he watched Gray come out of the room he placed the unconscious Foreigner in.

"It is?" White asked curiously as the dream demon nodded his head.

"She came to take her daughter back."

Once again the room filled with silence.

"Hahaha! No way~ I'll fix that…" Ace smiled though his eyes reflected off a dangerous glint as he pulled out his sword and headed towards the sleeping Foreigner's room. "Stop right there, Knight.." Gray said as he stood in the knave's way. "You can't kill Alice…" The ex-assassin continued, though it was not like he didn't agree with the foolish knight (which would be the very first time) but he had a feeling that there was much more to Alice's arrival than they thought. Plus, Alex probably wouldn't like to arrive back to a room filled with her mother's chopped up body parts.

"Watch me.." Ace grinned as he picked up his sword and was going to "train" with the lizard until Julius stopped his friend.

"Ace….stop it…" The mortician pleaded as Ace shot his friend the same glare he was saving for Alice.

"Why should I? She messed with everyone's feelings here, yours too and then she just left. And worst of all she treated Alex badly….you saw that memory…I know Alex hasn't told us much about her past but the reason has to be because of that woman. Who would care if she goes missing again? I know I won't." The knight darkly said as Julius froze and was unsure what to do or say. Ace was right, Alice played with everyone's feelings, she made everyone fall in love with her and then poof! She disappeared without so much as a good-bye. And so far the only good thing that she has done, was give them Alex but now she wanted to take that away too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Alice just disappeared.

"You can't kill her Ace…she's playing a _SPECIAL_ game…" Nightmare suddenly spoke up snapping the mortician out of his thoughts and gaining everyone's undivided attention.

"Special game?" The jester asked as he stared at the silver haired role holder, a bit intrigued by this new outcome in the game. Though Alex's safety was still clouding up most of his thoughts.

"What kind of game?" Black eyed the incubus suspiciously, wondering if this was just some tactic to avoid helping them get Alex back.

"I'm not allowed to say but do know that killing this Foreigner is forbidden, and if anyone does so it means the breaking of the rules and everyone knows what that means." Nightmare finished as Ace stiffened and slid his sword back into it's sheath. "Tch, she wouldn't be worth killing anyways…hahahaha~" Ace chuckled as he walked away from the door and leaned against the wall, though still under the careful supervision of Gray.

"So is the game she playing the reason she nearly broke my nose?" Julius frowned as he applied the cold pack he had on his quite sore nose. Alex really must have gotten her strength from her mother, maybe Jericho too but damn, Alice's fist was hard!

"Oh no, that's because our dear Alice is simply terrified of men." Nightmare smirked as everyone nodded their heads in unison. It seemed legit. Though—

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ******* SCARED OF MEN! SHE'S A *****!" Black cussed as Nightmare trembled before hacking blood all over the carpet.

"Master Nightmare are you okay?" Gray patted the sickly man's back as the role holder nodded his head and wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Yes I'm fine, thank you Gray….and also yes Joker, Alice is afraid of men, Alex told me one time. Though skimming through Alice's thoughts, she has gotten a bit better, she can tolerate one man at a time, sometimes three or four but a group of men…well you get the outcome you just saw." Nightmare finished as he sat down in a chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"So then who will be the one to talk to her?" The incubus grinned as he looked around the room of confused role holders. "Well aren't any of you a bit curious about Alice? Besides she may be the key to getting through the Looking Glass….since you arrived a bit too late Joker…because you see it seems someone sealed the other side shut, meaning not even I the almighty Nightmare can get through."

"Grrr….Damn it! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!? " Black seethed and was about to strangle the Caterpillar of Wonderland but the lizard pinned him to the wall with a few knives before he got the chance too.

"Must have slipped my mind, anyways, I think Julius should go…" Nightmare said as Julius frowned. If he was just going to pick then why did he ask in the first place?

"Why?"

"Because out of all of us here, you look the least manly."

**SMACK!**

"OW! BLEGH! G-G-Gray! He hit me! With a wrench!"

"You deserved that one…"

"Y-Y-Y-Your so cruel!~"

**~.X.~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Ugh…" I slowly cracked my eyes open as my blurred vision finally focused and I could make out the images of a very plain room with a lot of green items. Must mean I was at Clover tower, though how did I end up in this room? "What happened?" I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my head, not expecting an answer though it was kind of a shock when I did.

"You socked me on the nose then passed out."

"EEEKKKK!"

I screamed as I nearly fell off the bed and watched an equally surprised Julius jump back as I lost my balance and landed face first on the ground. Ow. I hate gravity. "J-J-Julius? Is that you?" I asked as I slowly got up and rubbed my sore face, that definitely was going to leave a mark. "Yeah it's me." He softly said as he still kept a safe distance away from me. I wonder why? Was he scared of me or something?

"Oh…um…hi…" I awkwardly greeted as I gave him a small bow, not really sure on what to do next. Then suddenly I remembered my whole purpose on why I had fell down the crazy rabbit hole and drank some potion that that crazy rude winged role holder gave me. What did he call it again? The Medicine of Diamonds? I wonder what the hell that that meant, though I can always figure it out later. Oh, well, first things first!

"Julius! Not to be rude or anything—"

"Already too late for that…you punched me in the face." Julius stated casually as I felt a large drop of sweat roll down my forehead. Well it was nice to know he was still the same blunt person.

"Ah…s-s-sorry about that. But…can you tell me…have you seen this person?" I asked as I quickly shuffled through my coat pockets and pulled out a crumpled photo of Alex on her seventeen birthday, blowing out candles of a huge strawberry cake that I had specially delivered from Paris, to make up for the fact that I couldn't make it for her birthday—again. I really was a terrible mother.

"This…person…" Julius muttered as I watched him examined the wrinkled photo and remain expressionless.

"Yes….you see…she's my daughter and I think she's here a-a-and I came to find her…" I felt my words drift off as I felt tears ready to burst through my once harden face. I tried to be strong but I was realizing that I wasn't as strong as I thought. "Please…if you have seen her, is she okay? She's not hurt is she? Nobody has hurt her have they?" I asked trying to remain calm but my voice ended up sounding more desperate and worried then it should have been.

There was a moment of silence before Julius handed me back the photo and spoke.

"Yeah…I've seen Alex…in fact she's staying here…this is her room."

Her room? This was her room? I quickly looked around and noticed that some uneaten sweets were lying around with some clothes on the floor and on the bed there was a large stuffed panda bear, that I immediately latched onto and smelled the warm fur. "_Strawberries and vanilla."_ Yup this was Alex's room.

"So where is sh—wait you said she? You know Alex is a girl?"

"Yeah, everyone in Wonderland knows."

"Oh…..None of you have been hitting on her have you?" I asked deadly as I cracked my knuckles, Alex was much too young to have a boyfriend and I knew EXACTLY how TOUCHY the men here like to be.

"Huh?…not that I know of.." Julius said flustered though I could see a small blush spread across his face. OMG! Did Julius try something already? What the hell!? He was like a father to me! So Alex is basically like his granddaughter! I sucked in a breath and calmed down my motherly anger as I pushed back a strand of hair and folded my hands carefully on my laps. A technique I used when dealing business with stupid greedy men. "Anyways….Where is my daughter? You said she was here, right?" I asked as Julius stiffened and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well she WAS here."

"Was?"

"Um…I think it's better if Nightmare explained…shall I go get him for you?"

"Yes…please…if you don't mind." I answered, though I was still pondering on what he meant by "was" here. I watched as Julius left the room and was quickly replaced by the sickly role holder that I use to know. It was strange how none of them so far seemed to age.

"Ah, that's because time is different here and we can chose to age if we want to." Nightmare explained as he sat down on a nearby chair and took out his prized hookah and began to smoke. I see he still can read minds, I wonder if after all this time he can finally go to the hospit—

"Don't even finish that thought!" Nightmare said dramatically as he held a hand against his forehead and turned a sickly pale color.

Never mind.

"Uh...so anyways…Julius said you can explain where my daughter is at?"

"Oh yes, I can."

"So then where is sh—"

"Alex went through the Looking Glass meaning she's in Diamond Country." Nightmare said matter of factually as he took another inhale of his pipe. I on the other hand wasn't so relaxed or calm about the situation. _"Diamond Country….then that means…"_

"Yes and no, Alice…do not fret." Nightmare cut in as I looked up at the role holder. "You see Diamond Country was banished to the Looking Glass after certain events happened. So yes, he will be there along with a few other role holders, but it's not exactly Diamond country."

Eh? Not exactly Diamond country? What did this mean?

"You see the Looking Glass was a territory that held all of the role holder's memories of their younger selves. Basically it's just a huge box that held all their memories when they were barely starting out as role holders. But then later on it became a prison for a certain role holder and when he was moved there so was the country of Diamonds so that way the other role holders of that country could watch him and make sure he wouldn't mess with anyone's memories." Nightmare finished as I nodded my head, somewhat understanding what he had just said. So in simpler terms the Looking Glass is just a place that links to the role holder's past and right now the role holders of Diamond country are imprisoned there. Okay, that's simple enough.

"So then how do we get Alex back?"

"Well we don't."

"Come again?"

"Well we can't get her, right now, per say...and maybe she's not even aliv—"

"WHAT!? SHE'S DEAD!? WHAT DO MEAN SHE'S DEAD!?" I screamed as I grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and was about to beat him to death when I was suddenly pulled back by strong arms. "Sorry Alice, I'm sure Master Nightmare didn't mean it like that…he was just careless about his choice of words." I heard a familiar voice say as I looked up and met with soft topaz colored eyes.

"Gray?" I questioned as the man gave me a slight nod with a weak smile and then proceeded to released me.

"Yes, it's me, hello Alice."

"H-H-Hi" I muttered as I quickly turned my gaze back to a trembling Nightmare, who had seemed to have coughed up some blood while Gray was holding me back. "Anyways...what do you mean Alex is dead!?" I scowled as Nightmare slouched in his chair and paled considerably.

"W-W-Who would have known you were such a s-s-scary mother…" He shivered as he held his handkerchief to his lips and began to hack up even more blood. Damn it I didn't have time for this! "Look just give it to me straight…is she dead or not…I-I-I've lived with this fear now for a year and a half so…Just tell me!" I gripped my fist into a tight ball and didn't even fight away the tears that streamed down my face. I didn't know what was worse, knowing or not knowing if your only child was dead.

"…..Well…. Like I said before we can't get her, RIGHT now because the other side is sealed…but the Looking Glass is a very fragile place. In fact when role holders use to be able to go through, their ages would change drastically. And no Foreigner has ever been through, so there's no telling what would happen, in fact many believe if that ever happened it would collapse." Nightmare said as I sucked in a nervous breath. "BUT since Alex is part Foreigner and Role holder….maybe she did enter through safely, though there may be some weird changes. I'm not sure."

"Weird changes?" I asked as Nightmare nodded his head and sucked in another puff of smoke.

"Yes…as she journeys through the many territories, her age may change as she steps onto the new land—"

"Wait are you saying there's a possibility that Alex, right now, can be just some helpless baby in a beast-infested forest!? " I yelled as Nightmare jumped behind the chair and Gray entered the room with a large rectangular object with a curtain over it in hand. What the hell? When did he leave?

"Uh…yeah but don't worry I'm sure someone will find her….plus the role holders believe it or not were a lot nicer back then." Nightmare weakly grinned as bullets of sweat ran down his forehead. He was obviously lying but sadly I needed to believe a lie like that.

"Like I said before, do not worry! I already have a plan!" Nightmare got up to his feet and swiftly pulled the curtain away from the object Gray was holding and revealed it to be a large mirror. "A mirror?" I asked curiously as Nightmare happily nodded. "Yup! You see this mirror can connect to the Looking Glass and the cool part is, whenever a role holder touches it we can see what's going with his/her past self.~" Nightmare giddily answered as hope sparked up inside me. "So you're saying that if one of the role holders past self found Alex, we'll be able to see her and see if she's safe?" I said as I touched the cold surface of the glass, though quickly pulled back after feeling a small spark of electricity.

"Yes….and don't worry…I already asked Gray to inform the other role holders about Alex's problem and they all agreed to come and stay here for a while, just in case any of them have a strange memory about her or anybody that seems not to belong." Nightmare finished as my anxiety went down and I hugged the sickly man, truly grateful for what he was doing.

"Thank you…Nightmare…"

"It's no problem…Alice."

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I spin around the room multiple times in my new clothes Blood gave me, which were really cool! I totally looked like the mafia now! Which Blood said something about as he let me join his tea party, which was kind of girly but there was cake so who cares!

"Bang bang!"

I pointed at my reflection with my toy gun that the Tweedles gave me. Who were twins by the way and wore pinstriped suits and carried huge battle axes. But even though they were twins, Alex-kun could tell them apart, Dum had red eyes and short black hair while Dee had blue eyes and long black hair that was in a ponytail. Again a bit girly, but they were funny! They made fun of the girly bunny man too! Hehehehe~ Chicky rabbit, tricks are for kids.~ I grinned as I looked at my new clothes. I was wearing a cool black jacket that had red stripes running across the fabric and on the breast pocket there were images of a red heart, green clover, yellow diamond and blue spade. So cool right!?~ Along with the jacket Blood gave me some long black shorts that went up to my knees, and showed off my ankles, and of course on my feet were some brand new sneakers that were a bright red.

"Alex-kun is a bad *** gangster.~" I winked at my reflection, unsure what it meant but Dee said it when describing both him and Dum, so it had to be good, right?

"Though…why is Alex-kun wearing a stupid girly ponytail?" I frowned as I gazed up at the small rubber band that held a patch of my short hair on the side of my head. Dee had done it, saying that only cool guys wore ponytails which then lead to a fight with Dum and before you knew it they destroyed all the cake. Poor cake! Though Blood said something about de-ducking? De-lucking? Oh I remember now! Deducting their pay! Hahaha! How can I forget? They almost started crying when they heard that.~

Hahahaha! Stupid boys!

"Sigh~ Alex-kun is bored…." I boringly sighed as I tossed the gun aside , never noticing it shot out real bullets and broke the room's window along with some expensive vases. "Time to bother Blood!~" I smiled brightly as I skipped out of the room and ran down the vast hallway only to bump into some maid.

"Owie!"

"Oh! I'm sorry young master…uh…may I help you with something?" The eyeless lady asked as I pouted a bit and jumped up to my feet, dusting invisible dirt off myself. Clumsy maid! Didn't she know I was walking here!? I should bite her…though…I do need to find Blood. Meh, I'll bite her afterwards.

"Yes!~ Pretty lady can you tell me, where big brother Blood is?" I sweetly asked as I clasped my hands together and innocently twisted my foot back and forth in front of me, giving off a cute effect.

"Awww! Of course I can, Master Blood is just about to leave on important business with Master March and Masters Dee and Dum." She smiled as I felt sick to my stomach, she fell for my act so easily, it irritated me. More than vegetables.

**CHOMP!~**

"AAHH! YOU BIT ME!?"

"You're vulnerable to vampire attacks…later suck-ah!" I said as I ran away from the lady's bitten ankle and took off before she could scold me. Seriously, adults are so dumb!

**~.X.~**

"Blood!~ Blood!" I shouted as I caught up to the mafia boss that was already in some town surround by his gangster buddies. Wow! So cool! Just like the guys on T.V.! I felt my eyes glimmer with admiration as Blood turned around and stared at me wide eyed along with the bunny-lady and twins.

"What the hell!? The brat followed us?" Elliot scowled as he put a hand on his hip. Pft! So girly! What a chicky rabbit! "Yup! Because it's easy to follow a girly rabbit!~" I teased as Elliot's face turned a bright red and the twins started cracking up laughing. Hehehehe~ They know what true humor is.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot growled as he picked me up by the collar of my jacket and lifted me into the air. Wow! So high!~ I can probably touch the sky! "OI! ARE YOU ******** LISTENING TO ME!?" Elliot seethed as I lazily turned to him and rolled my eyes. Geez, adults were so stupid.

"Of course, that's why I said GIRLY rabbit…weren't you paying attention?" I asked as Elliot turned an even brighter shade of red, wow that was a new record! I never got anybody this mad before, though Dee and Dum seem to like it since they were rolling all over the floor laughing their heads off. Thus I shall continue to torture this new toy. Maybe slave if he's good enough.

"I'm going to kill him.." Elliot twitched with anger as a vein swelled up on his forehead.

"Now, Now Elliot, he is just a child…" Blood cut in as Elliot frowned and placed me back down on the floor.

"Yeah! I'm just a kid!" I agreed as I adjusted my coat and stuck out my tongue at Elliot.

"An annoying one but since it seems like he's in our care, we're responsible for him." Blood said as I felt a bit angry that he called me annoying but pretty happy that he was going to let me stay. "Now come on, we have business to do." Blood ordered as he walked towards a red building, though I wonder if he noticed that there were some guys holding machine guns in the alleyway. Should I warn him? Hmm…well if I don't he'll die…then that would mean…no cake for Alex-kun! Noooo!

"Big brother! Big brother! There some strangers in the alleyway!" I shouted as Blood glanced towards the dark passageway and saw the faceless men that raised their guns at him. But before anyone could move, Blood grabbed me and all I heard were loud shots that rang throughout the air. I stayed in Blood's arms for a few minutes before he pulled away and turned around to face an angry Elliot that had his gun out. Though for some strange reason the guys were gone and there were only clocks on the floor. And for a moment Elliot looked cool…but just for a moment.

"Hm…maybe you are useful after all." Blood said as he looked down at me, before dusting himself off.

"Admit it, you need me. We're connected.~" I cheerfully said as Blood chuckled and walked towards the building he was going to before the men appeared. "Look, what I need for you to do is stay out here while I do some important adult work." Blood said as he put a gloved hand on the door, completely ignoring that we had a connection and I just saved his life. "But I want to come too!" I grabbed onto the tail of his coat as the mafia boss stiffened and sharply turned around.

"Can you feel that? We're done here. Now let go of my coat or I'll rip your arms off." Blood smiled though a dark aura leaked off of him. S-S-Scary…but Alex-kun gets what he wants! I remained firm in my stance and gave him my best puppy dog face, after that it took only moments for his once scary face to soften. Hahahaha! Easy! Now apologize, loser!

"I'm sorry kid, you did good." Blood said as he opened the door, and I was about to go in but I was suddenly stopped by one of his long legs. WHAT THE FRUITCAKE!? HE'S STILL NOT LETTING ME COME IN!? Okay then…time to pull out the abandonment card.

"So you're just gonna leave me here? Like my mom?" I whimpered as I felt huge tears sting the corner of my eyes. Heh, this always gets them.

"Yeah.." Blood stated casually as he waltzed in with the twins, Elliot and his other faceless gang members behind him. I-I-I can't believe it! H-H-He was actually immune to my cuteness!? No way! I sadly sat down on the cold floor in defeat, until suddenly the door opened and the Hatter stepped out of the door way. "Your guilt tripping me aren't you?" Blood said as a tiny spark of hope lit up in my chest.

"I'm so cwold~" I shivered as Blood smiled softly and kneeled down next to me.

"I can tell…do you know how I can tell?" Blood asked as he tilted his head to the side, with that same grin plastered on his face.

"How?"

"Because we're connected….Next time I tell you to do something…do it without question." Blood flicked my forehead hard as he walked back into the building.

"Ow…that wreally hurt.." I muttered, though one thing was for sure. "Mr. Hatter isn't nobody's toy.." I frowned as I rubbed my quite sore forehead. He had strong fingers! Though…so far he was the only person who had ever seen past my little façade.

"Hm….I wonder….could he be Alex-kun's…match?" I paused as I looked up at the sky. "Nah! I'm too awesomer than him!~"

**~.X.~**

"Bored…I'm bored!" I sighed as I kicked a rock across the cobbled path. Blood and his gang were in there forever! How long had it been? Ten minutes? Argh! So bored! "What's a Bar anyways?" I pouted as I squinted at the sign that hung from a small board above the doorway. Alex-kun could read really well! It's because Alex-kun is awesome!

"Meh…Blood-nii said to wait out here…but he also said to do what he said without question. But Alex-kun never questioned if he could go inside the BAR…just said if I could come.~" I smiled mischievously as I hopped up and opened the door wide open.

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So I know in the game everyone is apparently younger in Diamond Country so this was like my twist of it and I tried to incorporate it into the story. So yeah Blood and Elliot are younger in the Looking Glass, though the twins are older since in DnKnA they are older. Anyways I hope that cleared things up. And for your enjoyment here is a profile of lil SEVEN year old Alex. **

**Seven year old Alex:**

**Age- Seven **

**Height- 4ft tall**

**Personality- gets bored very easily, and since she has been cross-dressing for two years already(she started when she was 5), she takes it very seriously and actually believes she's a boy. She also watches T.V. A LOT and gains everything she knows about the outside world from the silver screen. Also since her mother kind of brain washed her that everyone is evil and use other people for their own personal desires (as mentioned in the book conflicted, though it also says she changes this view after what happened with Judah), Alex decided she can do the same too. So she pretty much manipulates people to get stuff that she wants. She actually is pretty smart for a seven year old and catches on to things quickly. She also thinks adults are dumb and the things they do are pointless. At this age Alex is a big time trouble-maker, though she only does this to get attention. She also has a big imagination and tends to drift off into her own little world at times.**

**Hobbies- eating cake, playing piano and watching T.V., then eat some more cake**

**Hair- her hair is actually is a dark brown though when she gets older it gets lighter. **

**Dislikes- mean people, and vegetables **

**To Unkown Being:**

"_**Wait does she think she's seven or is she actually transformed into a seven year old."**_

**She's transformed into a seven year old….yup! **

**To chaos-dark-lord:**

"_**Was Alex chibified? If roleholders can't go to that side than Alice will right? Although now that she is there and wants to take Alex back, someone will probably remind her that she has been such a horrible mother that she has no right."**_

**She transformed into a seven year old and when she steps on other territories in the looking glass she'll turn into another age. And about Alice…you'll just have to wait and see :D **


	33. Player Gets Played

**Young Blood's P.O.V.**

"Oh Master Blood you're so gentle~"

"Not as gentle as you treat me, madam."

"Lord Blood you're simply the best role holder out there!"

"Ah, and you must be the loveliest rose among the bristles."

"KYYYYYAAA! Master Blood is soooo dreamy!~~"

The idiotic women screamed as they clung onto my arms, as I patiently waited to deal with the owner of this bar. Though if he didn't appear soon I'm burning down this building along with all these ****s inside. "Oi! Blood do you want me to—" I cut off Elliot with a simple wave of my hand before he could finish. Even though he's proven to be of great help ever since I busted him out of the prison, he's a bit trigger happy. In fact he almost killed the Foreigner, speaking of which—

"_That child seems very familiar, I can't really put my finger on it but….he looks like someone I know." _

Hm. Well, either way once the kid is no use to me I'll just strangle him in his sleep. Though he is an observant little boy, to have spotted those guys before Elliot, it was interesting. And it was quite humorous to see how angry Elliot was because the boy out stage him. Heh, how funny.

"Blood-sama~ What are you thinking of?" One of the ****s cooed as she pushed up against my body, letting me feel her well-endowed chest. Tch, the owner of the bar thinks he can stall me with these pitiful women, he's mistaken. Though, it was not such a bad idea.

"Only of you." I smiled at the women who blushed easily and snuggled closer to my chest. Though in reality what I really wanted to say was, "Your running my expensive new clothes you stupid *****. Get off." But of course gentlemen just don't say that and in order to be the best mafia boss in Wonderland, I have to remain cool and show no emotion of any kind. Any weakness means a weak leader. I felt anger slowly scorch through my body as I thought about that small child. He made me show weakness, damn it, I should have just let him stand there, who cares if he got shot? I mean he was just a kid, I couldn't do nothing with him plus to top it off he's a boy. My, how twisted this game is.

"He's lying you know.~"

What the hell? That voice…it couldn't be—

"Eh?" the woman said as she turned around in the booth and faced a certain teal eyed brunette child.

"Blood-nii doesn't like you…" Alex causally said as he placed that little very chop-able head into his hands and looked lazily at the faceless woman who looked shocked by the seven-year old's words.

"What!? Blood-sama is that true!?" She asked worriedly as she turned her attention back to me. Damn it…he had to say that and to the bar owner's daughter too!? When did he get in here, anyways!? And if he's so ****ing observant and can notice when I'm lying can't he also notice that this ****** is important!? Why else would I let her call me Blood-sama instead of Master or Lord? That's it I'm going to strangle him and then shove him off a cliff…whichever comes first.

"No of co—"

"Onee-chan, instead of hanging around this liar, why don't you come play with Alex-kun?~" The child smiled, causing multiple of the women around me to blush profusely and began to awe at the young boy. What the hell!? He's seven for Dealer's sake!

"Oh? And what are we going to play?~" The woman asked playfully, obviously not taking this young boy's comment seriously. Heh, nice try Alex but leave this stuff to the me—

"Whatever the young miss wants too…" Alex said coyly as he lifted up the now blushing woman's chin and gently let his fingers run along her jaw before he pulled back.

WHAT THE HELL!?

"Ah…A-A-Are you sure?" The woman stuttered as Alex tapped his chin thoughtfully before brightly jumping up and flashing the woman one of those dazzling smiles that only a master player would know.

"Well, since onee-chan asked…let's play cards!"

The child grinned as he grabbed the woman's hand and ran off to another booth, with all the other women that were once surrounding me following behind.

"B-B-Boss…did that just happen?" Elliot asked wide-eyed as he dropped his beer, splattering the golden liquid all over the dusty floor. "Imouto-chan…he's a player!" The twins said in unison as they watched the small boy sitting with the ladies and laughing about something he most likely said. "What do we do?" Elliot asked as he put a hand on his gun. I remained silent and glared at the boy who out of the corner of his eye saw me, and winked—HE WINKED AT ME!? That little! "Tch, so this is what happens when you don't get your way…well two can play at this game." I muttered darkly as I lowered the brim of my hat.

One thing was for sure….this was not your NORMAL seven year old.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex-kun~ What's your favorite snack?"

"Strawberries!"

"Why is that?"

"Because….they remind me of the red on your cheeks. Onee-chans just look so cute that Alex-kun just wants to eat you all up!~" I smiled as the ladies blushed even harder and began to fawn all over me.

Sigh…this is too easy, it's boring.

"It's not fair! Alex-kun! Why can't you be older!?" The woman who I stole away from Blood whined as she pounded her fist on to the table. She seems to be a big bimbo, I wonder why Blood-nii paid her so much attention? She must be important….which means…she can give Alex-kun lots of CAKE!~

"Don't worry Onee-chan…" I said softly as I took her hand in mine. " Alex-kun will do his best to grow faster, so until then wait for me. Okay?" I grinned as the lady turned a bright red and swooned, only to be caught by other blushing fangirls.

"KYAAAAA! Master Blood is dreamy but Alex-kun is irresistible!~" The girls screamed as I went back to building a tower out of cards. Adults are so weird. Such idiots, I hope I never grow up.

"Who would have known you were a ladies man, Alex." Blood looked down at me as he held his bejeweled cane in his hand. Wow! So cool! Just like those fancy guys on T.V.! I want to be cool too! "It's not Alex…it's Alejandro…" I said coolly as everyone just looked at me. "Eh? What do you mean Alejandro? What kind of name is that!? You said your name is Alexander!" Elliot's face twitched as Blood remained silent.

"Alejandro is Alexander…it's just in Spanish."

"Spanish?"

"Yes, the language of love." I said gently as I placed the last card on top and stared happily at my tower before continuing. "Though someone like you, who only knows violence would never be able to understand it." I finished as once again the ladies went into another frenzy. Pft! Like I said too easy!

"Oh really? Then where the hell did you learn it?" Elliot seethed as the twins and Blood looked at me waiting for my answer. Which of course I had one.

"You don't learn it…you feel it."

Lies.

I totally learned it. Though looking around at all the woman smiling faces, Alex-kun couldn't help but feel my chest hurt. I only learned all this junk to make one woman happy…well to make HER happy.

**~.X.~**

"_Lady Alice! Master Alex painted all the roses red!" _

"_W-What?" I watched from behind the closet door as my mother picked her head up, completely surprised by the maid's accusation. Which was true, actually, I was bored and some paint cans were lying around so how could I not help but make my own coloring book? Anyways before my mother could utter another word, another maid came in._

"_Mistress! Young Master started a fire in a kitchen!" _

_Well, that's because someone made disgusting food so rather than starve to death, Alex-kun tried making his own. _

"_What!?" _

"_Lady Alice! Young Master got upset that one of the maids served him vegetables so he destroyed the whole dining room!" Once again another maid stormed in, her uniform all messed up and her hair wild. _

_Perfectly understandable, vegetables were evil. _

"_Destroyed the…dining room?" Mother dropped her pen as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Ah~ She finally noticing! _

_BAM! _

"_We QUIT!" A group of maids barged in as my mother stiffened in her chair. Uh-oh. "Q-Q-Quit!?" My mother stuttered as the fattest maid stepped forward, her giant hairy mole sticking out on her nose, like some rabid dog. Ew. Her name was Olga, I hated her, she was mean and cranky. _

"_Ja! We are quitting! Your child—no! That little monster is a menace! He's a spoiled brat that blows into a tantrum whenever something doesn't go his way! Plus he called me….h-h-he called me an ugly old hag that has never gotten laid! How da hell does a seven year old even know such foul language!?" The whale blubbered, hahaha whale~ I'm so funny. But if she wanted to know, I got it from T.V., duh. _

"_But—"_

"_No! We are finished!" Olga growled as she dropped her apron along with other maids and left the room as my mother sighed and began to hit her head over and over on the wooden desk. _

"_Mistress—" _

"_Please…I'm sorry about Alex…I'll deal with him, and I'm sorry about the inconveniences he caused you. You are all given the day off." My mother said stoically as all the maids nodded and left. I stayed hidden in the closet as I continued to watch her. She let out a small sigh and frowned, before going back to hitting her head on the desk. I should probably go stop her, I don't like seeing her hurt, besides if she hit her head anymore, she'll get an ugly face. _

"_Mommy!~ Surprise!" I jumped out of the closet as my mother let out a small yelp and fell off her chair, landing on her butt. Heheheh~ Butt. "A-A-Alex! What were you doing in the closet!?" My mother gasped as she put a hand over her heart. "Looking for Narnia…"I smiled as I ran over to my mother and laid on her laps. Maybe she'll pet my head like she use too. "Narnia? You were reading that story again? That's a big book isn't it?" My mother asked as she looked off into the distance, not paying attention to me at all. _

"_Yup! Alex-kun read it all by himself!" I piped as I adjusted my position, trying to get her to notice that I was here and not out the window. _

"_I see…that's great." _

_**Look at me. **_

"_Yeah and—" _

"_Alex, darling, why did you do those things?" My mother asked as she sadly looked down at the floor. _

_**Look at me. **_

"_Because I could." _

"_That's not very nice." _

_**Look at me. **_

"_I guess…though Olga does need to get laid." _

"_A-A-Alex!" My mother's eyes finally focused on me as a frown played on her lips. "Where did you even learn those words?" _

"_T.V." _

"_T.V.? I see….Well please stop, okay? I can't have maids quit anymore, you know mommy is really busy and—" Suddenly something wet fell down my face, and looking up at my mother, I noticed it was tears. Oh…I made mommy cry? I-I-I didn't mean too, I just wanted her to notice me, that wasn't wrong, right? Though now that I thought about it—_

_**I've always made you sad, haven't I? When was the last time I saw you smile? **_

"_Mommy…don't cry…Alex-kun will be good! I promise!" I smiled as I wiped away her tears. "I'll make you smile! Just please…don't cry, I love you mommy." I softly said as I snuggled into her chest, though the tears still kept falling and I did the best I could to wipe them away but Alex-kun didn't know that tears never run dry. _

"_I promise…I'll make you smile." _

_**~.X.~**_

"_You're beautiful." _

"_Beautiful? That's all?" _

"_There are more words I could think of but right now I'm speechless, so please excuse me for sounding like an idiot. But my dear you make me a fool, and I just can't help but love every moment of it." _

"_Oh, Raymond!~" _

"_Julia!~" _

"_Stupid…this is stupid." I frowned as I clicked the T.V. off. Did stuff like that really make women happy? But what he said was so dumb! Plus Julia was a fool for believing him, since he was something called a player, whatever that meant. The girls usually slapped the guy after finding out they were. Maybe girls don't like guys in sports. But then again, there was a lot of words that Alex-kun didn't know, and it kind of made Alex-kun angry. "Adults are stupid, nobody really falls for that junk….maybe I should do more research." _

_(5 hours later) _

"_Excuse me, pretty lady." _

"_Huh? Young master?" _

"_I couldn't help but notice that you're wearing red lip stick, today." I smiled as the maid eyed me suspiciously, I guess she didn't trust me. Meh, not my problem she doesn't like rubber snakes and spiders. _

"_Yes, I am…I thought I'll change it up today. Why? Did you do something!?" Her boring brown eyes widen as she flinched back away from me. Hm, I guess now would be a good time to try it out. _

"_Oh, no….It's just for a moment, I could have sworn you were Snow White, with your raven-colored hair, ivory skin and blood red lips. She's my favorite princess you know, waiting for her prince to come. But you know, I think the prince was waiting too, for his princess." I paused for special effect as I mustered all the loneliness inside and directed it towards my eyes. Because the T.V. did say the eyes were the windows to the soul or something. Or was it cake?_

"_R-R-Really?" _

"_Yeah…oh I know! Pretty lady would you like to be my princess?" I grabbed her hand and flashed her a smile, which caused her face to turn a bright pink color. Oh, it works? _

"_Y-Y-Young mast—" _

"_Don't call me young master, princess." I kissed her hand as she turned a brighter red and smiled at me. Wait a minute—smile…she…smiled at me! It works! It really works! I've got to show mommy this! She'll be so happy! I quickly tossed the maid's hand aside and ran off. _

"_W-Wait! Ale—"_

"_Sorry! You're not my type!" I shouted over my shoulder as I continued to run down the hallway and to my mother's room. This could work! I couldn't mess up! I was going to make mommy smile! I quickly grabbed the door handles and flung the door opened, only to see—_

_The room empty. _

"…_Mommy….how can I make you smile….if you're never here?" _

**~.X.~**

"Alex-kun is bored!~ Shall I'll play something for the pretty lady?" I asked the woman who I figured owned this bar, who was the old hag Blood was once flirting with. I figured it out after I noticed that the other ladies were practically being attacked by some men with stupid pickup lines, but for some reason the men would leave her alone. Meaning, that she had to be an important person, plus I overheard her say something about some shipments coming in to another girl, when she thought I wasn't listening.

"Play what?" Blood-nii asked as he eyed me curiously, shifting his cane to his other hand. Hm, was he growing bored too?

"The piano, silly!" I tapped Blood's nose with the end of a card I was holding, causing him to frown. The twins decided to blow my awesome house down when I wasn't looking and build their own, saying something about making a better one. Tch, like they could.

"Piano?"

"Oh! Alex- kun you noticed that?" The eyeless lady said as she softly laughed.

"Yup! Alex-kun notices things he likes…" I said, letting the woman just come to her own conclusions about how I "liked" her. Truth was she smelled too much like cat pee and she had an annoying laugh. Plus she kept smiling at me, and I hated her smile. Don't know why, I just did. It….wasn't right. "Then go ahead and play it~" She cooed as she patted me off towards the dusty thing and watched as I sat down on the bench.

It was a black grand piano that seemed very old, though very functional. Poor thing, they didn't take very good care of it, but the keys look very nice. Heh, Alex-kun always thought the keys looked like white shiny teeth, and the black keys were just the missing teeth of the piano. Because secretly pianos transformed at night and had epic music battles! Heck yeah! Hehehehe~ I eagerly pressed down on one of the keys and found that my fingers felt a bit stiff. Eh? That's weird, Alex-kun always plays the piano, how come his fingers feel weird?

"_Almost like, I haven't played for a while." _

"Tch, what's the kid going to play? Mary had a little lamb?" I heard Elliot scoff as I ignored him and popped my fingers. That should help with the weirdness, though I should warm up. Which song should Alex-kun play? Oh! I know! Turkish March by Mozart! That's always fun. I smiled as I positioned my fingers on the piano and then let them dance over the keys.

**Young Blood P.O.V.**

I stared, truly amazed at the small child that seemed to be lost in his own world as his small hands swiftly glided with ease over the surface of the piano. He looked so peaceful and almost angelic as each key he pressed down sang out with joy as the once gloomy, dirty, unsophisticated bar became almost like some refined piano concert. I felt my eyes slowly drift off as I nodded to the music, it was obviously a very fast piece but there were times that it slowed down but just for a brief second before it sped up again. It really was amazing, hm…maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad. Tea always went well with classical music.

"Woah…."Elliot muttered as Alex finished and boringly look at the piano before yawning. I opened my eyes and sighed, it was already over so soon? Alex must have just played to show off, such a needy little boy, he literally will do anything for attention.

"Blood-nii…I'm sleepy….let's leave this place." Alex stretched as everyone looked at me, waiting to see what I would do. Tch, the nerve of this kid calling me nii, I was not his older brother, besides if I did leave they would think I had some connection with the boy. "If you're tired, just go to sleep on the bench." I suggested as Alex frowned and stuck out his tongue at me. "Blood-nii is a meanie…."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Aww Blood-sama don't be—"

"Mean? But madam, did you not hear the boy? I am a meanie, which means just like I can be charming, I can also be quite vicious. But then again women can too, be twice as deceptive. So tell me, where are you keeping that shipment of yours? " I smiled at the faceless woman, the supposed daughter of the bar owner, but after a few minutes of investigation of her actions and the activity going around, I realized the owner had been her all along. And now that Alex was out of the way, I can get down to business.

"S-S-Shipment? I don't understa—"

"Elliot, Dee, Dum…you can go ahead and play now." I said nonchalantly as the trio nodded and began to destroy everything, along with the other men we brought along.

"W-W-Wait! Blood-sama! There's nothing here!" She gasped as I rolled my eyes, still trying to play innocent? Does she not know that won't work on me, besides I tried to play nice but she didn't want to cooperate. So down this little shop shall go.

I continued to watch as my men destroyed everything in sight, as the owner and her wh***s watched in horror, unable to do anything. "I tried to be civil mam, but I guess thieves like you wouldn't understand." I said as I sipped some tea and watched as Elliot destroyed the last piece of furniture in the bar, the only thing that remained was the piano Alex was sitting by.

"We have nothing! Can't you see!?" The woman sobbed, along with her employees.

"Blood, there's nothing…." Elliot said as the twins nodded in agreement. Hm, was our sources wrong? This was the right bar. Though if our spies were wrong and this lady was innocent, I guess I'll have to show them why they should never double-cross the Hatter Mafia.

"See I told you! Now you have to pay!" The woman shouted as I let out a small breath, I guess an apology is in order. Damn it, I'm definitely going to give those b******s a slow and painful death.

"I see, don't worry I'll pa—"

"Liar~" Alex sang as he rested his arms on the wood of the piano before tapping his fingers along the smooth surface. What the hell? He's calling me a liar again? I felt a vein twitch on my forehead as I glared at the boy. How did he know I was in lying? I was just going to kill this woman and burn the place down, it's easier and plus I'll save more money that way. Pft, pay for repairs, like hell I would.

"Alex what did I te—"

"The lady, she's a liar….there's a secret room isn't there.." Alex continued as the place turned deadly silent and I saw nervous sweat run down the woman's forehead. Oh, what an interesting reaction. "Is that so?" I asked as I turned to the woman who stiffened in her place. "No! Of course not! Alex-kun is just saying things because he's tired. Right?" She said as she smiled and look at the small child.

"No…but Alex-kun found out your secret~" the Foreign child grinned as he ran his fingers across the keys of the piano and stopped on four separate keys. "Hmm~ I wonder what noise this makes." He slyly smiled as the woman ran forward only to be held back by Dee and Dum.

"No! Don't!

"Opps! Too late!~" Alex said as he banged down on the keys and suddenly a part of a wall opened up, with drugs and weapons spilling out from the false wall.

"Well, what do you know…I thought you said nothing was here?" I said bluntly as the woman paled and I gave Elliot a look, signaling that I wanted no f***ing survivors or even ashes of the burned remains.

"I can explain!" The woman pleaded as I ignored her and glanced over to Alex, who looked at me curiously.

"Come along Alex, you did say you were tired, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" He chirped as he bounced off from the seat and followed me towards the door.

"You b****** child! I'll kill you!" The faceless woman pulled out a knife as she lunged at Alex, somehow breaking free of the twins grasp. I watched as Alex's eyes widen as the lady swung the blade and cut his cheek, causing blood to splatter on the wall behind him. And as she lifted her knife again to strike her finally blow, I grabbed her wrist and easily flung her to the side. "Elliot…" I said as my second in command gave me a knowing nod as he dragged the screaming woman by the hair to finish his job.

"You okay?"

"…My face! Onee-chan cut my beautiful face! WAHHH! I eat cake with that!" Alex sobbed as I let out a small chuckle and petted his head. This kid…he really was different.

**~.X.~**

I looked over my shoulder, watching a thin line of smoke arise in the distance, signaling that Elliot and the Twins had done their job. "Blood-nii! I'm tired!" Alex whined as he dragged his feet across the floor, tch, this child was one for the theatrics.

"I know, I heard you the first time."

"Hmph, then you should go to an ear doctor! Because when a kid says they're tired their big brother is supposed to say, Oh! Little brother, are your feet sore? Here get on my back, and I'll carry you.~ " Alex frowned as I continued walking, though I had to admit that it was funny that he had this delusion that I was his older brother.

"And aren't little brothers supposed to follow everything their older brothers say? If I recall, someone didn't stay outside." I stated as the boy remained silent for a moment before catching up to me and grabbing my hand. What the hell!? "But you're not my big brother." Alex looked up at me, smiling though it never reached his eyes. It kind of reminded me of that blasted knight, well knight in training.

"Oh? Then what am I?"

Alex stopped for a moment and looked up at me, still refusing to let go of my hand, even after I started to squeeze the life out of his. What the hell is this kid?

"Muffin man."

"Muffin man?"

"Yup! You give me cake and you have a big hat so, you're the muffin man!~" Alex grinned before he started to pull me along with him. I felt a vein pop up on my forehead again, I had a feeling this kid was going to be troublesome and if it wasn't for him being so interesting I would have placed multiple bullets in his head already. Especially since he's holding my hand, but either way I'll just play ni—

"I know you don't like me….truth is…I kind of don't like you either…but since Alex-kun is here and you have cake, I'll protect you. Since if there's no muffin man, where is Alex-kun going to get cake?" He blurted out as I finally broke free from his grip. This kid, he really was strange, I first conceived him to be some needy brat, but now it looks like he's actually a heartless player. My, letting someone read your emotions so easily, is quite a weakness. I'll save this information for later.

"So, you just want to use me for food?"

"Yup! I'm sure you wouldn't mind, since you're using me too right?"

Smart kid, though being smart wasn't always the brightest choice.

"Fine, though answer me this….why did you help me back at the bar with the woman and with the men in the alley way?"

"Simple, stupid.~ Without you I would get no cake." Alex smiled brightly as I continued to stare at his face. The cut had stopped bleeding and was now no more than a scratch near his right eye. _"I thought Foreigners were weak? Do they always heal this fast?" _ Though with that small cut he kind of looks like—

No…it couldn't be….this kid…he couldn't be— Jericho's child could he? But the more I looked at him, the more I saw that f***ing b****** looking right back at me.

"Is that so?"

"Yup… so deal or no deal?" Alex put out his hand and after a few minutes I took ahold of it.

"Deal."

"_Heh, Jericho, Jericho, Jericho. Leaving your little hatchling all alone, my I thought you were smarter than that._ "I wonder how the Dodo will feel after I take away something so precious to him? It certainly, will be….interesting.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnn! So I wonder how Alice will feel after seeing her son in a bar swooning older women? Anyways, like I said before Alex, is a bit well…a spoiled brat, though mostly that's because she was born into a rich family and like what she wants most is her mother's attention. And I know some people are going to be like "Woah! Little Alex is waaaayyy smarter than older Alex, what the heck happened?" Life…Life happened people…lol no, but anyways if you go back a few chapters when the truth about Judah happened, she does make a promise or at least says to Judah, that now she'll believe anything and trust anything, basically putting her guard down, which is how you get our beloved Alex, who is naïve and gullible. Any who~ this chapter explains how Alex became such a sweet talker, which you can see hints of it I believe back in the last book and some in this book, so basically when she was younger she used this to manipulate people, though it started off as just something to make her mom happy. But as she grows older and after Judah, she pretty much gives it up, and if she compliments you it's a real compliment not fake. But yeah, Alex was a messed up kid and I hope this isn't confusing for everyone, if it is I'm always open for questions and will be happy to explain. So um….THANK YOU! **

**Blood- review….**

**To Sam-i-am  
**

**_"I am getting so excited . By this time Alex knows Judah right?"_**

**Sadly no, that's not until she is eight... so this is before she meets him :D**

**And thanks to all who reviewed it means alot and gives me the will to write! (*^*)**


	34. A Mother's Love

**Alice's P.O.V**

I peeked from behind the curtain watching as role holders flooded into the huge meeting room. "_Wow, none of them have change at all…"_ I thought as I nervously tugged at my braid. Maybe this was a bad idea, no! This was for Alex! I had to do this for Alex. I gripped my knuckles tight, watching them turn a deathly pale color before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Wait a minute—tap?

"Eep!"

"Alice! Shh! It's just me, Nightmare."

The silver haired man floated above me as he smiled kindly, though my heart was beating a thousand miles per minute. Who the hell jumps out of nowhere!? "Well I didn't exactly jump out…" Nightmare stated as he slowly drifted down and placed a foot on the ground besides me. "Either way...it's quite terrifying.." I paled as I felt drops of nervous sweat slide down my forehead. I really need to calm down, but sadly I'm a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry Alice, like I said everything will be—BLEGH!"

Nightmare gagged as blood splattered all over the ground. Oh, yeah, now I feel a hundred times better. I sighed as I patted the man's back and pulled out a handkerchief of my own and wiped his face. Seriously I can't believe this guy rules the dream world and runs the tower. "I really am powerful! Really I am!" Nightmare childishly pouted as I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Alice, you're so mean.~" Nightmare whined as he sulked in a corner.

"Sorry, Nightmare, I guess I have other things bothering me.."

"Oh!~ Really? Do tell!"

Nightmare happily chirped as he suddenly sprung up besides me. Wow, he got over that fast. "Well, I'm just worried, that's all." I weakly smiled as Nightmare stared at me, trying to read my mind no doubt. "It's okay, Alice, truly it is! Besides you can wait right in this cozy secret room, watching everything on this magical screen.~" Nightmare said enthusiastically as he pointed to the small T.V. in the hidden room I was in. Nightmare told me I could stay in here while the meeting happened since, he said he didn't want a repeat of what happened before to occur. Man, I really I have to make it up to Julius, I didn't mean to punch him.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get this meeting started, I believe a role holder has already met Alex."

"R-R-Really?"

"Yup! So just sit back and relax!"

Nightmare flashed me one final grin before vanishing, though for some reason, I had a very uneasy feeling.

**~.X.~**

I stared at the screen in shock, the role holder who found Alex first was Blood (whoopee-doo) and he took her—TO A BAR! A FRICKING BAR! By the looks of it Alex was seven, and who in their right mind takes a seven year old to a bar!? _"Tch, a stupid mafia boss, that's who."_ I frowned as I flicked the glittering screen. If I didn't have such a bad men-phobia I would storm into that room and beat Blood into a pulp—but sadly I was a wimp.

Though, I was kind of amazed by the whole looking-glass thing. Supposedly, all one had to do was touch it and BAM! Their memories would flash across the smooth surface, kind of like a T.V.. It was pretty cool.

"A bar? You took Alex to a bar?" Gray glared at Blood who shrugged and sat in his chair like it was no big deal.

"I told her to wait outside…not my fault she didn't listen."

"It was your fault you ******! Who takes a ****ing kid to a bar!?"

Black Joker seethed as he grabbed Blood by his shirt collar, which caused Elliot to pull out his gun and suddenly the whole meeting turned into a fiasco. Everyone turned on everyone and I just continued to glare at the image of the red head who was having a heated debate with the Hatter. I felt anger slowly swell up in my veins, he did this, he was the one who stole Alex, so what gives him the right to worry about her? ******.

"Disgusting.." I muttered as I turned off the T.V. and began to rub my temples. I just wanted this to end, I just wanted to just grab Alex and leave but like always it wasn't that simple.

"Disgusting? What is disgusting?"

A voice intruded in on my privacy as I turned to see that it belong to Vivaldi. How did she find this room? Nightmare said that it was well-hidden, that not even the best of the best could find it. Though, he was known to exaggerate a bit. "Vivaldi? What are you—"

"The Lizard told us that you would be here.." She cut in as she sat down in a chair next to me and stared intensely at me with her dark violet eyes. "Uh…Is something on my face?" I blushed as Vivaldi suddenly pounced on me. "We cannot believe what an amazingly cute woman you turned out to be!~" Vivaldi gushed as I felt my life quickly fading away from the lack of oxygen.

"V-V-Vivaldi…c-c-can't breathe!" I gasped as I felt her grip lessen and she pulled back.

"We are sorry, but we are so happy to see you. Please inform us all that has happened with your life this past year." She happily exclaimed as she clasped her hands around mine and waited for me to start. This past year? Has it really just been a year since I have left? Wow, time really is different here.

"Well where do I begin?"

"At the beginning we hope." Vivaldi smiled as I tried to think of something to say.

"Well…I inherited my father's company…"

I started off and soon enough I found myself babbling away about work, the economy and well more work. It may have been an hour or so until, Vivaldi suddenly stopped me. "That's nice, but what about Alex?" Alex? Why would Vivaldi want to know about Alex? Though now that I thought about it….did I even mention her as I was ranting about my life's story?

"Alex?"

"Yes…Alex is your child is she not?"

"Huh? Oh, right….she is…" I mumbled as I ran my fingertips across the rim of my tea cup. Earlier a maid had came in and brought in some snacks for both Vivaldi and I. "You…didn't mention her as we were talking." Oh, I guess I didn't talk about Alex after all. Why didn't I? I stared at the brown liquid in my cup as I heard a small clank, causing me to look up at the sophisticated woman next to me. Vivaldi had placed her cup down and was now looking at the blank T.V. screen.

"Tell us….Was Alex truly like that as a child?" Vivaldi asked as I was slightly confused by what the Red Queen meant.

"Excuse me?"

"You did see the memory, did you not? "

"….Yes….I did…Blood took my child to a bar…"

"Is that all you saw?"

Vivaldi's eyes narrowed as I stiffened, the way she said it, it made me feel horrible—almost like I missed something. Did I miss something? I saw Alex go into a bar and was talking about cake, but that was normal, well not the bar part but the cravings of sweets was normal. She's been obsessed with the sugary stuff since she was little. Though it's quite strange since I don't have much of a sweet tooth and I doubted Jeri—I quickly stopped myself as I felt my fist clench in anger. Now…wasn't the time for the past.

"Alice!"

"Huh?" I swiftly jerked my head towards the Red Queen that now had her blood red lips pursed in a slight frown.

"Where you not listening to us? "

"Sorry..I guess I just spaced out…please do go on." I said softly as I felt my shoulders relax and Vivaldi eyed me curiously before speaking. "As we were saying, we were asking if you noticed how…well…rude Alex was acting. What we mean is that she was saying quite weird things to our brother, well to his past self, and we were wondering if you can explain that. "Vivaldi finished as she smoothed out her skirt and I was left wondering what she meant until it hit me. Alex had been acting a bit rude to Elliot and Blood, at least her seven year old self did. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing sooner, gosh, I'm such a bad mother.

"I'm sorry…I wouldn't know…she never acted that way around me."

"_Liar.~"_ I felt Alex's voice tickle the inside of my ear as I froze in place. What was that all about? I slowly peeked at the sides of my peripheral vision, wondering if possibly, Alex had made it back. But so far it was just Vivaldi and I in the small room.

"Is that so? You know…Alex really thinks a lot of you. In fact when she first arrived here, she broke Blood's jaw for saying some foul things about you." Vivaldi said as I just nodded my head and stared back into my cup.

"Really? Well…she always had a bit of a temper I suppose.."

I sighed, not really sure if she did have one or not. Though a lot of maids claimed that she did and Alex did break numerous items. But I always figured that was because she was a lot stronger than most little children.

"Alice…do you love Alex?"

"Yes of course…"

"_Liar.~" _

Alex's voice haunted my thoughts as I clutched onto my chair and tried to hide the revelation that suddenly appeared to me. It couldn't be, could it? I didn't hate Alex, I loved her! She was my daughter! I could never hate her! But then—_"How come I never noticed? How come I still can't notice, all the little things?" _

"Is that the truth?" Vivaldi spoke up once again as my wicked heart answered for me.

"No…it's not…I hate…Alex."

**~.X.~**

_**When did I start to hate you? Was it the day you were born?**_

"_Mam' it's a baby girl." _

"_A girl?" I panted heavily as a small bundle was placed in my arms and a pink chubby hand reached out towards me. She was so tiny, so fragile, so innocent. But—_

_**Why didn't I also reach out towards you? Maybe it was the nervousness of being a new mother so maybe it wasn't then. But then, when was it? **_

"_Mommy! I love you!" _

_A toddler tumbled forward as she held on to my leg and I softly petted her head. She was so cute, her long brown locks floating behind her as she stared up at me and smiled. How cute you were! _

"_I love you too!" _

_**No it wasn't then….Ah…I remember now. It was when she was five.**_

"_Mommy! Look! Isn't Alex cute!" _

_She chuckled as she had a pair of glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. She did look cute, even if she was wearing boy's clothes but she also looked a lot like—HIM. _

"_Alex! Take those off! Now!" I screamed, as I slapped the spectacles off her face, causing her to shrink back in fear and look up at me with those huge innocent eyes of hers. No, they weren't innocent, not at all—in fact they were HIS eyes and I hated HIM. _

"_M-M-Mommy.." She whimpered as a huge welt lit up her face. "D-D-Did I do something wrong? Alex-kun is wearing boy's clwothes." She stuttered as I felt myself take a step back and stared at her, tears stained her face and it would have broken anybody's heart but for some reason…I didn't feel anything. _

_**Yes, it was that day…when I realized how much you reminded me of him. **_

**~.X.~**

Vivaldi remained silent, whether from shock or just amazement. I didn't know. But I did know one thing, I hated Alex, even when I told myself that I could never hate you, that I was happy having you around. All those times…I was lying, not only to myself but to you. I'm sorry Alex, to have treated you so cruelly. You didn't deserve that, you were innocent, it wasn't your fault.

"Is…that why you dressed her as a man?" Vivaldi asked before pausing and then continuing. "Because of that hate? …Nightmare…told us that you had a fear of men. So is that also why you did it?" Vivaldi looked at me with soft eyes as I felt my heart harden. But I had to get this off my chest, I had to tell someone about this pain—anybody.

"Half of it…but it was also because of jealously.."

"Jealously?"

I watched as Vivaldi jumped up a bit and stared at me wide-eyed. In fact I was a bit surprised, myself. I always thought it was because I was doing the right thing, because I was PROTECTING her. But truth was I was protecting myself. I just…couldn't stand the fact that she—that HIS child was so happy, while I was utterly miserable.

"Alex as you know…has always been an unusual child. In my world she's even more unusual, everyone for some reason, fell in love with her. Seriously, just a glance and poof! They were in love. People tried kidnapping her, to have her all to themselves. Why? I always wondered, when she disappeared, why would they want her so badly?" I laughed emptily as Vivaldi just sat there listening. "Then it suddenly occurred to me, it's because she's not normal…it's because she was born out of a dream. A dream of love, a dream of heartache, and most of all a dream of pain. Heh, now that I think about it…it sounds more like a nightmare doesn't it?" I paused as I sipped some of my now cold tea, though it didn't bother me, I liked the coolness of it. It was matching the warmth of my cruel heart.

"Alice…" Vivaldi whispered but I ignored her and continued. I guess it was just like some building tornado, once it got going it didn't stop.

"And I wanted to change that…that dream. I wanted to change it so badly, I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted it to be untainted and unblemished unlike the dream I once had. So I said good-bye to Alexandria, the product of that nightmare and said hello to Alexander, my new dream, my perfect fantasy."

A heavy silence filled the room as the only thing that could be heard was the loud ticking of a clock that was hanging on one of the walls. I was surprised to see how the Queen had nothing to say, nothing at all—she usually always had some opinion. But since she has nothing to say I guess I'll just continue.

"But you see…I found out I hated the new dream too. It still reminded me of HIM, in fact there were times I couldn't even look at Alex without crying. Sad isn't? To not even be able to look at your child without shedding a few tears. So I did the only rational thing, I started to block out all the things I didn't like about this dream, it helped. And I was finally able to sleep peacefully, until that is—" I paused as I began to slowly tap my fingers against my tea cup.

"Until?"

"She killed people."

Again another silence blew in and shrouded us like a heavy blanket.

"Heh, you knew what she said after she massacred eighteen little children and two men? ….I would do it again. Ha! Those exact words! She didn't even flinch…and once again I was reminded that she would always be a part of that dream—no matter what. And after that I couldn't even look at her or be close." I stared up at the ceiling as I remembered that year, she was only eight and I didn't care. I just selfishly thought about myself, about the pain I was feeling. I took in another breath as I knew this tornado was coming to an end.

"But…then again…I want Alex, I claim that I love her, that I want her back. And it frustrates me, it really does. But I realized…that everything has a consequence and that everything has a price. And that old dream, I paid the ultimate sacrifice, because you see, I gave up my love to go back home. I know this might sound selfish, and maybe you don't think I have the right after causing so much pain. But, I'm here in Wonderland, because I want to take it—I want to take my love back." I said as I stared back at Vivaldi and looked her straight in her eyes.

"And I'll do ANYTHING to get it."

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So some pretty deep and dark stuff here. We see a dark side of Alice, which to tell you the truth I kind of feel bad about but then again when I was researching about Alice it does say she has a dark and cynical side. So yup! Sorry if there's any confusion and I'll try to clear it up the best I can. Basically: **

**Alice was deeply hurt by Jericho and even though she made a promise that she would never hate Alex because she was a reminder of their once great love, slowly over time Alice found out it hurts even more to remember. So that love turned into hatred, even though Alice didn't know it yet. And she transformed Alex into a boy because in her mind Alex symbolized the love her and Jericho shared and she wanted to change that since it ended badly. She also just ignored all the things she didn't like about Alex, because she didn't want to be reminded of it. But of course even then Alex still reminded her of Jericho and Alice just couldn't accept that. Now Alice is better understanding her feelings and she knows she's a horrible mother but she wants to make things right and we also see how desperate she is to make it right. **

**So yeah..i hope that cleared things up. We can see hints of Alice's dark side in the chapter called Poor Thing, when she gets drunk and says she should have never had Alex and how Alex reminded her of Jericho. Oh and before I forget, Alice was also jealous of Alex because even though she couldn't get over the pain of Jericho and Wonderland, Alex always seemed to her like a happy little child (due to the fact she would block out some traits she didn't like about Alex) and that angered her because she felt as if Alex was Jericho and Jericho was just laughing in her face having a blast. **

**Yup! I hope everyone is not confused by this and I hope I made it clear enough…and forgive me if I didn't but if you have questions just asked…speaking of questions time to answer a few! **

**ItsMyCircusNow:**

"_**I was wondering, Why is Alice afraid of men?"**_

**Okay~ Flashback! Got to rewind this a bit…alrighty! Back in the book Conflicted, not sure which chapter but I know it's called So Much for My Happy Ending, it explains it a bit. But basically, it started out as anger towards Jericho, then at men, and then suddenly that anger turned into fear of rejection and it just grew bigger and bigger until BAM! It exploded into a fear of men. And again, this all leads back to Jericho, which then leads back to Blood, who was the one who kind of broke them up and finally it leads to Unknown Being's comment which is: Blood's A ****. Yup! I hope that helps :D **

**To Sam-I-Am: **

"_**I don't really think younger Alex is smarter than older Alex, I believe otherwise and no it's not because she grew older but for a different reason. It's for what you stated that older Alex wants to see the better of people and although her instinct or mind tells her otherwise she wants to see the good in people regardless of what they did or do. But younger Alex view is different she immediately searches for the bad in people for ulterior motives that the other person might have, refusing to believe that any kindness presented to her is a means to get her guard down. So younger Ales always decides to strike first before them thus stating to Blood she knows what he is doing for the most part….." **_

**Okay, I know this isn't a question..but I just had to post it…because.. THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE BEST DESCRIPTIONS OF YOUNGER ALEX VS OLDER ALEX…I applaud you and it was definitely what I was thinking, though at the time I really couldn't put it into words. Sigh~ Though thank you so much! This is awesome! It's definitely Alex approved! And just wow! You're awesome! And I'm glad someone is really interested in this story! :D Thank you! It really made my day! **

**Also thank you to all the others who reviewed! It encourages me very much! So until the next ten reviews, see ya later! **

**Vivaldi-review!~ **


	35. Attack of the Killer Veggies

**Alex's P.O.V**

I happily looked on at the fancy table set before me. Wow!~ Blood-nii really knew how to serve dinner! Which was good because Alex-kun was hungry! Probably, hungrier than a llama, because llamas are hungry creatures— that's why they're so fluffy!

"Dinner is served my lords." A faceless butler set multiple silvery trays in front of us as Alex-kun could barely contain his excitement.

"YAAAAYYY!FOOD I'M SO—What the hell is this?"

I said darkly, capturing the Hatter resident's attention. "Tch, kid, are you really that stupid? It's a salad." Elliot stated as he picked up the leafy greens and began to munch on them. The fiend…how could he digest that stuff!? But then again he is a rabbit. I glared down at my plate, very un-amused by the colorful display of vegetables, there was no way I shoving this trash down my throat. Alex-kun hated vegetables! They were pure evil! I quickly shoved the plate away, causing some of the lettuce to fly into the air and land on the Bloody twins.

"Imouto-chan? Is something wrong?" Dee asked as he pulled a piece of purple onion off his head.

"Yeah! Imouto-chan! Why did you do that for!?" Dum frowned as he swatted a piece of tomato from his nose.

But Alex-kun didn't feel like answering them. No, Alex-kun was mad. I pouted as I jumped off of my chair and threateningly stared at Blood-nii who was casually drinking his tea, and not paying attention to me.

"Oi…I thought we had a deal.." I spat out as the Hatter lazily looked over to me and placed his cup down on its saucer.

"Of course…"

"Then…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GARBAGE!? ALEX- KUN ISN'T A BIRD!"

I shouted as I felt anger bubble up inside me. Alex-kun hated people who didn't keep their promises, they reminded Alex-kun of all the times_—"She didn't keep her promises." _ I bitterly thought as Alex-kun hands curled into fist. ARGH! Alex-kun was so mad! I had too, I needed too…break something! I ran over to the table and pounded my fist into the wood and watched it explode into millions of splinters.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down!" Elliot cried as both him and the twins jumped back from the table as Blood sat in his chair, unmoving and watching me with great disinterest.

"No! Alex-kun hates vegetables! I hate them!" I trembled with fury as I then grabbed the chair and flung it across the room.

**BAM!**

The wooden thing broke into pieces as I ran around the room and started to destroy everything my hands touched. "Boss! What do we do!?" I heard the twins cry in unison as I tore off some tapestry from the wall and ripped it to shreds, before spotting an expensive looking cabinet filled with china and speed towards it.

"YA! Kid! Stop!" The chicky bunny shouted as he ran towards me but it was too late.

**Crash! **

"I hate vegetables! Hate them! I hate them! I hate her! I—"

**Slap!**

I remained froze in place as I stared at Blood who had now removed his hand away from my face. H-H-He slapped me. He r-r-really slapped me. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I quickly tried to hold them back. I wouldn't cry in front of him! Alex-kun was a big boy! I bit down on my tongue as I glared at the man and tried to put on my bravest face. I wouldn't let him win.

"Stop it, instead of throwing a temper tantrum, tell me what's wrong." Blood coldly responded as he looked at his gloved hand and frowned. "Tch, all this over vegetables, why do you hate them anyways?" The mafia boss glared at me as Alex-kun stayed frozen in his spot as an equally cold memory appeared in his head.

**~.X.~**

"_Young Master, you look happy today." _

"_Hm? Oh yeah.. it's because mommy promised to have dinner with me!" I gushed as I helped the maid set the table and happily stared at the twinkling silverware. She promised that we would eat a big dinner and then eat an equally huge cake together. Though Alex-kun didn't care much for the food but rather that I would be able to spend time with my mommy. Plus she royal pinky promised! And you can't break those!_

"_I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time together." The servant smiled as she gave me a small bow and left me by myself in the huge room. But Alex-kun didn't mind, he was a big boy. _

"_Mommy and Alex-kun will have the best time ever!" I grinned as I climbed into the chair and eagerly waited for my mother. _

_Time passed, Alex didn't know how much but soon the sky outside turned a bloody red as the sun sunk below the trees. _

"_Young Master…shall we serve you your supper?" The chef appeared with a silver tray as I weakly smiled at her and shook my head no. I couldn't possibly eat without mommy, she promised she would eat with Alex-kun. So Alex-kun shall wait! _

_But I waited, I waited so long into the night, that Alex-kun actually fell asleep. Where were you mommy? Why did you lie again? Did I do something wrong? Whatever it was…Alex-kun was sorry! He was really sorry! I awoke to the slight pain I felt in my stomach, I was so hungry, but it wasn't as bad as the pain Alex-kun felt inside his chest. _

"_Oh! Young Master! You're awake! Shall I fetch you your dinner?" a stupid maid asked as I gave her a slight nod and watched as she disappeared for a moment before coming back with a silver platter, adorned with some small dish placed upon it. _

"_What's that?" _

"_Oh, it's spinach casserole with a breaded crust topped off with French onions." _

_The maid happily piped as I felt my nose scrunch up in disgust. So this was the special meal mother had planned for me? I frowned as the maid placed the bowl in front of me and I bowed my head, letting my bangs cover my face. "Um…is something wrong my lord?" the lady asked as I harshly threw the dish against the wall and glared at the now cowering maid. _

"_Do you want me DEAD!?" _

"_Huh? S-S-Sir.. I don't understand…"_

"_I'm allergic to spinach! I could have died!" _

"_W-W-What!? Oh my! But Lady Alice said you would enjo—"_

"_You don't know anything about me! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE VEGETABLES!" I cried as I kicked the lady and ran off, wishing that I had taken a bite and died. Then maybe…mother would be happy. _

**~.X.~**

"Don't act like you care…" I darkly muttered as Blood eyed me curiously. I didn't need him and his fancy palace. Alex-kun didn't need anybody. "Still stubborn I see….but remember you made this deal and you did say food. Besides you have to eat something rather than cake." The Hatter said as I glared at my shoes trying not to let him see that he was right. This guy was really annoying.

"No I just want cake….Alex-kun likes cake and nothing else. Everything else is garbage!"

"Garbage? Hm, well then I guess we have nothing of the sorts. Go to your room, you will not have supper tonight." Blood said as I perked up my head. No supper? But I was hungry! He couldn't do this to me!

"No! I want cake!" I fought back as Blood raised his hand and I immediately flinched away. "Aish…what's the use of hitting you if you're the type that will never learn. " Blood lowered his hand as he stared into the distance. Tch, coward! "If you really hate them so much, then I guess you'll never grow up." The Hatter said, though Alex-kun felt that he also meant something else by that, but Alex-kun didn't know what.

"Dee, Dum, please take Alex to his room and lock him in there until he realizes his mistake."

"Yes, Boss!"

The twins saluted as they grabbed my arms and began to drag me away. "Oi! Let me go! I'm not a baby! Let go!" I shouted as they ignored me and continued to walk down the hallway, until they reached my room and tossed me inside. "Sorry imouto-chan but this is the boss's orders." Dee said as he patted my head causing me to frown. "Yeah, if you want to get out then, learn your lesson soon!" Dum smiled as he shut the door and with a loud click, locked it, leaving me alone in the large room. I stared at the door before huddling onto the floor in a small ball.

"I don't want too….Alex-kun doesn't want too."

**~.X.~**

**Elliot's P.O.V**

"Boss…um…not to be rude or anything but—"

"Then don't be."

Blood sharply said as he sipped his tea and sat in the huge arm chair overlooking a view of his slowly growing rose garden. I never knew what he was thinking but was it really necessary to slap the kid? Sure he was acting like a brat but Blood hit him pretty hard—the kid might have even been left with a bruise. Maybe I—

"Elliot."

"Uh yes boss!?" I stiffened as the Mad Hatter closed his eyes and softly sighed. Something he would do when he was reflecting or maybe annoyed by something.

"This is for the best. He needs to learn, that you have to try new things."

"New things?" I tilted my head to the side wondering what he meant. Uwah….why couldn't people just flat out say things! Plus Blood was the type of person to always have double meanings to his words. Nnnn….maybe this was the wrong occupation for me.

"It's not that hard Elliot, in order to be able to control someone you need them to trust you. But sometimes people are stubborn so you must **BREAK** that stubbornness. "

"Break…their stubbornness…"

I felt my voice trail off as I tried hard to figure out Blood's words. "_So Blood want's Alex to trust him, but the boy doesn't want too. That I can understand, though…WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH VEGETABLES!?" _ Ugh, sometimes I never understood these games Blood liked to play with people but since he's my boss—I'll do whatever it takes to help him win.

"You heard him…didn't you? He said he hated her." Blood muttered as I barely realized what he said. And now that I thought about it, he did say he hated her (whoever her was) during his little rampage that he broke over $10,000. Geez, who knew foreigners were so strong, I thought they were supposed to be weak. Oh, well. But anyways, whoever her was, she really messed that kid up.

"I want to undo that damage, make him trust people again."

Huh? Blood wants too—

"Wow! Blood! You're a really nice guy aren't you!" I felt my eyes glimmer with admiration as I looked at my amazingly caring boss! He was truly the best! He was—

"Tch, of course not. I merely want him to trust openly again so that way…I can **CRUSH** him."

Never mind.

"Uh, you know boss, he's just a kid." I sweatdropped as a dark aura leaked out from the Mad Hatter. Gah! Scary! I hid behind a couch in the room as Blood began to chuckle ominously.

"He ruined my evening tea…and that is UNFORGIVABLE."

"B-B-Blood it's just t-t-tea…"

**DEATH GLARE~**

"UWAH! I'm sorry boss! I'm sorry!"

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Hungry….I'm so hungry…I'm going to starve~~" My stomach growled in agreement as I stared up at the ceiling. Maybe destroying everything was a bad ide—No! Alex-kun needed to do that! Or else….

"_Alex-kun would have exploded."_

I shivered thinking about it. Sometimes Alex-kun got so mad that he felt like a volcano, except instead of lava, they were bad thoughts that made Alex-kun feel uncomfortable. "I don't wanna kill anyone." I frowned as the thoughts were starting to fade away. Blegh! Alex-kun must be really hungry! I sat up sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the carpeted floor and glared at the door. "If Alex-kun is going to be locked away then I guess I should make a big mess." I smirked as I hopped up to my feet and was about to toss a very expensive vase out the window when suddenly the door creaked open.

"Alex?"

Oh. It's just the chicky rabbit.

"Hey I just—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT VASE!?" Elliot pointed an accusing finger at me as I slowly hid the vase behind me.

"What vase?" I asked innocently as Elliot frowned.

"The one behind your back."

"There's a vase behind my back?"

"Yeah! There is! An expensive one too! Put it down!"

Elliot argued as I felt a smile slowly spread across my face. He wanted me to put it down? Okay, Alex-kun could do that. I continued to grin as Elliot eyed me curiously, and for a moment I felt sorry for the clueless guy, but he did ask for this. I quickly pulled my hands from underneath the vase and heard it shatter behind me into tiny little pieces.

"Alex!"

The bunny man angrily shouted and rushed towards me, causing me to flinch back and nearly fall on the sharpen glass, until that is—I was scooped up into the arms of the scowling second in command. I waited for him to scold me, maybe even smack me like Blood but instead I saw his mauve color eyes fill with something I wasn't use too seeing. Elliot looked…. worried.

"Hey! Why the hell did you do that for!? Don—"

"It's just a stupid vase." I muttered quickly cutting him off as he gave out an anger huff and tossed me onto the bed. Woah! I bounced a couple of times before slowly rolling to a stop in the middle of the huge king size mattress.

"I wasn't talking about the vase you idiot! Ya! Don't you know you could have cut yourself! That thing was made out of glass!" Elliot shook his finger at me as I stiffened in place, surprised that he wasn't worried about the now broken container. He was actually worried about me. But why? Why would he be? After what I did he should hate me, I deserved to be hated. Why? Suddenly it clicked—he just wanted something from me, just like all the other people.

"What…do you want…" I somberly asked as I gripped my hands around the blankets of the bed and glared at the white fabric. It was always like this, nobody really cared, they just wanted something. People were evil especially adults, adults were especially bad.

"What do I want?"

"Yeah… that's why you're here right? You want something."

I looked at the blonde as I watched his cheeks turn a bright pink as he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. He looked embarrassed, about what, Alex-kun didn't know. Though he better make this quick or else I'll bite him…on his ear.

"Well yeah."

I knew it.

"I wanted to know if you would eat this."

Eh? I curiously watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag that was filled with orange cookies. WAH! Cookies! I love cookies! They're the best right after cake! I felt my eyes sparkle as small drops of drool leaked out from the corner of my mouth. Alex-kun had to have them!

"Gimme!" I shouted as I lunged towards the small bag of heavenly treasures, only to be stopped by Elliot's hand.

"Woah! Hold on, kid, calm down!" Elliot chuckled as I flailed my arms wildly trying to reach the goodies he had in his other hand. Which by the way Elliot had big hands, I swear that his palm covered my whole face.

"I want it! I want it!~"

I cried as the bunny man let out a small sigh and placed the bag into my hands. Success! I eagerly tore the plastic open and took out the strangely colored cookies and without a second thought munched on them happily. Mmmm~ They tasted funny but a good type of funny. I wonder what flavor they were. Orange? Meh, whatever they were they were yummy!

"Did you like them?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah! They were really good!"

"That's good to hear."

"Though…what flavor are they? Alex-kun wants to know." I piped as I finished the last cookie and began to lick off the crumbs from my fingers. They were so yummy!

"Well they were…..carrot-flavored."

"Urk!" I clutched my chest in horror as I realized I had been tricked by the dumb bunny. C-C-Carrot flavor! No! NO! NOOOOOOO! It couldn't be! Alex-kun ate a vegetable! I felt my soul leave my body as I collapsed on the bed and couldn't believe that it was going end this way. Death by a carrot-cookie!

"Hey, I thought you said you liked them? Were you lying?" Elliot spoke, bringing my soul back into my body. Alex-kun wasn't lying when he said he liked them. They were good—surprisingly. I sat up and stared at my feet as I began to swing them up and down, I didn't feel like answering his question. Maybe because this was getting boring.

"You know…you'll never really know if you like something if you don't give it a chance." Elliot said as he stared ahead of him. I wonder what he was looking at. "Though, I'm not going to force you to try something new, because it does taste better when you want it yourself, doesn't it?" The bunny-man gave me a goofy smile as I ceased my kicking and felt a warm blush spread across my face. He was right, when Alex-kun really wanted those cookies and ate them—they were really yummy.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I shyly said as I picked up a nearby pillow and buried my head into the soft plushness.

"Plus you didn't die, did you?" Elliot teased as he ruffled my hair, causing me to blush harder. Gah! Why was Alex-kun acting like this!? _"Maybe because this dumb bunny, is trying to understand Alex-kun?"_ I tightened my grip on the pillow as I blinked the thought away. I-I-I didn't want him to understand me! I didn't need anyone! _"Liar. If that was true then how come you try so hard?" _ I bit the bottom of my lip as Alex-kun didn't like this feeling. It made him feel weird! And Alex-kun didn't want to feel or be weird!

"Anyways…next time, Alex, instead of pushing things away, try giving them a chance. Because you'll never know if you'll like them or not. Okay?" Elliot grinned as he clapped his hands together and got up.

"Well I'll leave you now….also don't leave that bed until a maid comes in here and cleans up the shattered glass—blah blah blah" I eventually stopped listening to what he was saying as I continued to stare at the talking man, who would laugh and smile once in a while as he continued his ranting. Why? Why was he acting so nice? I looked down at the plastic bag that laid next to me, still wondering how Elliot could be so kind even after I called him names and tried making his life miserable. I-I-It didn't make sense though, strangely Alex-kun liked it—I liked it very much.

Just for a moment I felt my heart open up just a tiny a bit and as I watched Elliot smile, I couldn't help but do the same thing. Something about the weird bunny man made Alex-kun happy.

"Oh, look at that. It's already night time…hm, I wasn't expecting it until another hour. Oh well, get some sleep, okay?" Elliot flashed me a final grin as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"_Don't go. Please don't go…."_ I cried internally as I wished the chicky rabbit would notice and come back. But instead he kept his pace and never once turned back and as I sadly watched him place his hand on the golden knob, Blood-nii's words popped in my head.

"_Stop it, instead of throwing a temper tantrum, tell me what's wrong."_

That's right. Alex-kun never told anybody anything because he thought they wouldn't understand. So he used actions instead of words. Before I even realized what I was doing I jumped off the bed and ran towards Elliot.

"What the—"

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around his leg. "P-P-Please….stay…I-I-I don't like to be by myself." I stuttered as I felt tears welt up in the corners of my eyes. Gosh! Alex-kun was a baby! Men don't cry! But—" Please, Elliot-nii, don't leave me." I whimpered as tears spilled onto his pants. Oh no! Now he'll leave me for sure! I ruined his clothes with my stupid crybaby tears! I clutched on tightly to his leg, even if he pushes me away, I wanted to enjoy the few moments I had being close to him.

I waited for what seemed like forever as I suddenly felt his arm being lowered towards me. Here it comes. I close my eyes as I waited for the shove.

"Geez, kid, if you were so scared of being alone, why didn't you say something before?" Elliot asked as I felt his fingers run through my hair. Huh? He didn't get mad? He didn't push me away? Wh—"_Oh who cares! Someone is paying attention to me!"_ No, not someone, Elliot-nii was paying attention to me. I gave him a weak smile as I cuddled against his leg as he continued to pet my head.

"Oi, what are you a cat or something?" Elliot teased as he lifted me up and carried me to a dresser as he rummaged through the wooden drawers and pulled out a huge oversized shirt. "Hm..I guess this will do for pajamas for now. What do you think Alex?" Elliot asked as I gave him a slight nod as I yawned. I really didn't care, I was just too happy and sleepy at the moment. Happy that I found someone like Elliot-nii and sleepy because going to a bar and destroying stuff is tiring work.

"Well let's get you dre—"

"I'll do it by myself!" I squeaked as I grabbed the shirt and ran off from Elliot's grasp before he could even utter another syllable. Alex-kun was a big boy and could change himself! I slammed the bathroom door shut as I heard Elliot sigh on the other side of the door. I quickly slipped off all my clothes and tugged the humongous shirt over my head. It was like a tent!~~

I opened the door and was surprised that Elliot-nii was still there and in pjs already. Wow! He changes fast too! I happily tip toed around the glass that was scattered on the floor and jumped on the bed and awaited Elliot-nii to join me. "Elliot-nii! You get this side!~ And I'll have all of this side!" I exclaimed happily as I drew a small imaginary circle for Elliot-nii and pointed out that I would have the rest of bed.

"Oi…that's not fair…I'm bigger… I should get more space!" Elliot frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as his bunny ears twitched.

"But this is my room, which means Alex-kun is high supreme ruler!~"

"High supreme ruler my a**!" Elliot-nii grinned as he jumped onto the bed sending me flying into the air.

"Wahhh!"

"Alex! OH GREAT DEALER! I'm sorry!"

Elliot sat up as I bounced back down and got tangled in the sheets and disappeared beneath the many large pillows.

"Alex? Yo! Alex are you oka—"

"Boo!" I shouted as I exploded from below the mountain of covers and pillows.

"Gahh! Alex!?"

"Hahahahaha! I got you, Elliot-nii! Let's do it again!"

"No way! What if you fall on the floor? There's still glass—"

"Elliot-nii is a big fuddy duddy bunny.~"

"I'M NOT A BUNNY!"

"Yes you are~ A BIG fuddy duddy BUNNY!~"

"That's it! I'll make sure to send you through the roof this time!"

"Yay! That's the spirit!"

Heh, who would have known, that I would like vegetables…well at least carrots, after all.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay! So first off I hope everyone who's in school had an awesome first day! Yay schoo—* gets hit by shoe* Ack! Sorry! Anyways…sorry for the past few chapters and maybe this whole story for being serious….I know it's a BIG difference from the first book and I promise I'll try to make it more humorous in later chapters. I think some people are freaking out over it and I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking. Gah! I'm apologizing too much! Might as well do the Sorry dance..* does Sorry by Super Junior* Anywho~ I hoped people enjoyed the ElliotxAlex fluff. I hadn't given him some fluff in a while so I thought this was a good time…and I'm sorry if he looks like a loli-con. SORRY ELLIOT! Anyways I don't know if people will remember this or not, but Alex actually told Blood some similar stuff in the last book, and I believe she slapped him too for his actions, all this happening when he was Brittany. Oh how the tables have turned~ Mwhahahaha! **

**Anyways stay tuned because the moment you have been so patiently waiting for finally arrives in the next chapter! Yes! Alex—**

**FINALLY MEETS JERICHO! **

**Though when the next chapter gets put up is up to you readers so ta-ta for now!~ **

**Elliot- review!**


	36. An Alien, Mama Bear and Old Man

**Alex's P.O.V**

Snore~

Hnnn.

Snore.~

Too loud.

SNOORREE!~~

"Wahh!" I covered my ears as I rolled off Elliot-nii's chest. H-H-He was so loud! Was it even possible for a person to snore so loud? "I-I-I think I've gone deaf." I cleaned my ears as I kneeled down next to the slumbering chicky rabbit. Though—_"He looks so peaceful." _ In fact he was so still he almost resembled a corpse.

…..

….

…..

**Lightbulb~**

"Gahhh! Elliot-nii! Are you dead!?"

I piled-drive my elbow into his gut as hard as I could. Was that horrible sound he was making before be his last pitiful breaths of air before he went away forever?! No! NO! NOOOOO! I wouldn't let Elliot-nii die! NEVER! "Elliot-nii! Don't DIIIIEEEEE!" I cried as I grabbed both of his fluffy brown ears and tugged as hard as I could. I would kick the grim reaper's butt myself if I had too! He couldn't just leave me!

"Uwah! My ears!"

Oh….he's alive, good.

"A-A-Alex-kun what are you doing? Are y-y-you angry with me?" Elliot whimpered as tears filled his violet eyes. Uhhh…I made Elliot-nii sad? _"But then again….Alex-kun is still pulling his ears."_ I felt my face burn as Alex-kun immediately let go of the fluffy ears and dove behind some pillows. "N-N-No! Alex-kun could never hate Elliot-nii!" I piped as I peeked from behind the plush pillows. This was so embarrassing. If I told him the truth about being worried about him, he'll probably laugh. Boys are supposed to be cool and strong not wimpy.

"Then why did you pull my ears? It really hurt you know." Elliot pouted as Alex-kun felt his face glow even brighter.

"Uhh…because…because…silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids!" I jumped over him as I landed on a chair in the room. Elliot-nii did say not to touch the floor since there was glass.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RABBIT!?"

"ELLIOT-NII!~" I teased as I bounced from chair to dresser to finally a table before jumping off and storming out of the room. Ha ha ha ha!~ You can't catch me! Because I'm awesome!

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

**~.X.~**

"Geez…I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast." I huffed as I roamed around the place. I had lost Elliot-nii a while ago, after he tripped over a rug down the winding hallways. Pft! What a dummy bunny! "I guess I should go bother Blood-nii~" I happily sang as I continued on my way. Did I hate the guy? Meh, yeah I guess, but he kind of helped Alex-kun so Alex-kun didn't really know what he was.

"Maybe he's an alien.."

I muttered as I opened a door that had a small golden plaque with the words Blood engraved on it. This had to be the alien's room. Sure enough—there was Blood standing in the open wearing a towel around his waist. Did he just come out of the shower?

"Who's –Alex? What are you doing here?" The alien frowned as he grabbed another towel from a chair and began to dry his hair. Hn…his body wasn't that great, Blood didn't have abs like a real man should. He should train more if he wants to be like batman. Batman is cool but Alex-kun likes Superman better.

"Hey! I asked you what you were doing here?"

Oh? He's still talking? I frowned back at the scowling mafia boss who's sea-green eyes glared at me. Hmph! Rude!

"You're ugly…."

"Eh?"

"You're an ugly, ugly, **UGLY** guy." I stuck out my tongue as Blood let out a soft chuckle and simply turned his back towards me.

"Heh, if you think I am going to fall for your childish antics, forget it. You're simply below me." Below him? BELOW HIM!? NO WAY! I'm Alexander Louis Liddell! People are below ME! I gripped my fist as steam blew out of my ears, Alex-kun was so angry! Grrrr….Heh…so you want me to use my words, Alien? Well, Alex-kun will use his words.

" I'm so thirsty, Blood.~ Last night's tea was simply undrinkable! Alex-kun has tasted tea from all over but I have to say that yours by far is—the WORST! There was no fragrance, the brew was exceptionally dusty and the only thing there is left to say is that there was very little taste to speak of." I felt myself smile as Alex-kun watched a vein on the alien's head throb before getting bigger and bigger. Heh, heh , heh.~ Take that, Blood! You should know to be more careful.~ Alex-kun knows where to hurt you the most, because Alex-kun is so smart.~

"…..Is that so…" Blood replied as a dark aura leaked off of him. Uh-oh….Alex-kun thinks he pushed it too far. "Well then, shall I give you another drink?" the black aura grew larger as Alex-kun started to think it was a bad idea to be so mean to the extraterrestrial.

"Uh…..You know I'm fine…"

"No, please…I insist…this drink is too **DIE** for."

"Uhhhhhh…hahahahaha! I think I hear Elliot-nii calling me..." I nervously said as I slowly started to back away. Is it just me or are those flames coming off of Blood? "Heh, you think you can out run me? Well let's find out, shall we?" Blood sharply turned around as suddenly his towel slid down his waist.

….

"WAAAAHHHHH! BLOOD IS AN ALIEN!" I screamed as I pointed to the huge thing that was hanging between his legs. What the flip was that!? GAHHHH! Alex-kun is scarred for life! I felt my little heart beat even faster as Blood quickly picked up his towel and just glared at me.

"Alien? Who are you calling an alien!?" Blood seethed as he took a step towards me.

"NO! STAY AWAY YOU FREAK! WAHH! WHAT WAS THAT THING!?" I sobbed as I covered my eyes trying to erase the horrible alien I saw. Maybe if I think of happy things, I'll forget about it. Let's see, ah! I know let's name cakes! Cheesecake! Carrot cake! Sponge cake! German Chocolate cake! Tres Leches cake! Red Velvet—

"Wait a minute…..Alex you don't know what that wa—"

"UWAH! I CAN'T FORGET!" I cried as I blindly turned and made a run for it.

"Alex! Come back here!"

I heard the scary alien command as his footsteps echoed after me. No way was I going back! What if he wants to dissect me for my human guts! Or worse what if he fed me to that alien parasite on him! NOO! Alex-kun was too cute to be killed by an alien! WAAAHH! I WAS SUCH AN UNLUCKY KID! I don't want to be abducted! I ran faster as I heard Blood gaining on me, OH MY GOSH! He was faster than the bunny! It must be because of his alien powers! Though speaking of Elliot—

"ELLIOT-NII! SAVE ME! THE ALIEN IS GOING TO DISSECT MY INSIDES!"

"Huh?" Elliot suddenly peeked out of a room as I zoomed past him. "Ale—GAH! Blood! Why are you just running in your towel!?"

"Air- drying!"

I heard Blood huff as I quickly turned my head to see that the mafia boss was now only a foot away. Oh no! He was going to get me!

"No! Elliot-nii! Don't believe him! He's going to feed me to the alien!" I shouted as anime tears gushed out of my eye sockets. It couldn't end this way! Somebody save me!

"Alien?"

"Don't ask…" Blood growled as I suddenly came to a dead end. Yup, it was true…Alex-kun was one hundred percent sure of it now. I was the unluckiest kid in the world. I shakily turned around as I pressed my back against the wall and stared at the half-naked alien and clueless Elliot-nii stand before me. Oh man, how was I going to get out of this one? But better yet, what if Elliot-nii was an alien too!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! It couldn't be! Not Elliot-nii!

"You can't escape now…" Blood smirked as sweat dripped down his forehead, or was it water? Maybe alien slime? Meh, he was just leaking.

"Uh…You know Blood, chasing a kid in a towel seems kind of—"

"Finish that sentence and no carrot dishes for a year!" Flames jutted off of Blood as Elliot squeaked and hid behind a small pillar that held a large vase of roses. Well it looks like chicky bunny wasn't going to save me. Alex-kun is going to have to save himself—like always. Though, how do you escape an alien?

"Uhhhhh…"

"And you! Answer my question and I may spare you…" Blood swiftly turned, though this time he held on to the fuzzy white towel. Good, Alex-kun didn't want to see that thing again. S-S-So scary. I huddled against the wall, and tried to scale it, hoping that any spidey powers that I may have had would kick in. But sadly, Alex-kun had no such powers. "Please don't kill me!" I wept as Blood smirked and hovered over me. "I'll think about it…but first answer me this….Alex are you a girl?"

Girl. Girl. GIRL.** GIRL! **The word sent shivers down my spine but was quickly replaced by anger. I wasn't a girl! I was a boy! A boy! R-R-Right? Plus I was so careful….so very careful, oh no, if mother finds out I messed up— S-S-She'll hate me! I don't want her to hate me!

"Well? What are you Alex?" Blood continued as I stayed silent, with thoughts whirling inside of my head. What was Alex-kun going to do? What could Alex-kun do? Suddenly it hit me.

"I-I-I'm….A MAN!" I shouted as I punched Blood right where his alien was and before he even fell to the ground in pain I ran off towards an open window and without a second thought—I jumped out.

"Alex! WAIT! WE'RE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!"

"WAAAHHH!" Was it just Alex-kun or did this feel like I've done this before? I don't know…meh, must be…ALIENS!

**~.X.~Back to Wonderland~.X.~**

**Vivaldi's P.O.V.**

We left the room quite stunned by Alice's declaration and her determination. Though we could not help but feel that Alice would not stay true to her words. She did after all just leave, without so much as a good-bye. Which was absolutely rude and deserving of an immediate beheading. But then again Alex probably will not like that and Alice was simply too cute now to behead. Ah~ such travesties we must deal with.

"So…how are you faring Vivaldi?"

Gray appeared out of the shadows, with a cigarette jutting out of his mouth as his topaz eyes narrowed in seriousness. We felt our lips twitch in a frown as we gave him a slight nod before walking past him. We did not know who could be watching so we had to be careful. The walls could have ears for all we know, especially since the last Foreigner was behind these nosy walls. We had to proceed in caution.

"Fine, in fact we are even delighted."

"Oh? Is that so? What's the special occasion?"

"We have just found out that a particular weed, we believed to be hard to up-root is in fact very easy to remove." I simply stated as I gathered up my skirt and continued to walk back to the meeting room with the ex-assassin following behind.

"That is good news." Gray replied understanding the true meaning of our words as he opened up the door for us. Out of all the role holders the Lizard, we must say was the most polite. But anyways, even though Alice says she has change, we do not believe it in the slightest and—

"YOU PERVERTED ******!" Alice screeched as an exceeding dark aura leaked off her and a bear roared behind he—wait a minute…A BEAR!?

"I-I-Is that a bear?" Gray sweatdropped as the Foreigner grabbed Blood by the collar of his shirt and raised a fist in the air. What the hell happened in the few seconds we were in the hallway?!

"LOLI-CON! CRADDLE ROBBER! PERVERTED MOLESTER!" Alice continued to hurl insults that seemed to just bounce off the un-responsive Hatter. "YOU DON'T HAVE A DECENT BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Alice growled as the bear behind her let out a snarl—okay is that really a real bear?

"Hey~ Look it's just a picture!" Ace grinned as he poked at the raging animal that turned out to be just a cardboard cutout. Phew, that is a relief. Though, we still wonder what has happened.

"YOU—"

"I don't know why you're so mad, it wouldn't be the first time that has happened." Blood casually said as the flames of hell exploded off of Alice. Wow, we have never seen our Alice so angry, it's quite cute.~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THE FIRST TIME!?"

"Heh, why don't you ask Elliot?"

"ELLIOT!?" Alice immediate let go of our brother and shot eye daggers at the now terrified hare. We actually felt sorry for the man, though not really. "Uh…Uh…I can explain! It was in the bathroom and the floor was wet! And my towel slip! And-And!"

**SLASH!**

"WHAT THE HELL! THE BEAR IS REAL!?" Elliot shouted as he barely dodged the roaring mama bear's sharp claws. That was actually frightening. Though Alice didn't answer his question and proceeded to march towards the blonde man with cracking knuckles and the aura of a she-devil emitting brightly off her angry body. "Perverts." The she-devil muttered as she cracked her neck.

"ALL OF YOU ARE ****ING PERVERTS!"

Wow, maybe we underestimated Alice, maybe she really has chan—

But before we could finish our thought or the mama bear could rip Elliot's ears off, our Alice was tackled by a blur of white and red. "Alice!~ My love!~" the stupid prime minister gushed as he wrapped his arms around the woman happily and almost like a balloon releasing air—Alice deflated and now where anger had filled her eyes there was utter fear.

"M-M-M-M"

"What is that my dear? I cannot hear.~"

"M-M-M-MEN!" Alice cried as she sent our prime minister flying into outer space. By the rate he was going, he'll probably reach Pluto in no time. Though, as we turned our attention to Alice the poor foreigner had once again passed out on the floor. Nightmare did tell us, this tended to happen. Oh, well, maybe she hasn't change after all? Or has she?

Hm, we will be watching closely Alice, because we and the rest of Wonderland won't let you have our child so easily.

**~.X.~Back to the Looking Glass~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Ughh…" Alex-kun felt his eyes flutter open as he rubbed his head. What happened? I was running from the alien and then what? Meh, Alex-kun couldn't remember so it probably wasn't importa—

**Lick~**

"Alex-hime! Your awake!" A man with wolf ears grinned as he continued to happily lick my face. Ew! He's slobbering all over Alex-kun! What a bad dog-man! "Stop licking me, mutt!" I smacked his head as he whimpered and scooted away from me with ears flopped down. Was he sa—" Ahh~~ You sound just like master~~ I'm so happy!" The weird werewolf sighed dreamily as he squashed his cheek meat together. Ehhhhhhh….this guy was a freak. Though why did he look so familiar? ….Ah! Alex-kun knows now! He's Haku! I was supposed to find him or something.

"Found you." I replied as his ears suddenly perked up and his eyes shimmered with happiness.

"Alex-hime!~ You do remember! I thought you forgot…I was waiting for you forever." He blushed as he shyly turned away. Yup, this guy had to be crazy, he was all hyper a second ago and now he's all shy. Really weird. Sigh~ I guess I should just tell him to give me my prize and just become a hobo or something. Though now that Alex-kun thinks about it—where is Alex-kun? I looked around and figured that we had to be in a forest, maybe a magical one? Oooo! I hope there's a house made out of candy nearby!

"Alex~ Come get me!" Haku teased as I noticed that he was far away from me, holding up what looked like a necklace. Eh? Why did it look so famil—I instinctively patted my chest and suddenly realized….THAT WAS ALEX-KUN PRETTY NECKLACE!

"Oi! Give that back! That's mine!" I shouted angrily, I didn't know why but, I knew that pretty necklace was really important. Especially the vial that was on it.

"Come get it then~ It's our new game!" He cheerfully piped as he flashed me a smile and sped off. New game? Alex-kun didn't want to play! He didn't even get a prize from the last one! "WAIT!" I cried as I ran after him, he was fast!

"Wait! You stupid doggie! Come bac—WAHHHHH! I'M FALLING! AGAIN!"

Alex-kun shouted as he fell off a cliff (where did that come from?) and plummeted down, down, down.

**~.X.~**

"Oooo….My butt…" I groaned as Alex-kun sat up (again) and stared around before blinking once, twice and finally a third time.

"….WAAAAHHH! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

I screamed as the world around me now looked like a fuzzy blur. H-H-How did this happen!? Was it because of the carrots!? NOOOO! I was too cute and young to be blind! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE MY DELICOUS SWEETS ANYMORE! "THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY MUST THE GOOD GO BLIND YOUNG!" I cried as I blindly jumped off the humongous log that I had landed on. Even though Alex-kun thought he was going to splatter onto the floor and his jelly insides would come gushing out, the nice log saved him. But now Alex-kun was blind…life was really unfair.

"Urgh….My back…" A deep voice moaned as I slowly turned around. What the snicker doodle? Was someone here too? "What the hell fell on me?" the voice continued to speak as suddenly the log stood up and towered over Alex-kun. What the—that wasn't a log it was a….GIANT!

"WAHHHH! MONSTER! UNLUCKY! I'M UNLUCKY!" I ran off blindly into some random direction. This was the worst day ever! First I see an alien, GAH! I REMEMBER! NOOO!, and now a giant is going to make my bones into his bread! No! No! NOOO—

**THUNK!**

"OWWIE!" I held on to my forehead as I kicked my legs up in pain. UWAH! It hurt! What did I—GAHH! NOW THE WORLD HAS SHATTERED! My life….is ruined. I collapsed on the floor as I felt my lips tremble before Alex-kun couldn't hold in his tears no more.

"M-M-Mommy…..m-m-m-mommy….MOMMY! WAAAAHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" I sobbed as tears ran down my face and I began to slam my fist into the ground and kick my legs frantically. I wanted my mommy! Where was she!? I want my mommy NO—

"Oh…so that's where my glasses went."

I felt cool fingers touch my face as something was lifted off my nose. Huh? I blinked a couple of times before Alex-kun realized—I CAN SEE AGAIN! What was this black magic? "You okay kid?" the voice asked as I wiped away my tears and sniffled a bit. The giant was asking if I was okay? That was weird. I looked up and noticed that the giant wasn't a giant just a really big guy. Gah! Alex-kun should pay more attention! I don't want to turn dumb like adults!

"Are you lost?" The man asked again, as Alex-kun just gaped at his size. He was so big! Just like a mountain! Wow! "You're not hurt are you?" His blue eyes soften as Alex-kun felt his face grow warm, something about his voice made Alex-kun feel better. Almost like I've heard it before.

"Uh…Mommy said not to talk to s-s-strangers." I muttered as I sat up and looked at the ground.

"I see, well your mother must be really smart."

"Yup! My mommy is the best!" I smiled happily, though my heart hardened at the thought. It didn't like when I lied, but in a strange way it helped a bit.

"But, if I told you my name, I won't be a stranger anymore, right?"

Well that was true….Alex-kun didn't see a problem with that.

"Okay…"

"Hello, my name is Jericho Bermuda and your name is?" The man held out his hand as he flashed me smile, making me want to smile too.

"Alex…Alexander Louis Liddell! The third!" I grinned brightly as Jericho laughed heartily before lifting me up to my feet. "The third, huh? So you must be named after your great grandfather?" He asked as he started to walk off. Where was he going? "Uh, no of course not silly!" I chased after him, he was interesting and Alex-kun didn't want to be alone in some strange forest.

"Then your grandpa?"

"Nope!~" I said popping the p as I grabbed his hand and began to skip along with his long strides. Which would be weird for some people, but Jeri-kun (which Alex-kun has dubbed him! Mwahahaha! Alex-kun is good with picking names~) didn't seem to mind.

"Then what's the third for?"

"Because I have three names! Duh!" I piped waiting for the adult to say something like, 'Oh, that's stupid' or 'That isn't right'. But Alex-kun had a smart remark for these stupid adu—

"Makes sense, I've would have never seen it like that." He chuckled as he looked up at the wide blue mass above us before turning to me. Oh….this is…different.

"Alex-kun keeps meeting a bunch of weirdos." I angrily puffed when suddenly I felt a heavy hand ruffle up my hair. What the flip!?

"Sometimes weird is good, don't ya think?" The old man gave me another understanding smile as I felt my cheeks grow even hotter. Does this guy read minds or something? "_No that's Nightmare's job." _Eh? Nightmare? Who's that and also who would have such a scary name?

"I guess…"

"Hey, Alex…want to join me for breakfast?"

"Why? Are you a perv-ert?"I grumbled, remembering the word my mom always used to the people who would kidnap me. Though I didn't mean to be nasty, Alex-kun was just a bit tired from fighting aliens and falling. "No, I just thought you might be hungry. I guess I'll just have to eat those cakes all by myself.~" Jeri-kun sadly hummed as I jerked to a stop.

"Cake?"

"Yup, lots of cake but I guess since—"

"Old man…."

"Old man?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU! LET'S GO!" I smiled as sparkles and flowers rained down on me. I was getting cake.~ Cake, cakey-cake~

Maybe I wasn't so unlucky after all.

**~.X~**

* * *

**Okay, sorry Jericho didn't get more chapter time! I was going to make this chapter longer but decided against it because idk if people want short or long chapters. Anyways there's a reason why Jericho is playing it cool, though obviously he knows how to play on Alex's weakness, which is cake, obviously. I actually had fun writing Alice as a mama bear. Meh, I feel all drained…..whateves! Oh and as you can see Alex give nicknames to people.. which she still does even at her normal age, such examples being:**

**Julius- God of Clocks Jericho- Jeri, old man **

**Ace-Psycho knight, husband Nightmare- pirate **

**White- the attractive joker**

**Black-troll, ugly, ginger, stupid etc.**

**Blood- Alien **

**Gowland-uncle**

**Gray-older brother **

**Also despite being totally weird and junk, (alex-I'm not weird!) Alex actually knows how to act proper and all rich, which we can see when lil alex is judging Blood's tea, though keep in mind she just knows BOY etiquette not girl.**

**Anyways stay tuned because next time! **

**There will be daughter and father cuteness! Plus! Someone else is watching Alex in the Looking Glass!? And looks like Alex will be hitting the sweet smelly awkwardness of puberty soon! So if you want faster updates, you know what to do! ;D **

**P.S. I would like to Rose thy Red! For the inspiration of the role holders trying to kick Alice out of Wonderland. **

**Haku- Playing a new game~~ *scratches head* wait a minute….where did I put that necklace at?**

**Alex- you lost it!?**

**Haku- I really have no idea where it's at…*holding it in hands* **

**Alex-…something is definitely wrong with you….**

* * *

**Questions!/ Comments! :D**

* * *

**Unknow Being: **

"_**I Always Figured Elliot as The Momma Bunny" **_

**Me-yes! Especially with his long bouncy hair!**

**Elliot- I'm not a BUNNY!**

**Lil alex- *lifts up arms to him" Momma bunny? *huge anime eyes***

**Elliot-…..only this ONE time….*blushes* **

* * *

**To Guest :**

"_**One question: since when was blood Korean lol? Aish?**_

_**Someone has been watching a lot of korean dramas haha!"**_

**Me-*blushes* OH NO! I've been caught! (T^T) truth is…a friend got me obsessed with korean dramas…THEY'RE SO GOOD! But have ruined my liiiiiffffeeeee….stayed up like three days straight watching Boys over flowers….Ji hoo! Anyways.. I like using aish a lot…I think it really expresses a character's frustration plus it's fun to write! :D **

* * *

**To ChojisGirl:**

"_**Finally Alex gets to see her dad! But when will she be turned back to her normal age and size?"**_

**Me-soon maybe in the next couple of chapters…I'm actually getting a bit tired writing Alex-kun…nnnn….**

**Lil alex- y-y-you don't like me?**

**Me-noooo! I do! I do! **

* * *

**To Sam-I-am:**

"_**I Didn't mind the darker chapters i believe it was doing justice the the situation of the story . But its good to bring humor once in a while . I did a happy dance when you updated i was surprised to see you haven't updated close to a week i was mentally sobbing. So i am looking forward to the next chapter"**_

**Me- sorry for the late update! I'll try to update faster! **

* * *

**To Private Forest:**

"_**I love this chapter! Wait, are Joker even in diamond? But anyways, kawaii!"**_

**Me- yup! Jokers are in diamond! And I have something special planned for them…Mwhahahahaha**

**Black- I have a bad feeling about this….especially for me…I always end up ****ing hurt!**

**Me-you serve as comic relief….sorry bro…**

* * *

**To CureAnimeLover:**

"_**Me: YES! I can't wait for the next chapter! And Elliot is still nice!**_

_**Domino: Yeah he is.**_

_**Me: And at least Alex has somebody he can trust!**_

_**Domino: When will Alice meet up with little Alex?**_

_**Me: Beats me. It's a great chapter! Please update soon!"**_

**Me-sorry friend but Alice won't be meeting lil Alex….**

* * *

**To Reaperdeath:**

"_**And that's how Alex likes carrot cake"**_

**Me-*adjusts glasses* indeed…**


	37. Daddy's Little Girl

**Alex's P.O.V**

"And then when I saw that maid again, I pushed her—down the stairs!" I giddily said as I held onto Jeri-kun's neck. I liked Jeri-kun, he was nice, plus he let me ride on his shoulders (which was great since I was so tired)! Though he didn't say much, but Alex-kun didn't mind, I could talk for both of us!

"So you pushed her down the stairs….because she looked at you funny?" The old man asked his deep voice bellowing into Alex-kun's ear drums. He was so strong that even his voice held power…WOW! He's so cool!

"Yup!" I grinned though I suddenly felt my appearance darken. "Alex-kun isn't a freak show….just special…like pansies." I continued as Jeri-kun came to a sudden stop. "Pansies? That's….interesting…why would you say that?" The old man's voice was shaky and Alex-kun suddenly thought he did something wrong. But why would he get upset over flowers? Maybe Jeri-kun was allergic to them?

"Oh…it's just something the flowers told me when I was younger. I like flowers they're pretty.~" I hummed as Jericho let out a soft chuckle and continued walking down the forest path. We continued in silence as I looked around. It was a really pretty forest, it must have been autumn too, since the leaves of the dark trees were different shades of gold, violet, burgundy and auburn. Ahhh~ such a nice day! It's not too cold or hot! A perfect day for eating cake! Hehehehe~ Eating cake with Jeri-kun!~ I felt my eyes sparkle at the idea—YOU WILL BE MINE SPONGEY CAKE OF GOODNESS!

"Boss! There you are!"

"We thought we lost you, Boss!"

A group of men suddenly appeared carrying guns with them as Jeri-kun slowly came to a halt and frowned at them. Were they friends of the old man? But then again they did call him boss, so they worked for him, maybe? But why would they work for the old ma—I suddenly looked down at Jeri-kun and noticed that he was actually wearing a very fancy suit for just a regular old man. He wore a black jacket with a vest that was a shade lighter than the dark color and underneath that, Alex-kun saw the collar of a white shirt peek out from below the vest. And to finish the look he had a very loose ascot tie tucked beneath the vest and a bejeweled metal pin that looked like a—dodo?— pinned onto his jacket. Of course he wore black dress pants and expensive Italian leather shoes, but Alex-kun was still shocked that he never noticed how well-dressed Jeri-kun was. Which meant one thing—

He was FRICKEN RICH!

"_Which also means …more cake for meeeee~~~." _ I blissfully thought as the flowers of moe started to fall upon me. BEST DAY EVER!

"Boss are you injured?"

"Where did you go?"

The small group of men kept pestering us as Jeri-kun remained silent but I suddenly felt a vein pop up on my forehead. These guys were in the way of my endless cake feast! They needed to get lost! They will not stop me and my first love! And they definitely will not stop Jeri-kun's pocket from paying the most likely high bill it will cost him!

"OI! Numbskulls! Get lost! Can't you see you're in our way!" I peeked from behind Jericho and scowled at the faceless men who all looked at me in shock. I guess they didn't notice I was here. Rude! But then again Jericho is so big while I'm just cute itty-bitty Alex-kun.~ I need to start working out so I can get big too!

"WOW~ Boss! There's a miniature you on your shoulder!"

"Did we really drink that much, to be seeing such things?"

The men started to happily chatter like a group of monkeys that had just found a two headed banana. Siiiggghhh~ Adults are so dumb. I think Jeri-kun was getting annoyed too because the vein that popped out on his forehead was now slightly throbbing. In fact Alex-kun started to poke at it out of curiosity.

"Hey…who gave you guys permission to be drinking this early in the morning?" Jeri-kun sternly said as he placed me on the ground and glared at the men ahead of him. Awww! Alex-kun wanted to ride on his shoulders longer!

"Uh….well…" the men stuttered as each man either rubbed the back of their heads or awkwardly looked away. "Uhhh….well since your very busy, Man Already Dead, we'll just go run those errands for you!" One of the men shouted as each man scurried off into the forest, leaving both Jeri-kun and I alone. "Tch, damn b******s…I'll have to punish them when I get back." The old man sighed, though Alex-kun was left wondering—

"Jeri-kun…what's a damn b******?"

The old man stiffened as he suddenly realized I was right next to him.

"UUUUUUUhhhh….you heard that?" Jericho weakly smiled as a large drop of sweat slid down his forehead and I nodded my head. "Well…uh…. It means…. Um…it means—Hey! I bet your starving! Let's find that café!" the old man nervously laughed as he scooped up Alex-kun and started to sped walk away.

"Yay! Cake!~~" I giggled completely forgetting about what I had asked Jeri-kun. Oh well, it must have not been important.

**~.X.~**

I frowned as I stood inside the store and glared at whoever came towards me. The old man deceived me, instead of taking me to a café he took me to some girly salon and clothing store. I wanted CAKE not some fricken makeover! Argh! Jeri-kun is evil! "Alex, if you keep making that face it's going to stick like that." Good! I wanted it stay like that! I continued to glare at Jericho who smiled at me before turning his attention back to some stupid lady who was all giggles talking to the old man. Pft! Stupid lady, can't you see Jeri-kun is too cool for you?

"So you can do all that?"

"Yes, Master Bermuda, we can do _ANYTHING_ you like." the woman cooed as she leaned forward from behind her desk, showing off her obviously fake boobs.

"Oi…hag your ugly, so go terrorize some other innocent villagers." I cut in causing the lady to slightly jump back from my words. She didn't even notice I was here. Tch, was Alex-kun really that forgettable? Maybe I should bite he—"OW!" I held my head tenderly as I looked up at a disapproving Jeri-kun who still had his fist sitting on top of my head. WHY DID HE DO THAT FOR!? That hurt! Aish! Pain!Ow! Ow! OW!

"I'm sorry miss.." Jericho smiled at the lady before turning to me. "Alex apologize." The old man's eyes harden as I felt myself pout. Why should I apologize? I didn't want to be here, I wanted CAKE! Besides even if she's missing eyes, she still was ugly. I could tell, she was one of those people called a gold-digger.

"I don't want too."

"Apologize."

"No."

"Alex."

"I don't want to—"

"Then no cake for you." Jericho bluntly said as my mouth dropped. That wasn't fair! That was hitting below the belt! Grrr…..fine! " I-I-I-I'm …s-s-sorry!" my words came out all jumbled up as I threw my hands up in frustration and angrily turned around, fuming that I had to apologize to the ugly hag.

"It's okay, you adorable little boy. I'm sure you didn't mean it." She sweetly smiled but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she forced herself to say it.

"Actually, when a guy says you're a hag, he's mean. When another girl says it, she's envious but when a kid says you're a hag….well you're a hag." I stated causally as I shrugged my shoulders and waited for Jeri-kun to hit me again. But instead nothing happened and as I curiously peeked behind me the old man was smiling again and rubbing the back of his head.

"Kids these days, they say the funniest things." He laughed as the woman scowled for a moment before finally smiling along with him. Alex-kun didn't like that but before I could open my mouth to say something about it, the old man planted his hand over my lips. What the flip!? "So can you start immediately?" he grinned as the lady nodded.

"Yes, right away! Come along sweetie!~ We already prepared a warm bath for you." She smiled—

Wait a minute? A bath? Why would I need a bat—"WAHH!" I was suddenly grabbed by two other faceless ladies as they started to pull me behind a door that was labeled "Beauty Room". Beauty? Weren't only girls considered beauties? Hold up—THEY WERE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A GIRL!?

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO YOU SHE-HARPIES!" I screamed as the ladies ignored my insults and continued to pull me towards the door.

"Hahahaha…kids, am I right?" Jericho nervously laughed as the faceless workers deadpanned at him.

"CURSE YOU OLD MAN! CURSE YOOOOOUUUU!~~~~~"

**~.X.~**

"Alex, don't look at me like that. I told you I couldn't have you roaming around in just some huge t-shirt barefooted with your hair rivaling Big Foot's own fur." The old man said as he sadly stared at me from across the table. Hmph! Well maybe I liked looking like Big Foot! It was way better than what those harpies did to me behind those walls! So much pulling, tugging and primping! Plus they poured so many perfumes on Alex-kun, I thought I was going to suffocate! But that wasn't the worse part—

"They put me in a dress, old man**. A DRESS!**" I huffed as I watched Jericho stifle back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but you had to admit, you did look cute."

He said as I let out a small grunt and turned towards the huge bay window of the café and stared at the passing crowds. I was cute, that's the truth, but I just wasn't cute in dresses—well not **SUPER** cute. Mommy probably would have gone berserk if she saw Alex-kun in a dress. Though now that I've thought about it….where is mommy? Is she at another meeting somewhere far away? Maybe China, or Japan or maybe Lichtenstein? She always seemed to like being so far away—_"From me." _I added as I began to stare intently at the crowd moving bout real fast like insects or fish when they're scared.

"Hey…Alex care to join me back here?" I heard Jeri-kun's voice pull me back from my thoughts as I just glanced at him, unsure of what to say, since I probably missed out on a big piece of information.

"Huh?"

"Heh, he'll have the bacon pancakes with a fruit parfait on the side and for the drink a strawberry milkshake. " the old man told the faceless waiter as he scribbled it down and soon disappeared with the order. What the French toast!? He ordered for me!? But I—

"Sorry, Alex, I hope that was okay but since you were zoning out, I kind of had to order for the both of us. The waiter couldn't stand there forever." Jericho smiled as I felt a blush spread across my face. Nobody ever said anything about Alex-kun's day dreaming. They just left him alone, but now that I noticed it—Jeri-kun really hasn't left me alone…in fact he seems to be very observant of Alex-kun. _"He carried Alex-kun when he was tired, and even though I didn't want too, he gave me clothes and made sure I was squeaky clean when I was all dirty and just wearing a t-shirt. And he always listens to what Alex-kun says even if it's mean." _But why? Why would he be so nice? He wasn't Elliot-nii. He was just a weird old man.

"It's okay….I like bacon pancakes…."

"Oh? What else do you like? I can tell you like cake, but there has to be other types of food you like."

I felt my heart stop as I just stared at the man, who was this guy that was staring back at me? Why was he so interested in what Alex-kun ate? He didn't look like anything special, he was handsome even though he had a few scars on his face, and he had strong jaw, that only seemed to intensify how powerful he was, but his eyes were a kind soft blue—making him seem not so frightening as he could be. He had grayish-purple hair that kind of reminded Alex-kun of feathers, just because it looked soft and spiked out in different directions. But besides that Alex-kun just couldn't figure him out.

"Well….I like beef….like steak and a lot of it…not like those little cubes they give you and say it's a steak. No Alex-kun is a growing boy and needs his pro-tin!" I declared as I thought about the time our house chief made filet mignon that was only as big as Alex-kun fist and refused to give me a second helping. Tch, cheapskate. Though I did get revenge later, by spitting her stupid soup at her.

"Heh, I see, anything else?"

"I also like chicken but not the chicken on the bone. It freaks Alex-kun out." I shivered as Jericho chuckled. "Is that so?" He asked as he looked really interested in my answer. Eh…interested? Was he really happy to know that I don't like bony chicken, only boneless? "Yup! It just freaks me out, because it's a chicken bone!" I piped as Jericho laughed again.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know, it just freaks Alex-kun out.." I pouted as Jericho raised his hands up in defeat and grinned. We continued talking about other things and soon our plates arrived but all of a sudden Alex-kun wasn't that hungry anymore. No, I was too interested in the old man, that kept asking questions about me and what I liked—and I liked that. It made Alex-kun feel important, like I wasn't just some little kid that was just there, nope, I felt as if I was lo—

"So where are your parents?" Jericho asked as I felt the smile that was on my face quickly turn into a straight thin line.

"….I….don't know where my mommy is." I softly said as I went back to staring out the window. Suddenly, Alex-kun didn't feel like talking anymore…maybe it was because I got bored? I don't know, my tummy just didn't feel good, maybe it was because I haven't ate yet? And to test Alex-kun's theory I shoved a piece of bacon pancake into my mouth and quickly devoured it but my tummy still had that weird feeling. What was it, then?

"Oh….how about your father?"

I dropped my fork as the old man finished his sentence. Father? Where was he at—oh that's right.

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" _

"_You don't have a father, Alex." _

"_But everyone else does, how come I don't hav—"_

"_Your father doesn't exist, he just did what he had to do and left! Okay?! He LEFT! Is that what you wanted to hear?" _

"_Why did he leav—"_

"_Because he hates you!" _

But that was a lie….Alex-kun later went into mommy's study and found her diary. She called daddy a sperm donor, whatever that meant, and there were some numbers squiggled next to his name but Alex-kun didn't know what those were for. Maybe, it was a phone number but when Alex-kun tried calling all he got was some robot voice saying the number didn't exist. So maybe mommy was right, maybe daddy did leave because he hated me. But rather than face the truth Alex-kun did what he always did-I lied.

"He's…..I….I don't have one."

I painfully answered as I gripped onto the table cloth and once again stared out the window to try and distract myself so I wouldn't start crying. But when I looked out the glass, there was a man with his son standing right outside. I watched as the father picked up his son and spun him around happily and pointed somewhere towards the distance. The boy smiled and started to giggle as he raised up his little fishing rod and the grinning man seeing this, set his happy son back down on the ground. They continued to laugh and talk as they held hands and faded into the large crowd. I know it shouldn't effect me, it was just a normal father and son, no big deal but instantly the weird feeling in my tummy tightened and a heavy weight seemed to fall on my chest. Suddenly I felt something wet drip onto my hand and looking down Alex-kun noticed it was tears. Dang it! Why was Alex-kun such a cry baby!? So what if Alex-kun didn't have a daddy! I was fine by myself I didn't need him! I didn't need mommy either! I quickly wiped my face when suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry….I didn't know…it would affect you so much. I'm sorry, Alex." Jericho whispered in my ear as he continued to squeeze me and rub my back. But for some reason that only made me cry harder and before I even knew what was happening the words I had kept hidden for so long in my heart came pouring out.

"L-L-Look at me! I-I-I'm terrible! I-I-I can't do anything right! I can't ever be the perfect son! T-T-That's why mommy is always gone! S-S-She hates me!" I sobbed as a sharp pain struck my chest and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "That's why daddy left too! B-B-B-Because he hated me and knew I would be such a bad boy. N-N-Nobody could ever love m—"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

I stiffened as Jericho turned me around and roughly shook my shoulders.

"Don't…say that…..any man would be happy to have you as a son. Hell, he'll be the luckiest man in the universe to even say that you were his." He softly said as he drew me into his chest and held me as more tears started to spill from my face.

"Y-Y-You think s-s-so?" I choked as my body kept trembling from all the sobs that were now controlling Alex-kun's body. I hated being this way! It was un-manly!

"I don't think…I KNOW." The old man reassured as I looked up at him and watched as he flashed me a smile, causing my tears to stop. Jeri-kun….he was so….COOL! I clutched onto his jacket as I rubbed my face into his vest, so he couldn't see the blush that I knew was spreading all over my face. Even if Jeri-kun was just some weird old man Alex-kun was sure of one thing—

"J-J-Jericho….when I grow up…I want to be just like you." I mumbled as the old man straightened out and gently pushed me away.

"Alex…don't be like me…"

I felt my heart start to break into tiny little pieces until—

"Be someone _greater _than me." Jericho said as he patted my head and flashed me another toothy smile.

"Right! I'll be the greatest there ever was! Just you wait old man!" I smiled as I hugged him, and just like that Alex-kun didn't feel so lonely after all, in fact Alex-kun felt very loved—something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**~.X.~**

"Old man…Let's go fishing!" I chirped as I tugged on the huge sleeves of my shirt. Jericho had bought a much too big outfit for Alex-kun! The white t-shirt felt like a dress and the bright red overall-shorts hung loosely on my shoulders and came all the way down to my ankles! Plus my blue sneakers felt like clown shoes—CLOWN SHOES! I SAY!~ The only thing that wasn't so bad were my socks, but even then they reached up to Alex-kun's thighs. This was ri-di-cu-lous! But Jericho did say that he only bought the bigger clothes just in case I suddenly grew—whatever that meant.

"Fishing?"

"Yup! I want to go fishing with you old man! Because old men like fishing, right?~" I piped as I wrapped my hands around his and pulled on the unsuspecting limb. I hoped he said yes, I would like to go fishing with Jeri-kun, he could be my old man.

"Sure…though you know I'm not that old…" He sulked as I let out a small giggle, it was fun to tease Jeri-kun!

"Really? How old are you then? One hund—OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE DOGGIE THAT STOLE MAH NECKLACE!" I cried out as I pointed at the white-haired man whose wolf ears perked up at the sound of my voice. I-I-It really was him! And he had MY necklace! I had to get it back! But as soon as I took a step forward the doggie-man took off. Dang it! He was fast! "COME BACK HERE THIEF!" I shouted as I ran after him, only to remember I was with Jeri-kun and stop halfway on the road.

"Oh, Jeri-kun…please forgive me." I bowed before quickly standing back upright. "But I have to beat u—er I mean go after that werewolf! Please forgive me! Let's go fishing later, okay?" I grinned as Jericho remained silent for a moment before smiling.

"Sure….though don't forget okay?" He said as he slipped a card into my hand. Hm? It says Art muse-um? Jeri-kun runs a muse-um? Wow! He's so cool and smart! "I won't!" I cried as I put the card safely away in my pocket and ran off after the doggie-man.

Just wait until I get my hands on him!

**~.X.~**

**Jericho's P.O.V.**

I watched as my little girl sped off after Haku, heading straight towards the Train Station. It was a good thing that I had bought those clothes a couple of sizes bigger because I could already see her transforming as she stepped onto the Train Station property. As much as I wanted to chase after her, I knew I couldn't, I would just have to be satisfied with the time I had just spent with her. Even if it was only for a few hours.

Seeing her again, I was just so amazed at how much she could look like me but like Alice too. And even though she was taken away from me, we still had similar interest and I just couldn't help but gush with pride at how much she knew. She was only seven but yet, she told me she knew about five other languages and was planning to learn more (heh, who would have even known there was more?) and that she was learning martial arts to defeat evil doers. Ha! She really was something—no, she was….daddy's little girl. I felt a smile grace my lips, it had been so long since I had smiled but today it seemed like that was all I could do. I closed my eyes and silently thanked the Dealer for this gift, after all the wrong I had done, I know I must have done something right, Alex was proof of that.

"Boss!~ Why didn't you tell—"

"Shut-up Haku."

I growled as I glared at the Bandersnatch who ruined the moment. Sometimes I wondered why I kept him around. Sigh, I just hope Alex will be okay, and that she'll keep her promise. I would love to go fishing with her, I use to take Alice fishing too. _"Back then, when everything wasn't so **** up." _ I somberly thought as I rubbed the back of my head. I can't be reminiscing about the past now, especially since it was the present that was so much more important.

"Master if you're really that depress about it, why don't you go after—"

"Because I don't like being watched by mismatched rodents."

I said nonchalant as I stuffed my hands into my pockets as Haku froze and sniffed the air. Heh, for being the Bandersnatch he was pretty clueless, but then again that damn black rabbit probably was hiding his scent from Haku. "Shall I fetch you the—" I raised my hand silencing the now silver-haired role holder.

"That won't be necessary….there was no harm done. Besides that is your job, isn't it…Sidney Black?" I said coldly as I felt the sharp muzzle of a gun be placed behind my head.

"Precisely Jericho,…and both I and the Queen will be watching VERY closely." I heard the prime minster say before Haku lunged forward and just like that, the gun was removed from my head and as I turned around- both the Bandersnatch and black rabbit were gone.

"Then watch very closely…because I will get out of the Looking Glass... along with my daughter."

**~.X.~**

* * *

**DUUUUNNNN DUNNN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! So I hope people were shocked at who made an appearance at the end. Anyways I was kind of thinking of holding a writing contest and the winner will receive a one-shot of their choice of couple (whether AliceXroleholder or AlexXroleholder) but Idk who would be interested, so idk if I should hold it or not. But besides that I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, R&R my peeps!…OH! And stay tuned because next time: **

**Alex is….12? And an assassin's assistant? Plus a rice ball thief!? Also she learns cats don't like their tails pulled…..WHAT THE FLIP!? **

**Jericho- review… **


	38. Thieves

**Alice's P.O.V**

I walked into Alex's room, apparently after my seven year old daughter jumped out of the window nobody had any memories of her meeting their younger selves. So we would have to wait for God knows how long. "_Well, I guess I can take this time to learn more about Alexandria and get over my fear of men."_ I sighed as I raised a hand to my forehead. Was a phobia of men irrational? Of course! But yet out of everyone in the entire universe I had to be the one to catch it. Sigh, I really must be unlucky. I sat down on Alex's messy bed and looked around the room. Well if it was one thing I learned, she's still kind of messy.

"How hard is it to pick up your clothes?"

I pouted as I picked up a smelly sock and tossed it in a clearly empty laundry basket, all the dirty clothes that should have been inside were spread all over the floor. I let out a small chuckle, she really did stick to being like a guy, though now that I thought about it, why did she try so hard? I mean in the beginning she fought a lot to be a normal girl and then after a while she just gave up. "I must have been really hard on you." I whispered as I started to pick up the tousled clothes. I didn't have many memories about Alex, maybe I did but they were blotted out by my own stubbornness. And I think that had something to do with my hatred for her, I must be a really horrible mother. How could I hate something that I created? I didn't hate her before, in fact I was a bit over protective of her when she was merely a toddler.

"I guess…..Your mother is a really sick person. But don't worry I'll get better." I weakly smiled as I put away the clothes and headed towards a small table that had some sweets scattered about it. If I didn't throw these out ants were most likely going to take over the place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Huh? What the—somebody else is in the room!?

I quickly spun around and saw the very man that led me to Wonderland was sitting on the window sill sipping…was that wine? "W-W-What are you doing here?" I asked as the raven-haired man placed the glass down and jumped off from the ledge. "Apparently stopping you from throwing away pieces of cake." He stated as he pushed away a lock of hair from his very beautiful face. GAHH! What was I thinking!? Beautiful!? Shouldn't it be handsome—no wait that isn't right either!

"Such a bad, bad, girl." His voice came out like a seductive whisper as he suddenly appeared next to me and softly stared at my hand before looking into my eyes.

"W-W-W-What.." I stuttered as I felt my face burn, it probably looked like a tomato! W-W-Was this guy—

"You piss me off."

He bluntly said as a cold wind blasted past us, where the hell did that come from!? "I-I-I'm sorry…what was that?" I felt my mouth twitch into a smile but truth is I wanted to punch this guy in the face. What the hell was his problem?! Just swooping in and then getting me all confused before he insults me! What the hell!? Even Blood wasn't as bad as this! "Alex is saving these for later…if you throw them away she'll hate you." The man said as he poked at one of the half-eaten cakes before wiping the crumbs off on his green silk robe. "Oh…I see." I mumbled before suddenly it hit me—how did he know so much about Alex!?

"To answer your question, I know pretty much everything about everyone." He said nonchalant as he sat down on a chair and took out a small book. What the—this guy is really mysterious. Though…..

"Can you read minds like Nightma—"

"Body language."

"Eh?"

"I can tell by your body language what you were thinking. Two completely different things." He waved a finger around as he flipped a page of his book. This guy was really weird, but besides that he had eyes, which meant he was a role holder but if that was true how come I never met him before? "Oh…um…I believe we hadn't introduced ourselves to each other, I'm Alice." I gave him a quick bow as I waited for him to do the same. But as a few minutes passed he hadn't said a word and looked more interested in his book than talking with me. Grrrr…this guy was really pissing me off!

"You know…it's common etiquette that after someone introduces themselves, you're supposed to do the same too." I growled as I felt a vein pop up on my forehead. Another minute passed before he lazily looked up from his book and gave me a small nod before diving back into his literature. ARE YOU FRICKEN SERIOUS!? "Uh…aren't you at least going to tell me you—"

"Raven."

"Raven?"

"Yup. R-A-V-E-N. Germanic, Old English, meaning a large heavily built crow with mainly black plumage, feeding chiefly on carrion. It's also the constellation Corvus. It could also mean of a glossy black color. But most importantly it's my name. Is that enough information for you?" He sighed as he shut his book closed and rubbed his temples. I stood there speechless before snapping some sense into myself and stopped my foot in anger. This guy was obviously making it seem like I was stupid!

"You don't have to be so rude! I was merely asking who you were! Is that a crime or something!?" I huffed as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at the guy who remained silent with a stoic expression on his face.

"Intelligent people tend to talk about the facts. They don't sit around and call each other names. That's what you can find on a third grade playground." He said as he stretched out his arms and let out a small yawn. If he wants to just talk about the facts then fine! Let's just get straight to the point! That sounds better anyways.

"Tell me your role.."

"I'm the Raven, I keep the records of all of Wonderland, past, current and future events. If I want to I can even change them. I also deliver messages from the Dealer."

"Okay, then tell me why you are he—"

"Some role holders are suspicious of your appearance here and want you to leave."

"Leave? I can't leave without Alex!" I argued as Raven raised a hand, quickly cutting me off as his onyx colored eyes seemed to peer into my soul. "Woman, didn't you hear me? I said WANT, I didn't say that you had to leave immediately." He said looking a bit annoyed as he rose up from his chair and slipped his book back into where ever he got it out from. "But still! Why would they—"

"You're playing a different game, last time you played you were loved unconditionally but since you left your love here and decided to go back to your world, you now must earn that love and trust back." He explained as he put a foot on the window sill and spread out his large ebony colored wings that glistened like the night sky.

"Earn it back?" I felt my eyebrows furrow together as I thought hard about his words. Though something about this sounded familiar.

"Don't act like this is something new. In fact you're the one who started this game. Did you not tell the Queen of Hearts, you want to take your love back?" My body stiffened as I heard his words. That's right, now I remember, I told Vivaldi that I would take my love back, so then this time….I made my own game?

"Right, though how do I do that?" I asked as I nervously bit on my fingernails. Was my love now something psychical? Was it something I could touch and gather? Something that was hidden and scattered all over Wonderland, that I would just have to seek out on my own? Just how could I do this?

"That's something you have to discover for yourself." Raven said as he jumped out of the window and just like a wisp of air disappeared into the bright blue sky.

"Something…I have to do myself.." I muttered as I collapsed into a chair. Raven didn't give me much information but at least now I knew the game I was playing and that meant—I was one step closer to getting Alex.

**~.X.~Through the Looking Glass~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

By the time I reached what looked like a train station, I was tired, hungry and SUPER furious at that werewolf necklace stealing mutt! "When I find that dog, I'm going to give him a piece of my—ACK!" I held my forehead in pain as I bounced off the reflective glass of some sort of building. What the hell? "Argh! Why do I always get hit on my forehead!? It's not fair!" I grumbled as I continued to rub the sore spot until I noticed something strange. Something very, very, VERY freaky.

"Oh….this ticket booth….it has a smiley face next to the thank you sign!" I smiled as I looked at the drawing. That was unusual, you don't always see a smiley face next to thank you signs. Hm, how curious.

"Well I better go back to looking for that dar—WAH! W-W-W-What the hell!?" I gasped as I saw someone who looked exactly like me reflect off of the glass of the building, looking just as shocked as I was. "W-W-what is this? Is this some type of illusion?" I waved my hand in front of the mirror, and watched the person do the same thing as me. Which meant only one thing—"I've been cloned!" I screamed as I saw some nearby workers stare at me like I was a crazy person, which by the way I was NOT. Pft, I was too awesome to be insane. But then again why would someone clone a double ganger of me that looked like they were twelve? I was seven not twele—

"I'm….an idiot…." I facepalmed myself as I remembered Jericho telling me about unsuspectingly growing. Well, at least now I knew what he was talking about. _"It's a good thing my boobs didn't come in until I was fourteen." _I unconsciously patted my flat chest as—wait a minute!? What was that all about? I'm just twelve! I've never been fourteen…have I? Ugh! Nothing make sense! I tugged at my hair before starting to tap my head against the glass.

"At least….my clothes finally fit." I sighed as I stopped the head banging and looked at my reflection. The bright red overall-shorts now came up mid-thigh and one of the straps hung loosely in front of the thick fabric. The white t-shirt fit perfectly but gave me enough room to move around, and the gray socks that had once been up to my thighs now were only knee high and really brought out the blue in my sneakers, which by the way fit pretty good too. Though one thing kind of bothered me—

"Why do I look like an elementary school troublemaker!?"

I sunk to my knees and began to rock back and forth, not caring who saw me. This was ridiculous! How could I be seven one minute then twelve the next!? It's physically impossible! "Siiiiiigggghhhh~~ Being unlucky sucks….how did this all fall apart!?" I cried out dramatically as I reached towards something in the distance before getting on my knees and sucked in a much needed breath.

"Okay! If freaky things are happening then there's one explanation!" I reasoned with myself as I sprung back onto my feet. "I'm probably passed out from lack of sweets and having a weird dream!" I grinned as flowers and rays of sunshine beamed behind me. Huh? Where did that come from? Hm…Oh well! Not my problem!

**Growl~**

"Ep! What was tha—oh wait I think that was me…hahahaha!~" I chuckled as I patted my stomach. Who would have known you could be hungry in a dream? "I wonder if that means there's food around here too." I said out loud before smelling something delicious, was that rice balls filled with strawberry jam? I sniffed the air once more, just to make sure.

"Wahh! It IS rice balls with strawberry jam!~" I felt my eyes sparkle as I skipped off towards the wonderful smell, unaware that multiple faceless workers were watching me the whole time and were—slightly concerned.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know."

"Should we stop him?"

"No, are you crazy? You just don't go stop psycho kids. "

"But.."

"Bill just stahp. Just STAHP."

"But he doesn't even go here."

**~.X.~**

"Hmmm…it seems like the onigiri is being sold." I quickly concluded as I peeked out from behind one of the train station's pillars and watched the weird eyeless people selling the yummy looking triangles. "But I don't have money…" I sadly pouted as I reached into my pockets and only pulled out bits of lint. Well that simply won't do. _"I don't want to starve to death….maybe if I ran fast enough…."_ I thought as I played the scene of me epically running, then taking a giant leap and snatching one of the rice balls in my head over and over again. Heh, I'll be so fast they won't even notice, all they'll see is a red blur….though now that I think about it….stealing is wrong and Jud—I mean he probably wouldn't want me doing that.

"Ugh…I'm going to starve to death in my dream….but then maybe I'll wake up. Wait a minute I can wake myself up right now and have a maid bring me a snack.~" I smiled gleefully as I pinched my shoulder.

…

_Pinch_

….

_**Pinch~**_

…..

_**PINCH!~~ **_

"WHY WON'T I WAKE UP!"" I yelled causing everyone to stare in my direction. Oh crud. I swiftly ducked behind the pillar and continued to pinch myself raw. "Ow! Why Ow! Won't Ow! I Ow! Wake Ow! Up OW!" I gave myself one last sharp pinch as I gave up, mostly because I think I was leaving myself a bruise. And pinching hurt! "I guess this means….I really am awake…OH GREAT I'M GOING TO STARVE!~~" I rested my head against the pillar as I sighed. How did I end up here anyways? Oh that's right, it was because of that stupid mutt! He has to have something to do with this! I had a feeling deep in my gut that he was the reason for all this craziness! I have to find him! But first—

"Please forgive me Jud—um…please forgive me you-know-who-you are." I whispered as I made sure my sneakers were tied on tight and in minutes I took off speeding towards the small stand.

Okay, so maybe just because it goes well in your head doesn't mean it'll work in real life.

"What the hell hit us!?

"The rice balls!"

"Forget the rice balls woman! Our stand is ruined and—IS THAT A CHILD!?"

I felt my eyes spin in circles as I tried hard to focus on the people in front of me. Even if they didn't have eyes, they looked pretty angry. I wonder why? Oh yeah….it's because I crashed into their stand at like a hundred miles per hour.

"Uhhh…I'm sorry…" I clumsily stood up as my eyes finally adjusted and I noticed I was standing on just a pile of rubble. WAH! I really did hit it hard! I need to focus on controlling my strength better. Maybe a few exercises will fix tha—

"Oi! You brat! How are you going to pay for this!?"

"Huh? Pay?"

"Yeah! How are you going to pay for the damages?!" A beefy faceless man growled as I noticed that a couple of other of workers were backing him up. Oh, man…I'm in trouble now. "Uhhhh…I guess…um…hahahaha…uhhhh that's a weird place to put a piano." I pointed behind them and as soon as they all turned their heads—I took off like Michael Meyers himself was behind me.

"Huh? There's no pian—OI! HE'S GETTING AWAY!

"GET HIM!"

"RICE BALL THIEF!"

"GAHH! I DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ONE!"

**~.X.~**

"I…huff…hate…huff…fricken…huff RUNNING!" I gasped as I leaned against a wall. Ugh, those guys really take rice balls seriously! "And…I didn't even get one.." I pouted as I remembered the faceless shouting that I was an onigiri thief, which by the way, I wasn't! In order to be thief you would have to had actually stolen something, which I did NOT! I had the worse luck.

"There he is!"

Oh crud no! They found me I've got to—I swiftly turned my heel before I collided into something or better yet someone.

**SMACK!**

**Chu~~**

I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as my lips made contact with someone else's. And you would think that would be end of my horrible embarrassment but nope, life just loved to make my life miserable. As I heard the men's footsteps come closer, whoever I was making lip-contact with decided to deepen the already awkward kiss by pulling my face closer to his. OH JELLY FILLED DOUGHNUTS NO!

"Huh? Where the heck did he go?"

"I don't know… let's check this way!"

The men's voices quickly faded away along with their footsteps as I remained still (mostly from shock) as I felt the grip on my head lessen and with a loud pop, my now quite sore lips were released from their imprisonment.

"Hahahaha! I think your friends are gone."

Eh…I stared at the boy, who was maybe thirteen, grin happily as his red eyes flashed with amusement. T-T-This guy…he's….

"Heh, though I have to say, you're a horrible kisser."

A PERVERTED PSYCHO!

"Y-Y-Y-You!" I raised a shaky finger at him as he curiously looked at me before smiling even brighter. WHAT THE HELL!? WAS THIS FUNNY TO HIM!? IT WASN'T FUNNY! IN FACT IT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF FUNNY! IT WAS ….UNFUNNY! YEAH! IT WAS DEFINITELY UNFUNNY!

"Me? Oh…I'm Ace, and you are?" He cooed as he traced his finger along my jaw, causing my face to light up brighter than a Christmas tree. T-T-This guy…he keeps touching me like its normal! What the hell!? Hasn't he heard of personal space!?

"Pissed off! Get away from me you psycho! Don't you know what you did!?" I smacked his hand away as he looked slight shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"I saved you of course!~ Hahahaha~ You're a funny girl." He chuckled as he ruffled my hair like I was some kind of dog. I felt the vein that was already growing on my head twitch at his thoughtless words. A girl!? He called me a girl! That's it I'm going to kill him, I know I made a vow and everything…but this guy is DEAD!

"Oi! You psycho pervert! I'm a guy! And—"

**Grope~ Grope~**

"Oh? You are a guy…your chest is as flat as a board!~ Hahahaha how disappointing.~" He sadly pouted as he patted my chest one last time before stopping. Okay, now my whole face including my ears and neck were burning, from embarrassment—HELL NAW! I WAS ANGRY! NO FURIOUS! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT AND USE HIS VOCAL CORDS AS A JUMP ROPE!

"Ya! YOU—"

"Bye~"

I felt my mouth drop as he causally walked away without a care in the world. He was getting away… _"Not on my watch!" _ I fumed as I chased after the perverted brunette.

"Oi! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" I shouted as I continued to follow him before he abruptly stopped and I slammed right into his back. OW! What the cupcake!? That felt like I bumped into a wall! Nnnn…my poor head.~

"Responsibility? For what?" Ace, (I think that's what he called himself) coldly asked as he glanced over his shoulder. Woah, what happened? He went from being all cheerful to suddenly being so cold…what's going on? "F-F-For…" Crud. I forgot what I was going to say…no wait…ah~ now I remember! " For stealing my first kiss!" I glared at the boy who remained poker faced until a devilish grin began to spread across his face.

"Is that so…but if I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me first. I just went along with it because I feared for my life.~ You never know what perverts will do to innocent young boys these days.~" The brunette teased as I swore that my cheeks were probably a deep maroon by now. Damn it! Blushing was for girls! Not boys!

"So if anyone has to take responsibility it's you." Ace smirked as I scowled. He was right, I was the one responsible but it was an accident! I didn't mean too! I—

"Heh, you can talk the talk but you can't walk the walk. Ha! How sad…though there is that saying about how thieves have no morals or honor at all. I guess it's true." The boy continued as he smiled but his eyes were like glass, cold and hard.

But I wasn't a thief…I didn't steal anything and….

"Just go crawl back to whatever gutter you climbed out o—"

"I'm sorry! I'll take responsibility!" I bowed as I interrupted Ace's words. I watched as the brunette's eyebrows raised in interest as a smile played on his lips again. "Oh? And how do you plan to make up for your crimes?" Ace asked as I gripped my fist. I knew he was just trying to get under my skin, but I won't let him win. I know I've done some bad things but I promised myself, I promised HIM, that I would be a better person. I dropped down on one knee and took the jerk's hand, I can't believe I was doing this.

"A-A-Ace….s-s-s-since I k-k-k-k-kissed you….I'll take responsibility and marry you."

Cue looooooonnnnggg awkward silence.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WERE AN IDIOT! BUT HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO GOOD!" Ace slapped his knee as he clutched his stomach and howled in laughter. I on the other hand felt my face once again turn a bright pink. He…was laughing at me and that's because—

"Ya! I'm serious! Since I kissed you… I'll make you an honest man and marry you! I-I-It's the right thing to do…I think…" I mumbled as I nervously twiddled with my fingers. Gosh! This was embarrassing. There was another long period of silence before the boy kneeled down next to me and grinned. To tell you the truth his smiles were starting to bug me, I had this strong feeling that they were fake, but you always had to give someone a benefit of a doubt, right?

"Oh? And why would I want to marry you? Your proposal was weak and where's the ring? You said you were going to take responsibility but yet your attempts are pathetic."

I felt my heart drop as his words stung my chest. Why did they hurt so much? "_Maybe because it's the truth…every time I try to do something I end up screwi—no! I won't accept this! I'll show him!" _ I hopped up to my feet and triumphantly placed my hands on my hips.

"And who are you to be telling me stuff!? Huh!? You're not that much older than me! At least I tried! But if you don't want to accept it, then—" I paused as I dusted off my hand before continuing. "It's not my problem! But listen up Ace….if you keep on that fake smile, your face will stay like that and not even the greatest doctors in the world will be able to help you!" I stuck out my tongue as I flicked his forehead really hard and started to turn away. I had better things to do anyways, like catch that stupid dog-man. I didn't have to take this!

"Wait…" I heard Ace call after me as I just ignored him and continued walking. "Wait….I said WAIT!" I was suddenly yanked back and turning around, I noticed it was the same brunette that had called out to me the first time.

"Let go of me you psyc—"

"I'm sorry…..What's…. your name?" He softly asked as I noticed that his eyes were so hard anymore. Hm, maybe there was more to him then I thought. Might as well give him a second chance.

"Alexander but most people call me Alex."

"Alex…" He muttered as I nodded my head, though I was a bit curious why he had this sudden change of heart.

"Uh….Why do you want to know anyways?" I sheepishly asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Because…shouldn't I know my own wife's name?~" He cooed as he squashed me into a hu—wait a minute…DID HE SAY WIFE!?

"WIFE!?"

"Yup~ I've decided to make you my wife~ Hahaha~"

"I'm NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"Awww~ But you were begging just a while ago."

"T-T-T-That's different! And I wasn't begging!" I frowned as I squirmed out of the guy's grasp.

"So cute~ My wifey is so shy~ It's okay you'll get over that soon.~ Hey! Let's go on our honeymoon!" Ace clapped his hands together happily as I deadpanned at the scene, for some reason….this all seemed too familiar. "How many kids do you want? I want ten.~" Eh!? Ten kids! This guy wants ten!? I would have to get like two jobs to support all of them! Though then again, where do babies come from?

"Let's start making them~" Ace whispered seductively as he nibbled on my earlobe, sending chills down my spine. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? Yup..this guy was a psycho. I'm outta here, peace out homies!

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

I yelled as I took off running, unsure if Ace was following behind. Though strange thing was, all of this felt pretty normal. Aish! I really must be dreaming! I don't care if I got a huge bruise on my arm—THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!

**~.X.~**

* * *

**I actually had fun writing this chapter….Anyways I let Ace kiss Alex, since last time Joker stopped him, so I had to make it up somehow….and what's this? Lil Ace is calling lil Alex wife already? Hmmm… does this mean that Ace just didn't come up with it on his own? Perhaps Alex is the one that is responsible for that….and idk what I just typed… lol I wrote some of this late at night so sorry if some of it is WAAAAAYYYYY out there…Anyways, R&R, darlings!~ I like to hear from readers~ Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to our pet goat, Pancho who watched his family get murder by a wild pack of dogs but bravely fought off a few trying to save the love of his life but sadly it was in vain since she died from her injuries. He's quite beaten up and he really is a fricken awesome goat! We are hoping he recovers from his injuries….and I know some people may laugh but Pancho is a fricken awesome goat! He's like a giant puppy with horns and a goat-tee so yeah! Hang in there Pancho! Fighting! **

**Ace-review~ so me and my wife can go on our honeymoon~**

**Alex-I'm not your wife!**

**Twelve Year old Alex profile: **

**Age:12 (obviously) **

**Height: 5'2 **

**Personality: It's been about 5 years since Judah's death, and since then Alex hasn't said his name out loud or even in her head. This Alex is kind of like the older Alex except she's waaay more awkward and a bit cautious of people, she doesn't like to be touched by other people but is fine if she's the one touching them. Weird? Yeah...twelve year old Alex is weird, though she tries her hardest to be the best guy her mother wanted her to be. Also unlike older Alex, she's convinced that she's dreaming rather than this being all real. **

**P.S since Raven is going to be popping up from time to time, and I know a few people out there liked him…I guess I can give you a profile about him too….**

**RAVEN:**

**Age- 24**

**Hair color- Jet black **

**Eye color- onyx **

**Height- 5'8 **

**Role-The Raven **

**Appearance- his hair reaches down to his waist, he's kind of pale but that's because his hair is such a rich black color it makes him seem that way. Of course he has large ebony colored wings on his back. He's actually quite handsome, but beautiful at the same time which causes him to get mistaken as a woman. His style consist of wearing elegant Chinese styled or Japanese styled clothes from the past, such as yukatas, robes and things like that. **

**Personality- He's actually a quite cold and blunt person and likes to be alone. Mostly due to the fact that faceless girls would hit on him (along with men) and the other role holders would tease him because of his looks. He's a huge bookworm, though his heart belongs to the classics such as Edgar Allen Poe, Jane Austin, William Shakespeare and authors like that. Since he's the Dealer's right hand man he's a bit stuck up but once you get to know him and he's comfortable around you he's actually a drama king and tends to over-exaggerate and over-react about things. He'll also be fiercely loyal to you and protective. **

**Dislikes- stupid people, people who have no appreciate of literature, Sakubo (because she scares the hell out of him), doing all of the Dealer's paperwork, hanging around large groups of people, paper back books (he prefers the hard back copy), if you bend any pages of his books or interrupt his reading**

**Likes- red wine (because it's classy), literature, writing poems and novels, staying home and reading old records of Wonderland in his spare time, and even though he's a raven….he actually likes crackers, Oh! And he likes the morning time changes. **


	39. Cheshire's Rhapsody

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I popped out of the trash can as I scanned the area, that perverted psycho followed me sputtering out really weird nonsense about marriage. "My dreams are really weird." I pouted as I peeled a banana off of my head. Drastic measures had to be taken and I had to jump into a trash can, but it's not that I didn't like Ace, it's just that—I DON'T WANT TO BE THE WIFE! I hung my head as a small rain cloud hovered over me, I know I was a girl and everything but…

I sucked at being a girl.

"I look weird in dresses and I don't even know how to cook. Also I hate cleaning my room. Sorry weird psycho pervert but I can't be the best wife." I puffed my cheeks out as I sunk deeper into the metal bin. Plus to top it off I still have to find Haku, but I had no idea where he was. Even if this was a dream, couldn't I get an answer?

"Hey…kid.."

OMG!? Could this be!? An answ—

"How much longer are you going to be playing in the trash? I have to take out the garbage you know."

An old faceless man holding a broom stick asked as I felt all my pride completely shatter, yup this is a nightmare. "S-S-S-Sorry…I'm done.." I muttered as I hopped out of the bin only to get my foot stuck on the rim and face plant the ground.

**THUMP!**

"GAH! MY FACE!" I whined as I quickly sat up and rubbed the tender meat. Grrr…. "WHY CAN'T I GET A BREAK!~~~" I shouted to the heavens as I raised a fist into the air. I wanted to wake up already! Was that too hard to ask for!?

"Oi, you whipper snapper! You shouldn't be shouting like that…you'll disrupt other people." The old man scolded behind me as I let out a small sigh. "Sorry, old janitor guy…" I mumbled as I bowed and dusted off the dirt on my overalls. "Hey! Who are you calling old!? " The man frowned as he raised his broom, ready to strike me. "Ep! I mean very ancient man!" I raised my hands over my head, but I guess my answer was still the wrong one.

**SMACK!**

"OW!" I rubbed my butt in pain as the old man got ready to swing again. "Kids these days are so rude! Showing no respect for their elders!" The janitor grumbled as he took a step forward and fearing for my life I backed away. I don't want to be spanked again though—"Well, old people these days are too grumpy!" I stuck my tongue out at the mean guy who turned red in the face and came at me with his broomstick of death. Aww man, why did I have such a big mouth? "I'm sorry!" I cried as I took off running down the cobbled streets.

"Get back here you rascal!"

"I'm sorry you wrinkly raisin!"

**~.X.~**

"_Is this the real life or is this just fantasy…Caught in a landslide~ No escape from reality.~"_ I hummed as I skipped along the cool tunnel wall where I'm guessing the train entered from. It was easy losing that old man, mostly because he was old and fragile. Did I feel bad about it? A little but hey, he was going to beat my bum cherry apple red and I was not having that!

"_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeeee~_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to meeeeeee~ To me~"_

I continued to belt out in song as I continued down the dimly lit path. I actually liked this song, I heard it once on the radio and I guess you can say it kind of spoke to me. Even though I only heard it once I remembered every word, which is weird because my memory is usually as worthless as a snuggie. Seriously blankets with sleeves? That is obviously a robe, sigh, sometimes people think of the craziest things. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah time for the next ver—

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks as I noticed something pink and fuzzy waving back and forth from below the platform I was on. Was it some sort of furry caterpillar? I cautiously walked over towards the swishing thing and as I inched closer and closer I noticed it was a—tail? With a dead fish earring on it?

"Curiouser and curiouser…" I muttered as I stopped a few feet from the agile moving limb. It was probably just some cat that's hanging around the tracks. I felt small drops of sweat slide down my forehead, if there was thing anyone should know about me is that—animals **HATE** me. Seriously, any breathing animal abhors me for some reason. I remember when my mother got me a puppy one time to make up for not letting me go to some other rich kid's birthday party, the first thing the cute animal did was bite my hand and took off. And I never saw Fluffy again. But then again maybe he didn't like being called Fluffy since he was a boy dog but hey I was only five! Anyways since then cats, dogs, birds, heck any adorable woodland creature seemed to have a personal vendetta against me. _"Probably because they sense I'm weird too.." _Oh well, I guess I should just leave this kitty cat alone, I'm not in the mood to have my beautiful face all scratched up.

**CHOO CHOO!~~**

Huh? What was th—" OH MY FRICKEN APPLE PIE." My mouth dropped as I saw the bright light of a train erupting from the dark tunnel. Where the hell did that come from!? Better yet—" THE KITTY IS GOING TO GET SQUASHED!" I gasped as my legs moved on their own and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed a hold of the pink tail and pulled.

"NYAAAAA~~" The cat mewed as I felt kind of bad for pulling so hard but this was a life or death situation!

"I'm sorry kitty but a train is going to squish you!" I reasoned as I tugged harder, since the darn cat didn't seem to budge. "Come on little kitty! Just get on the stupid platform!" I gritted my teeth as I suddenly noticed that the train was a lot closer than it was before. Oh crud. I quickly let go of the struggling tail and swiftly spat on my hands and rubbed them together. If I was going to save this little fellow I was going to have to use all of my strength.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SCRATCH MY FACE!" I shouted as I once again I grabbed the fuzzy thing and with all my strength yanked on the furry sucker.

"HIIIISSSSSS!~~~~"

**CHOO CHOO!**

"Wahh!"

I fell backwards as the train chugged past by like a bat out of hell. Phew! That was close! Though….why does it feel like a ton of bricks is on my chest. "C-C-C-Can't…breathe….cat…must…be…FAT!" I gasped as what I thought was fur filled my nostrils and face. I can't I believe I was going to die this way…suffocation by a cat…yup that was a pitiful way to go. I'm such an unlucky kid!~~

"Fat!? Nya~ Who are you calling fat!?"

Eh? What the hell? Where did that voice come from? Damn fur is in the way!

"The cat!...Can't breathe!" I choked out again as suddenly the weight was removed and I could finally breathe again. Yay! Air! I sucked in a few grateful breathes as I slowly sat up, and was surprised to see that the fur was actually a very fluffy and pink boa. Odd. Ugh, this is the last time I rescue an animal, but I guess I should be happy that it didn't maul my face of—

**SWISH!**

"GAHHH! IT STILL SCRATCHED MAH FACE!"

**~.X.~**

"I'm sorry dude, but if it helps you did pull my tail pretty hard." The teenager in front of me awkwardly grinned as he dabbed some alcohol on a cotton ball and then patted my face. "OW! IT STINGS!" I cried as the liquid stung my oh so sensitive skin. I guess I should explain, the cat that I had saved was actually a person—yup, the obese cat was actually a pink-haired punk kid named Boris Airay, who happened to have real cat ears and a tail. Go figure. Anyways, even though he apologized and is treating my wounds, I'm still going to punch him in the gut. Nobody messes with my bread and butter….NOBODY.

"Hey are you hungry?" Boris asked as he stuck a band aid on my cheek and pulled out a small bento box filled with—sushi?

"Well uh..I—"

**Growl~**

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes…here you can have so—"

As soon as I heard the words "yes" leave his mouth, half of the raw fish had already been devoured and five seconds after that, I wolfed down the rest. I'm not usually a fish person but hey, food is food! Except for vegetables…that's just some weird nonedible life-form put on our planet for the torture of all children. "Y-Y-You must have been really hungry.." Boris paled a bit as I gave him back the now empty box. Hmm, maybe I won't punch him after all.~

"Yup! Starving! Thanks for the sushi, it was really good…you wouldn't happen to have any more would you?" I asked cutely hoping he would hand me another box, but instead all I got was a deadpanned from the cat-boy.

"Y-Y-You're still hungry!? That had about thirty pieces of sushi in it!" His amber colored eyes widen as I just tilted my head to the side and sadly pouted.

"So is that a no?"

Awkward silence.

"Hahaha! You're a weird kid…I like that!" Boris cheerfully piped as he jumped on a lavender couch and stared at me intensely. Though now that I think about it….where am I? After he scratched my face, I just blindly followed him, I had no idea why though, which was very unusual since I don't follow people who don't have sweets on them. "_But I can't help but feel, that I know him somehow…oh well." _I glanced around the small room, it was obviously punk-themed with many chains, skull posters and other cool stuff hanging around. There was a messy bed that had black sheets and a large maroon skull embedded on the blanket in the middle of the room and off to the side was a couch, which was below the only window of the place. And of course I was sitting on top of the only desk in the entire bedroom.

"So what's your name?" Boris asked curiously as I snapped back to reality.

"Alexander Liddell…most people call me Alex."

"Alex? Hm, well I never seen you here before are you a new role holder?"

"Role holder?"

"You don't know what a role holder is?" The cat-boy's eyes grew wider as he leaned forward on the small couch. I shook my head no and jumped off the wooden desk, only to have Boris grab my arm and pull me along with him on the sofa. What the heck!? "So then you're a foreigner!?" He excitedly asked as he began to examine me all over, which was kind of awkward, even if this was a dream. "I guess…" I sheepishly said as I moved away from the touchy guy. I didn't like it when people were all grabby, it wasn't that I had a fear of germs or anything…I just didn't like it when people were all up in my business. Which was perfectly understandable.

"Wow! I never seen one so close before. Nya~" Boris grinned as he suddenly started to sniff me—wait a minute sniff me!? " Though I never thought they would be so smelly." He winced as he covered his nose. Hey! I didn't smell! Did I? I raised my arm and took a whiff—OH SNAPCRACKERS! I instantly put my arm down as I felt my face twist in disgust. Well, that was gross.

"Sorry…I had to hide in a trash can from a perverted psycho."

"Eh?"

"It's a long story…." I sighed as I moved away from Boris so he wouldn't have to be affected by my nasty musk so much. I guess he noticed my gesture since he scurried away to his dresser and pulled out some items and then tossed me a towel. "You can use my shower, it's right through that door." Boris pointed towards a purple colored doo—hey when did that get there? Oh well, this is a dream I guess freaky stuff can happen in here. "Thanks Boris!" I smiled at the friendly guy as I rushed off determined to be squeaky clean again.

"No problem~"

**~.X.~**

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?"_ I sang loudly as the warm water cascaded down my body. Ahhh~ So nice! _"Thunderbolt and lightning, Very, very frightening me."_ I went down a couple of octaves trying to sound like the baritone singer. As I sang the epic song, I picked up the slippery shampoo and started to massage my scalp as I prepared myself for the next verse, which was going to be fun!

"_Galileo, Galileo!~"_ I started off with a very high pitch before echoing the word with a deeper voice and continued to do it two more times before getting closer to the part that I would have to hold for a while.

"_Galileo, Figaro_

_MagnificoooooooOOOOOOOooooo.~"_

I stretched my arms out in front of me like I was some awesome opera singer as the soap washed away and I figured I had been in the shower for a decent amount of time. Let's see, thought about the mysteries of the world? Check. Opened my mouth and just let the water fill it up until it just overflowed? Check. Sang parts of Bohemian Rhapsody epically? Double check. Used the last five minutes to wash body and hair? Check, check.

Yup, I was done.

I quickly shut the water off and stepped onto the freezing tile. "Ah! Cold! Cold!~~" I shivered as I grabbed the towel off of the toilet and wrapped it around my shuddering body. " For some strange reason I can't help but feel like…I'm forgetting somet—DAMN IT!" I cursed as I realized that I didn't have any extra clothes, and the ones I did have smelled like garbage. How was I going to get out of this one? "_Maybe I can borrow something of Boris's?" _I thought as I tapped my chin and stared at my reflection in the foggy mirror. If…I go out there, he'll definitely know something's wrong, I mean boys don't usually wrap their towels over their whole bodies. I guess I should play it safe and ask him to toss me some of his clothes.

"Oi! Boris! Can I borrow some clothes!?"

I shouted from behind the door and waited for a reply. Minutes passed and when I still hadn't received an answer I figured he must have left. Great, now I'm going to freeze to death unless—

"Please…PLEEEAAASSEEE God, don't let him be out there."

I prayed as I turned the knob and cautiously peeked from behind the door. "Phew." I let out a small sigh as the room LOOKED empty and I began to sneakily tip-toe across the room. "Now let's see.~" I hummed as I opened up the drawer and found some violet colored pj's covered in mini skulls. Cute, er I mean cool! Though, is it night time? I looked out the window and noticed the sun sinking below the tree line—hmm, well it'll be night soon so I guess it's okay…plus they look comfy! I was about to peel my towel off when—

"Hey! What are you doing with my pj's?"

"EEEPPP!" I squeaked as I quickly wrapped my towel around my body and spun around ( a little bit too fast) and of course being the most unluckiest person in the word, I lost my balance and toppled on top of a shirtless Boris—wait a minute….SHIRTLESS!?

"WAHH!? WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT!?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN A TOWEL!?"

"I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

**~.X.~**

**Boris's P.O.V.**

I felt my face burn as Alex's wet body pressed against mine. OH GREAT DEALER! How did this happen!? I just left to get a few things and to get a new change of shirt, since I spilled some soda on the one I was wearing a while ago and the next thing I know an almost naked Alex is on top of me!

"I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

Alex shrilled as his face turned the color of cherry lollipop. It was actually quite cut—WHAT THE HELL I'M I THINKING!? HE'S A GUY! PLUS HE'S JUST A KID! My face flushed brighter as I quickly turned my head away, not really knowing what to do in this situation. I mean what are you supposed to do when a butt-naked guy in a towel falls on top of yo—wait a minute…..something's wrong…something doesn't **FEEL** right. I sharply turned my head towards Alex who seemed uncertain of what to do either, but as I stared at the Foreigner longer, my suspicions only grew stronger. I wonder if—

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Alex babbled as he moved to get off but I swiftly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest.

"B-B-Boris!"

Yup, I was sure of it now.

"Alex….you're a girl aren't you?" I whispered in her ear, watching it turn a bright pink like her face. So cute.~

There was a long period of silence before suddenly, I was hurdling through the air—wait a minute…AIR!?

"PERVERT!"

"WAAAAHHH! YOU THREW ME!?"

**~.X.~**

"So…..you're a girl?" I shyly asked as I rubbed my sore head, Alex had a strong arm for a twelve year old. I never noticed how solid these walls were until I was slammed against one. Nya~~ It hurt so much! I hung upside on the couch as I stared at the bathroom door the Foreigner was changing behind. There was long period of silence and listening closely my cat ears could pick up that she had suddenly stiffened and had stopped pulling the pjs I let her borrow over her head.

"…yeah…." I heard her say as she went back to changing.

I felt a blush once again spread across my face, I can't believe it….I really thought she was a boy! "_If she never fell on top of me I would have never noticed." _ Blood dripped down my nose as I remembered how close our bodies were and how soft and we—OH GREAT DEALER NO! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!

A cute child.

GAHHH! NO! BAD BORIS! BAD! I began to hit my fist against my head as I clumsily flipped over and landed on my butt on the floor.

"Boris?"

Huh? I slowly turned around, turning my attention to the soft voice that called out my name. "U-U-UWAH!" I jumped back as Alex stood in the doorway wearing MY pjs that were obviously too big for her but looked so adorable on her tiny body that I didn't even care. "It's kind of big, but they're really comfortable! Thank you for letting me borrow them!" Alex smiled as I felt my face heat up even more and my clock started to tick away furiously inside my chest. "You're the best!" She flashed me another smile—oh no! Don't do that! I grabbed my chest as her bright smile and kind words struck me hard in the clock and I fell back.

"Oh! Boris! Are you okay!?"

"I-I-I'm fine…"

Nope, I wasn't fine…..I just realized….I'm a loli-con. Just great.

** ~.X.~ **

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I curiously shuffled over towards Boris's fallen body, for some reason he just fell backwards. "_I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?" _I thought as I raised the much too big sleeve that hung over my hansd to my face worriedly. I hope he was okay. Even after all the embarrassing stuff, he did feed me and was kind enough to let me use his shower and clothes, so I kind of owed the guy.

"Um…Boris…"

"Y-Y-Yeah?" He stuttered as he turned his beet red face away from me—eh? Red? Was he sick or something? Oh! I hope it wasn't because of me! But then again….how could he get sick so fast? I wasn't that wet and the room isn't extremely cold either. Meh, he must have a weak immune system.

"Is it okay if I crash here for the night?"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Boris said flustered as he sat up quickly, in fact he was so fast all I saw was a blur of maroon. Woah….he must have ninja skills or something.

"Well….it's dark out and I have nowhere to go…" I sadly pouted as I kept my fist close to my face and unconsciously twisted my foot in small circles cutely. Once again, Boris's face turned a deep red color as he took a gulp of air and gave me a large smile.

"S-S-Sure! Why not…" He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and started to scoot away from me. Which was kind of funny since he was still sitting down on the floor, heh, silly guy.

**~.X.~**

"Boooooorrrrriiiisssss~~" I moaned as I tried to peek over the humongous wall built out of pillows and blankets that separated us on the bed. "Yes?" I heard Boris call back as I sat up on the mattress. "Is this really necessary? I mean I like a lot of pillows too but…their kind of pushing me off the bed." I grumbled as I kicked one of the fluffy pillows. Boris said he liked a lot of plushy comfort when he slept but this was just too much. Though I wonder…where did he find so many pillows to build a ten foot wall?

"Sorry….but this is how I sleep."

"But I have no elbow room!" I huffed as I tried to spread out my arms but the pillows obviously stopped that.

"I'm sorry.."

Boris bleakly replied as I felt my lips twitch into a frown. Hmph! There was no way I was going to sleep like this! If he liked pillows so much they should be on HIS side not mine. There was no way I was going to get any sleep if this barrier was hogging up most of my sleeping room. Only one thing could be done. "Pillow Avalanche!~~" I shouted as I pushed against the barrier and watched it crumble on top of Boris.

"Gah!"

"Down with the wall!"

I cheered as I stood on the bed and watched some pillows burst into the air as Boris frantically climbed out from the heap of cushions. "AIR!" He gasped as he pulled half of his body out from beneath the pile and then shakily turned towards me. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He huffed as I let out a small giggle and easily yanked him out from the now shattered wall.

"But are you dead?~" I teased as Boris pouted for a bit before sighing.

"No I guess not."

"Yay!"

I smiled as I began to scratch behind Boris's ears, for not being crushed by a mountain of pillows. That would be hard to explain to the police. Though for some odd reason his body stiffened and he just remained frozen there on top of the pillows. Did I do something wrong? "Uh…I'm sorry…I guess I got carried away." I mumbled as I pulled my hand away from his head. I guess even though he has cat ears he doesn't like to be pette—

"No! Don't stop!" Boris suddenly grabbed my hand as a tint of pink dusted his cheeks. Ehhhhhh?

"Uh…you actually liked that?"

"…..yeah…i-i-it's okay.." He blushed as he placed my hand back on his head. I felt my heart beat a little faster as I smiled at Boris. Yay! I never really got to pet a cat before! Well, he isn't really a cat, just part cat but hey! It's something, right? "Okay~" I grinned as I went back to petting Boris's head as he gave me advice of where to rub from time to time.

"Boris, your hair is so soft.~" I cooed as he now had his head placed on my laps and was purring away, just like a real cat! So cute!~

"Mhm…" He muttered as a deep hum emitted from the back of his throat. Wow, I must be really good! Tch, too bad animals didn't know their missing out on my awesome petting skills. How long had I been massaging his head anyways? My hands were getting tired.

"Boris…my wrist hurt…can I stop already?"

"No nya~~"

"Tch, greedy kitty…." I huffed as I stopped and pushed the guy off of my laps.

"Ack!"

Boris fell to the floor as I let out a chuckle. Serves him right, but then again I almost squished him with about a million pillows. But this was just a dream anyways so he couldn't really die, right? Oh well. "Hey Boris…want to be my bf?" I asked as I stretched out my legs, they were falling asleep and I hated the way it felt all prickly and stuff. "W-W-What?" Boris shot up again as his face turned red. Geez, is he sick or not? He keeps turning different colors, hm, maybe that was just the way he was? Though either way, it was sorta cool, changing colors, heh, quite funny actually. "Yeah…Let's be best friends." I yawned as I felt my eyes grow heavy. Hn, who knew you could get sleepy in a dream? Must be like inception…someone is trying to learn my secrets.

"Oh…friends…you meant friends…" Boris weakly smiled as his ears rested against his head.

"Yeah…I don't…have…many friends. People don't like me for some… reason."

I began to nod off as I saw Boris's topaz eyes fill with concern. Did he feel sorry for me? I didn't mean for him too. But I figured since this was just a dream, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. Even if it was just an imaginary one. I could ask for that much, right? Though I didn't deserve it, it was okay if I had sweet dreams once in a while. Aish, I'm thinking too much again, I just want to sleep.

"Heh, sure Alex…I'll be your friend. In fact I'll be your BFF! Best friend forever! Okay?"

Boris flashed me his signature Cheshire grin as I felt my eyes flutter for a moment and until finally I collapsed onto the bed in pure exhaustion. _"Best Friend Forever….how long is forever? I hope it's a long time." _A small smile found its way to my lips as I curled into a ball. Yup, even if this was a dream…I hope I don't ever wake up.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**BorisxAlex fluff….yeah I felt like doing some Boris fluff, since I don't think I have, if I have well, you can never have enough fluff! Though hopefully Jericho doesn't find out about this….or Alice….ehhhh I feel sorry for the cat-boy already. **

**Boris-WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME!? **

**Sorry bro…haters gunna hate and potatoes gunna po-tate….Anyways, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but it just happened that way…oh well, what can I do? Also I do NOT own Bohemian Rhapsody! Queen does! Gahh! I love that song! I think it could be Alex's theme song! Thanks for reading and staying with me for this long. You guys are awesome! :D OOO! Fun fact! Since I LOVE fun facts! **

**-Alex actually can't sleep well in her own world, in fact she only falls asleep when she doesn't have any sweets in her system but strangely in Wonderland she can pass out very quickly and get a good time change rest.**

**- And of course the reason she gobbles down food so fast is because of the Judah incident, when her friend Eli died. So she doesn't waste food and usually devours whatever is offered to her as long as it isn't vegetables. **

**ALSO! A buddy of mine just came out with a story called The Foreigners of Wonderland! by xxXMythiaXxx. Which actually features Alex and other OCs such as , Jackie (peekodemeeko12), Erin (Sleeping Moon), Lucian (Lucian96), Dia (Serenity Charm) and much much more! So if you like randomness and chaotic nonsense, and just overall fun then check it out. **

**LilAlex- Review!**

**Jericho- *has some rope and a large burlap sack* that kitty is sleeping with the fishies~~ *dark aura surrounding the mafaiso* **

**Boris- (O.O) **


End file.
